Avengers: Dagor Arnediad
by Dr Matthattan
Summary: War rages across the cosmos as Thanos moves to obtain all of the Infinity Stones. The Avengers, Free Peoples and Guardians of the Galaxy unite in a desperate bid to save the universe while the Mad Titan enlists the aid of an ancient darkness.
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer:** I recognise the story that I have written is based on the rights owned by Tolkien Enterprises, Marvel Comics and Studios, Warner Bros Entertainment and Walt Disney Studio Motion Pictures. I have no creative rights over the characters and places you can identify in this story and have no way profited from this work.

* * *

06/11/2018

* * *

 **Chapter 1 – Introduction**

Hi everyone to the next instalment in the MTCU.

I'll start with what's most important – _Avengers: Dagor Arnediad_ is not Dagor Dagorath. Nor is it really _Infinity War_. While drawing on many elements from both, _ADA_ is more the continuation of a saga that began in December 2012.

I appreciate this crossover's title is somewhat like 'Nirnaeth Arnediad'. But that's the limitations of my Sindarin.

The main points about this crossover:

1) No repetition of canonical scenes from _IW_ unless necessary.

2) Obviously, there's A LOT of characters involved in this crossover. There might be several chapters between appearances as the various sub-plots come together.

3) The corollary being gaps due to events taking across several worlds (I'd be the first to admit I suck at multi-tasking).

4) There are a few non-canonical elements from both franchises. While purists might not like them, I'm confident those elements won't prove outlandish either.

5) It is highly unlikely this crossover will be completed when _Avengers 4_ is released. But _ADA_ 's plot is independent of what happens in May next year.

6) There's also no speculation on the plot of _Captain Marvel_.

As always, I look forward to your reviews and comments throughout.

 **Dr Matthattan**

 **November 2018**


	2. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I have no creative rights over the characters and places you can identify in this story and have no way profited from this work.

* * *

06/11/2018

* * *

 **Chapter 2 – Prologue**

Before the dawn of time the Ilúvatar granted the Ainur a vision of the universe He was going to create. Those who became the Valar now realised that grandest of visions had still only just hinted at the immensity of what would come to be called 'Eä'.

It had been five years since Arda's realignment in the cosmos. The Convergence had impacted on the Valar as much as the world they watched over. Not even Varda, whose gaze could reach into the depths of space, had realised there were so many other celestial bodies let alone races of people.

Some parts of the wider universe were a joy and wonder to behold. But it also meant Arda was exposed to new and powerful threats. Malekith and Ultron had been the most notable examples. However, the Valar believed the danger posed by the pair was negligible compared to a previously unknown set of relics. Purportedly old as creation itself, the relics were commonly referred to as the 'Infinity Stones'. In response, the Valar had tasked one of their most trusted servants to find out as much about the stones as possible.

Gandalf normally resided in the Gardens of Lorien. Currently he was alone in private chambers within the Halls of Nienna. Well outside the populated areas of Valinor, the chambers allowed White Wizard to secretly learn how to travel the multiverse from the book Stephen Strange had given him (its contents were classified top secret by the Valar who wanted to maintain tight control over travel to and from the Undying Lands). Gandalf mastered the art of summoning portals in months given his knowledge of magic was far greater than the average Kamar-Taj student. It led to the chamber becoming the wizard's base for his newest mission.

The Valar had prohibited Gandalf from joining Thor on his quest to learn more about the Infinity Stones. The main reason was the risk to the wizard of becoming directly entangled in affairs on Asgard. As Ragnarok loomed, Gandalf was ordered to discreetly travel the multiverse to pick up where the God of Thunder left off. Gandalf's first journey saw him take up an earlier offer.

Wong happily showed the wizard around the House of Wisdom and its vast collection of arcane texts. That included supplying him with Agamotto's own writings on the Infinity Stones. Gandalf poured over the ancient scrolls learning about the affinity of each stone – Power, Time, Space, Reality, Mind, and Soul – and their potential applications. But there was no indication of who might be responsible for many of the stones recently resurfacing. That changed when Gandalf's skill at summoning portals became advanced enough for him to follow-up a tip of Odin's.

The White Wizard found Xandar more akin to visiting Minas Tirith than Novi Grad. For one, he did not need to change attire to blend in. The information he required was also located in a historical archive – in Xandar's case, that of the Nova Corps. Upon entering the public section, Gandalf's experience with Costel's tablet held him in good stead. He used an interactive terminal to find the relevant information as well as print copies of it to take with him. The wizard soon returned to his chambers with a large bundle of papers. Seated at a table, Gandalf smoked his pipe as he read them. The longer he read, the more he needed to smoke to settle his nerves.

A fanatic named 'Ronan' recently failed in his attempt to lay waste to Xandar with the Power Stone. Gandalf quickly concluded that the Accuser was just a piece in another's game. For two of Ronan's former associates were the adopted daughters of a great and terrible warlord from a world called 'Titan'. A warlord whose name was feared across countless systems – Thanos.

Thanos and his Black Order (what he called his 'Children') went from world to world, killing half the sentient population. Their genocide wasn't for conquest nor driven by hatred. The Mad Titan sincerely believed it was the only solution to what he perceived to be an overpopulated universe. As someone who cherished individuals, it went without saying Gandalf saw such thinking as both arrogant and grotesque. Anger quickly turned to dread as he linked Agamotto's writings with Thanos's goal.

Thanos's armies were seemingly limitless. Yet even they would take thousands, if not millions, of years to kill half the universe's population. But from what Agamotto had described, the Infinity Stones would allow Thanos to do it an instant. And just like Sauron and the One Ring, it meant the immortal Thanos would not stop until all the stones were in his possession.

A disturbed Gandalf poured himself a glass of red wine from a bottle on the table. He took a deep sip before gathering his thoughts. As far as Gandalf knew, the Power and Space Stones were on Xandar and Asgard respectively. Sif once told him the Reality Stone was in the possession of an eccentric but grasping collector. That left the Mind and Time Stones on Earth with the Soul Stone unaccounted for. Two immediate questions formed in the wizard's mind. The first was where Thanos would initially strike? The second was how to tell the Valar a threat existed even they might be powerless to stop?

 _Gandalf._

The wizard was startled by the mental contact. It was an important ally he had not heard from in several months.

"Heimdall?" Gandalf checked before receiving indirect confirmation.

 _Save Thor and Loki._

Gandalf immediately began to worry, "Save them from what, my friend?"

Asgard's former Gatekeeper had just used the dark magic a final time to teleport Hulk to Earth. Heimdall only hoped his last trans-dimensional communication could save the Sons of Odin. Gandalf's eyes glowed yellow as his consciousness was instantly transported aboard the _Statesman_. The wizard found himself standing over Heimdall in the ship's burning interior. Heimdall seemed to be the only Asgardian alive among the hundreds lying around him. A shocked Gandalf initially believed he'd been dragged into Ragnarok.

"Is this all that remains of Asgard?" he thought aloud.

"Not all," Heimdall whispered in strain before directing his attention right.

Gandalf quietly gasped at what he saw. Thor was forcibly kneeling due to being encased in metal from the neck down. Standing close to his brother was an anxious Loki. They were being guarded by three sinister looking individuals – a dark-haired woman; a creature resembling a massive Attack Troll; and a short figure grasping the Tesseract with his spindly fingers.

"That was a mistake."

Gandalf shuddered at the menacing voice from behind. He turned around and came face-to-face with the eight-foot tall Thanos. The images Gandalf had seen of the purple-skinned tyrant did nothing to prepare one for being in his presence. Even across dimensions, the Mad Titan felt every bit as frightening as Sauron. That fear intensified upon noticing the massive gauntlet on Thanos's left hand.

The Infinity Gauntlet had six slots in all, one at the back of the hand and five across the knuckles. One of the knuckle slots contained the Power Stone, meaning the carnage aboard the _Statesman_ was likely a microcosm of countless such scenes on Xandar. Gandalf's combined feelings of dismay and terror made it easy to forget who Thanos was talking to. Heimdall was about to pay for sending Hulk to Earth.

Corvus Glaive passed the weapon bearing his surname to his master. Thanos plunged it deep into Heimdall's chest. Thor and Gandalf's reaction were the same.

" _NO!_ " both cried in anguish.

Gandalf's head snapped back as his consciousness returned to his chambers. The first thing he felt was a tear running down his cheek. But there was no time to mourn Heimdall, only just enough to honour his last request. The wizard slipped on Narya…

Back on the _Statesman_ , Thor had been gagged with a piece of metal debris. Loki felt no satisfaction from any similarities to the gag he wore six years ago. Thanos crushed the Tesseract in his fist before slotting the Space Stone into the gauntlet. The Mad Titan gritted his teeth as its energies surged through him. Thanos also cast off his customary helm and breastplate. The armour was now redundant given the protective capabilities of the two Infinity Stones now in his possession. However, Thanos still did not have the capability he desired most.

"There are two more stones on Earth," Thanos commanded the Black Order. "Find them, my children, and bring them to me on Titan."

Glaive, Proxima Midnight and Cull Obsidian joined Ebony Maw in kneeling before the individual of their dark devotion. Glaive's wife spoke for all of them.

"Father, we will not fail you," Midnight reverently vowed.

The God of Mischief tried playing a final trick.

"If I might, interject," Loki interrupted their solemnity. "If you're going – "

Loki stopped as a fiery ring of orange energy started forming at his feet.

"Not again," was his immediate reaction.

Thanos seethed upon noticing another ring opening at the base of Thor. Heimdall's calm demeanour in the face of death was to mask he had secretly called for aid. His murderer also had little doubt who that call had been sent to. The Mad Titan immediately clenched his left fist to activate the Power and Space Stones.

The Statesman violently exploded in a burst of purple energy. Gandalf was flung on his back as the force of the blast rushed through the two portals he had opened. The White Wizard scrambled back onto his feet hoping to have rescued the Sons of Odin. To his dismay, the only one in his chamber was a bleeding and unconscious Loki.

Thanos teleported himself and the Black Order off the _Statesman_ the same moment he turned it into dust. The five of them were now in the throne room of the _Sanctuary II_ , Thanos's gargantuan warship.

"Go," he dismissed the Black Order.

As his Children left the room for their mission to Earth, Thanos pondered where to go next himself. The Space Stone allowed him near-instantaneous travel to any point in the universe. A thin smile curled into the corners of the Titan's mouth. Given the attempted rescue of Thor and Loki, his choice of destination was clear.

"It's time destiny came to Arda," Thanos told himself.

* * *

 **I wanted to shake things up from the word go. Given the Xandar scenes in** _ **GotG**_ **, I thought Gandalf would find it easier to blend in compared to Novi Grad. And readers are correct in assuming Loki will play a key part in this crossover.**

 **The start of this chapter is an attempt to syncretise MCU and Tolkien cosmologies. That syncretising is based on one my favourite lines from the** _ **Ainulindalë**_ **:** "Yet some things there are that they cannot see…for to none but himself has Ilúvatar revealed all that he has in store." **And, to quote a certain trailer, the 'end' is here.**

 **Heimdall and Gandalf's last contact is obviously derived from the former's long-distance conversation with Thor in** _ **Ragnarok**_ **.**

 **I know Kevin Feige has said Thanos's snap killed half of all life. IMHO if your objective is full bellies, it makes little sense to also halve the food supply. MTCU Thanos's viewpoint is akin to Agent Smith's (when he's not being Elrond or Herr Schmidt) – plants and animals are in equilibrium, sentients are the ones out of control.**


	3. The Stars Unaligned

**Disclaimer:** I have no creative rights over the characters and places you can identify in this story and have no way profited from this work.

* * *

06/11/2018

* * *

 **Chapter 3 – The Stars Unaligned**

It was midnight over Minas Tirith and all was quiet. The continued flowering of the White Tree was symbolic of the city's fortunes. Like the rest of the Reunited Kingdom, the capital had experienced peace and prosperity since the end of the Malekith War. The current sense of security felt by King Elessar's subjects was in no small part to the efforts of his best warrior. Paradoxically, the said warrior was struggling against a growing sense of personal unease.

The Captain of the Tower Guard currently stood on the balcony of her home in the Citadel. Sif tightened the cloak she was wearing over her nightgown. The chill felt by the Goddess of War was not from the clear autumn night though. Sif considered herself fortunate that Asgardians required far less sleep than mortals. For the times she had slept in recent months had invariably been accompanied by nightmares. Sif's time in Middle-earth had so far proven the happiest of her 1,000-year life. That happiness was now being threatened by vivid images of Asgard's doom.

"Sif?" her mortal husband enquired from behind.

"Sorry, Boromir, I didn't mean to wake you," she apologised.

The Steward walked up to his wife and placed a comforting arm around her waist. The pair wed in a low-key ceremony not long after the other Avengers departed. As a couple, both vowed never to keep secrets from one another.

"Did you dream of Ragnarok again?" Boromir assumed.

"The worst so far," Sif confirmed of her nightmares.

Boromir still preferred to trust hard facts than mysticism. Recent years also taught him not to automatically dismiss portents as 'just a dream'. From what Sif had told him, Asgard was prophesied to be destroyed by a colossal fire demon more terrible than any Balrog.

"How?" Boromir asked what made her latest dream so bad.

Sif released a troubled sigh, "The Warriors Three were all dead."

The Steward planted a tender kiss on his wife's head. The trio were among Sif's closest friends. Perhaps another close friend could alleviate her concerns?

"Have you spoken Heimdall recently?" Boromir suggested.

"I tried talking to him over a week ago," Sif replied before shaking her head. "He still hasn't answered me."

The Goddess of War learnt of Heimdall's exile years before the God of Thunder did.

"Well, you said he had to go into hiding," Boromir recalled from the time. "Maybe his silence is to avoid capture."

"No, Boromir," Sif discounted the possibility. "It's like he's not even there."

Boromir turned his gaze to the heavens as he tried figuring out what it all meant. After a pause of a few moments, Sif looked at her husband to see why he'd fallen silent. The Steward was looking at the night sky as if anxiously searching for something.

"What's wrong?" Sif set aside her own worries.

"The Star of Eärendil," Boromir gasped. "It's gone!"

* * *

Gandalf hurriedly led Nienna into his chambers. Typical of the Valar, Nienna towered over the wizard in height. The Lady of Mercy possessed a youthful appearance though her hair matched the colour of her grey cloak.

"I apologise for not warning you, milady," Gandalf told her. "But I received little warning myself."

Nienna slightly gasped at what she saw. Gandalf had placed Loki on a soft bed. Still unconscious, the God of Mischief's wounds were plain to see. The _Statesman_ exploded the moment he dropped through Gandalf's portal. The heat from the blast (intensified by the energies of the Power Stone) left Loki's face and chest covered in burns and deep cuts. Fresh tears spilled down Nienna's face at the sight of him.

"Poor child," she sighed with a pity even Frigga would have struggled to match.

"He's beyond my skill to heal," Gandalf revealed the immediate reason for summoning the Vala. "And he's rapidly fading."

"I will save him," Nienna immediately agreed to her greatest pupil's request.

She seemingly glided across the floor to the dying Loki. Standing over him, Nienna saved the Asgardian prince like she helped save the last fruits of the Two Trees. Her tears softly fell upon on Loki's face and chest. His burns and wounds were seemingly washed away like fire in rain. However, Nienna chose not to wake Loki sensing his traumatised mind needed to rest. She went back to Gandalf.

"He slumbers peacefully," Nienna said Loki had been brought back from the brink.

"Thank you, compassionate one," Gandalf reverently expressed his gratitude.

Nienna perceived his words were laced with worry and uncertainty. The Lady of Mercy liked her former pupil's choice to retain his wizard form. In a sense, it reflected the Maia's ongoing compassion for Middle-earth despite returning to Valinor. It caused Nienna to be the only one of the Valar who no longer called him 'Olórin'.

"What troubles you, Gandalf?" she reached out to him.

"I fear for Thor's whereabouts," Gandalf replied.

The wizard's words reflected him trying to hold back the unthinkable. While he mourned for Heimdall, Thor's death would be beyond heartbreak.

"You don't know what happened to him?" Nienna asked.

"And I'm not going to wait here and find out," Gandalf told her in confirmation.

Nienna immediately picked up his meaning. The wizard was going to search for the God of Thunder of his own volition. It was not something she could turn a blind eye to despite personally sympathising.

"I know how much Thor means you," she offered in understanding. "But you can't depart these lands without the permission of my brothers and sisters."

As Gandalf was confidant to many others, Nienna was one of his. Main reason being she would patiently listen if he wanted to vent about a decision of the Valar. Over the last few years, they had made several decisions in relation to Asgard the wizard had been highly uncomfortable with.

"I wasn't allowed to tell him Odin had been usurped nor aid him against Hela," Gandalf reminded about Thor. "But I won't stand idly by with his life in the balance."

Any action on his part was promptly terminated by a bright flash of light within his chambers. It faded instantly to reveal a heavily armoured individual with long brown hair. They had been joined by no less than one of the two Maiar chieftains.

"Lord Eönwë," Gandalf acknowledged him.

Eönwë had come in his role as official herald.

"Forgive my intrusion," he prefaced before relaying his lord's message. "But King Manwë immediately requests both your presence."

* * *

Nienna and Gandalf quickly travelled to Máhanaxar where the Valar held their councils. Also known as the Ring of Doom, it consisted of fourteen golden thrones placed in a circle. Nienna took her seat as Gandalf stood in the middle of the circle with staff in hand. Presiding over the council was the King of the Valar, Manwë, with his sceptre of sapphire. To Manwë's right sat Varda, his spouse and queen, whose face radiated the light of the Ilúvatar.

It was a rare council meeting where all the Valar were present. Historically, only matters of the utmost importance had attracted such attendance. Manwë opened the meeting by informing its two latest arrivals of tragic news. Nienna immediately wept upon hearing it. Gandalf needed a few moments to overcome the shock from what he had just heard.

"Eärendil?!" the wizard could not believe it. "Slain by who?"

For Gandalf, the shocks had only just started. Manwë's placid blue eyes belied the grief behind them.

"By Thanos wielding two of the Infinity Stones," the Ruler of Arda stoically replied. "He then claimed the Silmaril, taking it beyond our reach."

Gandalf's jaw dropped. The Star of Eärendil had been a fixture in Arda's night sky for millennia. Its loss was indescribable. But the White Wizard was more at loss at the Valar being able to identify Eärendil's murderer. If Manwë knew about the Mad Titan, why had he not said anything until now?

"How do you know, my king?" Gandalf tried reconciling it with his recent mission.

Shock caused him to overlook the obvious source of Manwë's information.

"Eärendil told me upon entering my halls," Mandos, Doomsman of the Valar, answered. "It could be centuries before his spirit recovers."

The Halls of Mandos was where the spirits of Elves and Men were gathered to await their different fates after death. Rarer because of their immortality, Elven spirits usually spent a period of self-reflection before being reincarnated in Valinor in an identical copy of their original body. Gandalf was not surprised by Mandos's diagnosis in this case. Just like the _Statesman_ , Thanos attacked the _Vingilot_ suddenly and without warning. Eärendil's spirit was likely more than traumatised from being killed by such a fearsome but unknown dark lord. Gandalf reflected his deceased friend would mostly be remembered as 'The Mariner'. But the wizard had not forgotten Eärendil had also been a beloved father.

"Does Elrond know?" Gandalf was compelled to ask.

The White Wizard was reminded he had been summoned to answer, not ask, questions.

"There is something else we must discuss first, Olórin," Manwë firmly began. "We wish to know why you've brought the one named 'Loki' here? Especially as you did so without our consent."

Gandalf knew Loki's arrival would not have gone unnoticed. The King and Queen of the Valar could see farther than all other eyes in Arda. Much like another individual recently deceased.

"My king, I'm afraid Eärendil was not the first to die this night at the hands of Thanos," Gandalf solemnly prefaced. "Just before he was killed, Heimdall begged me to save the Sons of Odin from the same fate."

Nienna wept fresh tears that another noble soul had perished. Somewhat to Gandalf's dismay, the remaining Valar simply noted Heimdall's death instead.

"We know the Asgardian was your friend," Ulmo, Lord of the Waters, acknowledged. "But Loki's crimes are both grave and countless." His voice became deep as the ocean as those crimes included killing dozens of humans, "Our realm does not grant refuge to evildoers."

The Valar's disrespect towards Heimdall's sacrifice caused one of their most loyal servants to show them some for the first time.

"Heimdall was well aware of that!" Gandalf testily replied. "He wouldn't asked if Loki posed any danger to us."

The most warlike of the Valar had no time for servant backchat.

"Mind yourself, Olórin," Tulkas gruffly reprimanded. "Rescuing Loki is likely the reason Eärendil's no longer with us."

"How dare you blame Gandalf?!" Nienna sprang to her pupil's defence. "He told us to seek help from Jane Foster!"

Some Valar shifted uncomfortably as her rebuke applied to them just as much. Four years ago, Gandalf recommended they consult with the brilliant astrophysicist. Foster's knowledge of wormholes could help them better protect Arda from interstellar incursions. Their refusal may well have contributed to Eärendil's death more than the wizard rescuing Loki. Sensing this, the King of Valar acted to prevent the council being consumed by recriminations.

"Peace, brothers and sisters!" Manwë called for order. "No one is on trial here."

The White Wizard took a calming breath. Gandalf's response to Ulmo had also been driven by what he was currently most anxious about.

"I apologise for any disrespect on my part," Gandalf began. "But apart from Eärendil and Heimdall being killed, Thor is still missing."

Hope came from the Vala who had discovered that Loki was masquerading as the All-Father.

"Thor lives, Olórin," Varda compassionately assured. "But the task of rescuing him has been appointed to others."

An enigmatic air hanged over Varda's words. Gandalf's relief was nonetheless palpable.

"Then we may yet survive this," he reflected aloud.

"What do you mean?" Oromë the Huntsman asked.

The Valar might have unexpectedly learned about Thanos. But Gandalf still wagered they did not know much about the Titan's objectives. The White Wizard fast-tracked the delivery of his intended report.

"Most holy Valar," Gandalf respectfully addressed them. "Every strategy and action of Thanos is directed towards achieving his ultimate goal – to halve all sentient life in creation."

Aulë the Smith once stood poised to strike down the Seven Fathers of the Dwarves. The purpose of Thanos's genocide confused him as much as its scale disturbed.

"To what end?" Aulë asked.

Gandalf kept personal feelings in check while explaining, "Thanos thinks the universe's inhabitants, if left unchecked, will multiply and consume all available resources. He believes culling the population is the only way to avert collapse."

Aulë's spouse, Yavanna, was devoted to animal and plant life throughout Arda. Them being treated as resources to be exploited at will was a frequent concern of hers. But, unlike Thanos, she believed sentients could also be responsible stewards.

"And that is why he seeks the Infinity Stones?" Yavanna inferred how the Mad Titan intended to achieve his goal.

"Yes, milady," Gandalf confirmed. "Thanos already has the Power and Space Stones. If he gets the remainder, he'll be able to claim victory with just a snap of his fingers."

The wizard snapped his own to emphasise the point. None of the Valar could recall such a gesture at council. Their queen believed Gandalf was still wisest of the Maiar and should be listened to nonetheless.

"What is your counsel, wise one?" Varda enquired.

The White Wizard began feeling increasingly confident.

"There's hardly any left who can oppose Thanos and his limitless hordes," he outlined the strategic situation. "The Nova Corps is destroyed. Even Asgard has fallen. We're fast running out of allies if we're to save the Free Peoples."

"You argue we should raise the Host of Valinor?" Ulmo picked the subtext.

Gandalf did not envisage them fighting alone against Thanos. The Valar had one proven ally left (the wizard had no time to investigate rumours of an extraordinary female captain). An ally that had never hesitated to aid the Free Peoples when asked or not.

"And stand alongside the Avengers," Gandalf concluded by speaking their name. "Together we have might and power. Enough to stop Thanos before he gains any more stones."

The White Wizard was expecting some of the Valar to immediately express their opposition to the proposal. A nervous silence descended on the council instead. Gandalf correctly inferred he was ignorant of something crucial.

"After claiming the Silmaril," Manwë began informing him, "Thanos used the stones to release the Great Enemy."

All present knew who Manwë was referring to. Speaking the name of the said enemy was considered taboo in Valinor. Nor was Gandalf the only one who had been unaware the enemy had been freed from his prison.

"He's no longer in the Void?" Nienna was appalled despite once arguing the Valar should grant him mercy. "Where then?"

"We don't know, sister," Mandos dispassionately added. "Nor how much former strength he's regained."

The news shocked Gandalf even more than Eärendil's death. The main reason being the escape of the individual in question was thought to signal Arda's own version of Ragnarok.

" _Dagor Dagorath_ ," the wizard whispered its name.

"The final battle could be upon us, Olórin," Varda heard him. "And Brother Mandos has prophesied it will be fought on these very plains."

"We have to assume the Black Foe is preparing to attack us," Ulmo spoke another of their enemy's titles. "Sending the Host to fight elsewhere would be a dangerous risk."

"One that could leave us defenceless," Tulkas firmly concluded.

Gandalf's face betrayed no emotion to his petition being rejected. Not sending the Host of Valinor outside the realm was understandable given who had returned. The White Wizard was more unnerved by what the reason implied about the Valar themselves.

 _They're afraid_ , Gandalf reflected. _Afraid they might be defeated._

Dagor Dagorath was forecast to be unparalleled in its destruction. However, the Valar always felt sure in the knowledge that the forces of light would triumph before creation was made anew into something beyond wondrous. That surety had been brutally torn away from them. For none had prophesied the forces of darkness would include a Titan warlord wielding the Infinity Gauntlet. Gandalf's audience ended upon the reason he was originally summoned.

"I'm sorry, old friend," Manwë sincerely prefaced before announcing the council's decision. "But Loki cannot stay here."

Gandalf soon exited the council as the Valar continued their council in private. The wizard was contemplating the escape from the Void. There was no doubt in his mind that Thanos intended to enlist the escapee's aid. The only comparable alliance he could think of was the one between Saruman and Malekith several years ago. But the threat posed to Middle-earth at the time was utterly insignificant in comparison to the new one facing Eä. Others in Valinor needed to be told. In a stroke of luck, Gandalf spied a trademark herald of his.

A blue and silver moth came fluttering across the White Wizard's face. Gandalf immediately stopped and gently scooped it into his palm.

"Quietly gather our friends," he whispered in instruction. "Tell them to wait for me at New Bag End."

The moth took flight the moment Gandalf opened his hand. The wizard resumed walking. It was then he noticed one of the said friends standing just a few yards ahead.

Radagast the Brown had been patiently waiting outside the Ring of Doom after learning Gandalf had been summoned there. Like the White Wizard, the Brown had grown fond of his Istari form and had chosen to keep it upon returning to Valinor. Yavanna had even given her servant a new staff. Radagast now used it as a walking stick as he kept pace alongside Gandalf. The Brown Wizard needed to hold onto something given the question he now spoke.

"Who killed Eärendil, Gandalf?" Radagast simply asked.

Word about the Mariner had spread quickly throughout the Undying Lands. However, most of its inhabitants were still unaware who was responsible for his murder. Radagast hoped his fellow Istari might have news.

"There will be a time to mourn for Eärendil," Gandalf carefully chose his words. "Unfortunately, countless more lives are now in danger."

"What do you mean?" Radagast both confused and concerned.

"I need a favour, Radagast," the White Wizard changed tempo. "A considerable one."

"You helped me home, Gandalf," the Brown referred to events at the Sanctum Sanctorum several months ago. "Such a favour is no less than what I owe you."

There was no debt as Gandalf was concerned. He considered it a blessing to have aided Radagast's return to Valinor. It made the favour he needed that much harder to ask.

"I need you to accompany me on a journey outside this realm, old friend," Gandalf spoke it.

"Where are we going?" Radagast sensed it was not Middle-earth.

The Brown Wizard received his first clue about the circumstances surrounding Eärendil's murder.

"The only other place that might provide Loki sanctuary," Gandalf confirmed.

* * *

Thanos was alone seated upon his throne aboard the _Sanctuary II_. Many believed that he had the largest army in the universe. Few realised he also had its largest intelligence network. The Mad Titan had countless agents and devices gathering information from all corners of space. His network had recently been devoted to locating the Infinity Stones. A few years ago, one report included how the Convergence had led to the unveiling of a previously unknown world.

At first, the scientist and warlord in Thanos simply noted Arda's discovery. It was a primitive and distant world devoid of strategic value. That was until learning its inhabitants had been aided on a handful of occasions by Earth's motley collection of heroes. The key intermediary between both worlds was a wizard named 'Gandalf'. More importantly, reports indicated he had a close relationship with Odin's second-born as well as the keepers of the Mind and Time Stones. Thanos did not rate Gandalf much of a threat. However, the attempted rescue of Thor and Loki also showed the wizard was not a problem that could just be ignored.

Thanos was reluctant to directly attack Valinor. Without more of the Infinity Stones, confronting the Valar in their native realm was risky even for him. Preventing further interference by them and their servants required an indirect approach – such as deceiving them that Arda's final battle was at hand. It was prophesied that battle would see the return of the Valar's greatest enemy. The Space Stone had allowed Thanos to teleport that enemy from the Void into a holding cell aboard the _Sanctuary II_. Thanos now used the same stone to summon him for a private audience. A portal briefly opened like a whiff of cloud. Kneeling before the Titan's throne was Arda's first and most powerful Dark Lord.

Morgoth had once been the most beautiful and strongest of the Ainur. Despite originally being one of Valar, Morgoth's boundless pride soon caused him to rebel against their creator. The Valar eventually defeated him at the end of the First Age in a war that sunk the north-western mass of Middle-earth into the sea. They captured Morgoth prior to physically executing and casting him into the Void. Being imprisonment for six millennia in utter nothingness had only intensified the Dark Lord's desire for revenge against his jailors.

The Valar were unsure how much former strength Morgoth had regained. The first thing they would have noticed was a physical shape both new and old. For the Dark Lord had been able to recreate his black-armoured form that had towered above Fingolfin. However, Morgoth's arms were still pinned to his side by Againor, the magic chain that Aulë had specifically crafted to restrain him. Wrapped around the Dark Lord's neck was his iron crown that had been beaten into a collar. It allowed Morgoth to lift his head only slightly. But he could still lift it enough to look upon his liberator for the first time.

Morgoth's initial feeling was one of contempt. The enthroned creature resembled a discoloured half-troll. The Dark Lord's gaze was like a flame that withered with heat and pierced with a deadly cold. Much to Morgoth's chagrin, the creature's reaction was a supercilious smirk.

"I'm Thanos of Titan," he introduced himself. "I know you won't mind me calling you Morgoth."

The Black Foe silently choked with rage at the presumption of this 'Thanos'.

"You're probably wondering how I freed you from the Void let alone the reason why," Thanos continued imperiously.

Morgoth again made no reply. The Mad Titan raised his left arm to display the Infinity Gauntlet.

"Beautiful, aren't they?" he drew Morgoth's attention to the Power and Space Stones.

While curious, the Dark Lord also noticed the gauntlet had four empty slots. Morgoth spoke with his dread voice for the first time in millennia.

"You're missing some," he pretended to be unimpressed.

Thanos took the opportunity to make his offer, "Help me get the remainder and I'll instantly eliminate half of Arda's population."

Morgoth released a contemptuous laugh that echoed throughout the throne room. Almost any individual would have been frightened by it, Thanos being one of the exceptions.

"You have the power to defeat the Valar?" Morgoth snorted at the possibility any one could do it but him.

His liberator was unruffled. Thanos outstretched his right hand and opened a pocket dimension he had created with the Space Stone. Morgoth instantly ceased laughing. Contained within the dimension was a luminous white jewel. The Dark Lord instantly recognised it as one of the Silmarils. Memories of ages past came flooding back to the Dark Lord.

The great Noldorian elf, Fëanor, had originally crafted the three jewels of unmatched beauty. Unmatched because each contained some of the original light of the Two Trees. Recognising their value, Varda hallowed them so that no mortal flesh, hands unclean or anything evil could touch them. Despite his new form, the pain Morgoth suffered when he first touched the jewels still felt just as fresh. How had the Mad Titan avoided similar injury?

"Impossible," Morgoth thought aloud.

He now learned the Infinity Gauntlet was constructed of an impervious metal.

"Plucked straight from Eärendil's brow," Thanos revealed before using the jewel to sweeten his original offer. "Help me get the remaining Infinity Stones and I will give it to you."

Morgoth's haughtiness changed in the face of the Silmaril. He was now like a drowning man who had been thrown a lifeline.

"You will eliminate half the Free Peoples?" Morgoth checked the first promise still applied.

"And more besides," Thanos darkly assured before closing the Silmaril from view. Having been shown the carrot, Morgoth was now told the stick. "I will balance the universe," Thanos confidently predicted. "You can either be on the right side of the scales or thrown back into the Void."

Morgoth found just the thought of serving others to be utterly repugnant. However, 'cunning' did not even come close to describing his genius for intrigue. That included sensing an opportunity to achieve his ultimate goal.

"I pledge to aid thy quest for the Infinity Stones," Morgoth archaically accepted the Mad Titan's offer. "Thou shalt lead and I will follow."

Thanos was not deceived by the pretence of loyalty. He nonetheless sealed their alliance with a burst of the Power Stone. Morgoth's restraints instantly shattered into a million pieces. He rose from his knees standing to a height of twelve feet. The shorter Thanos was not intimidated. If only because the Dark Lord was no taller than Cull Obsidian.

"How can I be of service, Lord Thanos?" Morgoth continued to feign humility.

The Mad Titan needed to be sure what his newest ally was capable of.

"You can start by building an army," Thanos replied.

* * *

 **I've used villain combos to challenge the protagonists in previous crossovers. I thought it only appropriate this crossover challenges them with the toughest and meanest combo of all. But Morgoth's presence is as much about challenging his newest bestie as many argue Thanos was the true protagonist of** _ **IW**_ **. It's open to reader interpretation if I'm implying anything about the challenge posed by the Avengers, Guardians & Free Peoples.**

 **A passage in** _ **Morgoth's Ring**_ **implies Morgoth recovering strength in the Void. I'd argue after six thousand years he'd at least be able to recreate his last physical form. And while Morgoth's height might be at the lower end, there's still enough time for him to have a growth spurt.**

 **For once, I decided to pull back the curtain in relation to the Valar. The council's uncertainty reflects Dagor Dagorath was an unfinished concept of Tolkien's at best. I don't think the Valar would be afraid if they were unsure the final battle was at hand. The prospect of the battle not going to prophecy is another matter entirely. Particularly if…**

 **With Loki rescued, Eärendil's death can be considered the opening 'gut punch' of this crossover.** **Spoiler Alert** **: I suspect Elf-lovers are going to hate me a lot more before it ends.**


	4. Royalty and Renegades

**Disclaimer:** I have no creative rights over the characters and places you can identify in this story and have no way profited from this work.

* * *

06/11/2018

* * *

 **Chapter 4 – Royalty and Renegades**

Morgoth was directed to build his army in Chitauri Space. While travelling to Sanctuary aboard a Q-Ship, the Dark Lord took the opportunity to learn all he could about the Infinity Stones. It seemed the six elemental crystals had been in existence ever since the Ilúvatar pronounced _"Eä"_. Morgoth raged at the discovery. All those eons wasted searching for the Flame Imperishable when the Infinity Stones had been ripe for the taking. For the more Morgoth read about the stones, the more he believed them suited for his ultimate purpose.

Thanos wanted to kill half of the universe's population. Despite pledging support, Morgoth inwardly scorned the pettiness of the Titan's ambition. Not even the Infinity Gauntlet was enough to depose 'The One Above All'. But the Dark Lord could still use it to spite Him by obliterating the outcome of the Great Music to its final note. Morgoth would then remake the universe as a reflection of his own dark symphony. However, he first needed to claim the Infinity Gauntlet from its current owner…

The Dark Lord's thoughts were interrupted as the Q-Ship arrived at its destination. Morgoth took in the enormous asteroid field. Sanctuary was more than just Thanos's throne. Massive ship yards, weapons factories and supply centres all attested to his unmatched military machine. As much as it disgusted him, a sliver of Morgoth felt envious not having similar facilities at Angband. He nonetheless had no intention of using the Mad Titan's.

"Set me down there," Morgoth ordered attending Chitauri about a vacant asteroid. He chillingly added, "Do not come within ten leagues of me."

The Dark Lord was beamed down to the surface. The vast ocean of stars caused him to momentarily fantasise about possessing the Infinity Gauntlet. Morgoth would force Varda to watch as he snuffed out all light before destroying her. His attention returned to the present given it was Thanos who first needed to be kept in the dark.

The Chitauri had been ordered to assist Morgoth ahead of his arrival. As he suspected, Thanos also told them to closely monitor any displays of power on the Dark Lord's part. They immediately acceded to Morgoth's demand to keep their distance. The main reason being the incredible range of Chitauri surveillance devices. Observers watched Morgoth begin conjuring a shadow cloud as if they stood right next to him.

The Dark Lord vanished within the cloud before willing it to expand in all directions. His sorcery quickly encompassed a thirty-mile area of Sanctuary. The shadow proved impenetrable to even non-visual devices. Chitauri scrambled to find their target as Thanos had no tolerance for failure. Pitiless towards everyone, Morgoth could now access an ancient 'power source' without being observed.

Echoes of the Great Music existed across interstellar space. If detectable, astrophysicists would have perceived them as microscopic lines stretching across the length of cosmos. Lines containing immeasurable quantities of near-pure energy. 'Near-pure' because that energy included Melkor's original discord. The fallen Ainu now manipulated that discord like a maestro playing a violin.

The cloud took on the semblance of a tremendous storm. Red and white lightning violently flashed throughout the interior as Morgoth used the energy to transform surrounding matter. The Dark Lord soon constructed for himself a new seat of power. It was tiny in size compared to Angband let alone Utumno. But it was also more advanced than either of them. For the Infinity Stones had not been Morgoth's only topic of study while travelling to Sanctuary. One was comprehending some of the 'magic' behind the vessel he was journeying in. Chitauri on the said Q-Ship were initially startled to receive a transmission from within the shadow cloud. Morgoth's image appeared on-screen.

"I am sending forth a vanguard," he advised before revealing one of its destinations. "Prepare thy vessel as transport to Earth."

* * *

The Wakanda Medical Centre represented the pinnacle of Earth healthcare. Its advanced facilities ensured Wakandan lifespans were the longest in the world. The centre had now just admitted its first ever non-human patient.

T'Challa, Okoye and Gandalf watched as Shuri uploaded data from the cryostasis chamber containing Loki. The God of Mischief had still not come out of his coma. Gandalf knew the Black Panther was a magnanimous ruler. However, the wizard felt T'Challa agreeing to give Loki sanctuary required a gift in return.

"I can't thank you enough, Your Highness," Gandalf told the king.

"Your information on Thanos and the Infinity Stones makes it a fair exchange," T'Challa graciously replied.

The White Wizard had used a spell to duplicate the written materials he had obtained on Xandar. Bringing Loki to Wakanda was also an opportunity to warn at least someone on Earth about the Mad Titan. Thoughts of strategy momentarily left Gandalf as Shuri joined the group. She used her Kimoyo Beads to project the readings obtained from examining Loki. A holographic image of the Asgardian's brain floated above the palm of her hand. Despite it being the result of technology, Gandalf wouldn't hesitate to describe the image as 'magic'.

"It looks human," Okoye observed.

"Yes," Shuri agreed before the scientist in her spoke in fascination. "But its neural activity is unlike any I've seen!"

"How long before he regains consciousness?" T'Challa broke his sister's intellectual trance.

The leader of Wakandan Design Group gave a rare answer.

"I don't know, brother," Shuri admitted before terminating the image. "We need a deeper scan."

"I humbly counsel against that," Gandalf respectfully disagreed while acknowledging Wakandan expertise.

The others were confused. It appeared to contradict one of the wizard's earlier assurances.

"I thought you said he was no longer evil?" Okoye motioned her spear at the God of Mischief.

"But nor was I implying he's no longer dangerous," Gandalf clarified. "We should avoid doing anything that might wake Loki prematurely. Confused and disorientated, there's no telling how he might lash out."

Okoye looked across the room and arched a sceptical eyebrow, "And he's our insurance if it happens?"

Radagast was puzzled by the string of Kimoyo Beads he had picked up from a nearby table. Gandalf had introduced his fellow Istari to the Wakandan royal court in T'Challa's throne room. Radagast made a good first impression by saying Wanda had freed him only because the Black Panther had granted her leave. The Brown Wizard quickly reverted to his scatterbrained self upon arriving at the Medical Centre. Before spotting the beads, Radagast had been utterly entranced by the giant panther statue he saw outside the window.

"Radagast is a great wizard." Gandalf insisted before slyly adding, "Of all people, Wakandans should know appearances can be deceptive."

The Black Panther's inner circle were quietly surprised by how much he was accommodating Gandalf. Apart from their previous encounter, T'Challa only really knew the White Wizard from what Team Cap members had said about him. Shuri privately wondered if it was about her brother wanting a wise advisor and confidant given the tragic loss of Zuri. Still, Okoye had good point.

"Well, I hope he's packed more than an overnight bag." Shuri dryly observed of Radagast before explaining, "Without further tests, there's no telling how long Loki may be comatose. We could be stuck with him for centuries."

"I do apologise, Lady Shuri," Gandalf sincerely replied. "I know this is a heavy burden to place upon Wakanda. Even if it's home to Earth's smartest person."

Shuri's eyes lit up at the compliment.

"At least he's not afraid to call me that, brother," she needled T'Challa.

The Black Panther ceded in their latest round of sibling rivalry with a restrained sigh. Despite the blow to his ego, the burden of kingship required him to focus on protecting his subjects.

"Does Thanos know he's alive?" T'Challa referred to Loki.

"I've cast a spell of concealment over him," Gandalf indirectly admitted he was unsure. "It'll hide him from the Black Order." The wizard paused before ominously hinting, "But should Thanos find the Soul Stone…"

T'Challa had only briefly skimmed the wizard's report. The Soul Stone could purportedly locate any individual throughout the cosmos. The King of Wakanda wasn't prepared to gamble against Thanos finding it nor treating Loki as a loose end.

"Begin preparing for invasion," he told Okoye.

The head of Wakanda's armed forces was loyal to T'Challa beyond doubt. But nor was she shy about disagreeing with him.

"With respect, my king," Okoye prefaced. "Why should our people be asked to protect Loki?"

Nearly all Wakandans had monitored the Battle of New York at the time. If the Avengers had been defeated, T'Chaka and his advisors believed it was unlikely Wakanda would not remain hidden long from the God of Mischief. None were certain their nation could hold out indefinitely against the endless legions of Chitauri.

"War is coming to Wakanda regardless of Loki's presence," Gandalf stated in response. "Thanos knows the location of the Mind Stone."

"Vision?" Shuri was confused. "But he's in Novi Grad."

"Where Wanda and I signed an agreement two months ago," T'Challa reminded his sister.

The Black Panther and Scarlet Witch signed the said agreement to much international fanfare. It was largely to formalise Sokovia being host to a Wakandan Outreach Centre. But there was also the symbolism of two opposing participants in the Avengers Civil War putting aside past differences and working towards the future. Unsurprisingly, Thaddeus Ross was not among the admirers. It was why the agreement contained clauses other than relating to the Outreach Centre.

"We agreed to aid them in the event of an attack," Okoye now realised what the White Wizard was implying.

"Thanos won't allow Sokovia to be aided by her most powerful ally," Gandalf confirmed. "It could be why he's enlisted the aid of Morgoth."

"Who?" T'Challa couldn't remember seeing the name in the wizard's report.

"The Great Enemy of the Free Peoples," Gandalf began describing the darkest of Arda's dark lords. "He destroyed the Elven city of Gondolin in ages past." The wizard then pointedly added, "Another great kingdom that had been hidden from the world."

T'Chaka's youngest was proud of her nation's strength and accomplishments.

"I think he'll find Wakanda's defences slightly more advanced," Shuri disagreed deadpan.

"Nor should the Dark Lord be underestimated, milady," Gandalf firmly countered. "Morgoth's existence predates the universe itself. At full strength, he could destroy Wakanda with a mere thought."

The wizard's tone gave T'Challa as much pause as Shuri. Wakanda faced attack from two enemies who could not be dismissed with 'let them try'.

"We must get ready," T'Challa repeated his decision minutes ago. "Okoye, send word to all tribes."

"With your permission, milord," Gandalf offered, "I'll send Wakanda as many allies as can be spared. Including from Middle-earth."

The Black Panther's top advisors shared the same immediate concern.

"Against Thanos?" Okoye argued before recalling, "Captain Rogers said they have medieval armies at best."

"Even the colonisers could beat them," Shuri agreed about their chances.

The White Wizard assumed 'colonisers' was a Wakandan insult of some kind. Still, he sensed the pair's remarks had been driven by care not contempt.

"That may well be the case," Gandalf conceded. "But the Free Peoples will never give up either. If only because they know victory's possible even when all seems lost."

Nearly all Wakanda's knowledge about Middle-earth had come from Rogers and Wanda. Both had described its inhabitants and the battles they had fought in. T'Challa felt the heroism displayed by several of the Free Peoples was worthy of any who had held the mantle of Black Panther. He could almost imagine Wakanda's history being a far less isolated one if it had been part of Middle-earth.

"We would be honoured to have their help," T'Challa accepted the wizard's offer.

"We should also warn Sokovia," Okoye recommended.

"Let me deliver that warning in person," Gandalf advised instead.

The Scarlet Witch had made several friends during her Wakandan exile. T'Challa's sister was one of them.

"And I can tell Wanda instantly!" Shuri remonstrated.

"She's my friend too, Shuri," Gandalf prefaced in understanding. "But Thanos is monitoring all communications in and out of Sokovia. If you send warning, it might give him an opening to do the same with Wakanda."

"His decryption's that advanced?" T'Challa instinctively asked given Wakandan signals had never been hacked.

Gandalf was not able to provide a precise technical assessment. However, when it came to code-breaking, procedural flaws often proved more useful that cryptographic weaknesses.

"The question's do we risk finding out?" the wizard articulated it.

The Black Panther released a troubled frown. His kingdom faced an unenviable historic first – fighting a war against a superior enemy. Wakanda needed to be deceptive more than ever to preserve what few advantages it had.

"How much warning will we have before we're attacked?" Okoye hoped it was one of them.

"Please understand, General," the White Wizard began breaking the bad news. "Thanos's fleet can slip by all other Earth warning systems with impunity. I suspect you'll have only a few minutes at best."

"Unless he uses the Space Stone," Shuri realised the Mad Titan could directly intervene instead.

"Then you won't have any," Gandalf confirmed in grim humour about the length of warning. "And unlike Morgoth, Thanos has the Power Stone."

All listening understood the inference about the ability to destroy Wakanda single-handed.

"You should get going, Gandalf," T'Challa said in relation to Sokovia.

The wizard nodded not disclosing he first had to take a detour.

"What an extraordinary creature!" Radagast interrupted in wonder.

The Brown Wizard had accidentally activated the beads in his possession. He had stumbled upon a holographic image of a native African animal.

"How could you be interested in giraffes right now?!" Shuri's disbelief was palpable given the situation.

"Is that what they're called," Radagast innocently noted before excitedly looking at T'Challa. "Is it possible to see one in the flesh, milord?"

Only the greatest of Dora Milaje discipline prevented Okoye rolling her eyes. In contrast, the Black Panther recalled a saying of Gandalf's. Maybe acts of kindness would help Wakanda keep the darkness at bay.

"This way, my friend." T'Challa offered before requesting, "Shuri, tell me if there's any change with Loki."

The Crown Princess reflected not having to babysit Radagast might allow some undisturbed research.

"I'll also work at boosting orbital surveillance, brother," Shuri replied.

T'Challa gave an appreciative nod before leaving with Radagast. Shuri watched the pair exit the room followed by Okoye and Gandalf. Alone, she gave a tense sigh. Improving the hyper-advanced capabilities of Wakanda's satellite network was going to be a challenge even for her. A soft chime suddenly echoed throughout the room. Shuri had almost forgotten about a patient's existing appointment.

"Hello, Bucky," she friendlily greeted him. "Ready to take off your nanopatch?"

Barnes nodded. The former Winter Soldier had not just been freed of HYDRA's mental programming. Shuri had also been using Wakandan medical technology to regenerate severed nerves in his left shoulder. It would allow Barnes to comfortably wear the prosthetic vibranium arm she had made for him. The man Wakandans had dubbed the 'White Wolf' sat on an examination table. Shuri saw he was completely lost in thought, not even noticing his former stasis chamber had a new occupant.

"What's wrong?" the princess prodded.

T'Challa's entourage had passed by Barnes in the hall. One member had particularly caught his attention.

"That old guy in white," Barnes recalled. "He just seemed familiar."

* * *

Night had fallen on Valinor. For the last three thousand years (since the Changing of the World), it had been a realm of peace and healing. That chapter in Valinor's history had brutally ended that afternoon.

News about Thanos and Morgoth had quickly spread throughout the Blessed Realm. The major reason being the Valar had decided to mobilise their host to defend against the expected invasion. Many Eldar not involved in the military build-up instead took time to sing a lament for Eärendil.

 _A Eärendil i Cirion._

 _Cyll-o mín mell êl._

 _Lothron i menel enyalien cin an uir._

 _Sui mín nîr i gurth-o cín galad._

One of the larger Elven choruses could be found in the Gardens of Lorien. They were unaware that a much smaller gathering was taking place close-by. The youngest occupant of New Bag End opened the front door after it was knocked thrice.

"Come in, Gandalf," a sombre Frodo welcomed him.

Frodo closed the door after the wizard stepped inside. Circumstance saw no embrace or pleasantries exchanged between the pair. Particularly given who else had been invited to this gathering.

Gandalf followed Frodo into the sitting room. Its fireplace was presently the only source of light throughout the house. The effects of Bilbo's dementia could still be clearly seen though. Seated in his favourite armchair, the elderly hobbit was seemingly oblivious to the four dark cloaked individuals standing near him. Galadriel, Thranduil, Tauriel and Elrond pulled back their hoods having been joined by the meeting's organiser. Gandalf had first planned to express his deepest sympathies to Elrond. However, he could not overlook another invitee's absence.

"Where's Celeborn?" Gandalf asked no one in particular.

"We agreed, Mithrandir," Galadriel spoke on her husband's behalf. "Our daughter should not have to face the ages alone."

"Celeborn has also been gathering Eldar for tonight's lament," Thranduil added. "His sacrifice allowed us to prepare in secret."

The White Wizard reflected the Elven habit of saying both 'no and 'yes' had not deceased in the Undying Lands.

"I'm sorry, my friends," Gandalf admitted his confusion, "but I don't understand."

Elrond's eyes were red and puffy. If anything, the firelight belied how much how much he had been grieving for Eärendil.

"None of us could prevent…my father's murder," Elrond struggled to say before pausing. Gandalf thought his friend was about to weep. Instead, the Elf-lord resumed speaking with a burning resolve in his eyes, "But nor will it go unanswered!"

At Elrond's signal, the Elves cast off their cloaks. Three revealed they had travelled to Valinor with old battle gear among their effects. Both Tauriel and Thranduil were equipped like they were at the Battle of the Six Armies (the former having replaced the bow the latter cut in half). Elrond's armour was the suit he wore when the White Council assaulted Dol Guldur (his new sword was one forged in Valinor). But it was Galadriel's attire that stunned Gandalf most of all. While clad in her customary white dress, the Lady of Light's torso was protected by a brilliant Noldor cuirass the colour of her hair.

"We guessed your intentions, Mithrandir," Galadriel revealed.

"You intend leaving this realm to aid our friends," Tauriel spoke it.

Their words caused the White Wizard to gather his wits.

"It was not my intention for you to come with me!" Gandalf was aghast at their decision. "I called this meeting to ask you help defend Valinor in my absence."

The wizard was reminded the gathering was being hosted by mortals.

"And say farewell?" Frodo knowingly asked. "Because we may never see you again."

The wizard briefly closed his eyes at being caught out. Few understood the potential consequences of one-way trips better than the former Ring-bearer. Despite this, Gandalf found it too painful to confirm this might represent a final farewell.

"I wish there was another way, Frodo," he indirectly admitted. "But unlike the Valar, I don't believe we can afford to wait. If we wish to stop the Great Enemy, we must stop Thanos from obtaining any more Infinity Stones – and we won't be able to do that from here." Gandalf concluded by admitting Tauriel was also correct, "After all the Avengers have done for us, I can't abandon them in their hour of need. If only because my conscience won't allow it."

"Then it appears we are of the same mind, Gandalf," Elrond observed.

The White Wizard was again gripped by alarm. An Elf-lord bent on revenge following the death of his father and theft of a Silmaril had disturbing parallels. Gandalf began discouraging those present from following the example of Fëanor.

"What I'm planning to do is in defiance of the Valar," the wizard testily stated. "Any who join me will be defying them as well."

"So why take Radagast?" Thranduil pointed out the inconsistency.

"They agreed to Radagast as part of monitoring Loki," Gandalf retorted about the Valar. "Even if successful, you risk being permanently exiled from these lands. Death could see your spirits remain in the Halls of Mandos until the end of time!"

The youngest Eldar present remained inspired by the selflessness of a mortal friend.

"Wanda would be willing to do no less for us," Tauriel argued.

"All the Avengers would," Galadriel agreed.

"Nor would they want you jeopardising your place here, milady," Gandalf openly disagreed with her for once.

Eärendil's death made it easy to forget his son had suffered another grievous loss just years before.

"Gandalf, I once told Aragorn my daughter belonged here with her people." Elrond began before openly confessing for the first time, "I was wrong. Not just because it was Arwen's choice. But because there are things more precious than immortality." The Elf-lord told Gandalf in conclusion, "That includes our friendship with the Avengers. And like yourself, we'd prefer to fall alongside them than stay here in regret forever."

Gandalf had lost so many friends (killed, corrupted or both) in the struggle against what Galadriel called the 'long defeat'. And the war over the Infinity Stones was certain to add more to that tally beyond Eärendil and Heimdall. But as the Ancient One would advise, not even Gandalf the White should attempt to control death. He consented to the Elves' aid with a resigned sigh.

Frodo responded by helping up his uncle. Bilbo stood using his cane in support. Despite his silence during the debate, the Hobbit proved he had understood at least a snippet.

"I'm quite ready for another adventure," Bilbo quietly enthused.

The Ancient One's wisdom was quickly put aside.

"Not this time, old friend." Gandalf said before telling the Baggins, "Both of you must remain behind."

"You're not keeping me out this time, Gandalf!" Frodo referred to the Malekith War in protest.

"Your wound will flare and kill you," the wizard believed the reason still applied.

Frodo's reply bordered acceptance and fatalism, "I think it more likely Thanos will kill all of us first."

No immortal present believed Frodo's assessment was overly bleak. The White Wizard nonetheless wanted him to have a long life on the off-chance it was wrong.

"Either way my dear, Frodo," Gandalf compassionately replied, "I can't let you come."

Bilbo's eyes briefly flashed with lucidity. He and his nephew had as much right to make a choice as the mightiest Eldar.

"We're not asking, Gandalf," Bilbo tersely said it was their decision.

The White Wizard had thought New Bag End would allow the group to meet in secret. In that regard, Gandalf had failed. Manwë and Varda had silently been observing from their halls on the summit of Valinor's tallest mountain.

"We are to do nothing?" Varda questioned as Gandalf opened a portal.

After the Valar had adjourned, their King had privately sought advice from the source of all wisdom.

"It is the Ilúvatar's will," he relayed it.

Varda instantly looked at her husband, "What did He say?"

"We are not to interfere," Manwë answered as a tear rolled down his cheek. "No matter who goes to their doom."

* * *

It had been several months since the end of the Omniter Crisis. At the time, there had been much speculation about the direction Sokovia would take under its new leadership. Particularly if Sokovia would continue enforcing the accords bearing its name. When asked about it in a media interview, President Wanda Maximoff's answer contained a back-handed slap.

" _Me being President shows we are," she confirmed Sokovia remained a party. "But like I told Secretary Ross, Sokovians want me to focus on more important things."_

The remark was salt to a deep political wound. For Wanda's presidency resulted in the number of enhanced individuals operating under the Sokovia Accords continuing to drop. Upon reuniting with Wanda, Vision advised the UN to immediately change his status to 'retired'. The android would now be working in a civilian role. No Sokovian objected to their President appointing her partner as her special advisor. Vision's super-intelligence – combined with Wakandan financial and technical aid – would greatly assist Sokovia as it rebuilt in the aftermath of the Blue Wizards. That intelligence was currently being applied in the living quarters of the Presidential Palace.

Whether by design or accident, Vision had acquired Stark's habit of blurring home and the workplace. The android stood in front of a large see-through display processing millions of data readings at a time. One critical role in his new job was protecting Sokovia from cyberattack. No computer system in the world was advanced as Vision. But that didn't deter hackers who wanted the bragging rights of being the first to 'defeat' him. Nor did it stop foreign intelligence agency attempts to read government communications. However, it was only recently that Vision had identified what might be a genuine cyber threat.

The last few days had seen some highly unusual traffic on Sokovian network. There had been flashes of code unlike any Vision had encountered. At this stage he was no closer to discovering the code's purpose let alone its source. The android wondered if it might relate to the Mind Stone's recent behaviour. Vision would momentarily feel a searing pain in his forehead as if the stone was trying to warn about something. He was suddenly distracted by less advanced technology from Sokovia's past.

An antique clock that had belonged to one of the nation's Grand Dukes chimed it was six o'clock. The front door of the Presidential apartment opened. Sokovia's current head of state arrived home from work earlier than normal.

"Hey, Vis," the President said after closing the door behind her.

While skilled at multi-tasking, Vision immediately minimised the data window. It was due to the norms and patterns the android had observed in human relationships. One was partners giving their full attention when speaking to each other.

"Hello, Wanda," Vision replied before moving to another pattern. "How was your day?"

The Scarlet Witch slumped into a nearby couch. Her nation's rebuilding included the future of a historic landmark.

"Four hours of hearing what we should do with that castle," Wanda groaned while taking her shoes off.

Vision crouched down and started massaging her feet. The android knew exactly the right spot and technique.

"Mm, thanks," the Scarlet Witch purred in appreciation.

"What were the proposals like?" Vision asked.

The castle had been emptied of everything relating to the Omniter. In contrast with the past secrecy surrounding the building's use, the Sokovian Government had instead called for public submissions.

"Oh, a few said turn it into a museum or art gallery," a more relaxed Wanda recounted. "The university wants a new campus. We had a couple for a hotel." One proposal was immediately ruled out even if it amused her, "There was even one to turn it into a casino!"

"Do you have a preference?" Vision was curious.

"Ask Stephen to put it in the Mirror Dimension," the President wearily reflected.

Vision's peerless abilities of computer interaction had allowed Wanda to secretly maintain contact with the Sanctum Sanctorum.

"Perhaps he might in exchange for a Lamborghini," the android speculated deadpan.

The Scarlet Witch smirked at his evolving sense of humour before asking, "What about your day?"

There was no levity in Vision's reply.

"The NSA tried hacking into our systems again," he reported matter-of-fact.

There had been similar hacking attempts since Wanda had taken office.

"Some people don't give up," she sighed in annoyance. "What were they after this time?"

"Drone and sentry specifications," Vision replied.

The android wasn't surprised to feel his partner tense up again.

"I shut down the whole program!" Wanda exclaimed in frustration. "We even invited the UN to supervise!"

"I don't think its because they believe we're hiding any, Wanda," Vision referred to the Ellis Administration.

The Scarlet Witch understood the inference, "They want to build some?"

Vision was prevented from replying. He winced as the Mind Stone flared up more intensely than ever. An alarmed Wanda immediately knelt facing him. The stone dimmed as she held Vision in support.

"It's getting worse, Vis," Wanda said with clear concern.

"It's as if it's speaking to me," he agreed.

It was the first time Vision had described it as such.

"What does it say?" asked the Scarlet Witch.

"I don't...I don't know," the android admitted. "Something..." He gently placed Wanda's hand on the stone, "Tell me what you feel."

There was a red whiff of psychic energy as the President used her telepathy. She sensed only one set of thoughts. Thoughts she had experienced intimately over the last few months.

"I just feel you," Wanda softly replied.

Sokovia's first couple tenderly kissed. An idea came to the Scarlet Witch after they finished.

"Let's go out," she suggested.

* * *

 **Morgoth's display of sorcery this chapter is loosely based on cosmic strings theory. To paraphrase a certain MCU villain, I liked the symmetry between 'strings' and 'music'.**

 **Galadriel's armour is taken from the book** _ **BOTFA Chronicles: Art and Design**_ **. And its inclusion this crossover goes beyond the cosmetic.**

 **Similar with Loki, it's my intention to give Wakanda a more prominent role. Gandalf's remarks more represent charm than definitively stating Earth's best intellect in the MTCU.**

 **There was a reference to the Enigma code in** _ **RoTA**_ **. As portrayed by Benedict Cumberbatch, the Allies were served several brilliant mathematicians. But it was ultimately poor operating procedures by the Germans that allowed the code to be cracked.**

 **I felt Eärendil's death demanded that I put my Sindarin on the line. An approximate English translation of the Elven lament is (or is at least meant to be):**

 _ **Eärendil the Mariner,**_

 _ **Bearer of our beloved star.**_

 _ **May the heavens remember your name,**_

 _ **As we mourn the death of your light.**_


	5. Thieves in the Night

**Disclaimer:** I have no creative rights over the characters and places you can identify in this story and have no way profited from this work.

* * *

03/12/2018

SL cameo is still to come. For now, I can only quote Disney CEO Robert Iger:

 _"TheRealStanLee was as extraordinary as the characters he created. A super hero in his own right to Marvel fans around the world, Stan had the power to inspire, to entertain, and to connect. The scale of his imagination was only exceeded by the size of his heart."_

 **free man writer:** _SWATTD_ established the Ilúvatar / TOAA were the same character. The MTCU only has room for one Supreme Being (sorry, Stark).

 **Omegashark18:** Just go with Morgoth's overview portrait on the Villains Wiki. In relation to _RotK_ , I wonder if that means Rocket's going to bite someone's finger off?

 **DanSolo0119:** Fully understand the constraints generated by a full-time job. Hence, the delay with this chapter.

* * *

 **Chapter 5 – Thieves in the Night**

The _Statesman_ had managed to transmit a distress signal prior to being boarded by Thanos and the Black Order. As the signal faded across the reaches of space, the only ones to hear it across were the crew of the _Benatar_. The M-Class ship hurtled towards the signal's location. Upon arrival, all that remained of the _Statesman_ was a large field of debris and corpses. Before too long, the seemingly impossible bumped against the _Benatar_ 's cockpit. A lone Asgardian had survived both the attack and the vacuum of space. Taking him aboard represented a historic encounter – the first time an Avenger had crossed paths with the Guardians of the Galaxy.

After being revived, Thor told the Guardians about events on the _Statesman_. They were also stunned to learn Thanos had decimated Xandar only a week before to claim the Power Stone. The revelations saw those aboard the _Benatar_ split into two groups. Rocket, Groot and Thor departed on the ship's pod for Nidavellir. The remaining Guardians ("A large assortment of morons," as Rocket inimitably called them) were racing to prevent Thanos from claiming the Reality Stone. For one of them, it would also be a moment of truth.

"Coming up on Knowhere," Gamora read the navigation display.

Battle against her adoptive father was all but certain. Gamora would consider it a victory if she was killed during the fight. For it would deny Thanos the opportunity to learn the location of the Soul Stone. Years before, Gamora had discovered and burned the only map to the stone. Nebula was the only one she had confided about her disobedience against their father. But Gamora spared her sister from knowing the location. Nor had she shared it with any other Guardian given the stakes. Gamora only allowed herself to extract a solemn pledge from one of them. Should all else fail, the man she had fallen in love with had promised to do the unthinkable.

"Getting nothing on comms," Quill reported the nominally busy hub was silent.

"No ship movement either," Drax added from his display.

Knowhere was located within the severed head of a Celestial avatar. It had been constructed centuries ago by the notorious criminal organisation, the Tivan Group. As the _Benatar_ entered an eye cavity, Mantis's antennae slightly twitched.

"We're too late," she sensed aloud.

The remaining Guardians gasped at what they saw. Knowhere was a scene of utter devastation. It had been a large mining colony and spaceport when they last visited four years ago. Now it resembled an ocean of flame. Ships, buildings and equipment were either ablaze or destroyed. The _Benatar_ 's sensors confirmed the worse loss of all.

"No life signs in any quadrant." Drax relayed data.

All knew the Mad Titan was a peerless tactician.

"Doesn't mean Thanos isn't here," Quill thought aloud.

Gamora steeled herself, "Only one way to find out."

Quill landed the _Benatar_ on one of the few remaining pads. The four Guardians disembarked before making their way to the Collector's Museum. Their knowledge of the Reality Stone's location was third-hand. When Thor was last on Middle-earth, Sif told him she and Volstagg had brought it to the leader of the Tivan Group. The Guardians silently traversed Knowhere's burning ruins with weapons drawn, conscious of walking into a trap. The numerous corpses littered throughout only increased their unease.

Star-Lord activated his helmet before entering the Museum. He crisply pointed his Quad Blasters in all directions as the Guardians moved forward. Their path was strewn with flames, broken glass and destroyed items. But there was no sign of Thanos nor the Reality Stone. The Guardians soon reached a clearing in the Museum's centre. Thanos's victims included Drax's wife and daughter. Drax's desire to avenge them burned as intensely as the fires raging throughout Knowhere. However, the tactical situation suggested revenge for Hovat and Kamaria would have to wait.

"Thanos isn't here," Drax glowered with disappointment.

"Don't jinx it," Quill said after deactivating his helmet.

Even Gamora lowered her sword. From experience, her father did not needlessly wait before launching an ambush. Another Guardian learnt something new.

"Is that the Collector?" Mantis queried the others.

They looked in her direction and saw Taneleer Tivan's fate at the hands of Thanos. The Collector's body had been stuffed into one of his own display cases.

"Anyone think we should give the jerk a minute's silence?" Quill nonchalantly asked.

"No," Gamora and Drax shared the same opinion.

"Yeah," Quill agreed. "He still owes us four million units."

Gamora's instincts kicked in at the reference to the Power Stone. She began glancing around the Museum.

"There should be a security vid," she thought aloud.

The Guardians were soon gathered around the Collector's counter. It was the very spot Tivan showed the outlaws footage of the Infinity Stones four years ago. Star-Lord and Gamora worked together and quickly hacked into the Museum's security monitors. A dome of display circles surrounded them. The footage made Quill want to pee as much as that of Eson the Searcher.

 _Thanos stood over the Collector who was flat on his back._

" _I don't have it," the latter trembled._

 _The Mad Titan didn't hide his disbelief._

" _Everyone in the Galaxy knows you'd sell your own brother if you thought it would add the slightest trinket to your pathetic collection," Thanos derided before pressing his boot against the Collector's chest. "I know you have the Reality Stone, Tivan. Giving it to me will spare you a great deal of suffering."_

" _I told you," the Collector strained against the immense force. "I sold it. Why would I lie?"_

" _I imagine it's like breathing for you," Thanos observed with contempt._

" _Like suicide," Tivan inferred lying again would be a death sentence._

 _The Mad Titan was darkly amused, "So you do understand. Not even you would surrender something so precious."_

" _I didn't surrender it," the Collector vainly hoped to save his life. "It was stolen."_

Gamora noted her father momentarily paused. Despite not being telepath, Thanos had an acute awareness if someone was lying to him. Staying his hand indicated he felt the Collector's words contained at least a modicum of truth.

" _Stolen?" Thanos repeated as his patience worn thin. "Stolen by who?"_

" _All I know is it's on a distant world," the Collector divulged all his sources had found out. "Entombed within a lone mountain."_

The footage abruptly ended. Learning Thanos might not have the Reality Stone still brought the Guardians little comfort.

"Well, that narrows it down," Quill dryly remarked about the location.

"No, Quill," Drax disagreed. "There are many distant worlds with mountains."

Gamora spotted something on the floor several yards away. She walked over and picked it up while her companions continued to banter.

"I thought you were getting the hang of sarcasm?" Quill responded to Drax.

"It's for insulting idiots without them knowing," Mantis repeated what Rocket once told her.

Drax was confused, "Which idiots?"

Star-Lord only had time to roll his eyes in disbelief.

"Peter," Gamora grabbed his attention before placing what she found on the counter. It was a framed copy of what looked to be an ancient map. Gamora gently tapped its prominent feature, "Reality Stone's there."

The location was a star shaped landmark named "The Lonely Mountain". Quill's attention quickly shifted to other things drawn on the map.

"Dragons?" he couldn't believe it. "Does Falkor live there?"

The map exposed Drax's ongoing struggle to grasp metaphor.

"I'm more worried about the giant hand," he pointed at it. "Its writing could squash us."

* * *

Wanda and Vision held hands as they went on an evening walk through Novi Grad. The former wore a woollen hat and the latter his synthetic human appearance. Unlike most first couples, there was no security detail accompanying them. The pair's combined powers were certainly an effective deterrent against any human assailant. But their disguises also saw them resemble any other anonymous couple currently enjoying that spring evening.

Their route passed through the city square. It was here Wanda destroyed the Mustarmans' idol to her brother during the Omniter Crisis. As President, she had ordered a less ostentatious memorial be constructed in its place. Those killed against Ultron and the Mustarmans were now remembered by a reflecting pool with an eternal flame in its centre. Wanda gave it a sidewards glace as she and Vision continued towards their destination.

"Are you sure the pizzeria won't mind?" the android checked.

"They grew up with me on the streets, Vis," the Scarlet Witch assured about the owners. "They said we could come any time."

The pair had secretly dined out at the pizzeria before. Wanda's friendship with the owners ensured they were served in a private room out the back. She and Vision were now walking down a narrow street. The absence of other pedestrians made it the perfect opportunity to raise a sensitive topic.

"Wanda, there's something I need to talk to you about," Vision began raising it.

"Personally, I'd like a pepperoni," Wanda mischievously preempted the topic.

The humour went over the android's head, largely because of the gravity of the subject.

"I need to address SEMC tomorrow," Vision requested.

A fresh parliamentary election was scheduled to take place before the year was out. Until then, the Sokovian Emergency Management Committee remained Sokovia's governing body.

"It's about work, then?" Wanda pretended to be disappointed.

"The NSA aren't the only ones trying to hack us," Vision pressed on. "Over the last few days, I've noticed traces of an unknown code. I don't hesitate to call it alien but – "

The android was interrupted by the sudden drag on his right arm. Wanda had halted in front of a laundromat's shop window. Her attention was glued on a TV screen broadcasting BBC World Service. A breaking news story was unfolding. While not able to hear the voiceover, Sokovia's first couple watched the footage of an alien attack on New York that had just taken place minutes before. The large circular ship hovering over the city was unlike the Chitauri vessels that invaded it six years before. Equally concerning was the headshot titled _TONY STARK MISSING_. But the footage of the two invaders genuinely frightened the Scarlet Witch.

"What are they?" a shaken Wanda reacted.

She would soon learn it was Earth's first exposure to Ebony Maw and Cull Obsidian.

"What the stone was trying to warn me about," Vision connected the Mind Stone's recent behaviour.

Wanda sensed his thoughts, "You think they're coming for it?"

Vision's holographic disguise instantly dispersed as a blade burst through his chest from behind. His assassin lifted him off the ground like a hunter who had a fish caught upon the end their spear.

" _Vision!_ " the Scarlet Witch cried in horror.

Earth's power couple had been ambushed by the universe's most deadly. Corvus Glaive's inhuman strength and stealth had allowed him to impale his target without warning. Wanda moved to save her partner with an energy bolt. She was thwarted from behind by Proxima Midnight who fired a powerful electric burst with her three-pronged spear. Wanda only had time to summon minimal protection as she was sent hurtling towards the laundromat's shopfront. A thin psychic cocoon was the only thing that prevented her from sustaining multiple cuts as she crashed through the glass inside.

Midnight was equally quick by her husband's side who had Vision pinned under his boot. Glaive began prying loose the Mind Stone with his weapon. The android screamed in agony like a patient undergoing neurosurgery without anaesthetic. However, Glaive and Midnight soon learnt something critical. It was the Scarlet Witch was never more dangerous than when the lives of those she cared about were in the balance.

A slightly dazed Wanda got back on her feet and released an energy bolt at each of Vision's assailants. Midnight and Glaive were immediately flung to the ground. The Scarlet Witch seized the opportunity with her powers of telekinesis. She levitated herself and Vision from the scene before landing in an empty alleyway. The wounded android lay on his back as his partner crouched over him. Partly to assure the concerns of her security detail, Wanda wore a small ear transponder.

"This is the President!" she frantically raised the alarm. "I need urgent back-up on my position!" The only reply she received was static. "They're jamming us," Wanda concluded.

Vision paid no heed to this. Largely because he was going into the human equivalent of shock.

"The blade," he heavily gasped. "It stopped me from phasing."

"Is that even possible?" Wanda couldn't believe it.

There was a momentary electronic distortion in the android's voice as if to demonstrate otherwise.

"It isn't supposed…to be," Vision struggled to remain conscious. "My systems…are failing."

The Scarlet Witch provided some temporary relief. Her psionic powers had evolved to the point where she could repair surfaces at the molecular level. A stream of red energy flowed from Wanda's finger tips sealing Vision's wound. It earned her a display of humour.

"I'm beginning to think we should've ordered in," Vision wryly said she had stemmed the damage.

Wanda was abruptly prevented from replying. Vision spotted Glaive bearing down on them. The android shoved Wanda out of the way just in the nick of time. Vision flew away with Glaive grasping him by the throat. They flew only a few seconds towards an adjoining plaza. Glaive tightened his grip causing his ride to plummet into a nearby wall. A battered Vision saw his opponent's glaive poised ominously over his forehead.

"Give up the stone," Glaive growled before lying, "and she lives."

It was a lie that almost cost Glaive his life. Vision ignited the Mind Stone at point-blank range. Glaive swung his weapon in defence, intercepting the energy beam just before it struck his face. The resulting clash of forces flung the duellists apart. A spent Vision slumped to the ground as his attacker landed several yards back. An enraged Glaive leapt back on his feet bent on finishing the Avenger – only to find two armoured figures blocking his path.

" _Eärendil!_ " Elrond exhorted before he and Thranduil engaged.

Glaive snarled at the Elf-lords with contempt believing them lesser opponents than Vision. However, Elrond and Thranduil's elven reflexes and thousands of years of combat experience helped balance the contest. The pair fought together fluidly as their swords struck against their enemy's glaive. The trio's duel became a blur of movement and ringing metal as each parried and attacked swifter than the human eye could see. That included the lone human participant in this clash of worlds.

The Scarlet Witch scrambled back up after Vision had shoved her away. Wanda's attempt to aid her partner was immediately prevented by Glaive's. Midnight rapidly closed in and attacked Sokovia's head of state with her spear. The President enhanced her hands with psionic energy to defend against the relentless barrage of strikes. Wanda had trained intensively since the Avengers Civil War to improve her hand-to-hand fighting skills. But Midnight was still far superior in melee, quickly sweeping Wanda's feet from under her. The Scarlet Witch released a pained cry as her head hit the pavement. Midnight made to deliver a killer blow when she heard an arrow whistling directly towards her. She effortlessly caught it one-handed in front of her chest. A startled Wanda looked in arrow's direction half-expecting to see Hawkeye.

"Tauriel!" she was stunned to see instead.

Midnight's reaction was more contemptuous. "That's not even a threat," she said of the arrow before breaking it in half with a squeeze of her hand.

 _But enough of a distraction, Proxima Midnight._

Glaive's wife jolted in surprise at the voice in her head. Midnight looked behind too late to realise _she_ had been ambushed. Galadriel flung a mystical blast of energy that threw Midnight in direction of the plaza. Wanda was not just taken aback by Galadriel's armour. The Lady of Light had also come armed with a bright elven lance given the Black Order were far more dangerous than any orc.

Still on the ground, Wanda witnessed the Elf-queen's athleticism close-up. Galadriel vaulted over the Scarlet Witch in pursuit of Thanos's sole loyal daughter. Midnight got up in time to batter away Galadriel's lance with her spear. Their duel spilled into the plaza, adding to the metallic echo from the one between Glaive and the Elf-lords.

Meanwhile, Tauriel had pulled Wanda back on her feet. Reunions were immediately set aside as the pair quickly rushed to Galadriel's aid. An outnumbered Midnight quickly found herself on the defensive. While she was not necessarily outclassed, the combined strength of her three opponents made for relentless pressure. Such pressure could lead to the downfall of even the fiercest warriors.

Midnight pushed back Tauriel's fighting knives with her spear before following up with a kick to the stomach. The young elf fell heavily winded as if she had been kicked by a horse. Angered, Wanda used her powers of molecular manipulation to weaken Midnight's spear. Galadriel promptly split the weapon in half with a rapid downward strike of her lance. Having disarmed their foe, Wanda and Galadriel each used their telekinesis to catapult Midnight across the plaza. It occurred as the other duel reached its climax.

The fight between Glaive and the Elf-lords had not slackened in intensity. No side had been able to get their weapons passed the other's. Elrond broke the deadlock by summoning a blinding flash of light. Glaive was only momentarily distracted by the spell. It was all the time Thranduil needed to thrust his blade deep into Glaive's side. Even with his superhuman durability, the agony Glaive felt forced him to drop his weapon. Thranduil noticed something out the corner of his eye. His movements were a blur as he withdrew his sword and stepped back, allowing the flying Midnight to crash into her husband. Glaive's distress was obvious as his wife scuttled over to him.

"Get up," Midnight urged her spouse.

"I can't," Glaive grimaced he had been seriously wounded for once.

Midnight noticed her three female opponents were closing in. But why were Elrond and Thranduil keeping their distance? The answer came after an invisible force suddenly began pushing against her.

"Where is your master?" a gruff voice demanded.

The Scarlet Witch caught her breath in recognition. Gandalf stepped out from the shadows firmly pointing his staff at Midnight. The Black Order had been given their father's intelligence about the wizard. Midnight made to launch herself at him only to be magically pushed back even harder.

"Where is he?!" Gandalf angrily repeated.

Unlike many fanatics, the Children of Thanos knew when to retreat.

"On his way," Midnight curtly warned in farewell.

Gandalf's spell was broken as his assessment about Earth warning systems was verified. A blue column of light shot to the ground. Glaive and Midnight were instantly beamed aboard their Q-Ship along with their weapons. The Q-Ship briefly hovered over the plaza before streaking off into the night sky. Safe for now; Elrond and Thranduil immediately went to Vision's aid, propping up the android between them. Vision remained adept at hiding surprise even with his injuries.

"Thank you, my lords," he humbly acknowledged Elrond and Thranduil.

By contrast, the dramatic events of the last few minutes had left the Scarlet Witch reeling.

"Gandalf," she tried making sense of it all. "Who…What…What are you all doing here?"

The White Wizard's mood changed seamlessly.

"Well, I can't speak for our Elven friends, Wanda," he wryly prefaced. "But I did have promise to keep."

Gandalf stepped aside to reveal two hobbits standing behind him. Bilbo tightly held his cane as Frodo supported him from behind. The wizard had not initially joined the fight in the plaza due to bodyguarding the Baggins. Another magic-user who had formerly filled the role momentarily cast aside all worries.

"Bilbo!" Wanda was overjoyed to see him.

The Hobbit's eyes flickered between recognition and uncertainty, "Wanda?"

Frodo stepped back and smiled as the pair embraced. It reminded him of when he and Bilbo first embraced in Rivendell. The younger Baggins took the opportunity to talk about the skirmish he witnessed a few minutes before.

"Who were they, Gandalf?" Frodo referred to the defeated.

"Two of the Black Order, Frodo," Gandalf educated him. "Thanos's most feared servants. The male's Corvus Glaive and the woman, Proxima Midnight."

Both Wanda and Bilbo overheard this. The second name forced the latter's dementia to the surface.

"I thought she was Lobelia Sackville-Baggins," Bilbo innocently admitted.

* * *

Gandalf opened a portal to the Presidential apartment allowing the group to travel there unnoticed. Upon arriving, Wanda told those from Valinor about the earlier attack on New York. The White Wizard briefly left Sokovia as he travelled to the Sanctum Sanctorum to find out what had happened. Nor was he only one in the group who needed to excuse themselves.

The injured Vision was taken to the main bedroom. After laying him upon the bed, Thranduil left as Elrond remained to see if he could heal the android. Despite crossing paths more than sixty years ago, it was the first time the Elf-lord had examined Vision up close. The android's synthetic body was more complex than any physiology Elrond had encountered. Even if he could still use Vilya, Elrond doubted he could restore Vision's ability to phase. The best he could do was help alleviate the android's pain. As the former Lord of Imladris began casting a spell, the remaining Eldar were briefing the President in the living room.

The President had only switched on a pair of table lamps. In happier circumstances, the others would have taken in the magnificent view of Novi Grad from the living room window. Wanda sat next to Bilbo on a sofa as Frodo and Tauriel seated themselves on one facing opposite. Thranduil and Galadriel preferred to remain standing. Wanda's joy at seeing her friends again was quickly tempered after being told about Thanos and the Infinity Stones. Galadriel also took the opportunity to speak of Eärendil and Morgoth. The Scarlet Witch reacted by looking in the direction of the main bedroom.

"I think he'd be safer in Wakanda," Wanda referred to her partner.

"Mithrandir would still advise against it, _mellon_ ," Galadriel both counselled and empathised.

"Thanos has Sokovia under tight surveillance," Thranduil gave the reason.

The Scarlet Witch now realised something, "So that's what he found."

"Who found what, Wanda?" Tauriel was unsure.

"Before we were attacked," Wanda began explaining, "Vision told me he found an unknown code in our communications system."

"Like email?" Frodo speculated.

Despite the situation, Wanda couldn't help smiling in surprise.

"How do you know about email?" she asked the younger Baggins.

"Oh, Bruce once told us about them," the Ring-bearer recalled a conversation from the Fellowship.

The President sobered at the name. Would the Avengers would ever see Banner again? It made her appreciate the friends around her even more.

"I don't know what this has cost you," Wanda began thanking them. "But I'm glad you're here."

Frodo was instantly reminded of his words to Sam prior to them entering Emyn Muil. By contrast, the elder Baggins had a moment of lucidity.

"You're our friend, Wanda," Bilbo kindly said they would stand with her to the end.

A touched Wanda almost shed a tear. It was then a magic portal suddenly opened in the room. All but Bilbo stood up as Gandalf returned from the New York Sanctum.

"I spoke with Wong," the wizard immediately reported.

"And?" Wanda prompted.

Her mentor took a steadying breath before relaying grim tidings.

"Iron Man isn't the only one missing," Gandalf began by referring to Stark. "Stephen was also abducted, along with the Time Stone."

Wanda visibly recoiled at the news. She and Strange had developed something of a sibling bond since crossing paths several months ago. It made the Scarlet Witch remember images of a bright green gem…

"The Eye of Agamotto," she whispered Strange's connection with the Time Stone.

"Yes, Wanda," Gandalf confirmed. "Both it and our friends are being borne to Titan right now."

For Frodo, the situation had disturbing parallels with the opening phases of the War of the Ring. A dark lord had dispatched his most powerful servants to retrieve a relic that would make him invincible. Though the Black Order appeared to be having far more success than the Nazgul did.

"Then we have to rescue them," Tauriel immediately insisted.

"The vessel they're on is moving across the depths space at incredible speed," Gandalf advised he couldn't open a portal. "As they say in this world, we first need to 'lock on' to them."

Wanda felt Earth was no different to Arda given the challenge.

"Not even the Wakandans have that sort of technology," she pointed out.

The White Wizard had closely studied Agamotto's writings about the Infinity Stones. If he'd known about Frodo comparing the situations, Gandalf would have pointed out an important difference with the One Ring.

"But we have the Mind Stone," the wizard believed it could aid them. "If used wisely, we could find our friends without Thanos even knowing."

"No, we must destroy it," a voice interjected.

It was Vision. He and Elrond had returned to the group. The Scarlet Witch sensed the agony her partner felt from Glaive's wound had notably decreased. She telepathically thanked Elrond who responded with a gracious nod.

"How can one destroy an Infinity Stone?" Thranduil believed it would be harder than the Ring.

Vision gently tapped the Mind Stone. "I've been giving a good deal of thought to this entity in my head, about its nature," he revealed for the first time even to his partner. "But also, its composition. I think if it were exposed to a sufficiently powerful energy source, something, very similar to its own signature, perhaps," the android gave Wanda a knowing look. "Its molecular integrity could fail."

Galadriel easily picked up Wanda's horror at the suggestion. However, the Lady of Light's telepathy was immediately distracted by something else right at the edge of it. She discreetly walked up to the living room window as the debate continued.

"And you with it," Wanda strained to keep her emotions in check. "We're not having this conversation."

"Eliminating the stone is the only way to be certain that Thanos can't get it," Vision stated why the said conversation needed to be had.

The Scarlet Witch couldn't believe her ears. Vision knew better than anyone how many loved ones she had lost in recent years.

"That's too high a price," Wanda was sick of paying it.

Vision knew she was not being selfish. The last thing he wanted was for Wanda to be heartbroken again. But nor would the android ever place himself before the common good. Indeed, his partner had promised something similar as part of her oath of office.

"It's not fair that you're the only one who can pay it, Wanda," Vision tried to sensitively raise it. "But we can't let one life stand in the way of saving half the universe."

The example set by three other Avengers compelled the Ring-bearer to intervene in this pair's conversation.

"The Army of the West were willing to sacrifice themselves just to help me," Frodo argued in support of the Scarlet Witch. "Life can't be valued just by numbers, Vision."

"You were prepared to give yours to save Middle-earth," the android countered. "How is this any different?"

Frodo briefly glanced at his amputated finger before replying, "Because the Ring wasn't destroyed by Sam killing me." He then revealed, "Gandalf told me you're on the side of life. That side includes your own life, and it's one worth fighting for."

Gandalf's pride in Frodo threatened to swamp Wanda's telepathy. Frodo's words also resulted in Elrond pointing out another critical difference.

"Vision, it is not just Thanos we face," Elrond started outlining it. "Morgoth might not be able to control minds, but he is unmatched at corrupting and confusing them. The Mind Stone might be our only defence against it."

The android was willing to concede the argument if he was granted a concession in return. He gently held Wanda's face with both hands and made his offer.

"If all else fails," Vision requested about the Mind Stone, "promise me you'll destroy it."

The Scarlet Witch reluctantly nodded, hoping it would not come to pass. She closed the discussion by moving the conversation forward.

"Would it be alright if you briefed my advisers?" she requested of Gandalf.

The White Wizard tried lifting her spirits, "I'd be honoured, Madam President."

Wanda smiled before walking to an executive phone on the living room table. She picked up the handset and speed-dialled an internal line.

"Oh, hi," the President greeted the duty officer at the other end. "I please need SEMC to convene in an hour." Did she want to tell them the reason? "No, they'll be briefed when they get here." Her executive order would be carried out right away. "Okay, thanks," she replied before hanging up.

Again, the situation didn't allow Novi Grad's latest visitors time to ask questions about Earth technology.

"Mithrandir, how long before the enemy's next attack?" Thranduil asked instead.

"Morgoth's forces are already here," Galadriel broke her silence.

The others paused the Lady of Light turned and faced them.

"Where, milady?" Tauriel was ready to battle orcs again.

Galadriel was enigmatic as ever, "Where others must be warned."

* * *

 **First real action this chapter. Given the MCU skirmish in Edinburgh, I don't think it inconceivable the Wise would be able to surprise Glaive and Midnight in Novi Grad. As for Gandalf's advice about using the Mind Stone, we'll just have to wait and see.**

 **This is also my first crossover involving the Guardians. Their portrayals will undoubtedly require some fine-tuning as the story progresses. But I have a hunch** _ **The Neverending Story**_ **would have been a childhood favourite of Quill's. And readers are correct in assuming the Lonely Mountain will soon be having a visitor.**

 **A major reason for arming Galadriel was to balance the fading of the Three Rings. Though I wouldn't bet against her and Elrond still having a few tricks up their sleeve.**

 **Until the next chapter, hope you all enjoy the Avengers 4 trailer upon release.**


	6. Warning Stones

**Disclaimer:** I have no creative rights over the characters and places you can identify in this story and have no way profited from this work.

* * *

21/12/2018

Compliments of the season to all readers.

I won't deny the chess nerd in me is thrilled it's called _Avengers: Endgame_. I nonetheless found the trailer somewhat low key compared to the first one for the Infinity War. Though I suspect that might be to avoid taking the hype away from _Captain Marvel_. But, just like a hobbit, at least Scott can still lighten even the darkest of situations.

 **Steve993:** The Black Order v Nazgul would be a very interesting match-up.

 **Jason Chandler:** In relation to Thanos's childhood, I'm reminded of Jesuit proverb, "Give me the child until he is seven and I'll give you the man."

 **Ian N:** Have no idea which franchise I'd add. Largely because I can't see the benefit to the MTCU.

* * *

 **Chapter 6 – Warning Stones**

The Secret Avengers were flying west over France in their Quinjet. Seated in the cockpit, their leader felt the group's situation was as clouded as the night sky outside.

Steve Rogers had been a wanted fugitive for almost two years. The Secret Avengers represented his self-imposed mission during the period. Romanoff and Wilson had joined him in a clandestine campaign against terrorist cells trafficking in weapons modified with Chitauri technology. That mission had been dramatically upended that afternoon when New York suffered its first alien invasion since the Chitauri's defeat.

The images of the attack on Greenwich Village disturbed the Secret Avengers as much as they had the Scarlet Witch. Rogers was not too surprised to finally receive a call from the phone he had given to Stark. That quickly changed upon hearing Banner's voice at the other end. Classified as MIA since the Battle of Sokovia, Banner requested the Secret Avengers meet him at the New Avengers Facility ("Rhodey said Ross can kiss his ass"). There he would brief them on the new threat facing Earth.

Part of Rogers wondered how Banner would react to his beard and darkened uniform that had been stripped of its motifs. His changed appearance was not so much for the purposes of disguise like how Romanoff had dying her hair blonde. It was more a reflection of how unworthy he felt having any connection to his previous title.

"Want a break, Cap?" Wilson asked from the passenger compartment.

"No thanks, Sam," Rogers declined.

Rogers's thoughts drifted to his other close friend named 'Sam'. The Super Soldier once mused he would have remained a skinny kid from Brooklyn if Samwise Gamgee had been a Project Rebirth candidate. Rogers now found that contemplation a more uncomfortable one. Sam was Frodo's loyalest companion in the Fellowship. But the humble gardener kept faith in all its members. Rogers witnessed how that trust finally allowed Boromir to forgive himself for trying to take the Ring. By contrast, the First Avenger chose not to tell Stark the truth about his parents' fatal 'accident'. Rogers had failed to give Iron Man the same benefit of the doubt he'd given the Winter Soldier. He privately brooded it tore the Avengers apart more than Zemo's machinations. Rogers then had an unexpected vision of what he feared his misjudgement would ultimately lead to.

 _A purple-skinned monster stood triumphant among the burning ruins of New York. The monster locked gazes with him and gave a chilling grin._

The images startled Rogers as if he'd woken from a nightmare. He had seen the likes of those images only once before.

 _Our worlds could still succumb to such a fate, Steven Rogers_.

Galadriel telepathically confirmed she was the source of those images. The First Avenger still managed to be deferent despite being shocked.

"Where are you are, ma'am?" he whispered in reply.

 _Further from the enemy than yourself…_

Romanoff and Wilson were thrown from their seats as the jet sharply banked north west. They went to the cockpit as soon as the jet levelled out.

"Next time, a little heads up," Black Widow dryly requested the pilot.

"Why have we changed course?" Falcon asked more seriously.

Rogers began briefing them on their latest mission, "It's more a detour…"

* * *

After Gandalf had departed, T'Challa gave two new Dora Milaje their first assignment. The pair took Radagast outside the city. Standing at the edge of a small herd, the Brown Wizard was delighted to see giraffes in their natural habitat. It resulted in Dora Milaje discipline cracking for the first time in centuries. The pair's jaws dropped as the herd immediately accepted Radagast's verbal invitation for a chat. After taking him back to the Medical Centre, the pair wondered if Okoye's jaw would also drop after hearing their report.

It was dusk when Radagast returned to check on Loki. After telling the wizard there was no change in Loki's status, Shuri decided to give him something. Radagast watched as the princess calibrated the Kimoyo Beads she had placed around his wrist. It was the second time a non-Wakandan had been given a set.

"These beads aren't magical, are they?" Radagast deduced their properties were technological.

"You're more perceptive than Everett was," Shuri dryly murmured as she adjusted them.

The Brown Wizard's curiosity remained on the beads, "And they'll let me know Loki's condition even if I'm not here?"

"Even if you're on the other side of the world."

"Remarkable," an impressed Radagast observed before noticing one bead was already illuminated. "What does this one do?"

If the wizard's stay in Wakanda was going to be a long one, Shuri had given him something to help pass the time.

"You can access all our knowledge about local fauna and flora," she replied before activating Radagast's set. "Done."

Radagast thought a moment before thanking her, "I'm not surprised you are friends with Wanda."

"Why's that?"

"You both like helping people."

Shuri smiled at this. The head of the Wakandan Design Group had made many inventions. But none of them had truly satisfied her like when she had healed Everett or aided her brother in regaining the throne. Despite his eccentric nature, Radagast truly was perceptive. Shuri's reflecting suddenly ended as the alarm chime started playing on her beads.

"What's that mean?" Radagast warily enquired.

"Possibly an attack," Shuri shared his concern.

She rolled one bead between her fingers. Radagast blinked in surprise as it projected a holographic map of Wakanda and its surrounds. The versatility of Kimoyo Beads was further demonstrated as Shuri contacted the king. His sister chose audio-only given the map.

"Brother, you're getting this?" Shuri checked to be sure.

"Yes," T'Challa confirmed before speaking the attack's location. "It's just north east of the border."

Shuri's map zoomed in on the location. More than forty invaders could be seen traversing through a remote part of Uganda. The level of holographic rendering allowed them to be seen at an individual level. That rendering caused Radagast's demeanour to harden.

"Orcs," he coldly recognised the threat.

Shuri's reaction to their appearance was instant disgust. That changed upon noticing what was in the orcs' vicinity.

"There's a village nearby," Shuri realised its inhabitants would be caught in the orcs' warpath.

T'Challa was watching the same images with Okoye at the Citadel. At his historic speech to the UN, the King of Wakanda called on humanity to look after one another as if it were one single tribe. The moment had come to apply the T'Challa Doctrine in a military sense.

"He may be tired of war," Black Panther ordered Okoye, "but the White Wolf has rested long enough."

* * *

The SEMC held its meetings in a conference room in the Presidential palace. Sokovia's ten highest ranked government officials had promptly assembled after being notified an hour ago. They were waiting on the President who was running a few minutes late. Most stood around the room quietly conversing among themselves. The head of Sokovia's armed forces was currently alone making himself a coffee.

Kasun was dressed in his battle fatigues. The Sokovian military had been preparing for its largest training exercise since the Omniter Crisis. Despite being one of the President's strongest supporters on SEMC, Kasun was initially puzzled by her summons. Wanda had not convened SEMC on such short notice before. That was before an aide rushed in to breathlessly inform him about the attack on New York. Had SEMC been called because the Scarlet Witch feared a similar attack on Novi Grad? Kasun sipped his coffee as another of the President's key supporters sidled up to him.

"Brigadier," Goranic casually acknowledged his new rank.

"Goranic," Kasun similarly acknowledged Sokovia's Chief of Police. "You know why Wanda's called us in?"

"Maybe its to tell us who attacked her and Vision tonight," Goranic dryly revealed.

Kasun almost choked on his coffee, "What?!"

The Scarlet Witch had ordered all robotic sentries and drones be scrapped. But she had been persuaded some of the Blue Wizard's security infrastructure could still help with public safety.

"We picked it up on CCTV," Goranic referred to the network of cameras throughout the city. "I'd just ordered back-up when we lost the feed."

Kasun was about to respond when the doors to the room swung open. SEMC members were silently stunned by what they saw. Months beforehand, Rhodes discreetly followed Vision's example with the White Gems of Lasgalen. Wanda received a large metal crate from the New Avengers Facility containing the rest of her personal effects. Those effects included family photos, her guitar and even her share of Thror's treasure. The most important item in the current situation also came from Middle-earth. Wanda entered the room wearing her outfit from the Battle of the Six Armies. Yet the SEMC was more taken aback by the strangely dressed old man accompanying her – even the two members who had previously crossed paths with him.

"You!" Kasun blurted out.

"You know him, Kasun?" a SEMC member correctly inferred.

The President took control of proceedings. One of her standing orders was that SEMC meetings were conducted on a first-name basis.

"This is Gandalf the White," Wanda made introductions. "He's one of my closest friends. We wouldn't have stopped the Mustarmans without him."

Goranic took the opportunity to link events.

"You're here because Wanda and Vision were attacked?" he put to Gandalf.

"My friends and I arrived just in time," the wizard confirmed. "A minute later and the Mind Stone would now be on its way to Thanos."

The Scarlet Witch sensed SEMC questions about the said "friends" were immediately superseded.

"Thanos?" another member expressed their unfamiliarity with the name.

"I've asked Gandalf to brief you," Wanda said as she motioned them to sit. "He has a lot for you take in," she previewed and apologised. "But we don't have much time."

"Time for what, Wanda?" Kasun asked.

The Scarlet Witch had experienced firsthand the misery of armed conflict. But she would never break her oath of office to defend Sokovia and its people.

"At the end of this meeting," Wanda stated, "we're going to war."

* * *

The Q-Ship carrying Morgoth's vanguard arrived at Earth shortly after the Black Order's departure. In contrast to their transport, much of the vanguard was armed like a force from Middle-earth – iron swords, spears, axes and bows. Their inventory included only one piece of Chitauri technology. A group of ten orcs beamed into a Yorkshire woodland now used that technology to carry out their creator's will.

A pair of orcs were each using an anti-gravity clamp to carry a sharp black runestone more than seven foot in height. The remainder of the group anxiously watched as they set down the runestone. There was an earthy thud as the runestone's base hit the ground. Its bearers then removed their clamps. All the orcs breathed a sigh of relief as the runestone solidly remained upright. Their next reaction was a display of their innate selfishness and vulgarity.

"What're we gettin' outta this?" one griped about their labours.

"Man-flesh," their leader hungrily growled. "This world 'as billions of the buggers."

"Including me," said a man just a few yards away.

The orc's leader hurled his spear at the individual in the shadows. Rogers effortlessly caught it before throwing it back at his assailant. The leader fell dead after the spear tip burst through the back of his neck. With the orcs stunned, the rest of the Secret Avengers launched their ambush.

Hovering above the tree line, Falcon expertly used his machine pistols to pick off the runestone carriers. Orcs looked up in panic giving Black Widow the perfect opening to enter the fray. Romanoff had armed herself with the Noldor dagger Gandalf gave her in Valinor. The blade glowed blue like the baton she used in combination to dispatch the orcs around her. Rogers launched himself with a superhuman leap before killing any orc in reach with his bare hands. Nine orcs were dead in seconds. The lone survivor was the one who complained to the leader. He found himself surrounded by the Secret Avengers with the runestone directly at his back. Wilson landed before pointing his pistols in warning at the orc.

"We don't want to kill you," Romanoff icily advised the orc to surrender. "But we will."

The griper remained defiant, "Hail the Dark Lord!"

The orc spun around and flung himself at the runestone. Rogers and his team were startled as the orc instantly disintegrated into a cloud of black blood.

"That was really gross," Romanoff glibly observed.

Any levity about the situation proved fleeting. For the griper had sacrificed himself in order to activate the runestone's necromancy. A column of glowing red symbols appeared down the length of the runestone. Rogers felt a familiar chill as an aura of concentrated dread spread out into the surrounds. The last time he felt such dread was in Sauron's presence before the Black Gate. The First Avenger looked at Romanoff and Wilson. Two of the bravest people he knew stood still, seemingly paralysed by the unnatural terror that poured into one's very skin. Rogers then sensed a different undercurrent in the necromancy…

 _FLEE!_ Galadriel telepathically urged the trio.

Rogers didn't argue with the Lady of Light. Romanoff and Wilson followed as he beat a hasty retreat to the Quinjet. As they ran through the woods, they learnt Galadriel's warning was not just in relation to the runestone. The orcs' beaming down to the surface had not gone unnoticed. Several locals had reported to authorities seeing a blue flash of light like the one from the alien ship that attacked New York hours earlier. The Secret Avengers now heard inbound the helicopters that had been sent to investigate. With Wilson as pilot, the Quinjet took off a minute before the helicopters arrived on scene. Rogers's team took a few moments to catch their breath before having a delayed conservation.

"Alright, what the hell was that stone?" Wilson came straight to the point.

Romanoff remembered a conversation with Samwise Gamgee, "Maybe it's like those statues at Cirith Ungol?"

"Maybe," Rogers conceded. "But those watchers only scared people away. It felt like the stone was – "

"Reaching out for something," Falcon said he felt it too.

Black Widow believed there had been something else crucial, "Did you hear Galadriel?"

"We all did," Wilson replied about the telepathic warning.

"No, I mean she sounded spooked," Romanoff clarified.

Rogers still found Galadriel inscrutable at the best of times. Maybe it was his Super Soldier perception, he nonetheless felt confident enough to make an educated guess about her reaction.

"Meaning she doesn't know what the stone is either," Rogers concluded about the runestone.

There was a short pause after none of the trio had anything further to add.

"Where to, Cap?" Wilson broke it.

Despite the appeal of linking up with their friends in Novi Grad, Rogers believed it imperative they return to their original heading.

"Home," he ordered.

* * *

Wanda and Gandalf were walking back to the Presidential apartment. To their credit, SEMC generally accepted what the latter told them at face value. One member expressed scepticism the Free Peoples could aid Sokovia with their 'primitive' weapons. The White Wizard was quietly chuffed by the Scarlet Witch's retort.

 _But they know a lot more about fighting Morgoth's forces than we do._

She also informed them that Vision was working to block Sokovian communications from Thanos's decoders. Until then, communications needed to be circumspect. Wanda was currently doing so as she spoke on her phone to a trusted friend and advisor.

"No, Zrinka, I don't want you coming in," the President told her executive assistant. "A police car's coming around to take you and Costel to a station outside the city. I want you to help co-ordinate things from there."

"Co-ordinate what?" Zrinka was confused.

"They'll tell you on the way," Wanda answered.

Zrinka's loyalty was steadfast despite her friend being unusually cryptic.

"Take care, Wanda," she signed off.

"You too," the Scarlet Witch replied before ending the call.

Gandalf raised what Zrinka had been assigned to.

"How long will it take to evacuate the city?" he asked Wanda.

During the Omniter Crisis, evacuating Novi Grad at night had been judged too dangerous. In the aftermath, the President asked for an evacuation plan to be drawn up in case the need arose in the future.

"A few hours at least," Wanda forecast from the said plans. "Hopefully, we'll clear it before the next attack." She then remembered something Rogers said, "Or at least be able to keep the fight focused on us."

"Both of us know the risks of urban warfare, Wanda," Gandalf observed about Novi Grad being the battlefield.

"Yeah, but like Kasun said," the Scarlet Witch countered, "it's what our military's best at. We need every advantage we can get."

Wanda opened the front door of her apartment. The first thing she and Gandalf noticed was Frodo and Bilbo each sleeping on one of the couches. Any poignancy they felt was quickly lost after what they saw next. An unusually withdrawn Galadriel sat on a lounge chair with the other Eldar and Vision gathered around her.

"Milady!" Gandalf quietly gasped so as not to wake the Baggins. "Are you alright?"

The Lady of Light raised her hand for the wizard to halt, "I need to rest a short while."

"What happened?" the wizard began questioning the others. "Didn't the Mind Stone work?"

"It worked as you said, Mithrandir," Thranduil answered. "The lady found and made contact with Captain Rogers."

"Then what was the problem?" Wanda forced the issue.

"Wanda," Elrond first got her attention. "What Gandalf said was right – the Mind Stone can project one's consciousness over great distance. However, it seems the user's consciousness isn't immune from suffering at the location."

In a first, some of Galadriel's thoughts leaked out to the Scarlet Witch. Wanda shuddered as her telepathy experienced the runestone's powerful necromancy. Her reaction went unnoticed as the White Wizard had been speaking.

"Which confirms we should not use it to learn the enemy's plans," Gandalf concluded.

"Yes, but Lady Galadriel sensed we must immediately warn someone else," Vision spoke on her behalf. "And she currently doesn't have the strength to send it."

Everyone else awake in the apartment looked at the Scarlet Witch.

* * *

Okoye activated the Royal Talon's cloaking technology before it silently crossed the border into Uganda. She last piloted it when T'Challa extracted Nakia for his incoronation. This time it was so Black Panther could engage his kingdom's newest enemy.

The Sokovia-Wakanda agreement included sharing intelligence about common threats. As part of this, T'Challa received an email from the Scarlet Witch several months ago. Attached was a copy of the Avengers' dossier ('saved' on Vision's memory) about Arda and its inhabitants. The dossier contained plenty of information about its evil denizens. T'Challa felt he could defeat forty orcs on his own. Forty orcs allied to Thanos was another matter entirely. It was why the Black Panther's company included more than just Okoye.

T'Challa stood alone over the tactical table in the middle of the passenger compartment. Ayo and four other Dora Milaje were seated around him. The five were either quietly steeling themselves or re-reading the Avengers' dossier that had been uploaded to their Kimoyo Beads. Shuri and Radagast were now in the Citadel providing mission support (technical from the former, advice about the enemy from the latter). Completing the company was another non-Wakandan. Black Panther briefly glanced at him across the compartment.

Barnes gripped the M82A1 he'd been issued while pensively staring at the floor. Since being freed of HYRDA's brainwashing, the former Winter Soldier had peacefully retired to a life of farming and entertaining Wakandan children. He saw this mission as a means of thanking T'Challa and Shuri for all their help. Still, Barnes felt anxious about the upcoming fight for two reasons. The first was his ongoing struggle with PTSD (that not even Wakandan medicine could fully cure). The second was that Wakanda would soon be subject to a much vaster onslaught.

T'Challa's attention returned to the tactical table. Its vibranium sands effortlessly transformed from Wakanda's impenetrable jungle border to the projected battlefield. As initially projected, the orcs had captured a village at the slopes of a steep hill. Most of its inhabitants had fled to the nearest village about a mile away. Of those who had failed to escape, the orcs had killed all but a dozen captives. Black Panther wondered if Morgoth had learnt human shields was the surest protection against Wakandan air strikes.

 _Hi, T'Challa. It's Wanda._

Black Panther stilled at the psychic contact. While the Scarlet Witch had telepathically contacted him before, she had never done so from another continent. Could Morgoth be playing tricks? T'Challa raised his mask so none aboard the Royal Talon overheard him.

"I didn't think your telepathy could reach this far," he cautiously replied.

 _I'm amplifying it with the Mind Stone._ _Awuzange ulwandle oluzayo?_

Black Panther lightly chuckled in relief. If this was a trick, he suspected Morgoth's Xhosa would have been perfect.

" _Hayi andizange_ ," T'Challa admitted before turning serious. "I take you and Vision are safe?"

 _For now. Gandalf and some friends saved us just in time._

"Did he mention he saw me earlier?"

 _It's sort of why I'm calling. I know you're heading into battle. Have the orcs placed a large black stone anywhere?_

T'Challa looked at the table. The orcs had placed the said object atop the hill overlooking the village. He picked up the simulated runestone for a closer look. Wanda sensed his actions.

 _Don't touch the real one. Or you'll be instantly disintegrated._

Black Panther made a mental note to warn the rest of his company.

"What does it do?"

 _We don't know. And Gandalf doubts they can be destroyed with mortal weapons._

As T'Challa postulated if vibranium weapons fitted the definition of 'mortal', the Panther Habitat's audio came to life.

"We'll be over the landing zone in two minutes, my king," Okoye reported.

T'Challa concluded it was going to be one of those rare battles where Wakandans faced an unknown variable. Those he was leading – including the White Wolf – needed to be told.

"I have to go, Wanda," he first ended their conversation. "Was there anything else?"

The Scarlet Witch's opinion about orcs had not altered since Middle-earth.

 _Kill them all._

* * *

Unlike their Middle-earth counterparts, Earth civilians didn't know orcs existed let alone how terrifying they were. Morgoth's vanguard in Uganda had brutally changed that. Invading at night allowed the orcs to strike the small village without warning. The unfortunate inhabitants fled from the monsters' appearance as much as their merciless attack. However, the orcs' mission orders stated villagers who managed to escape were not be pursued. Morgoth instead wanted to secure the village against a predicted counterattack. A pair of orc sentries found Uganda's climate just as intolerable as waiting.

"I hates this place," the first grumbled as he brushed off a mosquito. "It's so stinkin' humid!"

"Yeah," the second agreed before raising why they had been ordered to hold. "I hope that king 'urries up and gets 'ere."

"Quiet, maggots!" their leader, Brocrog, berated from a few yards away. "Yer supposed to be on lookout."

Brocrog left to check on the rest of his command. Morgoth's details about the coming counterattack were vague (not that any orc would dare ask him for further information). The most important was to expect a tiny human force lead by their king. None of the orcs realised the said king had already arrived.

T'Challa was stealthily positioned on one of the village's rooftops. Brocrog's decision not to light any campfire effectively camouflaged the Panther Habitat in the darkened surrounds. Its cutting-edge optics allowed the wearer to observe the planned battlefield in perfect detail.

Brocrog's force appeared to be as complacent as some of the orcs described in the Avengers' dossier. Most were outside loosely spread throughout the village. Black Panther's mood quickly hardened – dead villagers remained where they had been slain. T'Challa pushed feelings of retribution aside as he verified the location of the hostages. The Habitat's x-ray vision provided much sharper images than the thermal scopes used by western militaries. An assortment of men, women and children were being guarded across several buildings. Every building had an orc inside standing guard. T'Challa's company had been receiving a live feed of his pre-battle scouting. Seeing a guard slap an old woman quiet compelled its second-in-command to speak.

"We need to move before they start killing them," Okoye argued.

"Wait on my signal," T'Challa conditionally agreed.

With Brocrog out of earshot, the two sentries had quietly resumed their previous chatter.

"What's this king look like?" the first one asked.

"I 'eard he dresses like a big cat," was all the second knew.

"Maybe he'd like a mouse?" the first mocked in response.

The pair's sniggering was violently cut short as Black Panther pounced from the shadows. He instantly killed both orcs after driving his claws into the back of their necks. T'Challa gently lowered their corpses to the ground. After checking he had not been spotted, T'Challa quickly cleared the rest of the enemy's perimeter.

Shuri's 'sneakers' proved their worth as much as the Habitat's weapons. Orcs had no warning of their impending demise. Black Panther sprinted by them in a silent blur, felling sentries with a slash across the throat. The enemy's perimeter was cleared in seconds. T'Challa immediately launched a co-ordinated attack.

"Now," he ordered his company.

Barnes lay prone on a nearby ridge looking through his rifle scope. The ridge provided an excellent line of sight on the village below. Combined with his rifle's silencer and x-ray vision, the White Wolf's designated targets were sitting ducks. Barnes first fired at the orc who had slapped the old woman. The bullet pierced the thin mud wall before penetrating the orc's skull. The remaining guards soon fell victim to his superb marksmanship in similar fashion. Their captives were understandably unsure if they should run or stay. It was why T'Challa had ordered the rest of his company to get them to freedom.

The Dora Milaje began advancing through the village the moment Barnes commenced sniping. With no lookouts, the enemy's main body was initially taken by surprise. Four orcs stood no chance as Okoye and her charges dispatched each of them with a rapid spear thrust. The invaders had been near a building Barnes had cleared. One of the Dora Milaje stood at the doorway and directed the hostages inside away from the battle. Two more lots of hostages were soon freed in this manner. However, in a confined area, the Wakandans knew surprise was a fleeting advantage at best.

After the orcs took the village, their only real plunder was several pigs. Brocrog was seated alone in the village chapel eating the raw leg of one. Looking out through its glassless windows, he spotted several hostages fleeing north. An alarmed Brocrog immediately made the connection. He flung down his meal and rushed outside.

"THEY'RE HERE!" Brocrog's call to arms was heard throughout the village.

Surviving orcs scrambled to defend themselves. Fifteen of them had been devouring their plunder in the middle of the village. They sprang up and drew their weapons just when Brocrog's opposite number landed in their midst from a nearby rooftop. T'Challa killed three orcs in as many seconds. As he'd hoped, the remainder used their weapons in a futile attempt to penetrate the Habitat's vibranium armour. The Habitat quickly accumulated kinetic energy. T'Challa's assailants never got to learn why his armour started glowing purple. All were killed the moment Black Panther released the energy in a violent and powerful burst.

The Dora Milaje adjusted tactics after Brocrog raised the alarm. Okoye and Ayo aggressively ran interference as the others retrieved the remaining hostages. The pair fluidly used their spears in combination. Okoye stunned an orc with an electric shock before Ayo stabbed it a moment later.

Brocrog began to panic as his unit diminished around him. In the chaos of the battle; one of the fleeing hostages unintentionally ran in front of him. The hostage was a nine-year old girl. Brocrog roughly grabbed the girl before dragging her into the village school. Okoye signalled for support before entering the school in pursuit. Brocrog was trapped with his back to the wall. The girl shed frightened tears as Brocrog held her out in front, his blade pressed against her neck. The head of the Dora Milaje coolly pointed her spear at the orc.

"Drop it!" Brocrog demanded. "Or I'll cut her throat!"

Okoye's expression remained impassive – the orc was already dead. Brocrog was the last orc killed as Barnes fired a bullet into the side of his head. The traumatised girl didn't move as her dead captor tumbled away from her. A sympathetic Okoye encouraged her to join the rest of the hostages.

"Our flyer's just outside your village," she motioned with her spear. "We'll take you where the rest of your people are."

Okoye stood behind T'Challa when he addressed the UN. One result of opening up Wakanda to the rest of world proved more satisfying than hosting the Olympics or a Starbucks. While still too shaken to speak, the girl crossed her arms to give the Wakandan salute. A touched Okoye reciprocated.

"Go," she friendlily reminded.

The girl rushed out of the school in the indicated direction. Okoye allowed herself a moment of happy reflection before walking back outside. She joined the rest of the company who had gathered in the middle of the village.

"All hostages accounted for, my king," Okoye reported to him. "No casualties."

T'Challa gave a curt nod of praise before looking at the non-Wakandan present.

"We couldn't have done it without you, Bucky," he graciously thanked the White Wolf.

Barnes modestly shrugged, "At least I can still shoot straight."

Ayo rarely lowered her guard and never on the battlefield. Still, Okoye felt her trusted lieutenant looked unusually tense.

"What is it?" she wanted to know why.

"I don't like it, General," Ayo referred to their victory. "It was too easy."

Shuri and Radagast had been monitoring the battle on a larger version of the tactical table aboard the Royal Talon. The former was the first to learn Ayo's suspicion was correct. The simulated hill experienced a momentary distortion.

"There's a strange energy pattern on the hillside, brother," Shuri reported.

"The runestone?" T'Challa assumed.

The distortion returned only this time it was stronger. While unfamiliar with Wakandan technology, the Brown Wizard knew necromancy at work when he saw it.

"It's a spell of concealment!" Radagast realised in alarm.

Brocrog and his orcs didn't know their principal role had been to act as bait. For a second force of Morgoth's had secretly beam down with them. The second force had been lying in wait as the battle raged in the village below. They broke their magical cover with a blood curdling howl. Twenty wargs tore downhill to carry out the task the Dark Lord had assigned them – assassinate the Black Panther.

Caught off-guard, the king and his company only had seconds to prepare. T'Challa raised his mask as Barnes tried thinning the pack. The latter was able to shoot two wargs before the rest surged into the village and engaged at close quarters. Five made straight for their primary target. Black Panther was able to plunge his claws fatally into one before being knocked to the ground. The survivors relentlessly tried breaching his armour. As he frantically fended off their teeth and claws, T'Challa recalled the Avengers' dossier describing wargs as 'intelligent'. The kinetic energy building in the Habitat was not a precision weapon. Releasing it now would hit friend and foe alike given their proximity.

The rest of the company had been prevented from aiding T'Challa. The speed of the attacking wargs only allowed the Dora Milaje to form into a loose circle. Their spears initially impaled a trio of attackers. However, two wargs jumped upon a rooftop before pouncing where the formation looked weakest. They knocked down a Dora Milaje before dragging her out of the circle. Okoye and the rest could only watch as their comrade was bloodily ripped in half.

Barnes felt the strain with one warg clamped around his vibranium arm while another was tugging away at his rifle. His enhanced physiology was pushed to the limit as he struggled to remain standing. The White Wolf got the upper hand in the tug-of-war by twisting the barrel into his enemy's mouth. The offending warg's head exploded inside out after Barnes pulled the trigger. Out of ammunition, Barnes proceeded to use his rifle as a club. The second warg was killed after its skull was pummelled by a rapid series of blows. It coincided with T'Challa seeking a quick means to relieve the whole company.

"Radagast!" he called against the backdrop of warg growls and attacks on his person. "How do we stop them?"

The Brown Wizard looked at the tactical display. The company was too occupied to start a fire. He then noticed a warg standing on its own.

"Kill the large one," Radagast calmly advised. "Without its leader, the pack will become a rabble."

Barnes sprinted and crashed into the wargs pinning down T'Challa. Black Panther's assailants yelped and snarled as they were knocked down. Their prey seized the opportunity to extricate himself as well as bring in fresh support.

"Get ready, Shuri!" her brother ordered before launching himself off the ground.

The pack leader was at the edge of the battle commanding the other wargs. T'Challa soared through the air before landing next to it. Instead of killing his opposite number, Black Panther cut off the warg's left ear with a single claw swipe. T'Challa didn't break stride as he sprinted towards the hill. Enraged and injured, the leader rallied the remaining wargs with a wrathful howl. The attacks on the Dora Milaje and Barnes immediately ceased. As T'Challa hoped, the whole pack joined its leader in pursuing him up the hillside. None of the wargs realised they were going to their doom.

Waiting near the Royal Talon, the freed hostages weren't unaware of the wargs' arrival. Many had felt like running given the flyer's ramp was closed and their rescuers risked being overwhelmed. All of them jolted in fright as the Royal Talon took flight seemingly of its own accord. Prior to departing, T'Challa had a Remote Access Kimoyo Bead attached to the transport. It allowed the bead's inventor to remotely pilot it like Everett Ross did at the Battle of Mount Bashenga.

Seated in a nanite-constructed interface, Shuri rapidly came to her brother's aid. The treeless slopes made the wargs a perfect target. They were halfway up the hill when Shuri let rip with the Royal Talon's sonic cannons. T'Challa heard a cacophony of whimpers behind him as his sister decimated the wargs in seconds.

"Yes!" Shuri proclaimed in triumph before turning the flyer back towards the hostages.

Black Panther did not cease sprinting at the death of the wargs. The aura of supernatural fear intensified as he closed in on the summit. T'Challa wanted to test if Gandalf was wrong as well as avenge the fallen Dora Milaje. He jumped before landing just yards from the runestone. T'Challa released the stored kinetic energy from the wargs' attacks the moment his fist struck the ground. The kinetic pulse had the strength to crack open a boulder. By contrast, the runestone was protected by a barrier of dark magic. The pulse dispersed upon striking the barrier leaving the runestone unscathed.

A frustrated T'Challa's adrenaline began to subside. Not dissimilar to Rogers, Black Panther now found himself fighting an overwhelming urge to run from the runestone's presence. It took all his courage and will to stay and ask just one question about it.

"What do the runes say?" T'Challa asked the support team.

Shuri was back at the table. She picked up the simulated stone before enlarging it with an upward swipe of her finger. The Brown Wizard paled at what he saw.

"It is Ancient Quenya," Radagast identified the language. "In the common tongue it reads, ' _The Shadow of my thought shall lie upon them wherever they are_ '."

* * *

Wanda's eyes were closed as she stood facing Vision. A stream of psychic energy gently flowed between her fingertips and the Mind Stone. It was the second time she had amplified her telepathy to speak with Black Panther that evening. The Scarlet Witch dispersed the energy stream after T'Challa finished debriefing her about the battle in Uganda. Wanda opened her eyes before relaying it to those in the Presidential apartment.

"They killed all the orcs," she first gave the good news. "But they were then ambushed by wargs. One of the Dora Milaje was killed."

When she next spoke to T'Challa, Wanda would tell him her friends gave the fallen warrior the elvish sign of respect. Gandalf then asked about the living.

"And the hostages?" he enquired.

"All dropped off at the nearest village," Wanda said none had been killed. "T'Challa's heading back to Wakanda to prepare the army."

The White Wizard looked at Bilbo and Frodo. Gandalf felt somewhat relived the pair were still asleep given what he had to say.

"This is where I must take my leave," the wizard quietly told those awake. "Our allies won't come to Earth themselves."

The allies earmarked for Sokovia had been discussed at the SEMC.

"I'll make sure everything's ready when they get here," Wanda promised.

The Scarlet Witch and Gandalf only had time for a brief hug.

"Be careful," the former whispered.

"You too, my dear," the latter similarly replied.

The Elves gave the wizard a respectful bow before he opened a portal. Gandalf made a silent prayer before entering it.

 _Please let them remember._

* * *

"This is Newsfront, I'm Christine Everhart. Reports are coming in from around the world about the sudden appearance of strange black stones. So far; there's been no official comment, including if the stones are connected to the earlier attack on New York."

One viewer found the news very satisfying.

"Connected indeed," Morgoth darkly mused.

* * *

 **The Secret Avengers skirmish can be considered one nod to JRRT (just search "Tolkien" and "Roos"). There will be a second nod in a later chapter.**

 **Galadriel's images of Thanos are connected to those in Chapter 11 of** _ **AoTR**_ **. I certainly believe Cap's integrity is unquestionable. But nor do I think Tony Stark was the only one who made critical misjudgements in** _ **CW**_ **.**

 **Wanda and T'Challa's exchange in Xhosa** _ **("You didn't sea**_ **[sic]** _ **that coming?"**_ **"** _ **No, I did not**_ **.") is from Google Translate. The runes paraphrase a quote of Morgoth's from** _ **The Silmarillion**_ **.**

 **I've based Wanda / Galadriel's use of the Mind Stone from Loki's audience with The Other. As Loki was painfully made aware, projecting your consciousness with the Stone is something of a double-edged sword.**

 **Wakanda's borders are the same as those found in _The Art of the Movie_ book. And the girl's salute is to acknowledge the cultural phenomenon that is **_**Black Panther**_ **.**


	7. A Dwarven Interlude

**Disclaimer:** I have no creative rights over the characters and places you can identify in this story and have no way profited from this work.

* * *

20/01/2019

Happy New Year to all readers. I'd initially planned the events in this chapter to be spread out over two. But on reflection found the themes best fitted under one.

Probably the one element in _IW_ that did not gel with me was Eitri's height. Nidavellir Dwarves in earlier MCU media more resembled those from Earth-616. MTCU Eitri's height is like that found in classical Marvel portrayals (oh, and to preserve continuity with Thor's initial reaction to Gimli).

 **Aragon II Elessar:** I think what made _CW_ particularly compelling was it not being a black-and-white conflict. But I also believe one of the truest lessons from the MCU is that cover-ups (even done with the best of intentions) invariably result in disaster.

 **Gabriel 217 & Firepelt914:** You've probably guessed one of your points is half-met in this chapter.

 **Dream Feathers:** Thanks for that. There will be more T'Challa / Wakanda scenes prior to the final battle.

 **Omegashark18:** I think the _Captain Marvel_ trailers also show how far Ben Mendelsohn has come since _Idiot Box_.

* * *

 **Chapter 7 – A Dwarven Interlude**

It had been four years since Stark had shown Durin's Folk how to build a steam engine. A row of engines could now be found rhythmically pumping in the depths of the Lonely Mountain. As Iron Man promised, it allowed the dwarves to resume mining previously flooded tunnels ("Though I'll fight any lawsuit if you wake a Balrog"). The steam engines symbolised how much Erebor had changed since the death of Smaug. Change had also come to the group of adventurers who first reclaimed it from the dragon.

The Company of Thorin Oakenshield was originally comprised of thirteen dwarves. Nori and Oin had been part of Balin's ill-fated expedition to Moria. It meant only seven of Oakenshield's followers were still alive. Bofur was accompanying King Thorin Stonehelm on a military goodwill tour of the Iron Hills. Dwalin and Bifur had been overseeing the dwarven settlements there on the king's behalf since the War of the Ring. The Company's other surviving dwarves were currently at home in the Lonely Mountain. Bombur was taking his customary after-breakfast nap. The remaining trio were meeting with a dwarf revered by the Free Peoples as any from the Company.

Dori, Ori, Gloin and Gimli could be found in the king's council chambers. They were seated around a table smoking their pipes. The four ranking dwarf lords had been governing Erebor in the Thorin's absence. Thorin and his sizeable force would be returning in a few days. The Lonely Mountain was scheduled to host an official visit not long after. It was a visit that originated out of one of the War of the Ring's key engagements.

Gimli, Banner and Rogers were given a tour of the Glittering Caves in the days following the Battle of Helm's Deep. It was on that tour that Gimli first imagined a dwarven colony within the underground natural wonder. However, Helm's Deep was also the resting place of nearly two hundred Galadhrim warriors who fell in its defence. Prior to petitioning Eomer, Gimli first wanted his proposal to be endorsed by the King of the Woodland Realm (given the Galadhrim had all but departed Middle-earth). An elven herald arrived that morning confirming the visit was taking place despite recent events.

"Well, Legolas is still coming," Gimli relayed from his best friend's letter. "Not surprisingly, he's asked if the Glittering Caves can be moved down the agenda."

"Does he say anything about the Evening Star?" Gloin enquired about the Star of Eärendil.

Boromir was just one of thousands of observers throughout Middle-earth that night who noticed the star's disappearance.

"About as little as we do," Gimli kept surmising from the letter. "Though I daresay bringing a two-thousand strong escort shows just how worried he is."

"What about your research, Ori?" Dori asked his brother.

Tilda was not the only one whose career had been shaped by the invisible hand of the Scarlet Witch. Wanda had admired Ori's illustrations in his journal and had mentioned her involvement in the Sokovian protest movement. At the time, the young dwarf concluded words and art could shape a people even more than gold or weapons could. It unconsciously led to Ori's current position as the Royal Scribe. His role included managing Erebor's archives that had not been damaged during Smaug's occupation.

"There's a few ancient texts," Ori prefaced the bad news. "Even a couple written by Durin the Deathless. But none of them ever mentioned the star being absent."

"It might be the first time it's happened," Gloin reflected before exhaling a deep whiff of smoke. "And I can't help wonder if it's gone permanently."

"If only we could contact the Avengers," Gimli reacted.

"So, they could help us find out?" Ori assumed.

Dwarves might not consider the Star of Eärendil sacred like the Eldar did. Its loss still had disturbing implications for all the Free Peoples.

"Aye," Gimli conceded before stating the main reason. "But more because not even Sauron had the power to destroy it."

Their meeting was interrupted as the chamber doors opened. An armoured guard frantically burst in.

"My lords!" the dwarf breathlessly addressed them. "A half-troll has breached our defences and is killing our warriors!"

Those seated were more puzzled than anything. Erebor's defences were such a half-troll would have been killed before it even set foot in the mountain.

"A half-troll?" Dori checked he had not misheard.

"Unlike any we've seen," the guard confirmed. "Its hide's purple and as tough as a dragon's!"

None of the dwarf lords had seen or heard of such a half-troll either. Thorin's senior military advisor nonetheless responded decisively.

"Come on, lad," Gloin told his son. "We better rouse the whole garrison."

"I'll rally those on duty." Dori volunteered before telling his younger brother, "Tell the ravens to send word to the king."

"I'm not ninety anymore, Dori!" Ori protested.

Ori had been the most inexperienced dwarf in the Company. That inexperience resulted in his oldest brother chastising him on a few occasions. Despite all they had been through since the Quest of Erebor, part of Ori still doubted Dori respected him as an equal.

"Just like the ravens," Dori patiently assured otherwise, "there's no dwarf I trust more."

Ori was the first to write a chronicle about the Ravens of Erebor. It was why they held him in such high esteem – just like his brother.

"Alright," Ori agreed. "I'll also tell Bombur."

Dori only had time to give a proud nod. A growing echo of screams could be heard within the mountain. The dwarf lords silently scrambled out of chambers.

* * *

Thanos didn't break stride as he swept away two converging guards with his forearm. It exemplified the trend of the Mad Titan's latest battle. Like so many peoples who had attempted to repulse him, the Dwarves of Erebor's efforts had been valiant but futile.

Unlike the coming of Smaug, there was no noise from the north to warn the Lonely Mountain about its latest invader. Dwarves were thrown asunder as a Space Stone portal opened just within the Gates of Erebor. Thanos stepped out before a quartet of guards tried blocking his path. The Mad Titan used his unmatched skill at hand-to-hand combat to dispatch all of them in a heartbeat. He kept advancing into the interior, ignoring the dwarven arrows that deflected harmlessly off his impervious exterior. Dwarven civilians fled in terror. However, none of the fallen had been killed by the Infinity Gauntlet's powers. Thanos's restraint was aimed at drawing someone out. Upon entering the Gallery of the Kings, his tactic appeared to have worked.

Dori led a group of two hundred guards as they charged directly at Thanos. The dwarf lord only had time to arm himself with the mace he used at the Battle of the Six Armies. Noting his regal robes, Thanos halted and activated the Space Stone. The dwarven charge was broken yards before their intended target. Dori and the guards strained to move as they were instantly trapped inside an envelope of telekinetic energy. The Space Stone continued shining as its wielder walked up to the charge's leader.

"I'm Thanos of Titan," he introduced himself. "You're the king?"

"I'm the Royal Chamberlain!" Dori defiantly declared. "And in the name of the king, you aren't welcome here!"

"I'm not looking for welcome," Thanos coolly informed him. "I'm here for a stone. I'm told it's interred with one called 'Oakenshield'."

All the dwarves stilled at this. The Arkenstone was buried with Thorin Oakenshield almost seventy years ago and had remained there ever since. Durin's Folk considered it their most sacred relic now more than ever. Just like something had been for the Eldar…

"You're responsible for the Evening Star," Dori realised aloud.

"I'd hate for you to suffer like Eärendil," Thanos chillingly confirmed.

Until now, Dori did not believe there could ever be a greater sadist than Azog. It made backing down against this 'Thanos' even more unthinkable than against the Pale Orc.

"Why do you want the Heart of the Mountain?" Dori still had to know.

"Giving it to me will spare half your lives," was the Mad Titan's enigmatic promise.

The dwarves would have considered it an empty offer even if they fully understood its meaning.

"All of us will fight with our lives to stop you!" Dori rejected it on Erebor's behalf.

"Fine," Thanos dismissively said. "I'll find it myself."

He instantly converted the energy envelope into a concussive wave. Dori was the first killed as the assembled ranks collapsed like dominos against it. Thanos dispassionately walked over their corpses towards his objective.

* * *

The _Benatar_ was the first spacecraft ever to enter Arda's atmosphere. The ship's audio was playing a song Star-Lord felt appropriate to their mission.

 _I'm gonna climb the mountain_

 _I'm gonna hit the top_

 _I wanna go where nobody's ever been_

 _I'm never gonna stop_

 _I'm gonna reign, I'm gonna shine_

 _I'm gonna hit the ground_

 _I'm gonna shoot through the night like a shot gun_

 _I'm gonna get on down, I wanna get on down_

 _I'm the king of the mountain, I'm the king of the mountain_

"What is that degenerate noise?" Drax was not an admirer.

"Kiss, dude," Quill told him the band's name.

"Quill, how could you betray Gamora?" an appalled Drax misconstrued it was a request. "Besides, you're not my type."

"Drax prefers a woman with some meat on her bones," Mantis helpfully added.

"Can we just stay focused!" an exasperated Gamora brought matters to heel. She then relayed what the first scanning readings of Arda had found, "Peter, these people are barely out of the Iron Age. They've likely never seen a spaceship let alone an alien."

"Lucky we don't have to worry about the Prime Directive," Quill glibly reacted.

Mantis was confused, "Is that the one about not trading in children?"

Dwarven civilians kept pouring out of the Gates of Erebor. Thanos made no effort to hinder them (he planned to balance them with the rest of the universe). Among the evacuees was Bombur whose fighting days were well behind him. None of Durin's Folk criticised it was due his immense girth. Indeed, his unmatched appetite was proudly considered another example of dwarven prowess. Ori knew that also made his friend incapable of sprinting like he did to get to Beorn's house.

The six dwarves responsible for carrying Bombur immediately complied with Ori's order to evacuate him to safety. They set down his litter outside within sight of the gates. Two bearers stood watch over him as the rest helped the other evacuees. Many were confused as equally as they were frightened. The name of the invader had begun to spread. But most dwarves could not make sense of the power this 'Thanos' wielded to effortlessly decimate their defences. There was also widespread angst that Durin's Folk had again been driven from their homeland. Bombur was silently pondering these himself when he noticed something flying in from the south. The other evacuees quickly spotted the brightly coloured vessel moving in the sky. Any panic was stalled by events of four years ago.

"Didn't Lord Gimli say the Avengers have a flying machine?" one of Bombur's bearers asked of him.

Close-by dwarves overheard the question. Spirits began to rise after Bomber nodded in confirmation. Had their mightiest allies again returned to aid them when all looked dire? A large section of evacuees stepped back to create a landing area. The vehicle descended vertically, adroitly touching down on the provided space. Dwarves held their breath in an anticipation as the vessel's ramp touched the ground. Mass confusion quickly returned. The four individuals who stepped out were unlike any of the Avengers the Free Peoples were familiar with. One of the four took note of the hundreds of dwarves staring at them.

"Where's Snow White?" Quill quietly quipped.

Gamora ignored the reference even if she didn't understand it. Unlike the Sovereign, victims of Thanos deserved more than Star-Lord's glib diplomacy. Gamora took it upon herself to make first contact. She walked up and crouched before an important looking dwarf.

"We're here to help," she humbly told Bombur. "Where's Thanos now?"

The _Benatar_ 's sensors detected the current battle within the mountain. However, Gamora believed showing humility to the dwarves would help earn their trust. Bombur rewarded her display by silently pointing towards the mountain. Gamora silently cursed in frustration – the Guardian proud of being humble was already at the Gates of Erebor.

Drax's boast about being imperceptible was not an entirely vain one. As the other Guardians had been making first contact, Drax silently unsheathed his knives before sprinting towards Erebor. The Destroyer didn't care about first contact. The only thing he cared about was driving his blades deep into the Mad Titan. No dwarf dared challenge the muscular stranger whose eyes burned with determination and revenge.

"Drax!" Gamora demanded he wait.

Driven like a crazed bloodhound, Drax ignored her as he stormed into the mountain. Gamora and Mantis quickly gave pursuit least his grief and rage lead to disaster. Quill was momentarily prevented from joining them.

"Excuse me," a confused Bombur politely asked him. "Are you with the Avengers?"

Much to Star-Lord's chagrin, Rocket's description contained an element of truth.

"Nah, we're just large assortment of morons," Quill replied deadpan before joining the chase.

* * *

Within the mountain was a long flight of stairs that led to a large chamber resembling an amphitheatre. The tombs of Thorin, Kili and Fili could be found at the bottom of the chamber. It was here that Gloin and Gimli had organised the bulk of the garrison. Father and son tightly gripped their respective axes. They had positioned themselves towards the front of the heavily armoured phalanx facing the stairs. The phalanx was all that stood between Thanos and the tombs.

Thanos had left a trail of death as he traversed through the mountain. Any dwarf who tried stopping him was instantly killed with a blast from the Infinity Gauntlet. Those bracing for the final assault wondered if Sauron wearing the One Ring could have been any more destructive. It caused Gloin to compare the success of the Fellowship against the likely outcome of the next few minutes.

"You deserve a better end than this, son," he reflected almost apologetic to Gimli.

"Better?" Gimli quizzically disagreed. "To be fighting alongside my father in defence of our home?" He kindly accepted fate by telling Gloin, "No dwarf could ask for a better end."

The pair tenderly touched heads before Gloin rallied the garrison with the legendary dwarven war-cry.

"Baruk Khazâd!" Gloin exhorted the first part.

" _Khazâd ai-mênu!_ " Gimli and the other dwarves roared the second.

Dwarven courage was still no match for their enemy's power nor his tactical genius. They were expecting Thanos to come marching down the stairs towards them. He instead struck at their rear via a portal. The dwarves were taken completely by surprise as Thanos scattered the phalanx with a burst of the Power Stone. Most of its members were immediately killed. Gimli found himself pinned under a small pile of corpses. He frantically began extricating himself as Gloin and the survivors rushed towards their foe.

Fierce hand-to-hand combat broke out. Thanos effortlessly dispatched his assailants in a blur of punches and kicks. Gimli managed to free himself just as his father squared off against the Mad Titan. Thanos blocked Gloin's swing before delivering a jackhammer-like punch with the Infinity Gauntlet. The chamber echoed to the sickening crunch of bone as the blow fatally crushed Gloin's ribcage.

" _Father!_ " Gimli cried in anguish as Gloin's corpse hit the ground.

Thanos locked eyes with his sole surviving opponent.

"Bring your pretty face to my axe!" Gimli murderously demanded satisfaction.

Thanos obliged by using the Infinity Gauntlet. Gimli released a startled cry as his axe instantly shattered into a million pieces. The Mad Titan then telekinetically summoned the dwarf into his right hand. Gimli shot across the air before being grabbed by the throat, his face inches from Thanos's fearsome visage.

"No axe can stop destiny," Thanos coolly declared. "Just like nothing can escape it."

Gimli started choking as the Mad Titan tightened his grip.

"The worst…that can happen," Gimli defiantly gasped, "is I'll fall…among my kin!"

The sadist in Thanos thought up a crueller fate. If Gimli wanted to be put out of his misery, he'd have to ask someone else.

"Like I told another dwarf," Thanos darkly hinted, "that would be mercy…"

* * *

Quill, Gamora and Mantis followed Thanos's trail of destruction on the sound assumption Drax was also following it. The trio exited the Gallery of the Kings just before the only surviving dwarf left in the mountain entered it.

Ravenhill was still home for the Ravens of Erebor. However, one always remained perched in the upper levels of the mountain on stand-by. Ori did not have to impress upon the raven on duty the need for haste given Erebor again risked falling to a rampaging monster. The dwarf rushed back to the lower levels the moment the raven flew off to send word to the king. Armed with his old two-handed axe, Ori ran into the Gallery of the Kings. He had come to aid his brother and their friends in Erebor's defence. Ori soon halted upon seeing the worst indication he was too late.

Ori dropped his axe in shock. The first body he encountered was Dori's. Shock quickly gave way to grief as Ori sank to his knees next to his fallen brother. Dori had always looked after him. While occasionally harsh with Ori, he was always driven by a deep-seated care. They had mutually comforted each other upon when learning Nori had been killed in Moria. The youngest of the three brothers had no one to comfort him now. Only the bitter realisation he was the last surviving member of his family. All Ori could do was bury his face in Dori's chest and weep.

* * *

The Guardians pursuing Drax had made their way to the bowels of the mountain. However, it was here the trail appeared to have gone cold. It was all the result of Thanos's tactics. Allowing the surviving garrison to concentrate Thorin's tomb made it easier to wipe them out all at once. Quill, Gamora and Mantis exited a narrow corridor into a brightly lit hall. Standing atop a narrow flight of stairs, what they found made even Gamora momentarily forget about her adopted father.

"Oh, cheddar cheese!" gasped an awestruck Star-Lord.

Thror's treasure hoard had been notably depleted since the Quest of Erebor. War, reconstruction, new buildings and financial aid to allies had all been a factor. The Guardians were nonetheless confronted by vast piles of gold, jewels and precious items. Despite being raised as one, Quill was glad the Ravagers didn't know about Erebor. Some factions would have killed its inhabitants more indiscriminately than Thanos to seize its treasure. Then again, part of him wished that Yondu could have lived to see such a score.

"Drax," Gamora said.

"I haven't forgotten," Quill assured.

Star-Lord had not been given a reminder.

"No," Mantis said before pointing at what Gamora had spotted. "Drax!"

Quill saw the Destroyer standing atop one of the treasure piles. Drax had not been deterred by the break in the trail. Indeed, he considered finding an enormous treasure cave to be an excellent sign. From his perspective, where else would the dwarves place such an invaluable object as the Reality Stone? But his frantic search efforts had so far found nothing.

"Thanos!" Drax vented in frustration.

Quill fired his rocket boots and flew towards him. Gamora and Mantis followed by running down the stairs. Upon reaching the bottom, the latter kept going towards Drax. Gamora though spotted a nearby tunnel entrance. Dimly lit by wall lanterns, it was briefly illuminated by a bright flash of blue light. Gamora noticed a long stairway leading to a large chamber.

"Thanos!" Drax shouted louder.

The Destroyer was silenced after being blindsided by Star-Lord's flying tackle. Gold coins flew off the pile as the pair tumbled down to the floor. Drax scrambled back his feet only to be face his equally angry leader.

"You couldn't have waited for just one minute?!" Quill berated his original sprinting off.

"I've waited years to kill this monster!" Drax was unapologetic. "I'm not waiting a second more!"

"Sleep," Mantis used her power from behind.

Drax instantly fell asleep, hitting the ground with a large thud. Star-Lord inwardly winced Thanos might have been alerted by the sound. Quill then noticed something else amiss.

"Where's Gamora?" he asked.

Thanos did not waste any time after ridding himself of Gimli. He used the Infinity Gauntlet to blast open the lids of the tombs, ignoring Orcrist as it clattered against the ground. The Mad Titan was the first to look upon the remains of Thorin, Fili and Kili in almost seventy years. All their corpses had experienced natural decay. But the only stone he could see was the brilliant white jewel placed upon Thorin's breast.

The Mad Titan picked up the stone and seethed. The Collector had not been lying – he was just a bigger fool than what Thanos took him for. The Reality Stone had to be in another location. Thanos vented his anger by squeezing the Arkenstone into dust. He then sensed someone trying to creep up from behind. Thanos vaguely remembered an Earth parable about a wayward child returning to their magnanimous father.

Gamora had stealthily made her way down the stairs. Maybe her choice was hypocritical given she had been trying to stop Drax. But for a master assassin, a target with their back turned was too good an opportunity to pass up. Gamora stood poised to impale Thanos with Godslayer from behind. The Mad Titan spun around and grabbed the sword with his right hand before breaking it two. Gamora seamlessly followed through with a secondary attack. She thrust like lightning with an intricate switchblade, the first weapon Thanos had given her as a child. Her adoptive father proved he was still the quicker by countering with the Space Stone. Gamora found herself frozen on the on the spot, her switchblade an inch from Thanos's throat.

"Oh, daughter," Thanos gently chided as he pulled it from her grasp. "I can predict your every move."

Gamora now realised what she found in the Collector's Museum had been bait.

"You knew I'd come," she deduced.

"The map didn't lead to the Reality Stone," Thanos confirmed. "But at least it brought you to me." He paused before adding, "There's something we need to discuss, little one."

" _Let her go, Grimace!_ " Quill's voice echoed throughout the chamber.

The Guardian's leader stood at the top of the stairs with his Quad Blasters pointed at Thanos. Gamora didn't think her lover would miss despite the distance. Equally certain was the plasma shots wouldn't damage the Mad Titan. If Quill wanted to stop Thanos, his fire needed to be directed elsewhere.

"Peter, not him!" Gamora reminded Quill of his promise.

Star-Lord hesitated in understanding. Thanos noticed this as well as the urgency in Gamora's voice. Despite wanting to test Star-Lord's mettle, the Mad Titan could not afford to lose his favourite daughter. For he had recently learned she was the only one who knew the location of the Soul Stone.

"I'll talk to your boyfriend another time," Thanos quietly told Gamora.

It occurred just as Drax and Mantis rushed alongside Quill.

" _THANOS!_ " the Destroyer bellowed with all the rage he could muster.

Drax flung one of his knives at the Mad Titan. Thanos instantly teleported himself and Gamora aboard the _Sanctuary II_. Drax's knife spun over the empty space where the pair had stood. A distraught Quill ignited his rocket boots and flew down to the spot. The only trace he found of Gamora was her switchblade.

* * *

Gimli was in Thanos's grasp when he was hit by a bright flash of blue light. The dwarf instantly found himself in a dimly lit environment. After his eyes adjusted to the darkness, Gimli gasped in amazement. He had been transported to a gigantic industrial structure that stretched in all directions. A distant clatter of chains initially caused him to wonder if this was Moria. That was until noticing the structure was completely made from metal. However, like Moria, it appeared to be completely deserted. Gimli dared not call out. Thanos's sadistic look prior to sending him here indicated this was a trap. Worse, it was a trap which he was unarmed against. His only choice was to proceed quietly to find out more.

The dwarf encountered no one as he journeyed through the semi-darkness. Gimli's confusion over the structure's location increased with every step he took. The structure appeared to be completely cluttered with an array of equipment and supplies. Some he easily recognised like anvils or ore skips. But there was also machinery and tools that looked even more advanced than Iron Man's. Gimli stopped upon discovering a sample of the structure's output.

A long rack laden with weapons stood just yards away. Believing it too good to be true, Gimli first checked the coast was clear. Seeing it was, he warily walked over to the rack for a closer look. Gimli's wariness soon receded. Displayed on the rack were spears, swords, axes and hammers of superlative quality. Erebor's finest looked like they had been forged by goblins in comparison. Gimli selected a two-hand axe with dual blades for a practice swing. He was amazed at how light the axe felt as its blades seemingly hummed through the air. Recalling a Stark adage about possession being nine-tenths of the law, Gimli claimed the axe for himself. The dwarf decided to give his new weapon a name.

"I dub thee _Glóin-akhzâr_ ," Gimli vowed in his father's name. "For Thanos and his minions will be made to feel it!"

Gimli also helped himself to a pair of throwing axes prior to pressing on. The structure seemed endless. He wondered if it covered an even greater area than Moria. Gimli eventually came across a strange dock on which was moored an even stranger vessel. The vessel somewhat resembled the Avengers' Quinjet. Gimli had no way of knowing it was a Necrocraft. Nor that it had carried elements of Morgoth's vanguard.

"Wrong answer, slag!" a voice echoed in the distance.

Gimli instantly glanced over his shoulder in the voice's direction. He knew an orkish accent anywhere. Were orcs in the employ of Thanos as his foot soldiers? Not that it mattered. Orcs made an excellent proxy for revenge no matter who they served. Gimli silently moved towards the voice's location, eventually stopping behind a stack of crates. Peering through a gap, he wasn't surprised to see six orcs – just that they were interrogating a red-haired dwarf! The cuts and bruises on the dwarf's face indicated the sort of interrogation he was being subject to. Gimli then noticed the dwarf's hands had seemingly been cut off, replaced with metal fists little better than stumps.

"I told you," the dwarf held up his fists. "I can't make another."

"I didn't ask yer," the orc's leader contemptuously replied. "I asked 'ow it works."

The resignation in the dwarf's voice was suicidal.

"No," he refused.

"Looks like we 'ave to figure it out ourselves, boys," the leader wryly told his subordinates. "But after we 'ave dwarf for lunch!"

The orcs' bloodthirsty cheers were instantly cut short. The leader released an ugly gurgle before toppling face down – he'd been killed by a throwing axe to the back of a skull. A second axe flew and struck another orc on the face. Having killed his second enemy, Gimli leapt out from cover.

" _Baruk Khazâd!_ " he fiercely cried.

The orcs were surprised in more ways than one. Morgoth had told them Nidavellir was only occupied by one dwarf. The second began tearing into them in a blur of Uru and fury. Gloin-akhzar exceeded its wielder's wildest expectations. Gimli effortlessly cut in half the first orc who opposed him. The remaining orcs soon followed suit as the axe's godly metal penetrated their iron armour like tissue paper. After killing the last orc, part of Gimli regretted there weren't more he could use it against. He instead walked over and helped up the injured dwarf.

"Easy, friend," Gimli assured he wasn't going to harm him.

The red-haired dwarf was both shocked and overjoyed.

"A dwarf?" he couldn't believe it. "I thought Thanos killed you all. But…but I don't recognise you."

"Gimli, son of Gloin, at your service," Gimli introduced himself with a deferential bow. "And I'm afraid I don't recognise you either."

"What do mean?" the dwarf found this hard to believe. "I am Eitri, your king."

Gimli couldn't recall any dwarven ruler so named. He decided there was no harm in treating this 'Eitri' like one while trying to find out more.

"Forgive me, milord," Gimli respectfully corrected him. "But my king is Thorin Stonehelm of Erebor."

Eitri wondered if this subject was mad. Not that it would be surprising given the rest of his subjects had been all massacred.

"Erebor?" Eitri had not heard the name before. "Gloinson, this is Nidavellir."

Eitri thought he'd achieved a breakthrough as Gimli's eyes widened in recognition. The latter glanced around in wonder.

"So, this is where Odinson's hammer was forged!" Gimli observed with matching tone.

His companion's mood changed sharply.

"Thor?" Eitri raged at the name. "He was supposed to protect us! Asgard was supposed to protect us!"

Gimli remained calm.

"I know Odinson," he defended his friend. "He wouldn't hesitate to lay down his life for any of us."

"Then where is he?!" Eitri demanded despite inwardly agreeing about Thor's character.

"I don't know," Gimli admitted before having a troubling thought. "Maybe Thanos attacked Asgard as well…"

Nidavellir's ruler did not want to think the unthinkable.

"Forgive me," Eitri collected himself. "I'm just glad that I'm not the only dwarf left."

Gimli felt the same about that as well as speculating about Asgard.

"As long as there's two of us," he said, "no Son of Durin stands alone."

Eitri's face went blank, "Who's Durin?"

* * *

Bombur sent two of his bearers into the mountain not long after Thanos had departed. The only individuals they found alive were Ori and three of the mysterious strangers who had come to aid them. Recovery operations commenced as soon as the bearers returned and delivered their report. The largest such operation was where the fighting had been the most intense.

Gloin's body was dutifully carried away on a bier. Both he and Dori would receive the dwarven equivalent of a state funeral. Funerals would also be held over the coming weeks for the hundreds of others killed in defence of the mountain. The loss of the Arkenstone would be equally mourned. But the operation in the burial chamber was also confronted by a significant mystery. None of the dwarves could find Gimli among the dead. It led some to speculate if Gimli had been kidnapped like he had been in the Shire. A confirmed kidnapping was foremost in the minds of the three non-dwarves currently in Erebor.

The Guardians had not left the burial chamber since Thanos's departure. Nearby dwarves politely kept their distance, instructed one of their surviving lords would talk with the trio. Star-Lord was seated on the platform containing the desecrated tombs. A despondent Quill was almost oblivious to the recovery operation as well as fellow Guardians who stood facing him. His attention was solely on Gamora's switchblade which he was holding between both hands. Part of Quill wondered if Thanos had left it to taunt him. Specifically, Quill's momentary hesitation to honour his promise to Gamora may have condemned her to a far worse fate than death.

"We should go, Quill," Drax suggested to get his attention.

Star-Lord's gaze remained on the switchblade.

"Didn't even get a chance to say I loved her," he reflected about events in the chamber.

Mantis was tempted to use her powers of empathic manipulation on Quill. Both to alleviate his pain and help him think clearly. That was until noticing a dwarf had joined the Guardians.

"Ori at your service," he introduced himself.

Ori's arrival partly stirred Star-Lord out of gloomy introspection.

"Peter, Drax, Mantis," he curtly identified the three of them.

Ori had learned the invader's name from the two bearers sent to scout the interior.

"Bombur says you came to stop Thanos," he relayed.

"We failed," Quill bitterly sighed. "He even took my girl."

Ori's lip started to quiver, "He killed my brother."

Mantis instantly placed her hand on Ori's shoulder. The dwarf felt his need to cry notably subside. Ori looked at Mantis. The tears he had been on the brink of shedding appeared to be rolling down her cheeks instead.

"Let Mantis bear your pain awhile, friend," Drax answered his unspoken question.

Ori accepted this as the situation required him to go beyond personal grief.

"Why was he after the Arkenstone?" he asked about Thanos.

The Guardians found traces of the Heart of the Mountain on Thorin's chest. Star-Lord also believed it safe to assume that Thanos wouldn't have hesitated to use the Reality Stone if he had found it.

"He wasn't," Quill replied. "Thor said – "

"Thor?" Ori interrupted. "Thor Odinson?"

"You know him?" Quill was surprised to hear.

Ori firmly nodded, "The Avengers helped us defeat Sauron and Malekith."

Quill didn't know the first name and was vaguely familiar with the latter. But he correctly deduced this Iron Age world knew about the Avengers before the Guardians of the Galaxy did. He wondered if Ori's knowledge about the Avengers extended to something more crucial.

"So, you know they have the Mind and Time Stones?" Quill tested it.

"Mind Stone, Mind Stone," the dwarf repeated to himself.

Ori's changing mood was reflected through Mantis.

"You've come across it before!" she sensed aloud.

"I can't remember where though," Ori admitted before making a troubling connection. "But if Thanos is after it…We have to help them!"

" _We_ ," Star-Lord emphasised the Guardians, "are first going to find Gamora."

An overheard conversation proved to be a turning point.

"One way or another," Drax recalled Gamora's words, "the path we're on leads to Thanos." He then addressed Quill, "If we wish to find Gamora, we must first find Thanos. And he'll be where the stones are."

"What?" Quill inferred support for Ori's argument. "You agree with this guy about going to Earth?"

The Destroyer used Star-Lord's own words in confirmation.

"You said you weren't going to stand by and watch as Ronan wiped out billions of innocent lives," Drax reminded him. "Like Gamora, I can't stand by and watch Thanos wipe out billions more."

Quill silently admitted that Drax had made sense for once. Gamora was often seen by her fellow Guardians as something of a killjoy when it came to theft and gouging clients. But her attitude reflected something the other Guardians often ignored. Self-serving actions invariably landed them in disaster. Only by working together for some higher goal did they triumph. Star-Lord wanted nothing more than to search for Gamora. However, her earlier request implied countless other lives were no less valuable than hers. Drax argued the Mind and Time Stones were the path to Thanos. Maybe the path to Gamora was in following her example.

"Alright," Quill simply agreed before finally standing.

"You should come with us, Ori," Mantis encouraged him. "You can introduce us to the Avengers, maybe even Kevin Bacon."

Ori had not heard of this 'Bacon' – he had to be a new Avenger. In any event, the dwarf believed it wasn't fair asking others to go help the Avengers if he wasn't willing to do so himself.

"I'll have to tell Bombur," Ori conditionally agreed.

"Whoa," Star-Lord believed he wasn't thinking things through.

"Ori is both brave and honourable," Drax voiced support for Mantis's idea.

"We've only just met him," Quill pointed out.

"I am an excellent judge of character, Quill," Drax stated straight-faced. "Like you, Ori gives a shit."

Quill allowed himself a moment's disbelief before addressing the dwarf directly.

"Look, Ori," he began, "Earth isn't just _real_ far away. We won't be coming back here until we stop Thanos and find Gamora."

"I understand," Ori replied.

Quill disagreed, "What I'm saying is there's every chance you'll never see home again." Noticing Ori's troubled frown at the prospect, Star-Lord forced the issue, "You sure you still want to come?"

Ori stepped a couple of paces away from the group. Quill assumed it was because the dwarf was now having second thoughts. The real reason was Ori had spotted Orcrist lying on the floor. It almost felt like a message from beyond the grave. Like he was being asked to take up the baton against Thanos on behalf of the Company. Was he willing to 'go over the wall' to another world in aid of the forces of good? Even if it resulted in him standing alone against a far more terrible foe than Thorin Oakenshield had faced? Ori's answer was decisive. He gripped the legendary sword to arm himself for the quest ahead. After turning to face the Guardians, the Royal Scribe repeated a pledge even if he couldn't remember where he'd originally heard it.

"It's my job," Ori vowed.

* * *

Eitri was seated on a bench in one of Nidavellir's infirmaries. It was the result of his rescuer's insistence. After pointing out a healing salve, the dwarf-king was told the creatures who attacked him were called 'Orcs'. Gimli added the wounds they inflicted could lead to infections every bit as foul as orcs themselves. It was Eitri's introductory lesson to Arda. Gimli gave a condensed history of Durin's Folk as he went about applying the salve. Nidavellir's ruler forgot his sorrow awhile as Gimli spoke about Durin, Khazad-dum and Erebor. Durin's Folk were far less technologically advanced. But their culture was like hearing about long-lost kin.

"That is a proud history," Eitri expressed his admiration. "My people often wondered if we were the only dwarves in the universe."

"As did mine," Gimli admitted. "That was until Odinson asked me if I was from Nidavellir."

"If only you could've seen it in better days, Gimli," Eitri reminisced about his realm. "This wasn't just the birthplace of Mjolnir. It was home to the greatest smiths in the Nine Realms."

Gimli had leaned Gloin-akhzar against a nearby wall.

"Aye, I can believe it," he agreed after glancing at the axe. "My people could have learnt much from them."

Gimli finished applying the salve. Discussing Nidavellir though had caused his companion to fall back into a deep melancholy. Gimli now learnt who had forged the Infinity Gauntlet.

"Three hundred dwarves lived on this ring," Eitri recounted why he was forced to do it against his will. "I thought if I did what he asked, they'd be safe. I made what he wanted. A device capable of harnessing the power of the stones."

"But the fiend killed them anyway?" Gimli sombrely guessed.

Eitri glumly nodded, "All except me. 'Your life is yours', he said." Eitri recalled before looking at his metal fists. "'But your hands are mine alone'."

Those words brought Gimli's own repressed grief to the fore. Apart from the deaths of his kin, the attack on Erebor brought back painful memories of the Fellowship's journey through Moria. Gimli wept before Balin's tomb upon discovering the dwarven expedition (which included his Uncle Oin) had been slain to the last. As Gimli bowed his head, the locket he wore around his neck brushed against his chest. It contained three strands of hair from the fairest being he had ever encountered. Gimli quickly remembered what she first said to him.

 _Do not let the great emptiness of Khazad-dum fill your heart, Gimli, son of Gloin. For the world has grown full of peril. And in all lands, love is now mingled with grief._

Galadriel counselled Gimli not to be consumed by grief over Moria for the rest of Middle-earth still needed his help. Several years later, Erebor had Nidavellir been devastated by Thanos. But giving into despair would make his victory complete. Gimli and Eitri had to go on in the event (not matter how remote the possibility) others came seeking their help against the Mad Titan. The former started by giving the latter a measure of dignity.

"I don't know what fate has in store for us," Gimli admitted before making a solemn promise. "But as long as I'm here, my hands are yours."

Eitri looked up at Gimli. Thanos believed putting them together would only worsen their mutual guilt and trauma. Morgoth's interference on Nidavellir had instead allowed the pair to salvage a tiny piece of hope.

"Would you like to see the forge?" Eitri began a new friendship.

* * *

 _The Collector was seated in the smouldering ruins of his museum. He took a forlorn sip of his drink in response to the surrounding devastation. Carina made a defiant but foolish attempt to free herself with the Power Stone. Within moments, she was destroyed in a powerful explosion along with one of the greatest collections of artefacts and specimens in the universe. One of the few surviving specimens started licking its owner's face. The Collector was indifferent to Cosmo's affections._

 _"Why do you let him lick you like that for?" Howard the Duck observed from nearby. "Gross."_

 _The Collector ignored this also as his thoughts turned to salvage. The Power Stone was now safely locked away on Xandar. But he still had another Infinity Stone in his possession. It had recently been given to him by a pair of Asgardians. The Reality Stone would be the first item he would look for. Little did the Collector know that Asgard's ruler had privately decided to reclaim it._

 _Loki searched unseen among the ruins. The destruction of the Collector's museum had provided an unexpected opportunity to take back the Reality Stone. The God of Mischief soon found what he was looking for as he silently picked up the Stone's container. He imagined the Aether's power flowing through his veins. Taking it back to Asgard presented two problems though. First, it would be dangerous having it near the Tesseract. Second, returning it to Asgard might raise suspicions something was wrong with 'Odin'._

 _Loki thought a moment where he should take the Reality Stone. Perhaps history pointed towards his best option. When the Aether first fell into Asgard's possession, Bor ordered it be buried deep where no one would find it._

" _I know just the place," the God of Mischief smirked to himself._

Loki's eyes sprang open.

* * *

 **Like I said at the end of Chapter 2, Loki plays an important role in this crossover. Him stealing the Reality Stone off the Collector was how I envisaged it taking place. We'll just have to wait and see where he put it.**

 **It would be an understatement to call Thanos a genius. But** _ **IW**_ **showed he wasn't immune to the fog of war either. Anything the Collector tells you should be taken with a healthy grain of salt. But could you still afford to ignore reports of Erebor being home to a special stone?**

 **Orcs in Nidavellir was not just to allow Eitri and Gimli to cross paths. A constant theme in** _ **The Silmarillion**_ **was Morgoth's schemes ended up working against him on several occasions (hello, Ungoliant). Readers are correct to assume he's asking for trouble should those schemes begin to interfere with Thanos's.**

 **Ori had a cameo appearance in** _ **AoTR**_ **. Wanda's time with the Company allowed me to flesh out why he did not go to Moria as in canon.**

 **The Neo-Khuzdul name of Gimli's axe is "Gloin-wrath." And there's a tiny chance he might have a hand in forging another one.**

 **Obviously, there's a big nod to one of the deleted scenes from _IW_. Though I thought would Quill be ok with a song performed by "The Starchild" instead of "The Spaceman."**


	8. Return to Darkness

**Disclaimer:** I have no creative rights over the characters and places you can identify in this story and have no way profited from this work.

* * *

21/02/2019

 **Firepelt914:** History shows countless cultural treasures have been destroyed in war. The loss of the Arkenstone reflects this.

 **Ian N:** My comment about the Arkenstone was in relation in Tolkien canon. But I can definitively state it was not a Silmaril in the MTCU. As I commented above, war often results in senseless destruction.

 **Steve993:** The _Benatar_ 's arrival was partly to confirm the Convergence brought Arda into the Milky Way (realise my previous works made it unclear).

 **VanyaNoldo22, gammaxmen80 & Mr Popo:** I agree with those who compare _IW_ to a Shakespearean tragedy.

 **Jason Chandler:** A lot of speculation that Galactus will make his MCU debut in _Endgame_. Personally, I'd prefer the Living Tribunal.

 **Turin's Glasses:** Many thanks. Best wishes for a speedy recovery.

* * *

 **Chapter 8 – Return to Darkness**

The office of _Brandybuck & Took_ was in the village of Tuckborough. Its back veranda faced east towards a series of rolling green hills. Merry and Pippin had often pondered many a case a here while taking in the scenery. This morning they were pondering the greatest mystery they had encountered since becoming private investigators. Helping them was the Shire's Deputy Mayor who they had invited for second breakfast.

"All the night watch saw it," Samwise Gamgee said after swallowing a bit of scone. "The Star of Eärendil was there one moment, gone the next."

"They couldn't have all been drunk," Merry dryly ruled out it was due to mass intoxication.

"I remember looking up at the night sky with Bruce once," Pippin reflected before releasing a smoke ring. "He told me stars burn out after a very long time." The Took's brow then formed into a rare frown. "Of course, Eärendil's isn't natural."

Pippin's attitude was not dissimilar to the whole Shire's. Hobbits were more puzzled than alarmed about the star's disappearance. It partly reflected their race's 'down to earth' nature. Unlike the occupation by Malekith's orcs, the star's disappearance did not tangibly affect daily life. Nearly all hobbits could be found going about their normal business that morning. One of the most renowned ones believed the star's disappearance could not be ignored either.

"Maybe Pip and I should go to Rivendell," Merry said.

"Why?" Pippin simply asked.

Merry cast the trio's minds back to their first night in Rivendell, "You remember that song of Bilbo and Aragorn's?"

" _Eärendil was a mariner that tarried in Arvernien_ ," Sam fondly recited its first line.

"Mm," Merry savoured it before continuing. "Anyway, Bilbo used a lot of material from Elrond's library. It might be able to tell us why the star's gone."

"Elladan and Elrohir might know already," Pippin agreed with the proposed visit with a fresh smoke ring.

Their guest suddenly noticed something by his feet.

"Um, you didn't keep any of Mister Gandalf's fireworks, did you?" Sam checked with his hosts.

The two cousins well and truly learnt their lesson from Bilbo's birthday party. Largely because of the number of dishes the wizard had forced them to wash.

"No, why?" Merry was confused.

Both he and Merry now saw what had got Sam's attention. A fiery portal opened around them on the veranda floor. The trio dropped into it with a startled yelp.

* * *

Two of the largest battles in Rohan's history had been fought at Helm's Deep. More than one thousand Rohirrim and their steeds were currently stationed at the fortress and its surrounds. Two hundred Dunlendings were encamped in the valley with them. These warriors of the Ox Clan had arrived the previous day at sunset. But they had not entered Rohan as invaders. It was to escort their chieftain to a summit with the Lord of the Riddermark.

Eomer sat waiting on a simple wooden throne in the Main Hall. It was the very throne his uncle sat on when planning the defence of Helm's Deep over eight years ago. Theoden would have noticed the hall had one difference compared to then. Eomer had added a second wall decoration in honour of the Galadhrim who aided the defence. The banner that Haldir gave Theoden now hanged alongside the Rohirrim one.

Standing around their king was a small retinue of trusted advisers and lieutenants. They included Erkenbrand (as Marshal of the West-Mark) and Eothain who had been Captain of the Royal Guard since Malekith's defeat. The noticeable absentee was Lothiriel who remained behind in the Golden Hall. The main reason was to govern the Meduseld in her husband's absence. Another was to rest as she had recently given birth to their first child, a son, Elfwine.

When he left for Helm's Deep, Eomer had expected to return to his family within days. The summit was to finalise an agreement allowing the Dunlendings to open a permanent embassy in Edoras. Eomer's assumptions had been dramatically upended by Star of Eärendil's disappearance overnight.

"Andras still wants to meet with me?" Eomer checked about his opposite number.

Andras's escort included a non-warrior as well.

"Yes, milord," Eothain relayed what he had been told. "But after he first consults with their seer."

"Dunlendings place great store in auguries," Erkenbrand said from experience. "They may see the star's disappearance as a bad omen and not sign the agreement."

The Battle of Weathertop had been a turning point in Rohirrim-Dunlending relations. Even if the Dunlendings changed their minds about an embassy, Eomer would still try and respect their customs.

"I would not hold it against him," Eomer said about the star vanishing. "If our men are any indication, many of my subjects have also been unsettled by it."

The hall's doors swung open. Andras walked inside flanked by two of his men either side. The Chief of the Ox-Clan's appearance symbolised Dunlending tradition and their changed relationship with the Free Peoples. Andras wore a black fur cloak over an elven cuirass that had been as a gift from Elladan and Elrohir. Eomer stood up as the Ox-Clan's representatives stopped in front of him. Negotiations began after the leaders formally gripped arms.

"Lord Andras," Eomer greeted him.

"Eomer king," Andras similarly replied.

Warriors by profession, neither of them liked wasting time on diplomatic formalities.

"I'll come straight to the point," Eomer said. "Do you still intend going through with this agreement?"

"Andras man of his word," the chieftain confirmed before sharing this morning's auguries. "But seer says star taken by terrible hand."

The Rohirrim weren't sure if the seer's news about the Star of Eärendil represented credible information. Still, none of them were prepared to completely dismiss it either.

"Terrible hand?" Eomer spoke their uncertainty. "What does that mean?"

"Don't know," Andras expressed mutual frustration. "Seer always talks in riddles."

The Lord of the Mark gave a sympathetic half-smile, "We used to say the same about Gandalf."

Eomer had no sooner said this when a portal formed around his and Andras's feet. The hall was thrown asunder as the pair were instantly sucked down it.

* * *

By morning all Minas Tirith had heard the Star of Eärendil had disappeared overnight. Rumour and speculation abounded over what it meant. Many inhabitants found uncomfortable parallels with Sauron's assault upon the White City eight years ago. Was the star's disappearance a precursor to an attack like the Witch-king's sorcerous column had been? The Reunited Kingdom's three-most powerful couples were no closer to an answer than the rest of the citizenry.

Aragorn, Arwen, Boromir, Sif, Faramir and Eowyn were standing in the throne room in the Tower of Ecthelion. The only others in the room were a pair of Tower Guards who stood watch by the main doors. Boromir and Sif alerted the rest of the court about the star's disappearance moments after noticing it. The king immediately reacted by summoning various officials to help solve the mystery.

"Seven hours and still nothing?" Aragorn asked the brothers who were overseeing matters.

"I'm afraid so, milord," Faramir confirmed about the various research efforts. "Not even in the books and scrolls we retrieved from the Orthanc."

The contents of Saruman's library had been divided among the Free Peoples not long after the Malekith War. Minas Tirith's library especially benefited given it was the largest in Middle-earth. But even rare texts from the First Age had no mention of anything like what had happened last night.

"It appears completely unprecedented," Boromir relayed the consensus. "We really don't know what's happened to the star let alone the reason behind it."

"So, the star could still return?" Eowyn held out hope.

It was easy to overlook the situation had deep personal significance for at least one person.

"My grandfather is dead," Arwen sombrely stated. "I can feel it."

None felt confident enough to dissuade the queen, least of all her husband. Arwen's words had a similar ring to Legolas's warning on the shores of Nen Hithoel. Aragorn was reminded elves weren't the only ones with senses beyond those of Men.

"I'm sorry, my queen," Sif both sympathised and prefaced. "But Eärendil might not be the only one."

All but Boromir gave the Captain of the Tower Guard a confused look. The Steward correctly guessed who his wife was referring to.

"It's been more than a week since I've heard from Heimdall," Sif repeated what she told her husband hours ago. "I fear it's due to Ragnarok."

Boromir was not the only non-Asgardian present familiar with the word.

"The prophesised end of Asgard," Eowyn warily observed.

"You know of it, Eowyn?" Faramir was surprised given she had never mentioned it before.

"Thor told me about it on the ride here," Eowyn referred to their journey as part of Theoden's six thousand riders. The God of Thunder had told his squire about it for the same reason he had told it to her uncle. "He was disdainful of a legend about him falling against a giant serpent," Eowyn explained it was to provide courage in the face of annihilation.

Aragorn inferred Sif had mentioned Ragnarok for a very different reason.

"You believe it is spreading," he put to the Goddess of War.

"I don't know," Sif admitted. "But I've been dreaming about it non-stop."

Arwen decided she would properly mourn Eärendil later given the fate of Arda was possibly in the balance.

"I agree with Sif, Elessar," the queen told Aragorn. "These events cannot be mere coincidence."

"I don't doubt either of your senses," Faramir assured the two non-humans. "But our people will still want solid proof."

"They may have already made up their minds, brother," Boromir disagreed from city watch reports. "The city has almost ground to a halt, many have stopped or aren't going into work. If we confirm fears about it being the end of the world – "

"Order in the city could completely breakdown," Aragorn finished the Steward's sentence. The king rubbed his chin before issuing a series of fresh commands. "Boromir, I want our military placed on full alert. Sif, please go with Faramir and tell my officials all you know of Ragnarok."

"And what do we tell our people?" Eowyn asked about the citizenry.

Aragorn was prevented from answering.

Aragorn, Boromir and Sif each had a portal open around their feet. The others gasped in shock as the trio were instantly swallowed down their respective portals. The Tower Guards instantly rushed up to protect those behind. Something else suddenly grabbed the attention of the royal court.

Seemingly from nowhere, a moth gently fluttered around them. Arwen and Eowyn thought Faramir was positively transfixed by it. They watched as the creature landed in the palm of his hand. The moth had come with a message from a beloved mentor.

"Gandalf," Faramir smiled in understanding.

* * *

Aragorn, Boromir and Sif found themselves underneath a sulphurous sky. The first two initially saw a black and desolate landscape.

"Mordor," the Steward assumed.

"No," Sif corrected him from behind. "Svartalfheim!"

Aragorn and Boromir immediately looked in her direction. Before them lay the remains of ancient battle fought thousands of years ago. The wrecks of the Dark Elven ships used against Bor's army lay spread over a wide area. Sif and Boromir swiftly unsheathed their blades. Aragorn silently cursed his luck that he wasn't armed with Anduril. Particularly given whose sorcery might have brought them to the Dark World.

"Malekith," Aragorn warily said the name.

After the Battle of Weathertop, the Dark Elf's corpse was immolated upon a pyre comprised of his iron dragons and Lungorthin's remains. Extra precautions were taken just to prevent any possible resurrection on Malekith's part.

"Impossible," Boromir could not believe it was the case. "We sealed his ashes in an iron urn."

"That Thor dropped into the Great Sea," Sif added in agreement.

" _Aragorn!_ " a voice called out.

Startled, the trio immediately looked to their left. A short distance away stood an elf on a small boulder.

" _Mae govannen, Legolas!_ " a relieved Aragorn answered.

The King of the Greenwood nimbly hopped down and quickly joined them. Legolas wore his usual green and brown attire and was armed with his customary weapons. The only sign of his royal station was the silver ring that Thranduil had worn for thousands of years. The two kings shared a quick but reassuring embrace.

"Forgive me for startling you," Legolas apologised to his friends. "But I heard you the moment you arrived."

Those from the Reunited Kingdom correctly inferred that included overhearing this was Svartalfheim.

"I take you got here the same way we did?" Boromir checked.

"I was leading our host to Erebor," Legolas understood. "We'd just stopped for a short break when a portal opened at my feet."

"We were in the throne room discussing the Evening Star," Aragorn informed him about events in Minas Tirith. "Sif and Boromir were among the first to notice it had vanished."

"And nor I do believe Malekith responsible," Legolas supported the couple's scepticism about the Svartalfar. "I sense far greater powers at work."

"What powers, Legolas?" Sif wondered what he knew that the rest of them didn't.

Legolas looked towards the wrecked ships, "I was about to investigate before you arrived."

The four were soon cautiously advancing around the remains of Malekith's fleet. Legolas was at point with Sif and Boromir flanking the unarmed Aragorn. The Elf-king found traversing the battle site not too dissimilar from exploring the ruins of Barad-dur. Like then, his senses told him something was waiting for them. As he led the others into a ruined hull, Legolas only hoped it wasn't something like Naurhir. The wrecked ship was not home to a massive dragon. The four were nonetheless stunned by what they encountered.

Sam, Pippin, Merry, Eomer and Andras stood facing them. As was Thorin Stonehelm, Bofur, Dwalin and the raven Ori had sent. Standing among them was the individual who had brought them all here.

"Gandalf!" Aragorn was stunned.

The White Wizard was stony faced. Unfortunately, there was no time for joyous reunions. Gandalf used magic to project an authoritative voice.

" _Listen_ ," he commanded Aragorn's group.

The four were somewhat unsettled as the voice seemingly echoed inside their minds.

"Listen to what?" Boromir was unsure.

" _What do you hear?_ " Gandalf sternly clarified.

Aragorn's group listened for any noise inside or outside the ship. The one with the sharpest hearing spoke for all of them.

"I hear nothing, Mithrandir," Legolas answered.

The wizard dispersed his magic.

"That's correct, young Greenleaf," Gandalf assumed his usual gentle tone. "This is a dead world. One devoid of life and song. Countless others are now in danger of a similar fate."

"It's Ragnarok isn't it?" Sif believed her theory proven.

"I'm afraid Ragnarok has already come and gone, Lady Sif," Gandalf regretfully reported. "The whole universe now stands on the brink of something far worse."

"Meaning you're finally going to tell us what it is?" Pippin dryly hinted the others had been waiting on tenterhooks.

Several smirked at Pippin's subtle dig. The wizard opted to ignore it given what he was about to brief them on. Agamotto's writings contained a spell that offered a window to the very distant past. It was a time Gandalf had been present in but which he could now barely remember. He summoned a pair of mandala glyphs that commenced a holographic illusion of the Big Bang.

"Billions of years ago," Gandalf began instructing his amazed audience, "at the dawn of creation, six elemental crystals were sent hurtling across the virgin universe…"

* * *

Silence reigned at the end of the White Wizard's briefing. Those he summoned to Svartalfheim had been given a crash course about the Infinity Stones and Thanos. They learnt the Mad Titan had killed Eärendil prior to releasing Morgoth. Thorin even relayed the raven's message about the attack on Erebor. For all that, the other dwarves were more shaken by something else. Being on a different world allowed them to remember the Quest of Erebor's true history.

"I can't believe we forgot about the lass," a dismayed Dwalin said about Wanda.

"We were even going make a gold statue of her," Bofur wiped away a bittersweet tear.

The pair weren't the only ones present who considered the Scarlet Witch a close friend.

"Why, Mithrandir?" Legolas asked about Middle-earth losing all memory of her.

"I understand how you all feel," Gandalf empathised. "Wanda was equally precious to me. But Lady Galadriel told me it had to be done. Otherwise both our worlds risked a darker future."

Those personally unacquainted with Wanda did not wish to be insensitive. But they had not been brought to the Dark World so others could remember old friendships.

"Hard to imagine a darker future than the one Thanos has in mind," Boromir observed.

The King under the Mountain had inherited some of his father's uncouthness.

"The bastard has already attacked Erebor," Thorin glowered in reminder. "That future may have already come for my people."

"I grieve for them as much for Eärendil, Thorin," Gandalf sincerely offered. "But Thanos isn't the only danger. The Infinity Gauntlet would allow Morgoth to instantly obliterate all creation. Despite his alliance with Thanos, the Dark Lord will try and claim the stones for himself."

"Either way, we won't prevent anything by staying at home," Sif forcefully argued. "We _must_ go where the remaining stones are and help protect them."

The Free Peoples believed they had no better military advisor than the Goddess of War. Fighting off-world for the first time was nonetheless a daunting prospect. Preparation was even more vital than for a campaign in Middle-earth.

"When will the enemy make their next attack?" Eomer put to Gandalf.

The White Wizard paused a moment before stating, "More than likely by day's end." Gandalf remained calm despite the other's stunned reactions. "Many of you already have forces mobilised."

"We don't," Boromir said of the Reunited Kingdom. "It'll take more than a day to summon all our fiefdoms."

"The bulk of your army is in Minas Tirith." Gandalf reminded before complimenting the Steward. "You've trained them to rapidly deploy in the event of an attack on the city. That's why I took the liberty of sending word to Faramir the moment I summoned you here." Even as an exile, the wizard remained committed to guiding the Free Peoples not dominating them. "Though I acknowledge the choice of sending them into battle does not rest with me."

Sam was only half-listening to the discussion. Ever the gardener at heart, he more cared for growing things than killing them. It was why something about the Infinity Gauntlet didn't make sense to him.

"Why doesn't this 'Thanos' simply use the stones to make more food?" Sam blurted it out. Everyone else looked at him. "Sorry," Sam misinterpreted their reaction, "I guess it's not that important."

"On the contrary, Master Samwise," Gandalf assured him. "It's one of the most crucial questions of all. Thanos first proposed his solution when his own world of Titan faced collapse. They called him a madman."

"But Titan collapsed anyway," Merry deduced.

"Yes, Merry," an impressed Gandalf confirmed. "Thanos is now the only surviving member of his people. And he believes it's because he didn't have the force of will to prevent it." The wizard concluded, "From Thanos's perspective, this isn't just about balancing the universe. It's chance to redeem himself for what happened to Titan."

Aragorn normally listened to the flow of debate before coming to a decision. The gathering on Svartalfheim proved no exception.

"All the more we must prove him and Morgoth wrong," Aragorn began defining the war as a clash of ideals. "The universe must be a place where all life is treated with dignity and respect. We make a better tomorrow by working together not sacrificing others." Aragorn then acknowledged Wanda and Vision's efforts having learnt about them, "The Avengers have thrice fought for our world without asking for anything in return. Such selflessness should not go unrewarded. The Reunited Kingdom will go to Earth and fight alongside our friends."

The decision of Middle-earth's most powerful monarch proved decisive.

"As will Rohan," Eomer agreed.

"And the Greenwood," Legolas added.

"And Erebor," Thorin confirmed by decisively lifting his hammer.

Andras simply gave a curt nod he and his group of chosen warriors would be joining them. Everyone's attention now turned to the hobbits.

"What are you looking at us for?" Merry dryly asked.

"Like Bruce says," Pippin added, "it's a no-brainer."

The group smiled at the reference to Banner. As always, it took more than the end of the world to dent a hobbit's spirit. Those present quickly agreed where their forces would be deployed.

"I shan't detain you any further," a pleased Gandalf brought the council to an end. "Expect to receive my signal in a couple of hours."

"Can it be something other than being swallowed by the ground again?" Bofur wryly asked.

"Consider it done, my friend," Gandalf humoured him. The wizard answered the follow-up question on Bofur's lips, "You'll remember Wanda again the moment you arrive on Earth."

The wizard summoned consecutive portals those present used to return to their respective locations. Gandalf was about to leave the Dark World himself when Galadriel contacted him via the Mind Stone.

 _Mithrandir._

"Yes, milady?"

 _I've learnt something about the Reality Stone._

* * *

War Machine was now the only Avenger based at their New York Facility. But it seemed the Ellis administration believed he could also do the job of all the Avengers who had left. Rhodes didn't bother to hide his annoyance during a holographic conference with one of the administration's most powerful officials. The US Secretary of State and his closest advisors were seated around a table.

"There's now more than thirty of these runestones around the world," Ross's image read from a report. "They cause fear and vaporise anyone who touches them. And you still can't tell me anything about them?"

"They're probably connected with yesterday's attack on New York," Rhodes speculated deadpan.

The former general still had no tolerance for sarcasm from lower ranks.

"My God, Rhodes, of course they're connected," Ross testily replied before standing up and walking to him. "Just like orcs suddenly appearing on Earth."

Ross had read the Avengers' reports about Arda. The CMOH recipient wouldn't deny the Free Peoples' bravery in the face of extreme adversity. He nonetheless believed they were largely irrelevant to US interests. Not to mention his displeasure at how they revered Banner.

"There are people on Earth who know a lot more about orcs than me," Rhodes stood his ground. "Of course, I'm not allowed to talk to them."

"This administration does not co-operate with wanted criminals," Ross parried the reference to the Sokovia Accords.

"I'll say one thing about the Free Peoples, sir," Rhodes couldn't believe the stubbornness of the Accords' architect. "They're able to set aside their differences when facing a common threat."

As far as Ross was concerned, there was no greater threat than unregistered enhanceds. It was a proposition that Rhodes had previously agreed with.

"I remember your signature on those papers, Colonel," Ross reminded him.

The Clash of the Avengers had already left War Machine with a permanent reminder. The only thing that allowed him to walk was his cybernetic leg-brace.

"That's right," a peeved Rhodes confirmed. "And I'm pretty sure I've paid for that."

Ross was unsympathetic, "You have second thoughts?"

"Not anymore," War Machine advised he was no longer a signatory.

The Secret Avengers landed at their former home minutes beforehand. Ross was momentarily surprised as the trio now walked in on the conference. Two had not changed in attitude since he last spoke with them.

"Mister Secretary," Rogers respectfully acknowledged him.

"You got some nerve," Ross coolly replied. "I'll give you that."

"You could use some of that right now," Romanoff was acerbic.

Ross declined to take the bait. He gave War Machine a final chance to prove himself.

"Arrest them," the Secretary of State ordered.

"Silence!" a voice sharply rebuked from behind. "Your plans and schemes have brought enough suffering!"

All looked and were surprised to see who it was.

"Gandalf," Rhodes whispered, unaware the facility had a second guest.

The White Wizard arrived via a portal moments ago. He walked up to Ross with righteous purpose in every step. Normally, Gandalf showed deference to mortal authority. But he nothing but contempt for those who perpetrated injustice. That included imprisoning the Scarlet Witch without trial.

"The wizard," Ross barely hid his disdain, viewing Gandalf as simply another unregistered enhanced. "You think you can come to our world and our laws don't apply to you?"

Rogers remembered his first time in the Meduseld as the wizard surrounded himself in a halo of light. Ross and his advisors found themselves paralysed despite the distance and technology.

"I am a servant of the Secret Fire!" Gandalf told Wanda's jailor. "Your laws are nought in comparison. I will not let them hinder us in the coming battle. Nor waste further time explaining myself to a duplicitous snake!"

Gandalf terminated his spell and the conference with a resounding tap of his staff. War Machine was the first to recover his wits.

"Thanks, Gandalf," he wryly said. "You just saved me a court martial."

The remark elicited several knowing chuckles. Those present exchanged a brief series of handshakes and hugs.

"It's good seeing you again, my friends," Gandalf summed up the sentiment.

"Yeah, me too," Banner greeted them for the first time in two years.

Banner had discreetly tucked himself in a neighbouring room when the conference was taking place. If Ross knew he was here, the facility would have likely been surrounded by an armoured division. Everyone else present looked at Romanoff. They wondered if this marked the resumption of her previous relationship with Banner. Black Widow's legendary self-control came to the fore.

"Hi, Bruce," she replied unsentimentally.

"Nat," Banner similarly replied.

A pause came over the conversation.

"This is awkward," Falcon observed sotto voce.

Gandalf overheard him, "I'm about to make it even more so."

* * *

Those at the New Avengers Facility reconvened to the residential common room. Not even Banner objected to temporarily waiving the facility's 'no smoking' policy. Gandalf calmly smoked his pipe as Banner shared what happened aboard _The Statesman_. The latter was relieved as anyone when the former interrupted to say that Thor was still alive. Gandalf used it as the pretext to describe events in Arda. He also shared the latest thing Galadriel had sensed with the Mind Stone.

"We need to protect Loki?!" Wilson was incredulous.

The White Wizard had originally brought Loki to Wakanda to heal him. What Galadriel had uncovered had dramatically raised the stakes.

"He's the only one who knows the location of the Reality Stone," Gandalf confirmed.

"Does Thanos know that?" Romanoff enquired.

"Not yet, Natasha," Gandalf knew his spell of concealment was only delaying the inevitable. "But Wakanda is hours away from being attacked. Once Loki's discovered, Thanos will want to find out why we're protecting him."

Teaming up to defeat Hela didn't mean Banner now trusted the God of Mischief. But the events Gandalf described only confirmed who was the greatest threat.

"What I don't get is Thanos needing Morgoth," Banner was trying to understand the former's motives. "He's already got the biggest army in the universe."

Captain America had visited New Bag End four years ago. While having morning tea, Elrond had briefly described Valinor's past struggles with him.

"The supreme excellence is to subdue the enemy without fighting." Rogers quoted Sun Tzu before explaining, "Freeing Morgoth keeps the Valar on the sidelines. They won't send aid anywhere if they believe Morgoth's about to attack them."

"I can indeed confirm that is case," Gandalf agreed. "The Host of Valinor's posture is strictly defensive."

"But Thanos still wants Morgoth earning his keep," Rhodes figured in terms of the Dark Lord's involvement on Earth.

The White Wizard simply nodded. Black Widow picked up the inference in what he last said.

"You coming here to help us," Romanoff referred to the group from Valinor. "That meant going against your superiors didn't it?"

Gandalf's eyes twinkled as he replied, "Not entirely unlike you Secret Avengers."

Banner didn't join in the knowing chuckles. The way Thanos pummelled the Other Guy unconscious only emphasised one thing.

"We need all hands on deck," he believed defeating the Mad Titan required no less. "Where's Clint?"

"After the whole Accords situation, he and Scott took a deal," Romanoff informed him. "It was too tough on their families, they're on house arrest."

Banner's urgency gave way to confusion.

"Who's Scott?" he asked.

"Ant-Man," Rogers called Lang by his alter-ego.

Banner's confusion only deepened, "There's an Ant-Man _and_ a Spider-Man?"

"I can't bring all the allies I would've liked from Middle-earth," Gandalf added before pointing out the common problem. "Unfortunately, Bruce, time is against us."

None of the others doubted it as well.

"Who's coming from Middle-earth?" Rogers asked instead.

"Many of our old friends, Steve," Gandalf prefaced to raise spirits. "Erebor and the Greenwood will help defend Sokovia. Gondor, Rohan, Dunland and the hobbits are going to Wakanda."

Unlike some SEMC members, the Avengers were honoured to have the Free Peoples' help. Though Falcon was concerned about dividing against a superior enemy.

"Shouldn't we be concentrating forces?" he argued.

"We then risk fighting Morgoth and Thanos in person at the same time," Gandalf countered.

Vision carried several legacies from JARVIS. One was footage from the Battle of Weathertop.

"Could he have balrogs and dragons?" Rhodes recalled from what he saw. "Morgoth, I mean."

"I don't know, James," Gandalf admitted. "All I do know is the Dark Lord's power is growing by the moment. In ages past, his strength was the equal of the Valar combined. Should he attain such heights once more, I fear the Infinity Gauntlet might be the only thing that could stop him."

The Avengers and their allies were caught on the horns of a dilemma.

"Yet we're trying to stop Thanos from getting any more stones," Romanoff bitterly pointed it out.

Captain America might currently be a wanted criminal. But his leadership over the Avengers proved authoritative as ever.

"The fight's coming," Rogers concluded before issuing his first orders in the facility in over two years. "Ten minutes," he told them when they would be departing for Wakanda. "Get what you need."

It coincided with Gandalf receiving another message from Galadriel.

 _I've found them, Mithrandir – plus one more._

"You coming with us, Gandalf?" Rogers asked.

The wizard's attention returned to those present.

"I'm needed elsewhere, Steve." Gandalf declined before promising, "But I've every intention of returning before battle's end."

As the others rushed to gather supplies and equipment (including War Machine's armour), Banner sidled up to the wizard for a quiet word.

"Look, Gandalf," Banner prefaced before coming straight to the point. "The Other Guy's not coming out. It's like when I first arrived in Middle-earth. Can you do anything to help?"

Banner had to retire from the field during the battle against the Black Order in New York. Gandalf learnt about Hulk's 'no show' the previous afternoon from Wong. The White Wizard had no doubt as to the cause.

"Your problem is unlike the one caused by the vortex, Bruce," Gandalf arched a knowing eyebrow. "The question is are you prepared to face it?"

* * *

 **The** _ **Parma Eldalamberon**_ **is an irregular journal (approved by the Tolkien estate) devoted to the study of JRRT's invented languages. Volume 17 stated that the Ainur could instantly teleport themselves anywhere in Eä. Gandalf using a sling ring recognises his ability to do this is curbed compared to his spirit form. Leading me to argue his travelling around the universe this crossover is not too fantastical. Hence, him and the Free Peoples meeting on Svartalfheim.**

 **There won't be as long a wait for the next appearance of Aragorn, Sif, et al. Triple S (Stark, Strange and Spider-Man) enter stage next chapter.**

 **The question, "Why Thanos didn't use the stones to double resources?" has become the MCU equivalent of "Why didn't the Great Eagles take X to Y?" Thanos's actions are certainly evil by any number of standards. But IMHO it's an evil driven by a maladaptive form of survivor's guilt. Seeing your world collapse is one thing.** _ **Knowing**_ **it was going to happen and surviving would feel like curse (somewhat akin to Cassandra in Greek mythology). It's a curse that Thanos wants to be free of. Which is why I believe – we all know where this headed – he feels a twisted affinity for Stark.**

 **And despite this crossover's events, the** _ **Song of Eärendil**_ **remains a poetic masterpiece.**


	9. When Strangers Call

**Disclaimer:** I have no creative rights over the characters and places you can identify in this story and have no way profited from this work.

* * *

10/03/2019

I'd describe _Captain Marvel_ as entertaining than necessarily ground-breaking. No spoilers from me as some readers might not have seen it yet. But I won't deny feeling exasperated by some of the vitriol generated by film. Stan Lee (cameo this chapter) and JRRT had at least one thing in common – both knew heroism isn't defined by race or gender.

 **DanSolo0119:** HISHE is one of the best things on YouTube and has brought me many a good laugh.

 **JJAndrews:** I won't deny enjoying Gandalf's smackdown as well.

 **Imperator277:** There's a Wakandan scene this chapter. Next chapter will feature a lot more.

* * *

 **Chapter 9 – When Strangers Call**

Ebony Maw was dead, his corpse now drifting eternally through the icy void of space. Maw had been killed while torturing Strange for the Time Stone. The Master of the Mystic Arts was now alone aboard Maw's Q-Ship along with Stark and Parker. As the ship continued hurtling towards Titan, the youngest of Strange's rescuers was feeling more than overlooked.

Spider-Man's rescue plan had worked. Following Ripley's example allowed him and Iron Man to dispose of Maw and save Strange. But the outcome did not reward him with so much as a 'well done' from his mentor. Not even the idiosyncratic Cloak of Levitation wanted to shake his hand. The only thing Parker got was to watch ringside a bout between two of Earth's mightiest egos.

"We've got to turn this ship around," Strange insisted they go back Earth.

"Yeah," Stark sarcastically recalled when they first encountered the Black Order. "Now he wants to run. Great plan."

"No, I want to protect the stone," Strange referred to the Eye of Agamotto still around his neck.

Stark believed the sorcerer owed him a big favour.

"And I want you to thank me now," the billionaire heavily hinted. "Go ahead, I'm listening."

Iron Man's Mark L armour represented a quantum leap over his previous suits. Its cutting- edge nanotechnology caught Ebony Maw completely off guard. Stark launched a pair of nanoparticle rockets that penetrated the hull from inside. However, Maw's prisoner came within seconds of sharing his fate.

"For what?" Strange scoffed, remembering the powerful vacuum. "Nearly blasting me into space?"

The Cloak of Levitation and Parker worked in tandem to pull the sorcerer back inside the ship. Stark then used his coolant blasters to seal the hull breach. The nanotech capabilities of Spider-Man's latest armour (dubbed 'Iron Spider') had proven particularly helpful during the rescue. The armour's inventor believed – much to Parker's disappointment – that meant all credit for the rescue belonged to him.

"Who just saved your magical ass?" Stark replied. "Me."

Strange shook his head in mock confusion, "I seriously don't know how you fit your head into that helmet."

"Admit it," Stark parried the insult. "You should have ducked out when I told you to. I tried to bench you. You refused."

"Unlike everyone else in your life," Strange retorted, "I don't work for you."

"And due to that fact," Stark used it to prove his point, "we're now in a flying donut billions of miles away from Earth with no backup."

Spider-Man's senses started to tingle. A portal suddenly opened just yards behind him. He didn't sense any danger as an old man dressed in white stepped out of the portal onto the ship.

"You all need to return to Earth," Gandalf came straight to the point.

"Who invited you, Dumbledore?" Parker replied.

Iron Man quietly lamented he was again about to sound like his father.

"I don't want to hear another single pop culture out of you for the rest of the trip," he warned Parker. "You understand?"

The White Wizard happily chuckled at this. Stark's tone indicated this was more than a case of imitation being the highest form of flattery.

"I see why he means so much to you, Tony," Gandalf observed about his relationship with Parker. The wizard then addressed the teenager, "Gandalf the White; at your service, Spider-Man."

Stark and Strange had made no move against this 'Gandalf'. Parker correctly inferred the pair already knew the old guy. Was Iron Man the reason Gandalf knew about him?

"My real name's Peter, sir," Spider-Man properly introduced himself.

Parker's politeness was immediately rewarded. At least Gandalf did not consider it beneath him to shake his hand. The wizard quickly repeated the gesture with someone else.

"I see you've been reading _The Ten Thousand Gates_ ," Stranger knowingly observed.

Inwardly, Strange thought it an understatement. Being able to summon a portal this far from Earth meant Gandalf had re-written the book. Not that the White Wizard would ever boast about it, particularly given Strange's likely ordeal.

"Stephen, thank goodness you're safe," Gandalf's relief was palpable. "I would've aided you sooner. But Wanda and Vision – "

"Are safe?" Strange interrupted.

Gandalf nodded, "And the Mind Stone."

"That's all that matters," Strange told the wizard not to blame himself for Greenwich Village. The sorcerer then gave some overdue recognition. "Besides," Strange looked at Parker, "someone else was here to help."

A proud Parker beamed at the compliment. However, Strange's remark was also intended to provoke.

"Say again, Mandrake?!" Stark was beyond insulted.

"Sorry, Tony," Gandalf intervened. "I didn't mean to ignore you."

Iron Man welcomed the chance to speak to a different magic-user even if this one had a habit of speaking in riddles.

"How are you caught up in all this?" he asked Gandalf. "Like, how do you know about the Infinity Stones?"

The answer grated on Stark's ego.

"My knowledge about them comes in no small part from Stephen," Gandalf revealed.

"Oh, so you're a wizard too?" Parker recalled Stark's earlier description of Strange.

There was no time to for lengthy descriptions about the Istari and the Masters of the Mystic Arts.

"He's a wizard, I'm a sorcerer," Stranger simplified the differences for the teenager.

"And I'm being ignored again," an annoyed Stark reminded.

Gandalf knew Stark had build a special affinity with Durin's Folk. Unfortunately, there was only time to describe one of the Mad Titan's crimes.

"Thanos has attacked Arda too, Tony," Gandalf replied. "The Power and Space Stones allowed him to free and enlist the aid of Morgoth."

"Morgoth?" Parker was ignorant of the name.

Iron Man first heard it four years ago during the council in the Tower of Ecthelion. It resulted in him learning more about the Morgoth during his stay in Middle-earth. Ignoring hypocrisy, he used Parker's earlier reference to describe the Dark Lord.

"Think Voldemort on steroids, kid," Stark told him.

Gandalf made a mental note to find out more about this 'Voldemort' once the current crisis was over. The Ancient One's writings about Arda mentioned that world's own 'You-Know-Who'.

"All the more we can't bring the Time Stone to Thanos," Strange resumed the argument.

"Sure," Stark was ready for a second round. "Let's just wait from him and Morgoth to come and hammer our asses."

"I don't think you quite understand what's at stake here," the sorcerer believed Stark was in denial.

Stark's eyes flashed in anger, "No. It's you who doesn't understand, that Thanos has been inside my head for six years since he sent an army to New York and now he's back!" Iron Man paused before sharing what felt worse. "And I don't know what to do," he admitted. "So, I'm not so sure if it's a better plan to fight him on our turf or his."

"I know how disturbing the whispers of a dark lord can be, Tony," Gandalf first empathised by referring to the One Ring. "But you must not go to Titan."

"Why?!" an exasperated Stark demanded a reason. "Why not take the fight to him?"

"Because war is coming to Earth on two fronts!" Gandalf's calm momentarily slipped. "Thanos certainly knows where the Mind Stone is. Sokovia will suffer an offensive that will make Ultron's look like a mere skirmish!"

Stark blinked at the comparison. Then again, the Mad Titan probably did not need to raise a chunk of Novi Grad to wipe out all life on Earth.

"What's the second front?" Parker asked.

"Wakanda, Peter," the White Wizard replied.

"What's in Wakanda?" Strange was confused as to the exact reason.

Gandalf took a deep breath before revealing, "Something you and Tony aren't going to like…"

* * *

The defence of Sokovia was being co-ordinated within the President's office. Those leading it already had a minor victory of sorts with the evacuation of Novi Grad close to being completed. Having cleared the city of civilians, most defenders had turned their attention to the battle they would soon be fighting.

Wanda asked Elrond and Thranduil to assist her military advisors in devising a battleplan. The Elf-lords and those advisors were currently gathered around a table covered in maps and electronic displays. Despite the Avengers, Thranduil and Elrond were largely unfamiliar with conventional Earth forces. Initially, Sokovian military commanders found themselves having to explain the capabilities of weapon systems like machine guns, tanks and combat aircraft. Kasun and his staff were soon impressed at how quickly the pair grasped what they were told as well as applying it. Millennia of military experience came to the fore as the Elf-lords suggested how to integrate Sokovian forces with those from Erebor and the Greenwood. Thranduil could not help but make comparisons with the combined forces of Men, Elves and Dwarves at the Battle of the Six Armies. Another participant from the battle would have agreed with the comparison if not for his dementia.

Bilbo had not said a word since he woke that morning. His eyes barely flickered even after Wanda informed him of Gandalf's departure. In contrast, Frodo read the minutes of the wizard's briefing to SEMC to learn all he could about Thanos and the Infinity Stones. The younger Baggins had finished in time to serve morning tea to his uncle. Bilbo was now seated in an armchair, vacantly gazing ahead as his nephew attended upon him. The Hobbit was the first from Arda to try a native Earth cake.

"Wanda said they're called 'donuts'," Frodo said before feeding a small piece into his uncle's mouth.

Bilbo began chewing. His face lit up upon as he tasted the icing and soft dough.

"You like it?" Frodo smiled at his reaction.

Bilbo spoke for the first time that day. "This is one ring that could rule them all," he mischievously observed.

Tauriel had privately been watching over the Scarlet Witch ever since Gandalf's departure. The elf was not so much acting as Wanda's bodyguard. It was more about ensuring the President did not over exert herself. Preparing Sokovia for invasion meant the President barely had a moment to spare. But unlike other Avengers, the Scarlet Witch did not have superhuman stamina to ward off fatigue. Tauriel was quietly pleased with herself that she had convinced Wanda to take a short break. It coincided with Vision persuading the other telepath in the room to do likewise.

Galadriel had been using the Mind Stone to locate various allies across the depths of space. Her placid demeanour belied how taxing the exercise had been. The Lady of Light merely listened as Wanda, Vision and Tauriel talked next to her. Even if this was a break, it was impossible not to talk about the war. Discussion was centred on what had been stolen from Arda's first casualty.

"How could Thanos even take the Silmaril?" Wanda tried reconciling what she knew of the legendary jewels. "I thought they burned anyone evil who touched them?"

"All we can assume is the Infinity Gauntlet must protect him," Vision concluded.

"The light of the Evening Star could protect one from the worst of evils," Tauriel lamented the irony someone like the Mad Titan had stolen it. "It helped Frodo and Sam drive back even one as fearsome as Shelob."

"I once did an equation," Vision revealed for the first time. "Using the Tesseract, you could greatly extend the range of a Silmaril. In theory, it could ward off threats millions of light-years away."

"What's a light-year?" Tauriel had never heard the term.

"5.8786 trillion miles," the android effortlessly answered.

The Scarlet Witch took the opportunity to playfully tease her partner.

"I told him he needs another hobby besides chess," she wryly told Tauriel.

It was a sign of Vision's evolution that he joined the pair in smirking at this. However, Wanda's telepathy sensed someone else had been saddened.

"I'm sorry, Galadriel," Wanda apologised. "I upset you."

The Lady of Light shook her head. "Not you, Wanda," she assured. "I was merely reflecting the light of my phial was but a dim reflection of its true source."

"I don't understand," Wanda admitted.

Galadriel locked eyes with the President and shared a memory from Valinor's distant past.

 _Wanda found herself staring at two colossal trees that dwarfed Avengers Tower in height. One was gold in colour and the other was silver. But what Wanda found most wondrous about the trees was the light emanating from them. It filled her with a sense of joy and fulfilment unlike any she had experienced. The Scarlet Witch never wanted to avert her gaze from it. Not even as her senses started burning as if they were on fire._

Wanda blinked and found herself back in the present. A hot tear was running down her cheek. She looked at Galadriel in confusion and disappointment. The Elf-queen easily read the unspoken question on her face.

"Forgive me, Wanda," Galadriel said about cutting the vision short. "Any longer and you risked permanent catatonia."

The Scarlet Witch slowly began recovering her wits.

"What…what were they?" she asked.

"The Two Trees will be restored at the end of time and bless all who see them," Galadriel still held on to that hope. "Until then, their light is simply too dangerous for mortal minds."

Wanda had read the Silmarils had been precious to Eldar. But it was only now she truly understood the reason why. They were all that was left of the light of the Two Trees. Even if it was just for a few moments, Wanda had never felt more alive than basking in that light. It was what made the Silmaril being possessed by the likes of Thanos and Morgoth such a monstrous crime.

"Excuse me, Madam President," Kasun interrupted from behind.

Wanda brushed away her tear before turning to face him.

"Yes, Kasun," she replied.

"Were any of the reinforcements coming in on a spaceship?" he checked.

A confused Wanda shook her head, "No, why?"

* * *

The Presidential palace was located close to Novi Grad's largest public park. Under normal circumstances, the park's open spaces would normally be full of citizens resting or enjoying the spring weather with their families. The evacuation order now saw those same spaces almost deserted. 'Almost' because the park was where Star-Lord chose to land the _Benatar_.

Earth transmissions had been leaking into space like ripples in a pond for more than a century. After departing Arda, the _Benatar_ 's sensors were adjusted to pick up broadcasts from the last few years. Combined with Ori again remembering the Scarlet Witch, the Guardians quickly narrowed down the location of the Mind Stone. Their vessel quickly slipped by Earth warning systems before landing in Novi Grad. The threat Sokovia faced made its security forces extra suspicious of any extra-terrestrial arrival.

A helmeted Quill was outside the _Benatar_ flanked by Drax and Mantis. Star-Lord was in a defensive stance with Quad Blasters drawn while the Destroyer fiercely gripped his knives. Facing them was a squad of Sokovian police officers, their revolvers firmly pointed at the Guardians. The Black Order's attack on Sokovia's first couple last night was now common knowledge. Any off-world arrival was now considered a threat to Wanda and Vision until proven otherwise. Particularly given who was leading the police in this confrontation.

"Drop your weapons!" Goranic demanded of the arrivals.

"Everyone just chill the eff out," Quill tried defusing the situation.

Barricaded behind their vehicles, the police did not relax an inch.

"Drop you weapons!" Goranic repeated. "This is your final warning!"

"Appreciate it," Quill thanked him sotto voce.

The Guardians' leader fired a wide-area electric shot. Goranic and his officers briefly spasmed before collapsing to the ground. Star-Lord considered their stunned forms a moment.

"I wonder if there's any nice people left on Earth?" he dryly mused.

Mantis remembered him once talking about such an individual.

"Like Webster?" she asked.

Quill was prevented from replying as powerful blast of psionic energy flung the Guardians apart. The Scarlet Witch decisively landed near them, angered at the attack on her people. Star-Lord was the quickest to recover. Wanda was caught off-guard as her opponent took flight with his rocket boots. She summoned a hex shield just in time to deflect the energy bola Quill flung at her.

Meanwhile, Drax and Mantis had pulled themselves off the ground. The former announced his intention to aid Quill with a defiant cry. Drax had barely taken a step when a blur of red and gold knocked him to the ground once more. The Destroyer swiftly got back up only to find Vision restraining him from behind. Mantis responded by placing herself behind the android. She touched Vision's head intending to send him asleep. It was then the Scarlet Witch sensed something with her telepathy. Wanda allowed the Guardians to hear the message she hurriedly gave her partner.

 _Vision stand down!_

Vision immediately complied, releasing his hold on Drax. The Guardians had been equally startled by Wanda's telepathic command. The momentary cessation in hostilities allowed the President to reveal what she had telepathically detected.

"They're here to help us against Thanos," Wanda said before lowering her shield as a sign of good faith.

Star-Lord landed and retracted his helmet. His response was a rare display of seriousness.

"Of course, we are," Quill resolutely confirmed. "We're the Guardians of the Galaxy."

The dynamics of the said group quickly returned to normal. Still touching Vision, Mantis picked up his main reason for protecting Wanda.

"Aww," Mantis cooed at what she felt. "The witch and the android are in love."

The discovery caused Drax to burst out laughing.

"That's even more mixed up than Quill and Gamora!" he uproariously observed.

"Dude!" Star-Lord scolded Drax's (even by his standards) insensitivity.

The Destroyer kept laughing. Wanda's impatient sigh was dramatically cut short. Her psychic powers sensed a presence both new and familiar on the _Benatar_ 's ramp.

"Miss Wanda?" Ori cautiously addressed her.

Ori had been told to wait aboard until the Guardians had secured the area. Hearing the Scarlet Witch for the first time in almost seventy years though compelled him to come outside. Wanda crouched as the dwarf rushed up to her. The two members of the Company tightly embraced each other in reunion. Ori openly wept upon the President's shoulder. Wanda quickly sensed his tears were a mixture of joy and sorrow. She lightly probed his mind to find the reason.

The Scarlet Witch was enraged to discover what Thanos had done in Erebor. Desecrating the tombs of Thorin and his nephews was a terrible crime on its own. But Wanda took the murders of Dori and Gloin personally. The Mad Titan and his minions would be shown no mercy in return. At this moment though, Ori needed her to be something other than an Avenger.

"You're not alone, Ori," Wanda comforted in understanding at being the only surviving member of one's family. "Because of the Company, you'll always be my brother."

Tauriel and Thranduil arrived on scene with the President's security detail. They all lowered their weapons given she was safe and the fighting had stopped. Drax finally ceased laughing upon seeing Thranduil for the first time. The skin colour might be different, but the Destroyer recognised the face anywhere.

" _Ronan,_ " he snarled.

All were startled by Drax's war cry before he charged at the Elf-lord. Thranduil immediately raised his blade to defend himself against – what he saw as – this blue madman's unprovoked attack. Drax's charge ended in similar fashion like when he attempted to attack Wanda. A majestic length of crimson fabric shot out of nowhere and wrapped itself around the Destroyer's head. Drax was left sprawling on the ground as he frantically tried removing it.

"Die, blanket of death!" was his muffled shout.

Quill made no attempt to aid him. Partly because of Drax's insensitivity over Gamora. But also, because Wanda instantly recognised the fabric. The Cloak of Levitation's owner was standing just a few yards away. If not for Ori, the Scarlet Witch would have happily embraced another close friend.

"Stephen!" Wanda was more than relieved to see him alive. "You managed to escape?"

The humans aboard Maw's Q-Ship had been teleported to Novi Grad just moments ago.

"Thanks to Gandalf." Strange confirmed before grudgingly admitting, "And others."

Iron Man decisively landed in their midst. Spider-Man rapidly followed, somersaulting off the top of the _Benatar_ before nimbly landing next him.

"Hey, Wanda," Stark casually greeted Sokovia's head of state.

Observing events on a nearby bench was an old man throwing breadcrumbs.

"Superheroes are multiplying faster than you guys," he told the feeding pigeons.

* * *

Novi Grad's newest arrivals were invited back to the President's office. Wanda hoped seeing Bilbo again would help cheer Ori. Unfortunately, the elderly hobbit had dozed off in her absence. Meeting Frodo for the first time nonetheless lifted the dwarf's spirit.

"I'm sorry for your loss, Ori," Frodo offered as they shook hands. "But Galadriel said Gimli's still alive."

"Did she say where?" a relieved Ori followed up.

"I'm not sure," Frodo admitted. "All she said it was a large ring."

"I hope Sauron didn't make it," Ori reflected.

Stark meanwhile had been using his armour's sensors to examine Vision's injury.

"You were clean stabbed," Iron Man read the data from his display. "What sort of metal cuts straight through Vibranium?"

"Another metal not of this world," Vision answered Stark's rhetorical question. The android shifted topics, "Have you spoken to Miss Potts yet?"

Stark last spoke with his fiancée just after he had snuck aboard Maw's vessel. He suspected Potts would have hanged up on him even if the Q-Ship had not flown out of communications range.

"Yeah and she's still pissed with me," Stark replied while continuing to take readings.

The inventor was reminded about one of his proudest creations.

"It wouldn't be the first time, sir," Vision had inherited JARVIS's memories and dry humour.

Stark smiled at this. He had not been examining Vision just out of curiosity. Coming back to Earth meant he was able to help the android.

"Well, we'd need Helen Cho's cradle to fix all the damage," Stark delivered his diagnosis. "But Friday and I can still repair most of your systems."

"I've re-calibrated some of Mister Stark's nanites to match your construct," FRIDAY took her cue. "They'll start repairing you from the inside once they're released."

"How?" Vision asked his artificial counterpart. "I can't phase for you to put them in me."

Their creator had thought of the obvious solution.

"Open wide," Stark gestured at Vision's mouth.

The android complied. Iron Man briefly stuck in his finger and released the nanites. His surgery had been watched by a gathering of almost everyone else in the room.

"That's unhygienic," Quill said with distaste.

"You got a better idea?" Parker sprang to his idol's defence.

"Forget it, kid," Stark told him. "I've a hunch we're not going to get much help out of Flash Gordon."

"Who?" Tauriel had never heard the name.

"Guy who saved the universe," Quill explained, misrepresenting the insult to his advantage. "It's the ultimate compliment."

The whole discussion was on the verge of derailing.

"Why do you keep staring at me, Master Drax?" Thranduil testily enquired. "I told you I'm not this 'Ronan' you speak of."

"I know," Drax replied before sharing his first impressions of the Eldar. "I was just thinking you beautiful people have funny ears."

"We're about to be attacked and that's what you're worried about?!" Wanda couldn't believe it.

"Add Mister Clean to the list," Stark dryly told Parker about who was unhelpful.

At least one Guardian escaped Stark's ire.

"Excuse me, Wanda," Mantis politely got her attention. "But…does your friend often _do_ that?"

All looked across the room. Bilbo had woken and was utterly bewildered by what faced him. Strange was hovering slightly above the ground with legs crossed as if he was in deep mediation. The sorcerer's head rapidly jerked from side to side as the Time Stone's energies flowed and caressed around his forearms.

"Stephen!" Wanda called out to her fellow Stranger.

Strange's spell abruptly ended. The sorcerer gave a startled cry before roughly landing on his behind. Bilbo was not the only one perplexed by Strange's display of power.

"What manner of sorcery was that?" Elrond had never seen the likes of it before.

"I went forward in time to view alternate futures," a shaken Strange panted. "To see all possible outcomes of the coming conflict."

The whole room sobered at this. Even those for whom sarcasm was second nature.

"How many did you see?" Quill asked.

"14,000,111," Strange effortlessly replied.

"How many did we win?" Stark intuited it was not that many.

The Master of the Mystic Arts was about to answer but was interrupted.

" _Argh!_ " Frodo cried in pain.

The younger Baggins clutched his shoulder and slumped backwards. Elrond caught Frodo before he hit the floor.

"It's as we feared," Elrond diagnosed he problem. "His wound has flared again."

"How bad is it?" Quill was ignorant about it.

"It's killing him," Elrond grimly advised.

Frodo's response was an agonising groan.

"Maybe I can help," Stark referred to his armour's suture spray.

Strange firmly got back on his feet. "No," he vetoed the idea. "He needs to come with me."

All looked at him.

"Where are you taking him?" Tauriel was the first to ask.

Galadriel picked up the sorcerer's thoughts.

"The only place he can be fully healed," she enigmatically agreed with Strange.

It was the first time the Guardians had encountered the Lady of Light. They weren't sure if it was magic. But there was something in Galadriel's tone that made you reluctant to argue with her. However, in this case, one person proved to be an exception.

"I'm not leaving Bilbo!" Frodo grimaced.

If the end of the world was imminent, Frodo did not want to be away from his uncle when it happened. Not even if his old wound killed him before the final battle started. Someone was already prepared for Frodo's reaction.

"Knew you'd say that," Strange said from the alternate futures he'd witnessed.

The sorcerer thrust his palm out at the older Baggins. Wanda said nothing. Having only met Strange, Ori's protective instincts came to the fore.

"What are you doing to Bilbo?" the dwarf demanded to know.

"One more thing Mordo's not going to like," Strange replied largely to himself.

A time glyph appeared on Strange's outstretched hand. The glyph released an unearthly hum as he commanded it to rotate. Bilbo's bald spot slowly began to disappear as hair populated it once more. Astonishment abounded throughout the room as the Hobbit de-aged before them. Life returned to Bilbo's eyes as the cloud of dementia lifted from his mind. Years became decades as Strange increased the spell's tempo. When the spell had ended, Bilbo again resembled the friend Wanda first encountered at Bag End.

Strange's use of the Time Stone meant Bilbo was no longer an invalid. The Hobbit sprang up from his chair with newfound vitality. He touched his cheeks and laughed upon feeling his skin was free of wrinkles. Bilbo walked up to his nephew and fondly took his hand. For a few brief moments Frodo was able to forget his pain, smiling in awe at his uncle's restored youth. Though he had once seen its likeness – before being told it was 'private'.

"Ori drew that sketch of me," Bilbo nodded in the dwarf's direction. He was also fully cognisant Frodo's life was in balance. "Now off you go, my lad," Bilbo encouraged him.

Strange agreed, opting to force the issue by opening a portal.

"We need to go now," he wouldn't brook any argument.

Frodo winced in pain as Elrond handed him over to the sorcerer. Now in Strange's arms, the patient's breathing started to shorten.

"Don't know…where…I'm going," Frodo gasped to his uncle.

"You can trust Stephen because Wanda does," Bilbo gently assured him. "Besides, there should always be a Baggins wherever free folk make a stand."

A silence pervaded over the room after Strange and Frodo departed. The Scarlet Witch broke it without saying a word. She walked up to Bilbo and crouched facing him. The pair warmly embraced before privately conversing.

 _It's good to see you again_ , Wanda telepathically told the Bilbo she was most familiar with.

"I hope your pantry's full given all the dwarves that are coming," he knowingly replied.

Iron Man took it upon himself to rally everyone else for the task ahead.

"Well, Thanos will soon be here," Stark reminded them of the impending battle for the Mind Stone. "We need a plan if we're going to stop him."

Galadriel had not just sensed where Frodo was being taken. She had also caught a glimpse of the alternate futures that had been revealed to Strange. The Free Peoples had been victorious in only one of them.

"No, Master Stark," Galadriel advised. "Not Thanos."

* * *

Loki had been moved to the Citadel for the purposes of protection. The God of Mischief had been slipping in and out of consciousness since coming out of his coma. When awake, the most he'd been able to do was weakly look at his surroundings. Loki now lay sleeping on a Wakanda medical bed in the Citadel's infirmary. Radagast watched as Shuri ran her beads over the Asgardian prince.

"Is he going be alright?" asked the Brown Wizard.

"It's hard to tell," Shuri responded. "He isn't even strong enough to talk yet."

A fiery portal suddenly opened in the room. Out of it stepped a red-cloaked man carrying an unconscious halfling. Radagast's eyes widened in recognition and concern.

"Frodo!" he gasped before rushing up to the pair.

Shuri quickly deduced Radagast knew the arrivals and they weren't a threat. She was nonetheless thrown by the portal's appearance. As far as she knew, Gandalf was the only one capable of summoning them.

"Who are you?" Shuri asked the man.

"I'm Doctor Stephen Strange," the ex-neurosurgeon introduced himself. "We need to operate stat."

* * *

 **Chapter 1 stated this crossover was not really** _ **IW**_ **. To that end, readers can safely assume there will be no battle on Titan like in canon. Several more divergences are still to come.**

 **No mortal directly saw the Two Trees of Valinor prior to their destruction. However, I agree with interpretations the trees weren't meant for human sight prior to the Dagor Dagorath. After all, gazing directly into the sun (the last fruit of the golden tree according to** _ **The Silmarillion**_ **) is a great way to get irreversible eye damage.**

 **I've tended to avoid doppelgangers in previous works. But I thought Thranduil's appearance was too good an opportunity for Drax to be Drax.**

 **I know "Voldemort on steroids" heavily undersells what Morgoth's capable of. However, I thought it appropriate given the French-language version of** _ **IW**_ **.**

 **Restoring Bilbo's youth is so he can take part in the action to come. And the number of alternate futures is a nod to a famous number in** _ **LoTR**_ **.**

 **Finally, I rate the SL tribute at the start of _Captain Marvel_ among the greatest moments in the MCU.**


	10. Allies Assemble

**Disclaimer:** I have no creative rights over the characters and places you can identify in this story and have no way profited from this work.

* * *

07/04/2019

 **Firepelt914:** As stated in Chapter 1, this crossover's plot is independent of what happens in _Endgame_.

 **Black' Victor Cachat:** _Doctor Strange_ has one of the strongest character arcs in the MCU. At the start, Strange's hands meant everything to him. By the end, he understood it wasn't his hands that needed to be healed.

 **Mr Popo:** Thanks for that. Though I promise the line still has a long way to run.

 **SonofThanatos:** Morgoth's motives are outlined in Chapter 4.

 **Nari Serperns** : I daresay Captain Marvel will only keep getting more powerful as the MCU progresses into Phase 4.

 **Ian N:** I've no doubt Smaug would find Mount Bashenga a very attractive target. I'm equally sure he would find much harder to capture than Erebor.

* * *

 **Chapter 10 – Allies Assemble**

The Black Order had been separated during the Attack on Greenwich Village. Wong had managed to teleport Cull Obsidian to Antarctica, cutting off the alien's left forearm in the process. Midnight and Glaive picked up their brother's distress signal not long after their failed attempt to secure the Mind Stone. After beaming Obsidian aboard their Q-Ship, the surviving members of the Black Order retreated to Saturn.

The Q-Ship was in stationary orbit. They had not just retreated to keep out of range of Earth (more accurately, Wakandan) surveillance networks. Both Glaive and Obsidian required surgery for their respective wounds. As the pair were being operated on; Midnight was alone on the bridge looking at the ship's monitor. She was not using the monitor to view the magnificently ringed planet they were orbiting. It was providing her a sophisticated, real-time display of all relevant movements and activities on Earth. That included the current locations of the Time and Mind Stones. The fact both stones were still on Earth had left Midnight seething.

The Black Order had never failed to complete a mission until now. Midnight enlarged the display showing Novi Grad and its surrounds. She and Glaive were poised to deliver the death blow to their respective opponents. To be prevented at the last possible moment by even lesser opponents was especially galling. Midnight contemptuously noted the military build-up in Sokovia. Their enemies might have realised the Black Order's next attempt to secure the Mind Stone would be in the form of an overt attack. But the fools still had no idea of the unparalleled onslaught that would be launched against them. The only thing the invasion was waiting upon was for Glaive and Obsidian to be healed to take part in it.

Midnight's thoughts were unexpectedly interrupted as a portal opened near her. She instantly knelt as her father stepped on deck. Thanos was not a micromanager. However, not having the Reality Stone made him keener than normal to find out how the rest of his campaign was progressing.

"Where's your husband?" Thanos first enquired.

"He and Obsidian are undergoing surgery, father," Midnight reverently replied.

The Mad Titan did not betray his inward surprise at the news.

"They were wounded?" he deduced to which Midnight nodded. Thanos then looked at the display, "Is that your excuse for not securing the Time and Mind Stones?"

Midnight swallowed a nervous lump. No one feared Thanos more than the Black Order. The price of being his most favoured servants was being subject to his severest punishments. Like many children of authoritarian parents, Thanos's used a variety of methods to avoid or mitigate them.

"We were ambushed by the wizard and the elf-queen," Midnight raised unforeseen circumstances.

"You vowed you wouldn't fail me," the Mad Titan reminded her.

Midnight began to worry as he slowly walked up to her.

"The Wakandans are hiding something," she then tried redirecting the conversation.

"Wakandans are always trying to hide something, daughter," Thanos was unconcerned.

Worry turned to fear as her father began to eerily caress her hair.

"It's blocking our sensors," Midnight's voice faintly trembled.

The Mad Titan's hand stopped. Midnight inwardly breathed a huge sigh of relief. Nothing on Earth was supposedly capable of blocking Thanos's sensors. The fact something was would immediately grab the interest of their inventor. Thanos promptly left his daughter and went up to the display. He zoomed in on Birnin Zana and found a magical distortion within the Citadel. Given what else Midnight had said, the Mad Titan had no doubt who was the caster.

"Gandalf," he quietly growled.

Midnight knew she was not completely off the hook yet. There was one other avoidance tactic available to her though. It was drawing her father's attention to the failings of others. Such an opportunity had been provided by none other than their latest ally.

"Morgoth has been placing runestones on Earth without telling us," Midnight informed on the Dark Lord.

The Mad Titan looked over his shoulder, "Runestones?"

The Q-Ship had been monitoring Earth news broadcasts and digital media.

"They generate fear," an increasingly relaxed Midnight described the runestones. "But almost everyone on the planet knows about them." She finished by accusing Morgoth, "He may have cost our next attack the element of surprise."

Thanos saw right through his daughter's manipulations. Still, Midnight had something of a point. A change in strategy was needed if he was to achieve his ultimate objective. The Mad Titan also decided to take out some insurance in relation to Morgoth.

"Remain here until further ordered," Thanos commanded before opening a portal.

* * *

Much had changed in Middle-earth since Malekith's defeat. The peace-loving nature of hobbits was one of the exceptions. None wanted the Shire to have a standing army. The brief orkish occupation only strengthened their aversion to all things military. It was a major reason why only three representatives from the Shire would be travelling to Earth. Two of them were waiting outside Bag End's front gate for the third.

"Why does Gandalf need a flying ship?" Pippin speculated about something the wizard said on Svartalfheim.

"Maybe it's the only way he can get us to Earth," Merry suggested.

"But he used magic to bring us to the Dark World," Pippin countered.

"Teleporting a dozen people might be one thing," Merry postulated the wizard was constrained by numbers. "But even Gandalf might not be able to teleport eight thousand."

The said number was the total size of Middle-earth expeditionary force. Sokovia and Wakanda would each be hosting roughly half. Talk of ships saw Pippin recall his only visit to the Grey Havens instead.

"I wonder if we'll see Frodo again?" he softly hoped.

"I'd like to, Pip," Merry admitted the Took was not the only one. "But part of me doesn't know what I'd say. I mean, I thought I said my final goodbye to him at the Grey Havens."

"Well, he mightn't know what to say either," Pippin habitually tried raising spirits. "I'd be disappointed if our height doesn't leave him speechless."

Merry smirked at this as Bag End's front door swung open. All six members of the Gamgee family stepped outside in a whirlwind of noise and emotion. Sam kissed Rosie and their three youngest children goodbye. Their eldest child though made a last-ditch attempt to get her father to stay.

"Please don't go, Sam-dad!" Elanor pleaded using her affectionate name for him.

Unlike many parents, Sam was never dismissive of his children's fears. He crouched down to speak face-to-face.

"Why not, Elanor?" Sam sincerely enquired.

"Bad things happen when you go," she replied with quivering lips.

Elanor had only been two when her father was taken captive during the occupation. The orcs had separated them for months. Sam's eldest had no memory of that painful experience. But he had no doubt it had unconsciously scarred her. However, Elanor was also every bit her father's daughter.

"Remember saying you wished you could've helped me carry Mister Frodo up Mount Doom?" Sam reminded about a story he once told her. After Elanor nodded, her father requested, "Can you be that brave for me now? Can you please help your Mum with your brothers and sisters until I get back?"

Tears rolled down Elanor's face as she flung her arms around her father's neck.

"I love you, Sam-dad," Elanor agreed to be brave for him.

Her proud father had to fight back his own tears.

"I'll always love you, _Elanorellë_ ," Sam used his pet name for her. "Remember that. No matter how bad things get."

Sam quickly joined his friends outside the gate. Merry and Pippin politely avoided questions over the tender scenes they had just witnessed.

"Well, here we go again," the latter marked the start of their latest adventure.

"I'm still not sure how Mister Gandalf's getting us from here to there," Sam shared their confusion over how they were going to be transported to Earth.

Merry was partly correct about why Gandalf needed a space ship. The wizard remained aboard the Q-Ship after teleporting the others to Sokovia. For it was travelling through a network of wormholes that connected worlds across the universe. These networks now enabled Gandalf to cast a spell he had not used in over four years.

The three hobbits were instantly transported to Wakanda in a dazzling column of white light. Their friends Minas Tirith and Helm's Deep were simultaneously transported in the same manner. Accompanying them was a combined force of four thousand Gondorians, Rohirrim and Dunlendings. Gandalf had brought them to a long grass plain under a cloudy African sky. Unlike Sam; Faramir and Eowyn had brought their children – Steven (now four years old) and their one-year old daughter, Theodwyn. Holding her mother's hand, Theodwyn noticed they were on the outskirts of an incredible city.

"Ah!" she loudly pointed at it.

All those around her looked and sucked in an awed breath. None from Middle-earth had seen a city the likes of Birnin Zana. Towering skyscrapers stood aesthetically alongside monuments and temples centuries old. Even at this distance, the technology on display was utterly beyond anything their world possessed. That included the greatest city of Men in Middle-earth's history.

"Not even Armenelos reached such heights," Faramir thought aloud.

Wakanda's capital even impressed the lone Asgardian among them. Sif was also the first to spot their ride into the city.

"Incoming," she directed their attention skyward.

The Royal Talon left the Citadel the moment the force from Middle-earth arrived. It was carrying a lone passenger. T'Challa believed the individual in question was an excellent intermediary to greet the new arrivals. Radagast walked down the Talon's ramp after it smoothly landed. The Brown Wizard walked up to Aragorn and gave him a deferential bow.

"King Elessar," Radagast acknowledged before introducing himself. "I'm Radagast the Brown." The wizard then played the role of herald as requested. "King T'Challa invites you and your friends to join him in the Citadel."

* * *

Shuri hurriedly joined T'Challa, Okoye and a mixed detachment of Dora Milaje and King's Guard at a Citadel landing platform. They were waiting for Radagast to return with the representatives of Wakanda's latest allies. Black Panther requested a debrief as the Royal Talon lifted off from the city's outskirts.

"How's Frodo?" T'Challa enquired.

Frodo's surgery involved a combination of Wakandan technology and Kamar-Taj magic.

"He'll live," Shuri replied. "We were able to remove the toxin and regenerate the affected areas." Her fellow 'surgeon' had allowed Radagast to act as intermediary. "Strange wants to talk to Loki." Shuri added.

"I thought he wasn't able to speak?" T'Challa referred to the God of Mischief.

"Strange said he'll soon be fully conscious," Shuri relayed his prognosis.

Strange was the latest magic-user to arrive in Wakanda in the last 24 hours. Preparing the nation's defence had prevented Black Panther from meeting him. Though he was willing to give the sorcerer the benefit of the doubt given Radagast had vouched for him.

"Why does he want to speak to Loki?" T'Challa asked instead.

"Something about the Reality Stone," his sister answered.

Shuri was cut short from probing Strange's enigmatic response at the time. She vented about it as the Royal Talon began its final approach to the Citadel.

"I still don't see why I have to be here," the princess grumbled.

T'Challa still had little time for politics. He'd nonetheless come to accept that diplomatic protocols and courtesies had their place. Particularly given Middle-earth was a place stepped in them.

"They're fellow royalty," T'Challa replied as their guests touched down. "With Mama away, you're Wakanda's first lady."

"Because as the smartest person in the world I've nothing better to do," Shuri used Gandalf's compliment to disagree.

T'Challa secured the final world, "At least I didn't make you wear your corset."

The Talon's ramp opened. Radagast lead out the delegation before quickly standing aside. Aragorn was outfitted in his customary battle attire with Anduril sheathed in its scabbard. He walked up and stopped in front of T'Challa. The pair briefly considered each other before the visiting king initiated first contact.

"King T'Challa."

"King Elessar."

"On behalf of the Reunited Kingdom and her allies, I offer the hand of friendship," Aragorn proffered his arm.

"On behalf of the Kingdom of Wakanda, I accept," T'Challa commenced their alliance by warmly gripping it. "Thank you for standing with us."

"We could do no less," Aragorn was humble as ever. "Can I please introduce my wife and queen, the Lady Arwen."

Arwen had brought Hadhafang among her possessions. Those possessions also included a small wooden box that she presented to T'Challa.

"We understand your realm wants for nothing, milord," Arwen began. "We nonetheless hope you can accept this small token of our friendship."

It was not a gift that needed to be opened. For the box contained a precious gift from Minas Tirith's very own Citadel. Among rich dark soil stood a healthy sapling of the White Tree. Black Panther had seen images of the tree growing at the New Avengers Facility. He nonetheless smiled at the one he now accepted.

"Thank you," T'Challa graciously responded. "This is something we definitely don't have in Wakanda."

Shuri was already bored by the formalities.

"Only because you never asked me, brother," she tried moving things along.

Black Panther decided to have some fun of his own.

"Ah, I'd almost forgotten you were here," he dryly prefaced introductions. "This is my sister, Shuri, who heads our design group." T'Challa handed over the sapling to her. "Try not to dissect it," he mock warned.

Shuri only had time to give a withering look.

"Dragonfly, father!" Steven loudly exclaimed.

An understanding Faramir hoisted his son up. Inwardly, he was just as excited by the pair of Wakandan Dragon Flyers that shot overhead. Several of the Avengers had previously described their respective homes to him. But this was the first time that Faramir had personally witnessed such an advanced civilisation. The scholar in him only wished he could spend time in Wakanda, even if it was just a year. The knowledge gained could improve the lives of the Free Peoples unparalleled in their history.

Faramir and Steven's awed expressions had not gone unnoticed. T'Challa privately mused if the next Wakandan Outreach Centre should be in Minas Tirith. However, a war first needed to be won.

"This way, my friends," T'Challa gestured they go inside.

As Aragorn introduced Eomer on the way, the latter's sister learnt she had an admirer.

"You are the Lady Eowyn?" Okoye asked walking alongside her and Theodwyn.

"You have me at a disadvantage, milady," Eowyn confirmed.

"I'm General Okoye," she introduced herself. "From what Captain Rogers says, you have the heart of a Dora Milaje."

Eowyn guessed this was high praise particularly given the reference to Captain America.

"Dora Milaje?" she asked for clarity.

"Wakanda's elite force of women warriors," Okoye proudly informed her. "Our duties include protecting the king."

Eowyn felt a twinge of sadness as she remembered standing between her uncle and the Witch-king. Despite this, her younger self would have undoubtedly found Wakanda a utopia. Women here did not just actively serve in combat but could hold command rank as well. She took the opportunity to settle a long overdue score.

"Well, I certainly have some skill with the blade," Eowyn modestly admitted before slightly raising her voice. "But we must never forget war is the province of men."

A few yards ahead, Eomer released an annoyed sigh of recognition.

"I take she's your younger sister?" T'Challa wryly empathised.

* * *

No seat of power for Morgoth was complete without a throne room. The Dark Lord was currently seated on a steel throne reviewing the intelligence Thanos had supplied for the battle ahead. A series of mystical spheres resembling bubbles floated before Morgoth. Each sphere was an individual blur of images, documents and footage. Brilliant even by Ainur standards, the Dark Lord easily absorbed the cacophony of information on display. It included Arda's history during his time in the Void. His reaction to the War of the Ring was perverse joy. It took the Host of Valinor to defeat him in a continent-shaping war. By contrast, Sauron's demise came at the hands of two insignificant halflings.

 _A petty end worthy of your petty ambitions_ , Morgoth mocked his former lieutenant's desire to rule Arda instead of destroying it.

It inevitably led to Thanos's reports about the Free Peoples and their allies on Earth. Morgoth classified the Avengers into three groups from what he learnt about them. The majority were no threat to him at all. Less than a handful posed as nuisance value. And there was one who could be very useful in advancing his plans…

The Dark Lord sensed a portal opening behind him. He silently cursed how Thanos could currently drop in with impunity. Morgoth dispersed the mystical spheres before swivelling around to face him. The Mad Titan considered it beneath him to demand Morgoth stand in his presence.

"You've been busy," Thanos casually observed about the structure around them.

Thanos deduced two things from the Dark Lord's seat of power. First, Morgoth could not have built it without an incredible source of energy. Second, that source was still nothing compared to the Infinity Stones.

"My legions are at your command, Lord Thanos," Morgoth feigned humility.

Thanos ignored this. The main reason being he had not come alone. Standing next to his adoptive father was Cull Obsidian wearing a cybernetic prosthetic where his left forearm had been.

"This is my son, Cull Obsidian," Thanos made introductions. "He'll be coming with you."

This was not just about sticking a watchdog on Morgoth. Thanos was trying to provoke him. If angered enough, the Dark Lord might inadvertently reveal what other tricks he had up his sleeve.

"I am honoured," Morgoth declined to take the bait.

"Good," Thanos reacted, his initial provocation only being a feint. "I want you to attack Sokovia and retrieve the Mind Stone."

The Dark Lord waited several moments before giving his reaction.

"I thought you wanted me to lay waste to Wakanda?" Morgoth enquired about the late change in strategy.

Intelligence reports stated those protecting the Mind Stone included several high-ranking Eldar.

"What's the matter?" Thanos taunted about Sokovia. "Afraid some Elf-lord might cripple you again?"

Morgoth's eyes flashed in anger at the reference to Fingolfin.

"I shall begin planning our attack immediately," the Dark Lord choked on his rage.

The Mad Titan looked at Obsidian. "Ensure he does," Thanos ordered before teleporting back to the _Sanctuary II_. Gamora was being detained in her father's throne room. Thanos was soon offering his favourite daughter a cup of pudding, "I thought you might be hungry…"

Morgoth meanwhile had been silently considering Obsidian. The Dark Lord took immense pride at his success in corrupting the Children of Ilúvatar. Rising from his throne, Morgoth now embarked on doing the same to the Children of Thanos.

"Come, Lord Obsidian," Morgoth magnanimously addressed him. "I shall announce you to the legions."

The prospect of corrupting Obsidian was not the main reason for his tone. The Dark Lord was inwardly elated that Thanos had fallen for his irritated ruse over Sokovia. For of all the Infinity Stones, the Mind Stone was the one Morgoth most desired.

* * *

The warriors from Erebor and the Greenwood were teleported to a military airfield outside Novi Grad. Wanda arranged for a helicopter to transport their leaders to the palace. She had also sent an escort. It was an Avenger both Legolas and Thorin respected.

"It's good to see you again, Tony," Legolas shook a casually dressed Stark's hand.

"Pepper's still undecided," Iron Man quipped largely to himself.

Durin's Folk had only one question.

"When's Thanos arriving?" Thorin burned to avenge the attack on his kingdom.

"Yeah, about that," Stark awkwardly prefaced. "Morgoth's coming instead."

Dwalin, Bofur and the two kings were visibly thrown by the news. They had no doubt Thanos was a powerful foe. But tales of Morgoth's evil had been passed down by the Free Peoples to every generation. The destruction he wrought during the First Age was no less terrifying to them than when it happened thousands of years ago. Even to those who had faced Balrogs.

"You're certain?" Legolas warily checked.

"Galadriel gave a straight answer for once," Stark confirmed.

Iron Man was ambivalent about developments himself. No sane person would deliberately seek out Thanos. But as he revealed aboard Maw's ship, Stark was desperate to resolve a deep-seated torment. A perceived debt gave him pause.

"Wanda fought for our homeland with all her heart," Dwalin reflected. "Honour demands we do the same. Vengeance or no."

"Aye," Bofur agreed. "Morgoth's as much our enemy as Thanos."

Part of Iron Man could not disagree more. What the pair said spoke to him though. It was never Stark's intention; but his inventions had brought suffering to many Sokovians including the Scarlet Witch. How many would suffer at the hands of Morgoth if he abandoned them to pursue Thanos?

"They're waiting on us, guys," Stark hinted they head to the Presidential palace.

The group walked towards the helicopter. In the background, Sokovian officers were already liaising with their Dwarven and Elven counterparts about the defence. Erebor's ruler hoped to see something else Durin's Folk took part in.

"You bring the Suit, Tony?" Thorin asked.

"I melted it down," Stark replied to raised eyebrows. "Want to see what I did with the mithril?"

Iron Man pressed the detachable housing unit on his chest. The others halted, completely stunned by what followed. Not just at how the nanoparticles assembled Stark's armour in a heartbeat. Those same particles also contained the unmistakable gleam of silver steel. None was more spellbound than Dwalin who had never seen Stark's alter-ego until now.

"Never have I seen such armour!" the veteran gasped.

"It's the latest in nanotech," Stark casually informed. "You like it?"

The others were too awestruck to enquire what 'nanotech' was.

"Your finest craftwork yet, Tony," Legolas complimented it regardless.

Another Stark 'invention' continued to gain in popularity throughout Middle-earth.

"I still think its shawarma," Bofur wryly disagreed.

* * *

The _Benatar_ 's pod was closing in on Nidavellir. One of the passengers was arguing with the pilot.

"I am Groot," Groot grumbled about what he had to use for a toilet.

"Tinkle in the cup," Rocket dismissed the juvenile's complaint. "We're not looking." He snarkily added, "What's there to see? What's a twig? Everybody's seen a twig."

Thor was brooding out of the pod's rear portholes. He wore a patch over where Hela had cut out his right eye. As King of Asgard, he doubted any of his predecessors had a more ignominious start to their reign.

Thanos had slaughtered half the Asgardian refugees (including Heimdall) aboard the _Statesman_ while securing the Space Stone. Brunnhilde and Korg had escaped with the remaining half to who knows where. And he still did not know if Loki was alive or dead. Thor had glimpsed the portals that briefly formed around them. Had Thanos disrupted an attempt by Strange at teleporting the brothers to safety? If so, was Loki's corpse among the hundreds of Asgardian ones now adrift in space?

 _I amar prestar aen, han mathon ne nen, han mathon ne chae a han nostan ned gwilith._

The God of Thunder quietly gasped at being telepathically contacted in Sindarin. He kept his voice down as Rocket and Groot continued arguing in the background.

"Lady Galadriel," Thor greeted his friend.

 _Be comforted, Thor-King_ , she acknowledged his new station. _Your brother lives._

A huge weight came off Thor's shoulders. Loki had vowed the sun would shine on them again. It felt like the first rays had just peaked out from behind the clouds.

"Where are you?" Thor asked.

 _Sokovia._

"Why are you on Midgard?" Thor couldn't guess the reason (let alone how she got there).

The Lady of Light had not just contacted him to talk about Loki. A series of images accompanied her words.

 _Our enemies are moving, Odinson. Thanos has obtained the aid of Morgoth. The Dark Lord burns to avenge his imprisonment. Sokovia will suffer the full weight of his wrath._

Thor was given a bird's eye view of Novi Grad. The city quickly fell under an all-encompassing shadow.

 _A small force is all that stands between Morgoth and the Mind Stone._

Elves, Dwarves and Sokovians were deploying at various locations throughout Novi Grad. Iron Man was escorting a helicopter towards the Presidential palace. Its passengers included Legolas, Thorin, Bofur and a grey-haired dwarf Thor was unfamiliar with. The God of Thunder wondered why Gimli wasn't among them.

 _Thanos's eye turns to Wakanda, Earth's greatest kingdom. It is here the realms of Men have gathered to oppose him._

Thor's view shifted to the outskirts of Birnin Zana. A host of Wakandans, Gondorians, Rohirrim and Dunlendings were assembling atop a grassy ridge. Sif and his human friends from Middle-earth were meeting with Wakanda's ruler and his court.

 _The Mad Titan is poised to slay them all. For he will stop at nothing to retrieve the Time Stone…_

The Eye of Agamotto was currently closed. Strange appeared to be an infirmary, observing a patient through some warped mirror.

… _and the one who knows the Aether's location._

"Loki!" Thor was shocked to learn the patient was also the said individual.

Relief about his brother's survival quickly turned to exasperation. When it came to the Infinity Stones, the God of Mischief was incapable of leaving well enough alone. The God of Thunder hastily set that aside. For it was not Galadriel's key message. While habitually cryptic, she was strongly hinting where his aid was most needed.

Thor could never forget when the Avengers engaged Sauron in direct combat. It was a desperate fight that almost cost Captain America's life. From what the Asgardian understood though, Morgoth's destructive potential far outmatched the Lord of the Rings. Thor normally would not have hesitated to aid those in Sokovia against such a foe. The only problem was Morgoth did not possess any of the Infinity Stones. Thanos already had two and would be going to Wakanda to effectively claim two more. Further, the people of Earth had every right to hate Loki. Yet Wakandans appeared willing to protect him regardless. Not to mention the realms of Men who had come from Arda to join them. Thousands of humans would die defending the God of Mischief. Thor felt he had to give them something to hope for in return.

"The realms of Men will not stand alone," he gave Galadriel his decision. "Tell them to look to my coming from above."

Their communication ceased. It coincided with Rocket coming to check up on Thor. The former had come to offer an artificial eye he had stolen on Contraxia. It resulted in him overhearing what the Asgardian had last said.

"Who were you talking to?" Rocket was baffled.

"A dear friend of mine, good rabbit," Thor proudly replied. "The Lady of the Golden Wood."

Rocket considered this a moment, "It's not Ayesha is it?"

* * *

 **Apologies dialogue from Groot and our favourite triangle-faced monkey has taken this long. I won't deny Galadriel's telepathic contact was heavily influenced by hers with Elrond in** _ **TTT**_ **. But I really wanted to have a scene with her and Thor prior to the fighting.**

 **The Black Order's retreat to Saturn is a nod to the home world of Thanos-616.**

 **Tolkien's works and the MCU have many things in common. At some level, I'd argue both can be viewed as a collection of stories about dysfunctional families (not that any family's perfect). This chapter tries to reflect this.**

 **Sam and Elanor's pet names are taken from Volume 9 of the** _ **History of Middle-earth**_ **series. Theodwyn was the name of Eowyn and Eomer's mother.**

 **Armenelos the Golden was the capital of Numenor. I felt the comparison appropriate given Birnin Zana is also called the Golden City.**

 **Until next time, I wish all readers a Happy Easter and** _ **Endgame**_ **.**


	11. Comrades in Arms

**Disclaimer:** I have no creative rights over the characters and places you can identify in this story and have no way profited from this work.

* * *

23/05/2019

I know it has been a month since _Endgame_ was released. But still no spoilers from me. All I will say is that it shares a common theme found in many of Tolkien's works. Namely, change and growth requires the old to give way to the new. The process invariably brings sadness. But to quote Gandalf: "Go in peace! I will not say do not weep; for not all tears are evil."

 **alexgkeisler:** For the Free Peoples, going to Wakanda is as much a diplomatic mission as providing military aid. Faramir and Eowyn bringing their children is not unlike many royal tours today. Besides, you tell Eowyn, "Stay behind and look after the kids."

 **Steve993:** I prefer to go with 'Snapture'. Technically, the original meaning of decimation is "removal of a tenth" – well short of Thanos's objective.

 **DanSolo0119** : Mm. I'd imagine Thor (and Spidey) would want to avoid whales given what happened _In the Heart of the Sea_.

* * *

 **Chapter 11 – Comrades in Arms**

Morgoth led Obsidian to a platform high above a massive enclosed parade ground. Thousands of orcs, wargs, trolls and other creatures roared with acclaim at their creator's arrival. The Dark Lord silenced them with raise of his hand.

"We embark for Earth," Morgoth's voice echoed throughout the enclosure. "I present Cull Obsidian who will lead you in this battle."

Thousands of eyes gazed at the brute standing left of the Dark Lord. Thanos had only just acquainted his ally with his adopted son. Obsidian nonetheless received Morgoth's equivalent of a glowing character reference.

"His strength is unmatched," the Dark Lord exhorted Obsidian's military prowess, "his endurance unending, and his will unbreakable! Who will join him in slaughtering our enemies?"

The legions affirmed with a multitude of bloodthirsty and vainglorious cries. Obsidian was initially unmoved. He ignored the din to ask Morgoth a question – why wasn't the Dark Lord going to be leading from the front?

"I have been imprisoned in the Void for centuries," Morgoth explained. "My legions require a battle-hardened leader while I co-ordinate things from afar.

Obsidian's inward reaction was a mixture of understanding and contempt. His adoptive father had briefed him about the Dark Lord. In ages past, Morgoth had been reluctant to engage himself in battle even against inferior foes. Something about fearing death due to being bound to his physical form. Obsidian held no such fears – no sword-wielding elf could wound him once let alone seven times. He was soon distracted by a growing chant among the legions.

" _Cull! Cull! Cull!"_

Despite his earlier cynicism, Obsidian soon found himself basking in their acclaim. The rest of the Black Order tended to treat him as little more than their bodyguard and enforcer. Being appointed to a greater role made a heady change. The roars reached a crescendo as Obsidian thrust his hammer into the air. Morgoth was pleased. Playing on someone's insecurities was the first step in bringing them under his sway. The next step was ingratiating himself to them.

"Come, Lord Obsidian," Morgoth beckoned him away. "We have an attack to plan."

* * *

It was early afternoon when Loki again regained consciousness. This time it was longer than a few moments. The God of Mischief initially tried making sense of his surroundings. By Asgardian standards; his bed indicated healing in this realm to be relatively advanced. Loki tried getting up – and was immediately forced down by the pain that shot throughout his body. Releasing a frustrated sigh, the Asgardian prince only had one option if he wanted to learn more.

"Is anybody there?" Loki weakly asked.

"Yes, I am," a softly spoken voice replied.

The God of Mischief looked his left and was immediately surprised. Standing near another bed was a black-haired halfling who had just finished buttoning up his white undershirt. Loki compared the halfling with the size of the bed and nearby equipment. At least one thing seemed safe to assume.

"I take you're not in charge here?" Loki rhetorically asked.

"No." Frodo softly smiled. "Just a patient like yourself. They've actually just discharged me."

Frodo had been debriefed about the operation on his left shoulder. He didn't fully understand Shuri's description of the procedure. Still, the wound from Witch-king now felt like a distant memory. The son of Drogo walked up to the God of Mischief.

"How are you feeling?" Frodo kindly enquired.

"Like I was hit with blast from the Infinity Gauntlet and left to die," Loki complained with dark humour. His mood rapidly changed upon remembering something critical. "Where's Thor?" he anxiously asked.

"All I know he's safe," Frodo admitted. "That and we're in Wakanda."

Loki's eyes briefly flickered at learning he was on Earth. It was then he noticed Frodo's amputated finger. While masquerading as Odin, Loki read a great many reports about things he had previously been unaware of. The reports included Thor's descriptions of Arda and his adventures with the Fellowship.

"You're Frodo Baggins," Loki realised aloud.

"At your service."

"Loki of Asgard."

The God of Mischief discovered his reputation proceeded him as well.

"Yes, I know," Frodo revealed. "Thor spoke a lot about you."

"I'm sure he did," Loki dryly imagined.

Frodo could never forget what happened at the Cracks of Doom. The Ring was ultimately destroyed by events his uncle set in motion more than sixty years prior. Compassion could prove just as important in defeating Thanos.

"He never stopped caring about you," Frodo recounted what Thor said. "Or hoping the two of you'd be reconciled."

"We still mightn't be," Loki reflected about he and his brother's relationship. Noting Frodo's confused expression, the God Mischief opted to be honest. "I took the Tesseract before Asgard was destroyed," he confessed. "Thor didn't know. I thought we could use its energy to build a new home for our people. It instead led Thanos right to us."

"It isn't easy giving up a powerful relic," Frodo empathised from experience. "Some of them have a will of their own that makes us do things we later regret."

Loki's greatest regret was him being unable to aid Frigga against Malekith. That inability was the result of a bargain he had previously struck.

"I should've never helped Thanos," Loki lamented about his first attempt at obtaining the Tesseract.

Frodo could again empathise. "There's also other forces at work besides the will of evil."

Their conversation came to an unexpected end.

"Mister Frodo?" asked a familiar voice.

Frodo turned around upon hearing Sam. The Ring-bearer's ever-faithful companion had entered the room along with Merry and Pippin. They had been in the throne room when T'Challa mentioned Frodo's surgery. Sam immediately requested if the Shire-folk could visit the infirmary. Black Panther privately mused he would have struggled to keep pace with the trio after agreeing to it (Frodo's other friends believed the hobbits first deserved some time alone).

Like Merry and Pippin discussed, Frodo was lost for words at seeing his friends again. But this was a reunion where nothing had to be said. Frodo raced into his friends' embrace. Their reaction was even more joyous than after he had been healed in Rivendell. Loki was watching the hobbits from just yards away. He wondered if Thor would be equally happy to see him again.

"He's right about relics having a will of their own," a new voice observed.

A startled Loki looked to his right and saw Strange standing over him. The sorcerer had been observing him and Frodo from the Mirror Dimension. The God of Mischief tensed upon recognising him.

"Sorry, bedside manner's second-rate as well," Strange glibly apologised for startling him.

There were few things Loki disliked more than being insulted with his own words. Being unable to bring the impudent mortal down a peg made it even worse.

"What do you want?" Loki hissed.

"My name's Doctor Stephen Strange," the ex-neurosurgeon introduced himself. "And I've some questions for you…"

* * *

The gathering in Wanda's office had been swelling throughout the day. That continued with the arrival of the leadership group from Erebor and the Greenwood. Legolas and the dwarves had not seen the Scarlet Witch in decades. All were immensely proud that Wanda had risen to be her nation's leader. National leaders themselves, none were offended she could only spare their happy reunion a few minutes. The President had to excuse herself to sign a final batch of executive orders. Iron Man and the new arrivals dispersed themselves among the others. Several conversations were simultaneously held throughout the office.

Silvan Elves were highly reserved when it came to displays of physical affection. Giving Thranduil and Tauriel each a quick embrace was a good indication of how glad Legolas was to see them again. It also made the Elf-king feel insecure about his current station.

"You are the more experienced, _Adar_." Legolas wanted to transfer command. "Unlike yourself, I've never led our people in pitched battle."

Departing for Valinor marked a definitive point for Thranduil. It was still definitive even in exile.

"You are King of the Greenwood now, Legolas," Thranduil rejected his son's suggestion. "No Elf has fought alongside Men, Dwarves and Avengers as much as yourself. That's why our people are ready to follow you – as am I."

"Yes." Tauriel agreed before mischievously adding, "Besides, you know how bad I am at following your father's orders."

Stark had told the dwarves prior about Bilbo's restored youth. Those of the Company were nonetheless stunned by the Hobbit's appearance as he warmly embraced them. They were also aware he had come woefully unprepared for battle. Bofur had brought a bundle to help rectify the problem, presenting Bilbo with a dwarven hauberk and shortsword.

"It's the same one issued to the king's guard," Bofur said of the weapon.

"Thank you, Bofur," Bilbo gratefully accepted it. "I wasn't going to kill many orcs with my cane."

Bofur smirked at this before asking, "You giving it name?"

The Hobbit considered his cured dementia and previous feats as a burglar.

"Sharper," Bilbo decided to call the blade.

Meanwhile Ori had been making introductions. The King under the Mountain took the opportunity to thank his realm's latest ally.

"You Guardians have my deepest gratitude," Thorin addressed Quill, Mantis and Drax. "Many more of my people could've been killed if you hadn't come to Erebor."

"Thanks," an unusually subdued Quill replied.

The Dwarf King correctly deduced the reason.

"You have my word, Star-Lord," Thorin promised him, "we'll do all we can to help you find Lady Gamora."

"I'd be honoured to fight alongside you dwarves," Drax said of the coming battle. "You're more friendly to me than the elves."

"What's the elves' problem?" Dwalin gruffly checked.

"Drax attacked Thranduil on sight," Mantis revealed.

Grudges died hard among Durin's Folk. For some of them, that included slights dating back decades.

"The honour would be mine, Master Drax," Dwalin told him.

Stark had joined Vision, Parker and Kasun. The android had made a significant breakthrough in terms of counterintelligence.

"I believe I can stop the enemy from listening in on our communications," Vision began.

"How?" Stark asked.

"I took five minutes to create an entirely new language," Vision replied without even a trace of boasting. "I can install it as sub-routine on our communications network. We'd be able to talk to each other normally. But the sub-routine will make it sound like gibberish to the enemy."

Parker's eyes lit up in understanding. "Oh, like a voiceover!"

"Precisely." Vision confirmed the comparison before warning, "But the enemy devices will begin analysing the sub-routine the moment it's installed. It's near-certain they will eventually decipher it."

"How long will it take them?" Kasun hoped the android's invention would provide more than a fleeting advantage.

"Ten, maybe twelve hours," Vision estimated.

"At least that covers the battle," Stark calculated based on Morgoth's projected arrival.

Sokovia's top military officer was also sold. All elven and dwarven forces were being issued with earpieces, allowing them to benefit from Vision's discovery as well.

"Install the sub-routine," Kasun ordered the android.

"Um, what's the language called?" Parker was curious if it had a name.

"Vision C + +," Stark dryly guessed.

The language's creator was prevented from responding.

"Vis," Wanda called out to him. The Scarlet Witch had been in deep conversation with Galadriel and Elrond. "I need to talk to T'Challa," she requested to use the Mind Stone.

"What about?" Stark reflexively asked.

Wanda had overhead Iron Man's pun at her partner's expense. Galadriel's contact with Thor allowed the Scarlet Witch to make one of her own.

"The weather," she mischievously answered. "Wakanda should expect a late thunderstorm."

* * *

While the Shire's representatives were rushing to the infirmary, those of the Mannish realms had been taken to the command centre. Wakandan ingenuity continued to astound them. Hundreds were needed to man the trebuchets lining the walls of Minas Tirith. By contrast, the energy shield protecting Birnin Zana and its surrounds only required a single operator. Even the tactical table made Stark and Banner's screens look mundane. Shuri used the table to display the allied forces forming outside the capital. It was during this demonstration her brother was telepathically contacted by the Scarlet Witch. Okoye and Shuri fielded questions after Black Panther excused himself. Learning about Wanda on Svartalfheim inevitably led their guests to ask about her. It resulted in them learning about the Ultron Offensive and the events that followed in its wake.

"I knew Thor wasn't on Earth," Sif recounted from her communications with Heimdall. "But I didn't know Bruce had left as well."

"He's been classed as 'missing' for almost three years," Okoye said of Banner.

Faramir checked the list of Avengers arriving from New York. He looked forward to meeting Rhodes and Wilson for the first time. But more curious was the absence of an Avenger he was familiar with.

"I note Clint's name isn't here." Faramir prefaced before asking, "Why isn't he coming?"

"You weren't told?" Okoye replied. "He's under house arrest."

Those from Middle-earth were stunned. Apart from Thor, there had been no news how the other Avengers had been faring since Malekith's defeat. Tracking events on Earth wasn't a luxury Heimdall had during the period given he was on the run himself.

"For what crime?" Aragorn expressed their mutual disbelief.

Okoye and Shuri shared an awkward look. The latter's family had critically influenced events throughout the Avengers Civil War.

"Some of our people were accidentally killed," Shuri summarised her father's motives. "The Sokovia Accords were meant to regulate the Avengers. It…tore them in half. T'Challa was there when they fought each other."

"Barton was among those arrested," Okoye added. "Captain Rogers and Iron Man aren't even on speaking terms."

Avenger unity had been an article of faith among the Free Peoples. The Avengers engaging each other in battle was genuinely shocking to them. Boromir was particularly shaken. Captain America was like a brother to him. One of Rogers's many virtues was making peace with former enemies. How could he be estranged from such a close friend as –

"It's not just due to the Accords is it?" Boromir intuited it had to be something personal.

The Steward's suspicions were prevented from being confirmed. Black Panther returned to the meeting unaware of what had been discussed during his absence.

"Wanda said Thor's on his way here," T'Challa relayed their conversation.

"At least that's good news," Eomer dryly reacted.

T'Challa gave him a puzzled look. The Goddess of War acted to prevent the meeting being derailed by the calamity that had befallen her fellow Avengers.

"Did she say when?" Sif got T'Challa's attention.

"No." Black Panther gave it. "Apparently, he's first getting a weapon capable of killing Thanos."

Many from Middle-earth were confused by this. On Svartalfheim, Gandalf felt privately thankful time prevented him from detailing Ragnarok in full. He could only imagine the Free People's reaction upon learning Hela had shattered Mjolnir like glass. In their ignorance, they were frightened enough that not even Thor's legendary weapon could harm Thanos. The lone Asgardian present kept things focused.

"Either way, the enemy will almost certainly launch their attack before he arrives," Sif argued about Thor. "We must prepare in case they breach the shield."

She directed their attention to the table. Its vibranium sands automatically adjusted to match the discussion being held around it. Allied infantry was currently split down the middle with Wakandan units on one side and the Free Peoples' on the other. Sif believed such a formation against the likes of Thanos's forces was inviting disaster.

"Deploying our infantry in two wings might be simplest," she argued. "But our weapons are far less advanced than Wakandan ones. The enemy may try to rush us. If we get overrun, the whole centre will collapse."

Okoye certainly admired Eowyn's courage and skill in combat. But when it came to shieldmaidens, the Goddess of War was in a class of her own.

"Unfortunately, Sif, there's no time for our forces to train together," Okoye couldn't disagree with her tactical analysis.

"We shouldn't mix units," T'Challa agreed before proposing a solution. "But we could position them alternately along the line."

The sands shifted to illustrate the king's idea. Each infantry company of the Free Peoples would now be flanked either side by a Wakandan one.

"Yes," Aragorn concurred. "Many of our soldiers are inexperienced. This will help assure them."

Some perceived Shuri as disrespectful given her outspoken nature. That same nature made her unafraid to ask the difficult but necessary questions others preferred to ignore. Aragorn's remarks implied his soldiers could still leave Wakanda's exposed.

"You're worried they'll run?" Shuri she put to him.

Aragorn was not offended. Causing fear was an integral weapon to all forces of darkness. The Nazgul could make even the most battle-hardened flee in terror. Thanos's hordes may yet prove even more frightening. But Aragorn held faith in the Free People's courage given the reason they were here.

"This day we fight for all peoples, milady," he politely assured Shuri. "You're not Wakandans – you're our brothers and sisters. And we will stand with you to the end."

No one was more pleased to hear this than Black Panther. At least there was another king who believed humanity should act like one single tribe.

"I feel our forces are going to work together just fine," T'Challa told Aragorn.

* * *

Word quickly spread throughout allied ranks that the God of Thunder was on his way with some new superweapon. The news provided no small boost to the morale of the Free Peoples. Many of them had witnessed Thor's devastating might on the battlefield first-hand. Hope was kindled they might also live to see the destruction of Thanos and his hordes. Allied leaders nonetheless agreed to finalise battleplans when Captain America and his group arrived.

The short recess saw a resumption in gift giving. New toys made Shuri very popular with the two youngest arrivals from Middle-earth. Theodwyn adored the plush toy lion cub she received that purred or kissed her whenever it was petted. Steven was enthralled by his holocube (Wakandan ones did not need a headset) that allowed him to create an endless array of designs and shapes. Their mother also received a unique Wakandan gift. Eowyn and Arwen were each presented with a Dora Milaje uniform.

"It isn't just clothing," Ayo told them. "It's armour in case the Citadel is infiltrated."

Arwen, Eowyn and the children would remain in the command centre during the battle. Shuri would be with them operating the city's defences. Protecting the five was Ayo at the head of a small squad of Dora Milaje and King's Guard. That squad also represented the last line of defence between the enemy and Loki.

"Armour?" Arwen was confused as she felt the fabric. "But it feels so soft."

"It's vibranium," Ayo educated her.

Eowyn's eyes lit up at the word. "Like Steve's shield?"

Ayo simply nodded. Eowyn didn't need to be told about the defensive properties of vibranium. She was just amazed at how the same indestructible metal behind Captain America's shield could also be used to make clothing that felt like finest silk.

"Thank you, Ayo," Arwen said. "Should enemies come, may we prove ourselves worthy of your gift."

"I do have one question though." Eowyn added before playfully asking, "I hope wearing your uniform doesn't mean we have to shave our hair?"

Ayo cracked a rare smile. Her superior meanwhile was attempting to verify an earlier report. There was a livestock pen within the grounds of the Citadel. Within the pen were the war rhinos the Border Tribe used during the Battle of Mount Bashenga. With her husband now imprisoned, Okoye took it upon herself to look after the three rhinos. She was currently inside the pen standing in front of Lubanzi, the one she shared a special bond with. Okoye watched as Radagast fed him an apple. The rhino quietly snorted while munching on it.

"No, you're not wrong," Radagast confirmed the rhino's observation about things being tense. "It's the deep breath before the plunge."

It also confirmed the report of the Dora Milaje who accompanied the wizard when he spoke with the herd of giraffes.

"You understand what he says?" Okoye still struggled to believe it.

"Perfectly," Radagast replied. "Lubanzi's quite well-spoken for a young chap."

"Wakandans know more about African wildlife than anyone," Okoye reflected about her nation. "But none of us can talk with them."

"That's not surprising," Radagast agreed.

Okoye arched a frosty eyebrow. "I do beg your pardon?"

"How can humans expect to understand other animals?" Radagast explained, oblivious he'd caused offence. "They're not very good at listening to each other."

Barnes was leaning over the pen observing them. He had not met any of the new arrivals nor taken part in the planning meetings. T'Challa might believe the White Wolf had rested long enough. But Barnes needed some alone time to mentally recoup from the skirmish in Uganda. The sight of dead civilians brought back disturbing memories of missions he carried out as the Winter Soldier. Barnes's recuperation ended as a Gondorian joined him in leaning over the fence.

"Mind if I join you, Sergeant Barnes?" the Gondorian asked.

Barnes had never met the finely armoured man before. He assumed someone in T'Challa's circle must have mentioned where to find him. Whatever the case, the man's demeanour and armour suggested he was a very high-ranking officer.

"Bucky, sir," Barnes respectfully advised what to call him.

"Boromir." The Steward returned the favour as they shook hands. "After everything Steve told me, it's an honour to meet you."

Barnes's eyes flickered in recognition at the Gondorian's name.

"He once told me about you as well," Barnes revealed.

"I never tired of hearing about you Howling Commandos," Boromir recalled exchanging war stories with Rogers.

Barnes found residing in Wakanda almost symbolic of how the past now felt like a different country.

"A lot has happened since them," he said.

Boromir followed up an unanswered question before coming here. He'd learnt what had ultimately driven Stark and Rogers apart.

"Yes, I know," the Steward sombrely replied. "Shuri told me a little of your ordeal." Boromir paused before sympathising, "For what it's worth, I'm sorry."

"I can't be sorry enough for what I did," the former Winter Soldier confessed.

"It wasn't your fault, Bucky."

It had been a long flight from to Siberia for Rogers and Barnes. There was plenty of time to talk about the latter's responsibility as the fist of HYDRA.

"That's what Steve told me," Barnes recounted. "It's when he first mentioned you. He told me how you, um – "

"Tried to take the Ring?" Boromir finished for him.

Barnes nodded before enquiring, "Do you still blame yourself?"

The Captain of the White Tower picked up the subtext. Barnes was really asking how to forgive himself. Boromir tried to be encouraging while remaining honest.

"I think part of me always will," he admitted. "Some may judge me only by what happened at Amon Hen. But I refuse to let those events define me. Like Steve says, my life is dedicated to the triumph of good over evil. And I'll keep fighting for that triumph, no matter how many times I fail."

Barnes took a few moments to consider the Steward's advice. Some of the Winter Soldier's crimes – including the murder of Howard and Maria Stark – would likely torment his conscience for the rest of his life. But like Uganda demonstrated, he could again protect the innocent. Refusing to do so out of self-pity would be the real unforgiveable crime.

"Steve always makes it hard to feel sorry for yourself," Barnes eventually said.

"Annoying isn't it?" Boromir wryly observed.

The pair shared a knowing chuckle just before they were joined by Okoye. It was to relay a message from Black Panther.

"Your friends have arrived," she informed them.

* * *

T'Challa insisted Aragorn join him in welcoming Rogers's group. The Quinjet had touched down on a Citadel landing pad. Accompanying both monarchs was a small escort of which Sif was the only non-Wakandan. Standing next to Okoye, the Goddess of War wondered if royal bodyguards had something in common.

"Does your king like rushing headlong into battle?" Sif knowingly enquired of her Wakandan counterpart.

"It's like trying to restrain an antelope," Okoye vented in agreement.

Black Panther overheard them thanks to his enhanced senses. He was prevented from giving a witty comeback.

"T'Challa, I consider Steve one of my closest friends," Aragorn quietly said. "Thank you for giving him and the others sanctuary."

Part of Aragorn only wished the Reunited Kingdom had been able to do so. Wakanda's ruler merely reflected on Zemo's machinations.

"It was to correct a grave injustice." T'Challa humbly replied before mock warning, "Though don't blame me for Steve's appearance."

Captain America led the others outside before. He first shook hands with T'Challa while expressing belated condolences.

"Gandalf told us about Uganda," Rogers referred to the wizard's briefing at the New Avengers Facility. "We're sorry about the Dora."

"Thank you, my friend," Black Panther graciously accepted it. "Now you're here we may yet avenge the fallen."

Rogers turned to Aragorn. The latter took one look at former and remembered a previous conversation with Legolas.

"You look terrible," Aragorn observed deadpan.

"Gimli told me to grow a beard," Rogers similarly replied.

The Fellowship's co-leaders shared a knowing laugh before embracing. Aragorn was puzzled by the actions of another of its members.

"Bruce, I said you bow to no-one," Aragorn reminded him.

"Err, no," Banner tried clarifying his actions, "I was bowing to – "

Black Panther raised his hands. "We don't do that here."

Banner realised he had been the victim of a practical joke. Rhodes gave him a 'gotcha' nudge as the whole group began walking to the Citadel. It might have been four years since they last saw her. But the original Avengers had not forgotten the one who first joined their ranks.

"Good to see you, Sif," Romanoff greeted her.

"And you, Natasha," Sif replied. Like Black Widow, she knew a longer catch-up would have to wait. "We were finalising battle plans just before you arrived."

"You know it'll be a huge assault?" Banner chimed in from experience.

"Yes, Gandalf's warned us," Aragorn curtly assured.

Romanoff picked up the worried undertone in his voice. No matter the plan, allied forces were going to be heavily outnumbered.

"How are we looking?" Romanoff enquired to learn by how much.

"You'll have my King's Guard," T'Challa answered, "the Border Tribe, the Dora Milaje, and some old friends of yours."

Waiting in front of them was a gathering of familiar faces. None from Middle-earth were offended by who Captain America spoke to first.

"Including a semi-stable, hundred-year old man," a self-deprecating Barnes described himself.

Rogers took a closer look at his expression. He made a mental note to thank Shuri for the return of his oldest friend.

"How you been, Buck?" Rogers greeted him as they warmly embraced.

"Not bad, for the end of the world," the White Wolf wryly admitted.

Rogers discovered Barnes had met another close friend of his.

"I told him it always seems to bring us together," Boromir joined the conversation.

Rogers was equally glad to see his unofficial kin from Middle-earth. He saw that kin had grown by one in number. Unfortunately, Theodwyn had fallen asleep in Faramir's arms. But her brother happily embraced their "Uncle Steve". Banner's renewal of close friendships had been no less heartfelt. As expected, Merry and Pippin immediately made a beeline for him. Their hugs contained a heavy element of relief.

"Okoye said you've been missing," Merry sympathised. "I can't imagine what you've been through."

"At times, I can't believe it myself," Banner reflected on what he'd experienced over the last three years.

"All that matters are you and the Other Guy are back," Pippin tried encouraging them.

Banner wondered if the pair could help with coaxing out the Other Guy like they did in Middle-earth. Then again, time was against them. He needed every minute to get the Hulkbuster 2.0 armour ready for deployment.

"Doctor Banner," T'Challa request a private word.

The Avenger excused himself and walked over to the king.

"I'm sorry if bowing embarrassed anyone," Banner assumed it was the reason.

Black Panther had not been the slightest bit offended.

"I'm sure you were set up," T'Challa assured before segueing. "I've been asked to pass on a message – I'm told you'll know what it means."

"What is it?"

"What you and Gandalf talked about is waiting inside."

* * *

Banner entered a small room in the Citadel before the door slid close behind him. The exterior wall had a full-length window looking out on the projected battlefield. By contrast, the room's interior was sparsely furnished. In the middle were two armchairs facing one another of which one was already occupied.

"Take a seat, Bruce," Strange greeted him.

Banner blinked and suddenly found himself seated. The only thing more startling than the sorcerer's spell was him being in Wakanda. Until now, he had assumed the sorcerer was being held captive billions of miles away from Earth.

"Stephen!" Banner exclaimed. "You were beamed aboard that ship! How did you get back?"

"Gandalf found us," Strange casually replied.

The implication gave Banner no small relief. "Tony's back too?" he deduced.

"He and the kid are in Sokovia," Strange confirmed with reference to Parker.

"Can I talk to him?"

"We need to talk first." Strange firmly stated before revealing, "Gandalf said you're still having a problem with your green friend."

The sorcerer had first witnessed the said problem himself during the Attack on Greenwich Village.

"Well, he's not still not coming out," Banner confirmed before considering how he and Strange were seated. "Look, I appreciate this," he tried not to sound ungrateful. "But Thanos will soon be here, I've got to get the Mark 49 ready. We don't have time for therapy."

Strange was dry as ever. "I'm not that sort of head doctor."

The Master of Mystic Arts swiftly poked the Avenger's chest. Banner's head snapped back as his astral form was ejected from his body. With Banner still reeling from the experience, Strange summoned a mystical barrier encompassing the whole room. Gandalf's solution drew on Banner's last visit to Middle-earth. The stage was set for the astral equivalent of a cage fight.

"You two have a lot to talk about," Strange advised.

Banner anxiously glanced right – Strange had ejected Hulk's astral form as well! The last time Banner and Hulk had faced each other like this had been within Saruman's palantir. Hulk's expression left no doubt this encounter was not going to be anywhere near as amicable.

"The spell will lift when you sort things out," Strange concluded matters.

The sorcerer exited the pocket dimension he had created via a portal. Now alone in their pocket dimension, Banner's alter-ego spoke first.

" _Puny Banner!_ " Hulk raged before throwing a punch.

Banner was struck directly in the face. Physically, the force of the blow would have killed him outright. His astral form instead merely flinched, realising this was a far more even contest.

"Who's puny now?" he taunted back.

Banner drew on his martial arts training. A spinning kick sent Hulk hurtling into the barrier behind him. His pride stung; Hulk launched himself back in the fray. He grasped Banner on the fly before driving him into the barrier. Banner freed himself with a blow to the stomach. The pair flew within the barrier's confines, each trying to pummel the other into submission. Their conflict was intensified by years of pent-up anger, distrust, fear and self-hatred.

Thanos's forces had not yet arrived. But the Battle of Wakanda had begun in earnest.

* * *

Nienna was in her halls staring into the depths of space. She had not stopped weeping since Gandalf's group had been outcast. Her tears were also for the innocent lives lost across the galaxy since then. However, the war for the Infinity Stones stood poised to claim trillions more. The Valar were forbidden to save them by directly entering the war. Nienna had proposed an alternate solution for the Ilúvatar's approval.

Varda suddenly appeared near her. The Lady of Mercy hoped it was a good sign her petition had been accepted.

"Your husband asked?" Nienna enquired.

The Queen of the Valar nodded.

"You may give warning," Varda relayed what Manwë had been told. "But just this once."

Nienna took a moment to silently give thanks. She just had one question about the said warning's intended recipient.

"Where is he now, sister?" Nienna asked.

* * *

 _ **Endgame**_ **was not the only reason for the delay in this chapter. The greatest challenge in this crossover is the timeframe of events limiting the opportunities for character development. I had to rewrite this chapter a few times to squeeze as much development as possible before the shooting starts.**

 **Learning about the Avengers Civil War can be considered a group development on the Free Peoples' part. If nothing else, it helped set the stage for Bucky and Boromir's first meeting (Cap's triumph quote is from Earth-616). I also felt the Aragorn/T'Challa and Sif/Okoye connections were worth building as well.**

 **Call me impatient. However, I always intended Bruce and Hulk to have a 'chat' this crossover. We'll just have to wait and see if they sort things out prior to Thanos's arrival.**

 **It goes without saying that planning is an integral part of military operations. I just can't imagine allied forces in Wakanda not doing likewise given the collective military genius of their leadership.**

 **Vision inventing a language is my second nod to JRRT.**

 **I thought Lubanzi an appropriate name for a rhino given it means "wide and deep". And "Sharper" was often used in the 17** **th** **and 18** **th** **centuries to describe a thief who tricked people out of their possessions.**


	12. Twice Doomed

**Disclaimer:** I have no creative rights over the characters and places you can identify in this story and have no way profited from this work.

* * *

19/06/2019

 **Mr Popo:** If I am that child, I guess my motto from now on should be _"Amdir!"_ (or whatever is the Sindarin equivalent of "Excelsior!").

 **SonofThanatos:** As hinted in Chapter 1, the future of the MTCU was mapped out prior to _Endgame_.

 **Jetty 1** : Thank you for reading and I'm glad you've enjoyed it.

 **Anonymous:** Arda likely would have been hidden from Ego due to the vortex.

* * *

 **Chapter 12 – Twice Doomed**

Battle planning in Wakanda resumed with the addition of Captain America's group. The First Avenger was especially pleased to hear their joint forces being referred to as "Allied". T'Challa was confident about Allied forces working together. However, nor was he going to be complacent about it either.

"We must agree on a chain of command," T'Challa stated. "If something happens to me, it must be clear who takes over."

Many signalled their preference by looking in the direction of Captain America. His gaze remained firmly on Black Panther.

"I agree," Rogers said. "It should be who's leading the next largest force."

The room's attention quickly turned to Aragorn. Captain America had personally known some of the most brilliant commanders in US history. Still, he would never put national pride ahead of what he felt to be the truth.

"T'Challa, Aragorn's the finest commanding officer I've served under," Rogers explained his advice. "If anyone knows about leading others to victory against impossible odds, it's him. He'll look after your people like his own."

Black Panther was sold. If only because Rogers had verified an earlier remark of Aragorn's.

"He more or less told us that before you got here," T'Challa recalled the 'brothers and sisters' promise.

Aragorn felt the Free People's admiration emanating towards him. None more so than Arwen who proudly locked arms with her husband. Aragorn was no longer plagued by self-doubt like in previous years. However, both Stark and the hobbits had shown him modesty was often best displayed with irreverence.

"I believe the expression here is 'Me and my big mouth'," Aragorn ruefully answered. "I humbly accept the post nonetheless."

Satisfied smiles abounded throughout the room. The Allies growing espirit de corps was immediately challenged. Shuri's beads released a melodic chime. She rolled one of them which projected a small holograph of the globe. The upgrades she had made to Wakandan satellites had their first pay-off. There was a notable distortion just outside high Earth orbit. The last such distortion had been on Earth's surface.

"It's a spell of concealment," she advised those present.

"Like the one in Uganda?" Okoye was immediately concerned.

"Yes, General," Shuri confirmed. "But much bigger."

* * *

Vision immediately spoke to the Scarlet Witch after her telepathic conversation with T'Challa. The android informed her about his sub-routine. Wanda enquired about extending the sub-routine to Wakanda, allowing both defences to co-ordinate. Her partner advised that risked compromising Wakanda's whole communications system.

" _Shuri must first send me the access codes." Vision said before rhetorically asking, "Are we sure the enemy won't intercept them?"_

Wanda convened a final meeting of those in her office instead. It was to discuss a crucial factor in the upcoming battle. She asked one of the greatest masters of Middle-earth lore to give the briefing.

"For all his might, Morgoth remains bound to his physical form," Elrond described the Dark Lord's vulnerability. "Destroying it would see his spirit return to the Void."

"And this is the part where you say it's not that simple?" Quill glibly followed.

The Elf-lord arched a knowing eyebrow. He simply accepted that humans from Earth were more irreverent than those from Arda.

"Indeed, Star-Lord," Elrond confirmed. "The Dark Lord rarely entered battle himself in ages past. He preferred using his servants to crush the enemy. After being so long in the Void, I suspect that will again be so."

"Yeah, but he's still coming to us," Stark countered before reflecting on his recent journey through space. "And I've been aboard those ships. That's our advantage. We'll use it."

"You have a plan, Tony?" Legolas surmised.

Iron Man first remembered reading about the War of the Ring. Legolas was the only one present who had fought in its climatic battle.

"Like the one you used at the Black Gate," Stark confirmed. "We draw out Morgoth's army. Once we've got them pinned down, a group of us can board his ship and –" The billionaire stopped himself upon noticing Drax's behaviour. "Are you yawning?!" Stark was incredulous. "In the middle of this, while I'm breaking it down. Did you hear what I said?"

Drax gestured at Elrond. "I stopped listening after he said 'Morgoth remains bound to his physical form'."

"Are you incapable of paying attention?" Tauriel chastised the Destroyer.

Star-Lord could empathise with her frustration.

"See, paying attention isn't really what they do," Quill informed her.

"Uh, what exactly is it that they do?" Parker tried imitating his idol.

Mantis's first attempt at bravado was an abject failure. "Kick names, take ass."

"Yeah, that's right," Drax sincerely concurred.

Stark was left dumbstruck. Those with telepathic abilities easily picked up his inner reaction.

 _We're screwed._

Wanda and Galadriel gave each other a knowing smirk. Despite her best efforts, the former released a murmur of laughter. It immediately resulted in her receiving the whole room's attention. Stark looked at the Scarlet Witch, realising his thoughts had been overheard.

"Sorry," she apologised to him before speaking in support. "Drax, Tony's right. If we're to stop Morgoth, we all have to be on the same page."

"It means we've got to coalesce," a grateful Stark translated Wanda's metaphor. "Because if all we come at him with is a plucky attitude – "

"Dude don't call us plucky," Quill interrupted with a confident swagger. "We don't know what it means. Alright, we're optimistic, yes. I like your plan. Except it sucks, so let me do the plan, and that way it might be really good."

Silvan concerns about the Guardians only intensified.

"Iron Man's ingenuity has saved our people many times before," Thranduil coldly disagreed. "Why should we trust yours instead, Master Quill?"

One Guardian believed their leader had impeccable credentials as a strategist.

"Tell him about the dance-off to save the universe," Drax suggested Quill provide an example.

In a rarity, one dwarf wondered if Thranduil had a point.

"You saved everyone by dancing?" Dwalin couldn't believe it.

"Like in _Footloose_ , the movie?" Parker expressed his own confusion.

Quill's eyes lit up thinking he had found a kindred spirit.

"Exactly like _Footloose!_ " he enthusiastically confirmed. "Is it still the greatest movie in history?"

Memories came flooding back for one of the Company.

"Wanda said it was _Return to Oz_ ," Bilbo recounted.

An exasperated Stark thought the hope of a sensible plan looked to be over the rainbow as well.

"Sorry, boss," FRIDAY interrupted.

"Please talk to me, Friday," Stark desperately wanted an intelligent conversation.

FRIDAY's reply was utterly serious. "Morgoth's begun his attack."

* * *

US continuity of government protocols had been in effect since the attack on Greenwich Village. Those protocols saw mobility as key to protecting the nation's leader. President Matthew Ellis was aboard Air Force One coordinating his administration's response to the crisis. Ellis was currently being brief by his Secretary of State. It was Ross' second holo-conference of the day. The President's annoyance was plain to see after being told about the first.

"Those aliens might return," Ellis testily concluded, "and you're telling me there's no Avengers we can call on?"

Ross was still at the State Department in Washington DC. Like he once warned the Avengers, Gandalf's earlier display of power had consequences.

"I had Homeland Security raid their facility," the Secretary of State confirmed. "Colonel Rhodes left for Wakanda with the others." Ross saved the most important piece of information until last. "Including Banner."

"He's back?" Ellis was surprised by the news.

Ross simply nodded. The current crisis had provided an unexpected opportunity to tie his greatest loose end. Banner received a Presidential pardon after the Battle of New York. The Sokovia Accords meant he was now an unregistered enhanced. The Raft contained a cryo-cell like Abomination's in case Banner declined to co-operate. To Ross's inner surprise, that piece of forward thinking didn't earn him any credit.

"You should've called me when they arrived," the President criticised his handling of the matter.

"The Accords are clear," Ross stood his ground. "Any unregistered enhanced is to be immediately detained."

The President believed himself indebted to the latest such enhanced.

"Rhodes saved my life, Thaddeus," Ellis referred to events on the _Norco_. "We could've cut a deal with Rogers and the others like Sokovia did with Maximoff."

"We do not negotiate with wanted criminals, sir," Ross pointedly reminded.

The President's eyes narrowed with displeasure. Not just from being lectured about his own administration's policy. Like all elected officials, Ellis kept a weather eye on public opinion. Opinion polls indicated his party was heading for a drubbing in the mid-terms. Captain America becoming an international fugitive was a major reason why. Polls clearly showed who the voters blamed most for the loss of their national hero.

"The American people elected me to protect them!" the President snapped. "We said the Accords would help. Now what do I tell them?"'

His Secretary of State thought the answer was obvious. When it came to national defence, the former Lieutenant General only trusted forces he could control.

"That our military stands ready to protect them like it always has," Ross advised.

"You couldn't even protect yourself from the wizard," Ellis derided the advice. "How…can…" His hologram started breaking up. "…us…"

The signal from Air Force One abruptly ended. Having faced Hulk and Abomination, Ross wasn't afraid of the President's wrath.

"Get him back," Ross ordered an aide.

"We're getting some sort of interference, sir," the aide replied.

Less sophisticated than Wakandan systems, NORAD failed to detect the spell of concealment. The skies over Washington DC suddenly darkened as the source of the interference revealed itself. An enormous alien vessel shimmered out of nowhere above the city.

"Dragon!" an aide exclaimed.

Ross and the others looked out the window and found themselves facing Morgoth's seat of power. Sitting on his throne, the Dark Lord would never admit to being impressed by the _Sanctuary II_. It nonetheless inspired him to create a mobile base of operations. If only because he had no intention of basing himself in Chitauri Space as Thanos's tenant. Morgoth's seat of power resembled a black dragon with a wingspan of over two miles. Its design and colour were not coincidental. For the Dark Lord had named it after one of his most terrible creations.

"Feel the breath of Ancalagon!" Morgoth commanded it to open fire.

The _Ancalagon_ 's mouth glowed bright red. It was the last thing Ross ever saw as a massive torrent of dragon-fire shot straight towards him. The Harry S Truman Building and its surrounds were instantly destroyed. Thousands were killed from the intense heat and resulting shock wave. The rest of the city was thrown into panic from a vessel more terrifying than any Q-Ship.

F-16s from Joint Base Andrews joined the city's network of SAM batteries in trying to repel the invader. The _Ancalagon_ had defences. But Morgoth wanted to keep them up his sleeve until Sokovia. Besides, his warship's armour was thicker than that of a Chitauri Leviathan. The volley of missiles fired at the _Ancalagon_ caused surface damage only.

Morgoth commanded his seat of power to unleash a second blast. The White House was consumed in flames for the first time in more than 200 years. Obsidian was standing next to Morgoth observing the destruction below.

"An excellent choice of city, Lord Obsidian," the Dark Lord complimented his target advice. "Accept this small token of my gratitude."

He handed Obsidian a vambrace. Morgoth had created it with the same indestructible metals as the _Ancalagon_. The vambrace was lined with archaic runes that Obsidian could not read. Naturally, he warily enquired what it did. The Dark Lord had fully anticipated his suspicion.

"It is a ward against the enemy's magic," Morgoth informed him. "Any spell will break upon you like rain against a mountain."

Obsidian glanced at his prosthetic, his pride still stinging from the loss of his hand. Never again would he lose a limb to some cowardly magic-user. Obsidian strapped the vambrace to his right wrist. He immediately felt a surge in power, half-imaging he was Thanos after filling a slot on the Infinity Gauntlet. It happened as the vambrace's creator ordered a change in course.

Morgoth directed the _Ancalagon_ to follow Pennsylvania Avenue. US air and ground units tried valiantly to stop the metal behemoth but to no avail. The Dark Lord was aware that Thanos had destroyed the Arkenstone. Morgoth's pride compelled him to engage in a far greater act of vandalism. The _Ancalagon_ 's next attack targeted the National Archives Building. Its priceless collection included some of the most important documents in US history. Dragon-fire quickly reduced many of those documents to ash.

Meanwhile, an invigorated Obsidian recalled the Dark Lord's motive for not going to Sokovia first. He now questioned the Dark Lord. This attack was not just about neutralising potential threats was it?

"There is great evil in this world, Lord Obsidian." Morgoth had studied Earth's people and their history. "Evil that must be kindled if we are to conquer."

As if to illustrate the point, Morgoth's final attack was directed at the Capitol Building. The magnificent domed structure was engulfed in a fiery cataclysm. Parts of it crumbled in a shower of marble, glass, iron and dust. The Dark Lord was pleased. In just a few minutes, his seat of power had cut a destructive swathe through the heart of another. Not to mention killing thousands of humans – the lifeform in Eä he hated the most.

"We are done with this city," Morgoth commanded the _Ancalagon_. "On to the next one."

* * *

The television in Wanda's office had been playing in the background all day. It was broadcasting footage of Morgoth's attack minutes after FRIDAY's warning. Veterans of the Battle of Weathertop were among the most unnerved by what they saw. Destructive as they were, Malekith's iron dragons were wind-up toys in comparison to the _Ancalagon_.

"How in Durin's name are we going to stop that thing?!" Thorin mirrored the reaction of many present.

The NSA had been trying to hack into Sokovian systems. Earth's most advanced computer believed events at Washington DC required him to return the favour.

"I've downloaded what little information there is," Vision relayed the available battle data. "The dragon isn't like a Q-Ship. It doesn't use any form of propulsion or energy source."

Morgoth's attack also represented a painful reminder to Elrond. It was Eärendil who slew the original Ancalagon.

"Nor will you find any, Vision," Elrond began advising about the latest incarnation. "I've no doubt it's animated via Morgoth's sorcery. Magic more powerful than any we possess."

The Elf-lord wasn't only one who recalled their father given the situation. Bungo Baggins had a saying about dragons that his son often liked using.

"Look, magic or not, every worm has his weak spot," Bilbo insisted.

"Yes," Drax agreed. "I single-handedly vanquished the Abilisk from the inside."

"No, you didn't!" Star-Lord remembered events very differently. "It was a stupid move that almost killed us!"

Iron Man decided to settle a score.

"Speaking of stupid," he said to Quill. "How's that plan for Morgoth coming along?"

The Scarlet Witch rolled her eyes in exasperation. Stark and Quill's ongoing war of sarcasm threatened to derail the defence before Morgoth even arrived. The President's reaction was noticed by a friend who had been keeping an eye on her.

"If we want to stop Morgoth we must first stop the dragon," Tauriel intervened before Wanda lost her temper.

It was hard for dwarves to forget the Desolation of Smaug. None from the Company wanted the Scarlet Witch's homeland to suffer the same fate.

"Especially if we want to save the people here," Ori added in support.

"Including our own forces, Ori," Legolas reminded.

All present thought furiously about how they could neutralise the dragon. Morgoth's ship would undoubtedly appear overhead like it had over Washington DC. The _Ancalagon_ was almost equal in size to Novi Grad itself. Blowing up the former (even if it were possible) would result in a shower of debris that would devastate the latter. Leaving the _Ancalagon_ intact would instead see dragon-fire rain down instead. The seconds started dragging by as a solution eluded most in the room.

"I've an idea!" Spider-Man broke the silence.

Stark sternly pointed at him. "This had better not be another movie!"

Galadriel was privately flattered by what happened next.

"Let him speak," Wanda overruled before giving the teenager an encouraging nod.

"Well, um," Parker gathered his thoughts, "I was talking to Vision earlier…"

* * *

Wakandan satellites detected the beginning of the attack on Washington DC. The Dark Lord nonetheless struck too quickly for Wakanda to give any warning. Those in the Citadel watched powerlessly as the tactical table displayed the attack as it unfolded. Boromir's response was to try and comfort one of his closest friends.

Captain America appreciated the supportive hand on the shoulder he received from the Steward. Still, Rogers had not felt so devastated by an attack since December 1941. It wasn't just from the wanton destruction of US history and culture. The initial death toll was estimated to be over 10,000 – more than four times that of Pearl Harbour. Worse, the vast bulk of them were civilians. Part of Rogers wanted nothing more than to go to Sokovia and avenge them personally. But apart from Morgoth being more than a match for him, he'd come to Wakanda for a reason. Trillions of lives, not just American ones, were now hanging in the balance.

A final strategy was quickly agreed to. The Allies would fight a delaying action before counterattacking when Thor arrived. Some of the Avengers and Free Peoples left the command centre to prepare. Those remaining kept trying to lift the fog of war. For one, Thanos's army faced a significant obstacle before it could even engage Allied forces.

"Can your shield deflect Chitauri weapons?" Romanoff enquired about the one surrounding Birnin Zana.

Shuri had earlier run some simulations using data from the Battle of New York.

"Not even those Leviathans can penetrate it," she assured.

"We've got to assume Thanos knows that," Rogers concluded. "Meaning he'll hit us with something we haven't seen yet."

"Did Gandalf's notes mention anything?" Romanoff put to T'Challa.

"They mentioned a race called 'Sakaarans'," Black Panther recounted. "But they're armed like the Chitauri."

Another king believed this debate was moot.

"We forget Thanos can already breach the shield," Aragorn argued. "He already has the Power and Space Stones. Just like the One Ring, I doubt any defence can withstand them."

"You're not wrong about that," a new participant joined the conversation.

Everyone looked in the voice's direction – it was Strange. Many had the same immediate question.

"Where's Bruce?" Merry voiced it.

"He might be joining us later," Strange coyly replied.

Black Widow's reaction to Banner's return had been unsentimental. That professionalism belied her true feelings.

"What've you done to him?" Romanoff's icily demanded with a hint of threat.

"Just a chance to sort things out with the Other Guy." Strange casually assured her before adding, "One that won't make too big a mess."

In a rarity, Romanoff blinked at being caught off-guard. Did the sorcerer know about her first encounter with Banner? Another Avenger was annoyed Strange had not consulted them. Banner was the only available operator for an important piece of machinery.

"The Mark 49 was a key part of our battle plan," an irritated Rogers pointed out.

"The Mark 49 won't save us," Strange replied.

Many sensed he was withholding some important information from them. Elven wisdom suggested it best not to press him. Meddling in the affairs of the Masters of Mystic Arts might prove them subtle and quick to anger as well.

"Will you at least aid us in the battle ahead?" Arwen asked instead.

None knew how the sorcerer perceived the coming conflict.

"I have to if we're to win this," Strange said before changing topics. "By the way, Loki told me the location of the Reality Stone."

Sif felt a drop in the pit of her stomach. Not just because she had unwittingly been part of Loki's scheme for the Aether. His schemes also tended to backfire with disastrous consequences for everyone.

"Where?" Sif dreaded to ask.

"A lone mountain," Strange revealed. "Care to guess which one?"

Black Panther joined the dots. "Mount Bashenga."

It meant Wakanda was currently home to two Infinity Stones. Even Asgard didn't think it safe to hold more than one. T'Challa's top general was alarmed at the military implications.

"We would've found it, my king!" Okoye insisted about the Aether, hoping Loki was lying.

"We've barely scratched the surface," T'Challa admitted Klaue had been right about one thing.

"So, you can also use vibranium to hide stuff?" Pippin guessed the reason behind Loki's choice.

The private eye's deduction impressed the head of the Wakandan Design Group.

"We do," Shuri confirmed. "The Great Mound's made of it. If Loki buried the Reality Stone deep enough, I doubt anyone could detect it."

Sauron's campaign to reclaim the One Ring remained an object lesson for the Free Peoples.

"I'd wager Thanos has other ways of finding out," Aragorn reflected.

The alarm chimed in the command centre for the second time that day. This time it was Okoye who used her beads to reveal the cause.

"Something's entered the atmosphere," she reported.

* * *

Banner and Hulk were unaware of events in Washington DC. Strange's spell cut off all external communications. While still locked in intense conflict, both had also started to feel frustrated. Neither was able to get the upper hand in subjugating the other. If only because their astral forms didn't suffer from fatigue. Hulk and Banner were wresting mid-air when things finally reached a major turning point.

Midnight's Q-Ship had left Saturn and was now orbiting directly over Wakanda. Six massive dropships were onboard containing Thanos's army. The first was launched ahead of the other five to probe the enemy's defences. Okoye's warning came as the dropships hurtled towards their target.

Faramir was outside the command centre with Barnes, Wilson and Rhodes preparing their respective weapons. The Gondorian armed himself like the Ranger he had been for so long. Barnes locked the safety on the M249 SAW that T'Challa had issued him. Falcon was verifying Redwing's software was calibrated with his jetpack's. However, it was War Machine's armour that most piqued Faramir's curiosity.

"I take that's a cannon of sorts?" Faramir enquired about its mounted minigun.

His visor open, Rhodes's infectious smile in response was plain to see.

"Tony said you're a smart guy," Rhodes told the Gondorian he was correct.

Learning about the Avengers' dissolution did not diminish the Free Peoples' affection for them. Including the Avenger with the inimitable sense of humour.

"Dare I ask how smart?" Faramir knowingly put.

War Machine gently tapped his Mark IV armour. "Smart enough to use one of these."

The Lord Emissary didn't have time to enjoy the compliment. Falcon's gaze was drawn skyward. His pilot's instincts told him enemy bogeys were bearing down on them.

"Hey, Cap, we got a situation here," Wilson reported to Rogers.

The first dropship was destroyed the instant it struck the top of Birnin Zana's shield. Banner and Hulk abruptly stopped fighting, startled by the accompanying explosion. Eowyn had memories of Helm's Deep. Both from the noise and having to comfort her frightened children. Ignorant of this, their father's reaction focused on the shield.

"If only we had this at Minas Tirith," Faramir fantasised it repelling Sauron's siege.

Rhodes lowered his visor and read the display. "Don't start celebrating yet, guys," he warned everyone. "We got more incoming outside the dome."

The first dropship proved the shield couldn't be breached by the others. Having gained the information, Midnight promptly ordered the remaining fleet to change course. The five dropships fell through the atmosphere like fiery streaks before landing just outside the shield. The surrounds shook on impact. Hectares of jungle immediately caught ablaze or were tossed into the air. If not for the energy barrier protecting them, allied forces outside the city would have been swallowed in the resulting dust cloud.

All the command centre was looking out its window by the time the dust settled. While smaller in size than the _Ancalagon_ , the dropships felt no less intimidating. Rogers glanced at Black Widow and noticed a rare occurrence. Romanoff was discreetly chewing a nail – an unconscious habit of hers whenever she was nervous. T'Challa was standing alongside Aragorn. The former inferred something important from the dropships landing outside the shield.

"Thanos isn't with them," T'Challa privately observed to his second-in-command.

"Either way, he's gone unchecked too long," Aragon said the time for planning was over.

Black Panther agreed. He turned away from the window, filled with decisive purpose.

"Ready the transports," T'Challa ordered his subjects. "Engage all defences." He finished by pointing at Captain America. "And get this man a shield!"

Rogers gave him an appreciative nod. Another member of the Fellowship agreed to someone else's request for a quick private chat.

"Yes, Stephen?" Frodo addressed the sorcerer.

"How's your shoulder feeling?" the ex-neurosurgeon first enquired.

"Never better," Frodo happily reported. "I can't thank you enough."

The offer was immediately taken.

"In that case," Strange began, "I need you to do something."

* * *

 **Strange helping defend Wakanda is not just the MTCU butterfly flapping its wings. It was also to allow the Fellowship's hobbits to fight together in a single battle.**

 **Thunderbolt's death isn't meant to be vindictive (ok, maybe a little). It's more about reflecting one of the MCU's more consistent themes. Namely, the desire to control everything isn't just destructive. It also blinds you to the greater danger.**

 **I've said previously some believe the original Ancalagon is too large even for the big screen. Morgoth's flagship should not be interpreted as any opinion about that debate.**

 **Apologies to any US readers upset by the attack on Washington DC. If only because my maternal grandparents suffered through the Axis bombing of Malta during World War II. But, unfortunately, Morgoth has form. Particularly when it comes to destroying cities and irreplaceable objects.**

 **Hulkbuster 2.0 is Mark 48 in canon. I thought The Suit would push proceeding versions of armour up a numeral. Readers are correct to infer Rescue's Armour in the MTCU has not even been designed yet.**

 ** _SWATTD_ had a couple of **_**Wizard of Oz**_ **references. I subsequently learnt that** _ **Return to Oz**_ **happens to be one of Elizabeth Olsen's favourite movies.**


	13. Where Stars Are Forged

**Disclaimer:** I have no creative rights over the characters and places you can identify in this story and have no way profited from this work.

* * *

14/07/2019

No _Spider-Man: Far From Home_ spoilers from me. Except to say that J K Simmons is J Jonah Jameson.

This chapter's title should also not be interpreted as a nod to a recent Bradley Cooper film.

 **Aragorn II Elessar:** Agree Brutasha was over by IW. Though _Endgame_ showed they still cared about each other as friends.

 **Omegashark18:** I knew I forgot something! The revised endnotes for Chapter 12 will hopefully clear up the numerical issue.

 **Anquietas:** Apology was more driven by my work in law enforcement which involves researching the impacts of PTSD. 9-11 happened almost 18 years ago. But as Jon Stewart brilliantly articulated to Congress, the pain for many is still fresh.

 **Jason Chandler** : You're referring to Thangorodrim. Unfortunately, JRRT never gave specific dimensions for the three mountains. Hence a lot of the debate about Ancalagon's actual size.

 **Ian N:** The Valar might have such foresight. Unfortunately, the details of Phase 2 & 3 were overwhelmingly hidden from me at the time.

 **Guest Isa** : I try to understand Stark's reaction in _CW_ by asking myself two questions. First, would I want to know the truth about my parent's death? Second, how would I react upon finding out a close friend had been keeping it from me?

* * *

 **Chapter 13 – Where Stars Are Forged**

Torture was practiced by many throughout the cosmos. Thanos though had turned it into an art form. The _Sanctuary II_ had numerous chambers where countless victims had been subject to his finely-honed sadism. The latest victim had suffered at the Mad Titan's wrath many times before.

Nebula was in a chamber accompanied by a lone Chitauri technician. She was suspended horizontally above the floor, kept in place by an anti-gravity field. Thanos had kept her imprisoned like this for weeks. Between torture sessions, Nebula often brooded she was as much a prisoner of her own poor choices. She had ignored the key lesson from the Guardians defeat of Ego. None could defeat a cosmic-level megalomaniac on their own – not even their own children.

Nebula told Gamora she would help the universe by personally killing their adoptive father. Her failed assassination allowed Thanos to obtain his first real clue about the Soul Stone's whereabouts.

Gamora had been forced to watch as Thanos used the Infinity Gauntlet to pull apart Nebula's cybernetic components one excruciating inch at a time. Nebula's resulting screams expressed lament as much as agony. Failing to kill Thanos had given him leverage. Gamora's compassion overwhelmed her resolve to not to reveal the Soul Stone's location. She and Thanos were now on Vormir attempting to retrieve the mysterious stone. The Mad Titan had also issued his favourite daughter with a threat. If they came back from Vormir empty-handed, the next torture inflicted on her sister would set a new benchmark for suffering.

The technician had almost reassembled Nebula using his console. It was then Nebula's left eyepiece ejected seemingly by itself. Puzzled, the technician went to check the cause of problem. Nebula's arms were not in any restraints. Combined with Thanos's absence, the Luphomoid took her chance to escape. The unsuspecting technician reached for her eyepiece. Nebula's hands moved in a flash as she twisted and broke the Chitauri's neck.

Nebula winced in pain as she extricated herself from the anti-gravity field. She limped towards the console, her dislocated right foot dragging behind her. Nebula was planning to use the console to warn the Guardians about Thanos. With luck, there was still a chance to save Gamora. Those plans were thrown into disarray as a magic portal suddenly opened in the chamber. Out of the portal stepped an old man dressed in white.

"This way, Lady Nebula!" Gandalf urged her to follow him. "Hurry!"

Galadriel found Nebula while searching for the Avengers aboard Maw's Q-Ship. Gandalf was told the disfavoured daughter of Thanos yearned to aid the fight. Nebula's traumatic life nonetheless made her a highly suspicious individual at best. Galadriel's warning was proven as Nebula adopted a fighting stance.

"Who are you?" she sharply demanded.

Gandalf kept his answers short. Sneaking aboard the _Sanctuary II_ was even more dangerous than the time he entered Dol Guldur.

"I'm Gandalf the White," the wizard introduced himself. "I'm part of an alliance opposing Thanos."

"Why should I trust you?" Nebula still thought this might be a trick of the Mad Titan's.

Alarm klaxons started blaring throughout the _Sanctuary II_. The White Wizard revealed the trigger. Gandalf pulled out a pair of electroshock batons from his sleeve.

"I took the liberty of reclaiming your weapons," he offered them to Nebula.

"Good enough," she accepted them and the wizard's sincerity.

The pair promptly left through the portal.

* * *

Thor was seated next to Groot as Rocket piloted through an asteroid field. Groot was engrossed playing _Arcade Defender_ like he had for the past few weeks (after finding the handheld game among Quill's childhood possessions). Slightly bored himself, the pilot struck up a conversation with the other passenger.

"So, Thor," Rocket began making small talk. "About your family. You didn't say anything about your mom."

The Battle of Weathertop provided some closure in relation to Frigga. The God of Thunder nonetheless needed to keep his feelings in check.

"Killed by a dark elf," Thor described his mother's fate.

Providing sympathy was still very much a learning experience for Rocket.

"Yeah, that can be annoying," he offered. "What about that mind-reader you spoke to? She a relative?"

"You mean Lady Galadriel?" Thor's mood brightened. "Granted, she slightly resembles my sister in appearance, but, no. What made you think we were related?"

"Just the way you talked about her."

The King of Asgard smirked at being caught out. "A good friend of mine said all who look upon her fall under her spell."

"Gamora has that effect on Quill." Rocket observed before asking himself, "Or is it the other way around?" The navigation system cut short the awkward conversation. "Hey, we're here!" he happily explained the beeping sound.

Rocket could barely contain his excitement. Nidavellir was the birthplace of some of the most horrific weapons to ever torment the universe. Perhaps he could pilfer one while Thor's hammer was getting made? Any anticipation the Asgardian felt quickly gave way to confusion. The God of Thunder tapped the side of his head with his palm.

"I don't think this thing works," Thor commented about his artificial eye.

It was enough to draw Groot's attention away from _Arcade Defender_.

"I am Groot?" he hopefully suggested.

"No, he doesn't have to pull it out again!" Rocket slammed his morbid curiosity.

"Something's wrong, rabbit," Thor nonetheless argued. "Nidavellir's not like this. Everything's dark."

The pod exited the asteroid field. Nidavellir was dead ahead – as was the cause of the surrounding darkness.

"It ain't the eye," Rocket assured.

Earth scientists and engineers had been debating the theory of Dyson Spheres for almost the last 70 years. The Dvergar homeworld emphatically proved the arguments of those in favour. Nidavellir was a multi-ringed megastructure built around a metal shell that encased a neutron star. This structure allowed the dwarves to harness the star as the energy source by which they forged god-like weapons. Thor had last been here years earlier to liberate it from the clutches of Imir. It allowed the God of Thunder to easily spot the reason for Rocket's assurance.

"The star's gone out," a stunned Thor observed. "And the rings are frozen."

Both problems were connected to the three concentric rings being out of alignment.

"Maybe they're doing care and maintenance," Rocket casually suggested before checking the display. "Scratch that, their comms are down."

"Any lifeforms?" Thor followed up.

"Eh, these sensors can't detect them," Rocket said those of the pod weren't that advanced.

"Then we'll need to search it ourselves," the King of Asgard resolved. "Hopefully there's one dwarf who can tell us what happened."

Rocket saw it as a win-win situation. "And if there isn't, we can claim the salvage rights."

* * *

Rocket entered Nidavellir via the main portal that channelled the star's energy (when active) into the forge. He and Thor were quickly confounded by what they discovered. The surrounding superstructure appeared just as cold and inert as the exterior. But nor was there any sign of damage to any of the massive machinery or production systems. Their first real break came upon final approach to one of Nidavellir's many docks. The pod's sensors warned one berth was already occupied.

"Whoa, Necrocraft!" Rocket coolly exclaimed.

"Necrocraft?" Thor was unsure.

"Sakaaran warship," Rocket clarified.

The God of Thunder stilled at this. One quickly learned about Sakaarans as a prisoner of the Grandmaster. That included learning Thanos's army contained numerous legions of them.

"You sure?" Thor hoped the sensors might be wrong.

"Just from the thousands that attacked us on Xandar," Rocket replied he had no doubt.

"Do they know we're here?"

Rocket knew Necrocraft sensors had a much greater range than those of the pod. Sakaarans also never hesitated to attack an enemy vessel.

"That's what's weird," Rocket tried reconciling the two. "They should've intercepted us by now."

Thor and Rocket immediately boarded the Necrocraft after docking. What they found only deepened the mystery surrounding Nidavellir. The vessel was not only devoid of Sakaarans. Several of the cockpit's instruments and displays were smashed apart as if someone had driven an axe through them. The damage prevented any accessing the ship's log to find out anything about the invaders.

Groot was then grudgingly forced to join the pair. He kept playing his game as they traversed through the interior. The game's electronic noise quickly earned him a rebuke.

"Mute that thing before I mute you!" Rocket warned it could lead to them being discovered.

Groot complied with a surly eyeroll. His fellow Guardian quietly resumed speaking to Thor.

"Like I was saying," Rocket started over, "you'd need more than a Necrocraft to take this place. Look at the size of it! You'd need an army just to hold it."

The God of Thunder had a flashback.

"It's almost like Moria," he thought aloud.

"Moria?" Rocket was confusion. "What's Moria?"

"Another great dwarven realm," Thor recalled the Fellowship's journey through it. "We initially thought it abandoned. We soon found out it was overrun by evil."

"Did you get out ok?" Rocket was curious.

Thor could never forget events on the Bridge of Khazad-dum. "Relatively speaking."

Rocket merely noted this as they entered Nidavellir's main forge. The forge covered an area equal to that of the Boeing Everett Factory. Admiration was the furthest thing from Rocket's mind as he looked around. The workshop resembled a jumble of tools, spare parts, cables and moulds.

"I hope these dwarves are better at forging than they are cleaning," Rocket said before sarcastically rambling why no dwarves could be found. "Maybe they realized they live in a junk pile in the middle of space."

Privately, the God of Thunder could not disagree more. The greatest artefacts and weapons (including Mjolnir) to come out of Nidavellir had all been produced at this very forge. Such craftsmanship was at the very centre of Dvergar identity. The main forge was the equivalent of their most sacred location. If any dwarves were alive, this was where they would congregate.

"This forge hasn't gone dark in centuries," Thor remarked in the face of the unthinkable.

Rocket halted upon noticing a workstation just ahead.

"You said Thanos had a gauntlet, right?" he warily enquired.

"Yes," Thor casually confirmed. "Why?"

"Look anything like that?"

His question had a chilling effect. Both Thor and Groot looked in the workstation's direction. Resting atop was the very cast used to forge the Infinity Gauntlet. It could only mean one thing about Nidavellir.

"I am Groot," Groot said it had been overrun by one of the greatest evils of all.

"Go back to the pod," Thor urged in agreement.

"And not talk to an old friend?" a voice asked from behind.

Thor spun around in joyful recognition.

"Hello, Thor," Gandalf kindly greeted him.

The God of Thunder unashamedly embraced him in affection and relief. No matter how dire the situation, the White Wizard was always a source of hope. Not entirely unlike someone else.

"Galadriel told you where to find me?" Thor deduced.

"Yes, my friend," Gandalf confirmed. "We both regret not being able to aid you sooner."

The last few months had been the darkest in Thor's 1,500-year life.

"At times, I wondered if I'd ever see you again," he confessed.

"I, likewise," Gandalf empathised. "After only Loki appeared, I feared the worst."

Thor assumed Strange had been the magic-user trying to extract him and Loki from the _Statesman_.

"You summoned those portals," the God of Thunder now realised.

The White Wizard's revelations had not ended yet.

"Heimdall's sacrifice was not in vain," Gandalf first acknowledged their mutual friend. "And I promised Odin to keep aiding you in his absence."

Thor's heart leapt at the inference – his father and the wizard had finally met! He was prevented from asking how.

"This guy your uncle?" Rocket asked the Asgardian.

Thor and Gandalf smiled with mild embarrassment. Rocket's guess about the nature of their relationship felt like an unspoken truth. The King of Asgard nonetheless answered the question with a shake of the head.

"Gandalf the White," Thor then made introductions, "can I please introduce – "

"Rocket," he didn't want to be introduced as 'rabbit'.

"I'm much indebted to you for bringing him here safely, Master Rocket," the wizard thanked him for transporting Thor.

The racoon found Gandalf far less pretentious than the Collector. Still, business was business.

"I'll send you the bill, Whitey." Rocket promised before telling his fellow Guardian, "Say hello, Groot."

Groot's eyes remained on his game as he mumbled, "I am Groot."

Rocket's patience with _Arcade Defende_ r was at an end.

"That does it!" he angrily snapped. "I said I'd smash that thing if – "

"It's alright!" Gandalf quickly intervened. "More important matters require our attention. We've been waiting on you to get started."

"We?" Thor was confused.

Gandalf stepped aside. A few yards behind him stood Eitri, Gimli and Nebula.

"Took you long enough, Odinson," Gimli ribbed him about getting to Nidavellir.

Rocket's reaction to Nebula was far more nonchalant.

"Hey, Baldy," he greeted her.

* * *

The seven were soon in a sitting circle among the clutter. Groot kept playing his game on mute as the others shared recent events. Gimli and Eitri had earlier disposed the remains of the orcs by ejecting them into space (the former used Gloin-akhzar to destroy the Necrocraft's display). The pair described how the Necrocraft's crew resulted in them crossing paths. Thor was more troubled by how Gimli came to Nidavellir in the first place.

"Thanos teleported you here?" Asgard's ruler checked he understood.

"Aye," Gimli softly confirmed before a tear ran down his cheek. "Moments after he slew my father."

Just like Boromir at Balin's Tomb, Thor placed a comforting hand on the dwarf's shoulder. Family was also at the forefront of Nebula's mind. Maybe the White Wizard could perform the same spell he used to rescue her.

"What about Gamora?" Nebula put to him. "I told you where she is."

All present had been told the importance of Vormir.

"Your sister was very brave burning that map," Gandalf first sympathised. "But without a precise location, we could end up searching Vormir for days."

"Could not Galadriel help?" Thor suggested.

"Unfortunately, she hasn't contacted me since telling me where you were headed," Gandalf answered in the negative. "I can only draw one conclusion – the attacks on Earth have already started."

"And you say this 'Morgoth' wants the stones for himself?" Rocket asked the wizard.

"It's why the orcs came here," Eitri interjected. "They wanted to know how the Gauntlet worked."

"Yeah but this is Thanos we're talking about," Rocket pointed out. "He's the toughest there is. Morgoth's got to be a total whack job if he thinks he can take the Gauntlet from him."

The White Wizard had become very familiar with other-worldly idioms over the last few years.

"The Dark Lord is many things, Rocket," Gandalf gently reproached. "Insane isn't one of them. His cunning is every bit the equal of his ambition."

"Could he send more orcs here?" Gimli speculated with concern.

Gandalf used the question to illustrate Morgoth's genius for intrigue.

"I suspect he no longer needs to," the wizard began.

"Why?" Eitri wanted to why he was so confident.

"Cull Obsidian has fallen under the Dark Lord's influence," Gandalf relayed what Galadriel told him. "He's probably told Morgoth much about the Infinity Gauntlet. So much that Morgoth no longer needs to send other forces here."

"Be that as it may, Gandalf," Gimli argued, "Thanos still wears the Gauntlet. He remains our greatest threat."

"Exactly my point!" a vindicated Rocket agreed. "Even the elf chick said he's the one we've got to take out."

Under normal circumstances, Gimli would have taken him to task for describing Galadriel in such terms. Encountering Thanos had shaken the dwarf's customary aplomb though. At least Fingolfin (less powerful than several Avengers) showed it was possible to wound Morgoth. By contrast, the Mad Titan had defeated countless enemies without incurring even a scratch. A former member of the Black Order shared Gimli's pessimism.

"Gamora didn't think it was possible," Nebula reflected about defeating their adoptive father. "Even before he had the Gauntlet. If he obtains the Soul Stone…"

The Luphomoid shook her head, declining to voice her fears. Not just about Thanos obtaining a third Infinity Stone. But what would happen to Gamora once he did. Gandalf was about to say something to bolster spirits. However, he was pleased a new king beat him to it. Frodo wasn't the only one who agreed with the wizard about greater forces at work.

"Thanos has taken something from all of us," Thor began rallying the group. "Family, friends, our homes. But we're alive because fate wills it so. It has spared us for the same reason it has brought us here."

"Which is?" Eitri enquired.

"Working together we can kill Thanos," Thor answered.

The group followed Eitri to a nearby area. An automated pulley lowered a metal block the size of a large television. It represented a significant let down to one Guardian.

"This is the plan?" Rocket sarcastically inferred. "We're going to hit him with a brick?"

"It's a mould," Eitri patiently explained. "A king's weapon. Meant to be the greatest in Asgard. In theory, it could even summon the Bifrost."

For Durin's Folk, to help forge such a weapon like winning the mother of all lotteries.

"Not even Mjolnir could do that!" Gimli excitedly recalled.

The God of Thunder was glad his close friend was again full of gusto. Mention of his destroyed hammer also brought a question to mind.

"Does it have a name?" Thor asked about the king's weapon.

"Stormbreaker," Eitri answered with a proud gleam in his eye.

"That's a bit much," Rocket remained underwhelmed.

Thor's speech helped renew spirits. Even among those who struggled to let their guard down.

"Like Taserface?" Nebula knowingly asked.

Rocket considered this a moment before breaking into raucous laughter. It heralded a breakthrough within the Guardians of the Galaxy.

"You're alright!" Rocket accepted her as one of them. "You're alright!" His voice turned giddy at the thought of Taserface. "I still can't get that voice out of my head!"

The racoon fell to his hands and knees in a fit of uncontrollable laughter. The reason for his hysterics was lost on the non-Guardians.

"Well, while we wait on that," Gimli dryly segued. "Uru doesn't melt in a campfire. How do we restart the forge?"

Gimli's tour of Nidavellir had been interrupted by the unexpected arrival of Gandalf and Nebula from the _Sanctuary II_.

"We must awaken the heart of the dying star," Eitri resumed educating him.

Thor and Gandalf shared a conspiratorial look.

* * *

The group quickly split into work teams. Eitri and Thor had gone to find a length of metal cable. Rocket and Gimli would be helping the former at the forge. The pair were currently depositing uru ingots into the casting ladle. Gimli had asked the Guardian to explain something while they worked.

"And then I said," Rocket got to the punchline, "what was your second choice? Scrotum hat?"

Gimli chortled in understanding. An indefatigable sense of humour was something Durin's Folk could relate to. And in the wake of Thanos's attack, laughter was something the Lonely Mountain desperately needed.

"Ah, Master Rocket," Gimli mirthfully sighed. "When all this is over you have to come to Erebor and tell your tales."

"Is it like here?" the ever-calculating Rocket hoped.

"Nowhere near as grand," the dwarf wasn't ashamed to admit.

"Oh."

"Not to worry, my friend," Gimli heard his disappointed tone. "For one night, you can have all the ale you can drink and take home all the gold you can carry."

Rocket's ears perked up at this. "Just for one night?"

"You have my word as a dwarf lord."

"You know," Rocket began bargaining, "I've enough material for an extended season."

Groot was seated on the ground leaning against a workbench. _Arcade Defender_ ensured he had little idea what the others were doing. Especially with the sound back on. His highest score was within reach when he lost his final ship. Groot's face clenched in frustration as the defeat tone played. It happened just before someone checked on his progress.

"How goes your game, Groot?" Gandalf innocently enquired.

"I am Groot," he grumbled preparing to re-start.

The roof directly above contained a massive porthole.

"Would you look at that," the White Wizard cast a spell.

Groot felt compelled to look up. The porthole looked out on a neighbouring nebula of vibrant colours.

"A birthplace of stars," Gandalf called the interstellar cloud of gas and dust. "I've never seen one this close before." He paused before wryly reflecting, "Well, apart from when I was dead."

Groot gave him a confused look to which the wizard smiled. Like Bilbo, the arboriform required a nudge towards his truest self.

"Real adventure isn't to be found in that game, Groot," Gandalf advised before glancing back at the porthole. "It's out there."

Groot pondered the reference to space. Recent events demonstrated it could be a very frightening place.

"I am Groot?" Groot asked with trepidation.

Maia were able to understand every language throughout Eä. The one originally named Olórin admitted to having the same doubts as Groot.

"I don't know if Thanos or Morgoth can be stopped let alone both of them," Gandalf sombrely confessed. "But we should never stop trying to help our friends."

The pair were unaware Nebula was standing behind them. Overhearing Gandalf's final remark caused her to remember something Gamora said.

 _There are little girls like you across the universe who are in danger. You can stay with us and help them._

Gamora's offer was not just an appeal to altruism. She was describing the benefit of being part of the Guardians of the Galaxy. Helping others would allow Nebula to find the inner peace she desperately craved. Events had given Nebula a second chance in that regard. Starting with the wizard who aided her escape from the _Sanctuary II_.

"They're ready, Gandalf," Nebula got his attention.

"Then we best not keep them waiting," he replied. "Excuse us, Groot."

The pair headed to the _Benatar_ 's pod leaving Groot to contemplate what the wizard had told him. Eitri, Gimli and Rocket were waiting with Thor who had a cable coiled around his shoulder. Gandalf received an earpiece from Rocket just like the other non-Guardians. The racoon took the opportunity to criticise how the wizard and Thor intended to restart the forge.

"I don't think you get the scientifics here," Rocket argued their plan was anything but. "These rings are gigantic. All you've got is a rope and a walking stick."

"Don't fret, Rocket," Gandalf huffed as he stepped aboard the pod. "Thor and I are well-versed about the heavens." He stood near Nebula who was in the pilot's chair. "I helped sing the universe into existence," the Maiar in him added before the canopy closed.

"Quill would probably want the soundtrack," Rocket muttered in reaction.

Nebula engaged the pod's thrusters, following Thor out of Nidavellir's main portal. Asgard's ruler wore no protection as he flew across the megastructure. His godly essence allowed him to both survive and speak within the vacuum of space. Protruding from the outmost ring was a skyscraper-sized outlet pipe used to eject toxic waste. Thor tied one end of the cable around the outlet's base before pulling the remainder taut.

"In position," he signalled.

Nebula slowly reversed the pod close to the ring axis. Gandalf stood and looked out of the rear portholes. Thanos had disabled the forge more than three years ago. The resulting lack of heat meant the axis was now encased in ice.

"That's close enough, milady," Gandalf requested Nebula.

The pilot could not remember ever being called that as she cut the pod's engines. It felt better than being called the biggest sadist in the galaxy.

"Anything else?" Nebula kindly checked.

Gandalf knew he was about to push himself to the limit.

"You might need to keep me warm afterwards," he enigmatically forecast.

The White Wizard grasped his staff with both hands before pressing its base against the floor. He silently commenced an incantation while Thor pulled the cable. Their plan involved harnessing the Asgardian's strength with Gandalf's affinity for fire. Looking over the latter's shoulder, Nebula witnessed first-hand the result of their combined friction.

At first, the axis appeared immune to the forces being applied against it. Thor gritted his teeth and pulled the cable harder in the face of inertia. Gandalf kept mentally repeating his incantation despite the physical strain he felt. Nebula quietly gasped as the wizard's spell took effect. The axis glowed as its frozen surface was gradually permeated by a supernatural heat. It enabled Thor to free Nidavellir with a decisive yank.

The ice shattered into countless tiny fragments. The three rings spun along the now freed axis. They quickly rotated back into their correct alignment with the main portal. There was a blaze of light as the dying star roared back to life.

"That's Nidavellir," Eitri proudly told his assistants.

The dying star left Gimli and Rocket spellbound. The dwarf remembered scoffing such a thing could even exist when Thor first told him about this place. The racoon reflected that money was nothing next to the cosmic wonder he beheld. Their amazement almost saw them forget why it had been re-started.

The shell's exterior had a mechanism connected to two levers. Directly pointed at the main portal, realigning the rings caused the mechanism to open a narrow outlet known as an 'iris'. An intense beam of stellar energy shot out of the iris, travelling through the main portal and into the forge. Back on the pod, Gandalf gave a satisfied sigh before collapsing to the floor. An alarmed Nebula knelt by his unconscious form.

"Gandalf's down!" she alerted everyone.

"What?" Thor was stunned.

Nebula checked for a pulse. "He's still breathing."

Gandalf's frail appearance was deceptive. Still, an Istari's stamina was well below that of the God of Thunder.

"The spell must've exhausted him," Thor correctly deduced.

"He said to keep him warm," Nebula remembered aloud.

She frantically went to retrieve the pod's medical kit. Nebula found it just as Thor and Gandalf's exertions looked to have been all in vain. The mechanism had been inactive just like the axis. While not covered in ice, the mechanism had become very brittle in the coldness of space. Instantly hitting it with a deluge of extreme heat quickly resulted in the inevitable. The iris slammed shut after the mechanism was snapped clean from the levers. The forge's energy supply abruptly terminated.

"Damn it," Eitri cursed his oversight.

"What happened?" Gimli was still learning about the forge.

"The mechanism is crippled." Eitri realised they should have warmed it first. "With the iris closed I can't heat the metal."

Thor remained concerned about Gandalf. But as his father taught, being King of Asgard often meant setting aside personal wishes.

"How long will it take to heat?" he enquired about the metal.

"A few minutes, maybe more," Eitri believed it academic. "Why?"

"I'm going to hold it open," Thor decided.

"That's suicide," Eitri dismissed it out of hand.

"So is facing Thanos without that axe," the Asgardian believed they had no choice.

For all his mercenary instincts, Rocket had come to value the Asgardian as a friend.

"At least wait until Gramps comes 'round," Rocket thought Gandalf could knock some sense into him.

"Midgard's under attack!" Thor sharply reminded them they were running out of time.

The God of Thunder vaulted towards the iris.

* * *

The _Benatar_ 's pod remained parked outside the structure. Despite being wrapped in a blanket, Gandalf still had not regained consciousness. Nebula had started adding heat packs in the hope they would speed up the process. An earlier feat of the wizard's was not far from someone else's mind.

Thor stood between the mechanism's two levers. Both needed to be pulled simultaneously to open the iris. The Asgardian took a moment to steady his nerves. He remembered overhearing a snippet of conversation before the Walls of Moria. Against some powers, Thor had not yet been tested.

"All-fathers, give me strength," he quietly prayed.

Nidavellir's ruler made a last, desperate plea to Asgard's not to put himself to the test.

"You understand, boy?" Eitri begged his younger counterpart to listen. "You're about to take the full force of a star. It'll kill you."

"Odinson's heart is bigger than any dying star's," Gimli's faith in the God of Thunder was unshakeable. "It'll take more than that to kill him."

Eitri gave his fellow dwarf a baffled look. "No…it won't."

Moved by Gimli's trust, a determined Thor grasped and pulled the levers. It occurred as Gandalf woke with a loud gasp, his eyes frantically darting about the pod. The pilot placed a comforting hand on the wizard's head.

"Easy," Nebula soothed.

Gandalf's first conscious thought was about his and Thor's plan.

"It…It worked?" he gasped out.

The White Wizard was the most compassionate individual Nebula had met. But like Thanos, he could probably tell if someone was lying to him.

"The mechanism broke," Nebula revealed. "Thor's holding the iris open."

"No," Gandalf groaned in despair.

The energy beam returned the moment the iris opened. Thor had survived explosions, mystical flames, dragons, fire demons and blasts from the Asgardian Destroyer. But he had never felt such intense heat like that from Nidavellir. Stoicism quickly gave way to screams as the star's incandescent fires washed over him. Eitri had feared this would happen. His only choice was to adopt Gimli's optimism.

"Hold it, Thor!" Eitri encouraged the Asgardian to stand firm.

Eitri rushed past Rocket who was at a control panel. The panel operated a vast network of pipes that pumped the star's energy throughout the interior. Rocket turned a dial that directed every incoming joule towards the casting ladle. Eitri ran up the stairs that led to the platform overlooking the cradle. The uru ingots quickly turned to molten metal. Eitri looked at his other assistant who was anxiously waiting by the foot of the stairs.

"Now, Gimli!" he told him.

Gimli sprang into action. The dwarf used the ladle's system of gears like Eitri had earlier instructed him. The ladle tipped down and poured the molten uru into the mould. By the time the pour was finished, Thor's strength had evaporated.

Nebula had just helped Gandalf into one of the passenger seats when the iris closed. The beam swept up Thor's motionless form carrying him through the main portal. Nebula bounded into the pilot's chair and took off in pursuit. The beam trailed off in seconds. Thor landed on his back near the forge. Rocket and Gimli instantly rushed up to him, trying not to choke on the stench from his charred flesh.

"Thor!" Rocket tried getting a response. "Say something."

Eitri furiously laboured to complete the weapon. Using his metal fists, he broke the mould loose from its frame. Eitri began clumsily punching the mould open. Stormbreaker's two sections – a hammer and an axeblade – tumbled out on to the floor. There was no time for self-congratulations that both had been flawlessly crafted.

"Come on, Odinson!" Gimli's faith began to waver. "Who'll wield Stormbreaker if not you?"

"I think he's dying!" Rocket feared he was about to lose another friend.

Only one thing could save the God of Thunder now.

"He needs the axe!" Eitri referred to its restorative powers. The master smith had forgotten something more fundamental than warming the mechanism. "Where's the handle?" Eitri could not see it anywhere. "Gimli, help me find the handle!"

The dwarves frantically began searching. It coincided with the pod making an impromptu landing close-by. Nebula slung Gandalf's arm over her shoulder before helping him disembark.

"Do something, Gandalf!" Rocket begged him to heal Thor.

"He's still too weak!" a protective Nebula said of the wizard.

Gandalf discreetly glanced at the Guardian everyone else seemed to have forgotten about. Groot had resumed playing his game but soon lost interest. He could not stop mulling over his conversation with White Wizard. Like many human adolescents, Groot craved the thrill of adventure. But unlike the Battle on Ego's Planet, he had been given no role to play against Thanos. Why was he not trusted now like when he was a sapling? Playing _Arcade Defender_ was the older version of himself dancing to ELO while the other Guardians battled the Abilisk. Stormbreaker's sections were just feet away from him. Looking at them, Groot now realised something Gandalf had been implying – grabbing the opportunity to help was more important than being asked.

Groot stood up and took a giant stride towards maturity. Gimli and Eitri stopped searching for the handle as the arboriform provided one himself. Groot extended his left fingers entwining them around the axeblade and hammer. The pain to his wooden skin from the residual heat was nothing less than excruciating. He nonetheless slammed both ends together and permanently bound them as a single structure. Groot then lengthened his arm by almost a yard to finish the handle. He severed it from the rest of himself with a mighty cry.

The now completed Stormbreaker clattered to the floor. Thor's fingers twitched before lightning sparkled around them. Gandalf's strength was returning also – enough to know what was about to happen.

"Stand back!" he warned the others.

Stormbreaker flew into Thor's outstretched hand. The dying king was instantly healed and back on his feet. Lightning flashed around the God of Thunder as he triumphantly held his new weapon aloft. His wounds and burns completely vanished. Thor ended his transfiguration by turning his tattered attire into a kingly suit of armour equipped with his customary red cloak.

Nearly all Thor's companions were left awestruck by what they had just witnessed. The White Wizard thought it had formalised something else.

"Hail, Thor All-Father," Gandalf proclaimed his rule. "King of Asgard and – "

"Protector of the Ten Realms," Thor added Arda to the list.

Another miraculous transformation then took place. Rocket cast aside his customary cynicism and hugged Groot around his leg.

"I'm proud of you, kid," the racoon said.

* * *

Groot had regenerated his left arm by the time Thor's group was ready to leave for Wakanda. They were just waiting on Gimli who had to make a brief but fond farewell.

"Tell your king he would be most welcome to establish a colony here," Eitri offered. "I would be honoured to teach the forge's workings to your smiths."

"Between the two of us," Gimli confirmed their friendship, "this place will again ring to the sound of dwarf hammers."

The God of Thunder was having a private conversation of his own.

"I still wish you'd waited for me prior to opening the iris," Gandalf had to vent.

Thor arched a knowing eyebrow. "You're not the only one allowed to pass through fire and death."

Gimli joined them as Rocket primed his laser canon. Taserface had not been the only thing the pair had earlier discussed.

"I am Groot," Groot had learnt about a new and more interesting game.

"He wants join that competition we talked about," Rocket translated the request for Gimli.

"You're more than welcome, lad," the dwarf happily told Groot.

"What competition?" Nebula was confused.

Thor raised his new weapon to summon the Bifrost. The six departed Nidavellir in a multi-coloured shower of light.

* * *

 **I thought it best to include events at Nidavellir all in one chapter. Largely to maintain the flow of character development. But also, to keep readers guessing about when Thor & co enter the Battle of Wakanda.**

 **I appreciate "All-Father" was not bestowed by the finish of** _ **Endgame**_ **. Like Gandalf, I was probably influenced by Odin's assessment of Thor's potential.**

 **A lot of non-canonical elements in this chapter. Imir is taken from _The Avengers Initiative_ comic. I chose "Dvergar" from Norse Mythology to distinguish Eitri's people from Durin's Folk. And it would have been remiss of me not to acknowledge an MTCU Doppelganger due to **_**Ragnarok**_ **.**

 **Finally, I think it's clear what I rate to be the MCU's funniest scene.**


	14. Opening Salvos

**Disclaimer:** I have no creative rights over the characters and places you can identify in this story and have no way profited from this work.

* * *

11/08/2019

Excited to learn that Wanda and Strange will be teaming up in the _Multiverse of Madness_. If Sir Ian McKellen also makes an appearance, I'll assume someone Marvel Studios read my last crossover.

 **Your Average Nutcase:** You don't have to be crazy about Tolkien & Marvel to like my work, but it helps.

 **Steve993:** "He seems to bring the best out of everyone" – Perfect description of what Istari are supposed to do.

 **alexgkeisler:** Personally, I'd bet on Faramir being more worthy than his brother.

 **Singayan:** I'm glad you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it.

* * *

 **Chapter 14 – Opening Salvos**

Like his uncle, Frodo had come to Earth without armour or weapons. Shuri used three-dimensional printer to quickly remedy the problem. The produced items again demonstrated the strength and versatility of vibranium. Frodo outfitted himself in a Golden Tribe battle tunic of perfect size before Shuri presented him with a Wakandan shortsword.

" _It's like holding Sting again," he thanked the princess for his new weapon._

Frodo caught up with the remaining defenders yet to deploy. He joined the other hobbits on their ride to the battlefield. A Wakandan troop carrier was a large antigravity transport resembling a sleek hovercraft in design. Capable of carrying a whole battalion, they provided superb mobility over any sort of terrain. A squadron of carriers now departed the Citadel with Rhodes and Wilson flying alongside them. Each carrier was filled with Avengers, Wakandans and Free Peoples.

The squadron quickly exited Birnin Zana on route to the main Allied force. Despite the situation, most of the Free Peoples enjoyed their first experience of air travel. Even those who had previously travelled aboard the Quinjet found flying in the open air to be different. By contrast, Frodo had no memory of the first time he had been airborne. He been unconscious when Thor and the Great Eagles bore him to safety after the One Ring had been destroyed. Six years later, Frodo absently gazed at the plain the carriers were moving over. Largely because he could not stop thinking about another powerful relic.

"You alright, Mister Frodo?" Sam noticed his expression.

"Yes, Sam," Frodo responded carefully. "I was just thinking what Stephen said about the Reality Stone."

Sam assumed he was referring to what Strange had told everyone. The ever-faithful gardener tried cheering his master.

"Funny isn't it?" Sam reflected. "We stopped Sauron by dropping something inside a mountain. Now we must stop Thanos from taking something out of one!"

Frodo looked at Mount Bashenga in the distance. "The mountain might be our only way out of this."

"Is that what happens in the Undying Lands?" Sam doubled his efforts.

The younger Baggins gave him a puzzled look.

"You now talk in riddles like Mister Gandalf," Sam observed.

Frodo rewarded his closest friend with a wry smile just before they reached the main force. The carriers transporting Wakandans banked and tilted towards the line. Those on-board effortlessly slid over the side and ran to take position without breaking stride. This compared to the Free Peoples whose carriers had to land to allow their more encumbered passengers to disembark. They nonetheless quickly and smoothly deployed themselves in a manner that earned the respect of their Wakandan counterparts. Even Okoye slightly softened her concerns about mixing units. Particularly given two groups of warriors had already done so.

Andras had been among the earlier departures from the Citadel. Most of its technological wonders were lost on him – Dunlendings were considered backward even in Middle-earth. Upon returning to the main force, he was happy to discover some Wakandans were kindred spirits. T'Challa and Rogers found M'Baku and Andras in front of the combined ranks of Jabari and Dunlendings. As Black Panther thanked his fellow Wakandan for coming, Captain America grasped arms with the leader of the tribe that he was an honorary member of.

"I see you've made some new friends," Rogers said of the Ox Clan's latest alliance.

"Jabari _real_ warriors!" Andras enthused.

The Wakandans had provided an earpiece to every one of the Free Peoples. Andras heard the same report as Rogers.

"I got a heat signature breaking through the tree line," Rhodes detected outside the energy barrier protecting them.

The Citadel received a related transmission moments later. Its contents were immediately relayed to Black Panther.

"They wish to talk, brother," Shuri told him.

* * *

Hulk and Banner had not resumed fighting since the invaders' arrival. The pair stood well apart as they stared out the window at the opposing forces. Banner had no doubt the defenders would fight to the last. Still, the Allied line looked very small compared to the imposing dropships. Banner turned his attention to the spell that confined him to the room.

"There's got to be a way out of this," Banner thought aloud.

"Banner thinks he can escape?" Hulk sarcastically asked.

"Yeah, that's right," he testily replied.

Banner floated across the room to where the door was. The magical barrier overlaying it included a large disc that rotated erratically. A circle of Sanskrit runes inscribed within the disc spun in parallel. Banner tried deciphering them from his time in India.

"What's Banner going to do?" Hulk's scorn broke his concentration. "Smash monsters with PhD?"

"No, I'm going to use the Mark 49," Banner retorted. "You know, the one that kicked the crap out of you."

"Because little witch scared crap out of you," Hulk blamed him for it.

A fed-up Banner opted to ignore this. He then translated part of the runes that read "touch to open". Frustration caused him to overlook the preceding "Do not". Banner cautiously touched the disc. Hulk laughed mercilessly as the spell flung Banner back next to him. The brilliant scientist gave his alter ego a withering look.

"Banner stuck with Hulk," the latter smugly concluded.

* * *

Washington DC was just the first city to be attacked by the _Ancalagon_. Beijing, New Delhi, Jerusalem, Moscow and Berlin all fell victim to Morgoth's hit and run tactics. The dragon would appear above the city; destroy as much as possible over the next few minutes; and then vanish before proceeding to its next target. The Dark Lord was equally pleased how most of Earth reacted to the unfolding devastation.

No national warning system could accurately track the _Ancalagon_ 's movements. It made governments reluctant to provide military aid outside their borders, uncertain where the dragon would attack next. Nor were those who lived and worked in major cities prepared to wait and find out. Arterial roads became a seething mass of congestion and road rage as millions fled in alarm. Residents unwilling or unable to leave were forced to contend with riots and looting. The resulting chaos and casualties often pushed emergency services to breaking point. Trading on financial markets had to be suspended as panic selling threatened economic collapse. Zealots of various faiths believed the final battle of good and evil had started (Morgoth targeting Jerusalem was no coincidence). The corollary being a wave of violence against those they deemed to be sinners or infidels. Paradoxically though, one of the calmest cities was the final one Morgoth planned to attack.

An anxious silence had descended over Novi Grad. Morgoth's trail of destruction indicated his flagship would next appear over Sokovia's capital. Wanda asked about the _Ancalagon_ 's effect on the evacuation she ordered earlier. Zrinka and Goranic reported that while the evacuees were understandably afraid, all trusted their President would help them ride out the coming storm. Novi Grad's evacuation also allowed the defence to deploy with relative ease.

The multi-racial force was spread out in a perimeter around the city centre. All they could do now is wait for the dragon and hope Spider-Man's plan would save them from fiery annihilation. The plan relied heavily on two individuals. One of them hated waiting as much as awkward silences. He had also never apologised to the other individual about something important.

"Hey, Wanda," Iron Man initiated a private conversation over the network.

"Yeah, Tony," the Scarlet Witch received him.

"Look, um," Stark tried not to sound insensitive, "I just wanted to say I'm sorry about what happened to your parents."

Wanda could never forget the explosion that orphaned her and Pietro as children. Nor being trapped in the rubble for two days staring at the unexploded shell branded ' _STARK INDUSTRIES'._ In many ways, it was the defining moment of her life. A frightening dream in Mirkwood caused Wanda to re-think her opinion about Iron Man though. As well as what she learnt after being broken out of the Raft.

"And I'm sorry for blaming you as long as I did," Wanda offered in empathy. "After what happened to your parents, I know you'd never want the same thing to happen to anyone."

Stark was moved by her compassion and understanding. Never again would he call the Scarlet Witch a weapon of mass destruction.

"Thanks," Iron Man sealed their peace.

"There is one thing though."

"What's that?"

Contrary to what the billionaire thought, he was not necessarily doomed to repeat his father's mistakes.

"Try not to be so hard on Peter," Wanda hinted.

The said individual was seated atop a building. Spider-Man had been assigned to act as scout for a unit of defenders including Drax and those from the Company. Parker would normally have been feeling the weight of the world on his shoulders. So much of the defence hinged on the success of his plan. Yet stopping the dragon was not what troubled him though. He noticed another defender had joined him on the roof.

"You alright, Peter?" Bilbo had come to check on him.

"Fine thanks, Bilbo," Parker absently replied.

The Hobbit could now remember the adolescent Frodo speaking like that.

"What's wrong?" Bilbo also remembered it was a white lie.

"Oh…I guess it's not that important," Spider-Man decided his troubles were petty given the situation.

"You're an exceptional young man, Peter," Bilbo encouraged him to confide. "Certainly not the sort to be worried about nothing."

The compliment proved to be a catalyst.

"It's what Mister Stark said," Parker sighed.

"About your plan?"

The teenager nodded. It was though Iron Man had completely forgotten about what happened aboard the Q-Ship.

"Look, I know he cares about me," Spider-Man granted his mentor. "But no matter what I do, it feels like he doesn't trust me."

"Reminds me of Thorin," Bilbo reflected.

Parker was confused by this. "He seems alright."

"I meant the one who led the company Wanda and I were part of," its burglar clarified he wasn't referring to Stonehelm. "For a long time, he didn't think I had any place among them."

"What did you do?" Parker wanted to know the secret.

"I never gave up," Bilbo summarised it. "The most important thing wasn't what Thorin thought about me. It was helping the dwarves take back their home." He concluded by tying it to Parker's situation. "You can't always change people's opinions, Peter. All we can do is our part to make the world a better place. So long as you keep trying, it won't matter what others think of you. Because you'll proud of yourself."

The teenager smiled bittersweet at the Hobbit.

"You sound like my Uncle Ben," Parker said before his senses began tingling.

"What is it?" Bilbo noticed his expression.

Spider-Man immediately raised his mask. "He's here."

The sky darkened as the Ancalagon shimmered into view. Just like in Thor's vision, all Novi Grad fell under the dragon's shadow. Morgoth initially refrained from opening fire. Different tactics were needed to obtain the Mind Stone. He first needed to break the will of the defence. As fate would have it, their two greatest sources of hope were standing right next to each other.

Wanda and Galadriel directly faced the Ancalagon from a palace balcony. They were out in the open acting as bait. Sharing the danger with them was Mantis with a security detail waiting inside the adjoining room. The detail was comprised of Silvan warriors and Sokovian agents. Tauriel led the former group, ordered by Legolas to protect the two telepaths and empath at any cost. The trio were soon looking right down the dragon's throat. One of them remembered the last time she had been in that position.

 _And I thought Smaug frightened me_ , Wanda privately reflected.

Those thoughts were instantly picked up.

 _Bard and his children are with you in spirit, Wanda,_ Galadriel encouraged her.

The Scarlet Witch gave an appreciative smile just as Morgoth made ready to fire. Psionic energy built up around Wanda's hands parallel to the glow within the _Ancalagon_ 's mouth. A concentrated jet of dragon-fire shot towards the palace. Wanda instinctively countered with a larger version of the mystical cloud she summoned at the Battle of the Omniter. The opposing energies crashed against each other mid-air. Morgoth's attack initially failed to breach the psionic barrier. But it was also the most powerful force the Scarlet Witch had ever attempted to block. Her cloud started to buckle against the Dark Lord's sorcery. It was why she wasn't alone on the balcony.

Galadriel and Mantis each placed a hand on the President's shoulders. The former used her powers of mind and magic to bolster Wanda's psychic stamina. The latter's antennae lit up as she negated the stress Wanda felt from holding back the dragon's onslaught. Their aid allowed the Scarlet Witch to manipulate her cloud's energies with poise. She shaped some of them into a narrow dead-end tunnel. Wanda began to strain as she pushed it against the raging torrent of dragon-fire into the _Ancalagon_ 's mouth. Even with Galadriel and Mantis's help, she wouldn't be able to maintain the tunnel for long.

"Hurry, Stark!" Wanda urged.

Iron Man had been waiting behind the palace. He took off and headed straight towards the _Ancalagon_. Stark activated his armour's energy convertor just before entering the tunnel. Wanda's psionic energy acted like a filter to prevent the Mark L overheating too rapidly. Iron Man absorbed a massive quantity dragon-fire as he closed in on the mouth.

"Tell me when we hit capacity," Stark ordered.

"We already are," FRIDAY advised.

Stark covered the remaining distance in a flash. For Parker's plan was based on what Vision told him about a dragon named 'Naurhir'. Inside the _Ancalagon_ 's mouth, Stark released the absorbed energy in a single destructive burst.

 _BOOM!_

Morgoth's attack was instantly terminated in a colossal explosion. All that remained of the dragon's mouth was charred metal and a heavy cloud of black smoke. The defence held its breath. Their fears were quickly allayed on two counts.

"Primary weapon destroyed, boss," FRIDAY reported across the network.

Many defenders released a rousing cheer as Iron Man burst out of the smoke unscathed. Wanda's psionic cloud dispersed as her arms dropped in relief. The tunnel's energies had also helped protect Stark from the blast. Dazed from her exertions, Wanda momentarily teetered. A concerned Galadriel and Mantis steadied her.

"I'm alright," the Scarlet Witch assured them.

"You stopped the dragon, Wanda!" Mantis exclaimed with child-like wonder.

"Not my first." The President dryly responded before ordering her entourage, "Let's go."

The trio went back inside before they and their escort swiftly made their way downstairs. Wanda would have been delighted to know her earlier hint had been taken.

"Great plan, kid," Iron Man thanked its originator.

"You were awesome, Mister Stark!" Parker raved at his idol's feat.

"It's 'Tony'," Stark said what to call him. "You're an Avenger now."

* * *

Proxima Midnight stood alone outside Birnin Zana's energy barrier. Thanos had given her command of the attack on Wakanda. She was also warned not to come back to him empty-handed. Still humiliated over the Mind Stone, Midnight resolved not to fail her adoptive father a second time. For death was sweet release in comparison to what the Black Order euphemistically referred to as 'judgment'.

Midnight had armed herself with a sword to replace her destroyed spear. Like her husband's glaive, the blade was constructed from an alien metal of superlative strength. She ran it against the energy barrier in front of her. The sword failed to penetrate it just like the destroyed dropship. Midnight's opinion remained the same – the barrier was an obstacle but not an insurmountable one. Now she needed to test the resolve of those it was protecting.

The Allies accepted Midnight's offer to negotiate. Their delegation reflected the combined forces. T'Challa left Allied lines flanked by Aragorn and Romanoff. The trio walked all the way to the edge of the barrier. They agreed to open negotiations with a piece of intelligence about the Black Order. After halting in front of Midnight, the Avengers' best interrogator went to work.

"Husband file for separation?" Romanoff needled about Glaive's absence.

"Your head will be separated from your neck," Midnight coldly vowed.

Her answer contained no reference to Glaive. Noting this, Black Panther opened negotiations.

"You wanted to talk us?" T'Challa brusquely told his counterpart.

Thanos wanted to test Allied resolve. Maybe even splinter them before the battle even began.

"The Great Titan is willing to offer mercy," Midnight replied before looking at Aragorn. "Your armies will be spared if they immediately stand down. Refuse and none of you will see home again."

"Thanos has the blood of Eärendil and Erebor on his hands," Aragorn dismissed his 'mercy' as an empty promise. "We will avenge them as we defend the Time Stone."

"Fool," Midnight was contemptuous. "Thanos will have that stone."

"You are in Wakanda now," T'Challa said the Free Peoples weren't alone. "Thanos will have nothing but blood and dust."

"We have blood to spare," Midnight gloated.

It was a calculated boast. Even the bravest would be intimidated by the sight of Thanos's army. Allied morale would take a hit as their representatives fled back towards them. Midnight was about to give the signal to disembark when she heard a derisive chuckle.

"Servants of dark lords," Aragorn mused in observation. "You're all the same." He then challenged Midnight, "You think this is the first time we've fought outnumbered?"

"You've never fought a force like ours," she snarled back.

"It's just the latest version of the battle we've long fought," Aragorn disagreed. "You won't lose because our numbers or ingenuity. You'll lose because you know the truth as well as we do."

T'Challa and Romanoff were just as unsure as Midnight about what it was. Like Captain America, the Heir of Isildur believed combatants were only as strong as what motivated them. Servants of dark lords – be they of Sauron, Malekith or Thanos – were ultimately driven by one thing.

"Victory can't be born out of fear," Aragorn articulated it. "And nothing frightens you more than Thanos."

Midnight inwardly flinched at the observation. Sensing this, the Allies' leader seized the opportunity to conclude negotiations on their terms.

"Leave now while you still can," T'Challa warned her.

Midnight was left speechless as the trio turned and began walking back to their friends. The delegation had a quiet debrief among themselves.

"No mention of Loki or the Reality Stone," T'Challa said about Midnight.

Both sides were trying to peer through the fog of war.

"Nor are we any wiser if Glaive is alive or dead," Aragorn countered.

"Look on the bright side," Romanoff's caustic sense of humour came to the fore. "At least we managed to piss her off."

"Language, milady," Aragorn wryly reproached her.

Black Widow had some private fun at Rogers's expense.

"Sorry," she casually apologised. "It just slipped out."

* * *

Novi Grad had been saved from dragon-fire. The defence's euphoria at Wanda and Stark's feat quickly faded. A resounding clunk from above echoed throughout the city. It signalled the beginning of the Dark Lord's ground assault.

Morgoth's vanity meant using army transports completely different to Thanos's dropships. The belly of the _Ancalagon_ opened like two bomb bay doors. An armada of small to medium landing craft animated by sorcery poured out of the dragon and began their descent. Kasun was monitoring the invasion from the Sokovian command vehicle. One reason the defenders were spread out was to protect themselves from what followed.

"Light 'em up!" Kasun ordered across the network.

Anti-aircraft weapons around the perimeter opened fire. Morgoth's armada was hit with a barrage of automatic rounds and radar guided missiles (no heat for infrared to home in on). Several craft were destroyed mid-air. The resulting debris rained down on the centre of Novi Grad in a shower of metal fragments and organic remains. Some of the larger chunks of craft struck roofs causing them to collapse. The rate of structural damage increased as more defenders entered the fray.

"You're up, Quill," Stark told him.

Sokovia's small air force had scrambled the moment the _Ancalagon_ appeared. Miles out from Novi Grad, a squadron of four MiG-29s followed the _Benatar_ towards the maelstrom.

"By the way," Star-Lord replied, "I like listening to tunes while I work."

"Whatever, Flash," Stark couldn't care less.

"What a coincidence," Quill remarked before pressing 'Play' on his Zune.

The song began with a slow bass and piano crescendo. Iron Man rolled his eyes in recognition before the chorus.

 _Flash! Ah-ah_

 _Saviour of the universe_

 _Flash! Ah-ah_

 _He'll save everyone of us_

"I should've called him Duck Dodgers," Stark muttered in reaction.

Quill let rip with the _Benatar_ 's energy guns as the MiGs launched a volley of missiles. Iron Man joined them with a swarm of nano-rockets. More landing craft were destroyed in a series of mid-air explosions. Morgoth was unconcerned about his mounting losses given the size of his army. He remained seething over the loss of his flagship's primary weapon. The Avengers had deprived him of a major advantage. The Dark Lord now decided to return the favour. A strange black vapour began rolling out of the _Ancalagon_ 's belly.

"That a smokescreen?" Quill was the first to spot it.

Elrond was in the command vehicle as Kasun's military advisor. The feed from the _Benatar_ showed the vapour splitting into man-sized pieces. Elrond's eyes widened in recognition.

"Shadow spirits!" he exclaimed in alarm.

The said spirits were dark cloudy phantasms with a head resembling a horned but human skull. Morgoth had summoned such spirits during the First Age in a failed attempt to destroy Arda's moon. Novi Grad's defenders were far more vulnerable. The spirits streaked faster than a missile in all directions. A group of them quickly zeroed in on the _Benatar_ 's squadron.

"Break off!" Quill ordered the other pilots.

He managed to bank into a sharp turn just in time. Having less technologically advanced aircraft, his Sokovian counterparts were unable to escape their doom. A spirit released a blood curdling wail before ramming into a MiG. Both were destroyed on impact. For shadow spirits were Morgoth's equivalent of kamikaze pilots. Their attacks destroyed the remaining MiGs in under minute. Sokovia's Commander-in-Chief knew the situation by the time she and her group had reached the palace's ground floor.

"I'm sending in Vision," Wanda decided.

"No, Wanda," Elrond counselled. "Morgoth could teleport him aboard if he gets too close to the dragon."

"Besides," Stark chimed in, "I've got this."

Iron Man was attacked at the same time as the _Benatar_ 's squadron. To Morgoth's surprise, shadow spirits dispersed against the Avenger like clouds of smoke. It was due to how the Battle of Weathertop exposed a design flaw in the Suit. Its armour and weapons proved near useless against Lungorthin. Stark resolved to never again be left defenceless against Arda's non-corporeal denizens. Combining mithril with nanotechnology finally allowed him to engineer a solution.

"They can't penetrate the mithril, boss," FRIDAY relayed the impact data.

"Let's show them what else it does," Stark targeted an incoming spirit.

The spirit was hit with a mithril-enhanced repulsor blast. It momentarily screeched before dissolving in a flash of light. Stark piloted through the landing armada in aid of Star-Lord. Quill had kept blasting away at the landing craft while trying to shake pursuing spirits from his tail. The _Benatar_ 's armour allowed him to ride out a couple of direct hits. But the M-Ship would not be able to survive too many more. It was then Iron Man got in behind the spirits pursuing the _Benatar_. Screeches abounded as he rapidly reduced their numbers. Despite this, the two remaining spirits avoided his repulsor blasts long enough to hit one of their quarry's thrusters. The resulting explosion saw the _Benatar_ enter a nosedive. Quill frantically tried levelling out as his ship plummeted towards the ground.

"Punch it, Friday!" her creator ordered.

Nanoparticles morphed Iron Man's boots into one big thruster. He rapidly latched himself onto the damaged _Benatar_. The replacement thrust allowed Star-Lord to regain control. Stark didn't detach until the M-Ship safely landed in an empty car park. Despite their verbal jousting, the pair ultimately knew they were on the same side.

"Thanks," Quill told his rescuer.

"Well, at least that was the last of them," Stark observed about the shadow spirits.

The shadow spirits had not just targeted Sokovia's air force. They had also laid waste to every piece of anti-aircraft artillery throughout the city. The Dark Lord had eliminated the nation's air defences in order to clear a path.

"Morgoth's army has started landing," FRIDAY told Stark and Quill.

* * *

T'Challa, Aragorn and Romanoff quickly returned to their posts. The two kings were standing alongside each other in the Allied centre. Black Widow was close by in a role she last undertook at the Battle of Weathertop. She had privately assigned herself to protect the hobbits in Hulk's absence. The four were just as worried about their mutual friend.

"Any word from Bruce?" Pippin enquired.

"Nothing, Pippin," Romanoff replied.

"Would Stephen know?" Frodo suggested they ask the sorcerer.

Strange was being held in reserve with the cavalry.

"Radio silence, remember?" Romanoff reminded about communications.

There was a rumble of rolling metal as the drop ships opened their outer hulls. A nervous silence descended over the Allied line. Despite Gandalf's report, they still had no firm intelligence what Thanos was going to hit them with. T'Challa led his fellow Wakandans as they steeled themselves with a traditional war cry.

" _Yibambe! Yibambe! Yibambe! Yibambe!"_

Rogers was positioned left of the centre flanked by Boromir and Barnes. The trio stood at the front of a Gondorian infantry company. While impressed by the Wakandans' spirited chant, the soldiers of the White Tree were unsurprisingly confused by it.

"What are they saying?" one in the front rank pondered to the other next to him.

The remark didn't escape Captain America's ears.

"King T'Challa bids us to stand, Men of the West!" Rogers shouted for them to hear.

Aragorn's words at the Black Gate were legend in Middle-earth. The assembled ranks tapped their spears against their shields in understanding. Not all present understood the significance though.

"What about us guys from the East Coast?" Barnes wryly asked his fellow New Yorker.

Rogers briefly smirked before one of his earlier predictions was proved terrifyingly true. Still smarting from negotiations, Midnight vowed to make the Allies choke on their taunts about fear. For the backbone of the enemy's army was not Chitauri or Sakaraans. It was a species that Thanos had genetically engineered for war. Calling them 'Outriders', the Mad Titan had created an army of seven-foot tall warriors with leathery brown and yellow skin. Outriders had four clawed arms and two muscular legs, allowing them to move at breakneck speed either bipedal or quadrupedal. Their faces had nothing resembling eyes. But their mouths had two rows of razor-sharp teeth. Midnight now ordered them forward with a vindictive swing of her sword.

Thousands of Outriders came pouring out of the dropships. More than a few Allied shoulders shuddered as the alien warriors burst out of the surrounding jungle into view. The Outriders didn't break stride as they began assaulting the energy barrier. What they lacked in advanced weaponry and guile, Thanos had compensated with natural strength and savagery. They frantically tried pushing and clawing their way through the barrier. At first, the Outriders failed to penetrate the lethal dome of vibranium energy. Bisected and electrocuted corpses began falling either side of the barrier. It only resulted in the Outriders intensifying their assault.

"They're _killing_ themselves," Okoye was genuinely shocked at their inhuman ferocity.

"Just like the Uruk-hai," Boromir compared them.

It seemed for every Outrider killed another two took its place. Their sheer numbers and leathery hides soon yielded success. Outriders began to sporadically breach the barrier. Covered in burns and peeled skin, they immediately charged towards their enemies. The Allies had developed three zones of fire to counter. The first zone was covered by the two airborne Avengers. Falcon used Redwing to pierce through Outriders while strafing others with his pistols.

"Alright, back up, Sam," Rhodes warned him. "You're gonna get your wings singed."

Wilson veered away from a mass of Outriders that had just burst through the barrier. War Machine opened a pair of dispensers on the back of his armour. He bombarded the Outriders with advanced cluster munitions, destroying them in a series of large explosions. Some Outriders managed to cross a shallow creek into the second zone. The Border Tribe knelt and raised energy shields with a flap of their vibranium capes. Members of the King's Guard from behind levelled their sonic spears over the Border Tribe's shoulders.

"Umlilo!" T'Challa ordered the Golden Tribe's elite warriors.

Sonic spears could stop a tank. The sonic blasts fired by the King's Guard now tore approaching Outriders to shreds. It ensured only a handful of attackers reached the foot of the hill and the final zone. Like the Wakandans, the Reunited Kingdom's missile troops were positioned behind their shield-bearers.

"Fire!" Aragon ordered them.

Faramir and his fellow Gondorians let fly with their bows. It took more than a single arrow to kill an Outrider. But their injuries from the energy barrier made them vulnerable to a hail of them. Outriders resembled porcupines as they fell after being struck with multiple shafts. Barnes promptly mopped up any survivors with a burst from his SAW. Allied confidence began to rise as the Outriders failed to reach their lines. The Goddess of War was the first to notice it was a diversion as Midnight probed their defences. Hundreds of Outriders split off from their main body and began circling around the barrier.

"They're trying to stretch our defences," Sif directed Allied attention to the threat. "If they get in behind us there's nothing between them and the Citadel."

By 'Citadel', everyone knew she meant 'Loki'. Midnight was also trying to divide and conquer (and indirectly mock Aragorn's dismissive about numbers). Even with the energy barrier, the Allies knew their survival depended on keeping their army concentrated. Dividing to meet the enemy's flanking manoeuvre carried the risk of being crushed in detail. Allied command was too experienced to take the bait. They also knew it left them only one choice in relation to the Outriders.

"Then we better keep them in front of us," Rogers grimly spoke it.

Okoye couldn't think of a way besides the obvious. "How do we do that?" she asked her king, hoping his tactical brilliance could see an alternative.

Those hopes were immediately dashed.

"Shuri," T'Challa contacted his sister. "On my signal, open North-West Section Seventeen."

Those in the command centre had been monitoring the battle's progress. The tactical table made the implications of Black Panther's decision all too clear. Family and friends would soon face a tidal wave of Outriders.

"Requesting confirmation, brother," Shuri first checked if he was certain. "You said open the barrier?"

"On my signal," T'Challa coolly replied he was.

The situation reminded Aragorn of the Battle of the Morannon. However, unlike then, this time evil had forced open the gates. It was then he overheard a private conversation between M'Baku and Okoye. There was a growing fatalism across Allied ranks in response to T'Challa's order.

"This will be the end of Wakanda," M'Baku concluded about the likely outcome.

"Then it will be the noblest ending in history," Okoye stoically vowed.

Aragorn unsheathed Anduril and lofted it high. The legendary blade glinted in the late afternoon sun.

"Wakanda Forever!" Aragorn exhorted.

Surprised Wakandans quickly witnessed the loyalty King Elessar inspired in his subjects.

" _Wakanda Forever! Wakanda Forever! Wakanda Forever!_ " they thrice joined him in unison.

Aragorn's cry was not just in honour of their hosts. It was a call to history. Earth was falling into chaos and anarchy in the face of Thanos and Morgoth's assault. But at least one group of men and women from different races and nations chose to face the end united by their common humanity. For Black Panther, it decisively proved to Wakandans his dream of 'one tribe' was worth fighting for.

"Thank you, brother," T'Challa graciously told Aragorn.

It was the first time a King of Wakanda had called a non-Wakandan ruler such. The former Ranger had been motivated by a fellow monarch's words at Helm's Deep.

"We are from many realms," Aragorn replied using Thor's. "But the ages will record we fought as one."

* * *

Thanos teleported away from Vormir. He had successfully obtained the Soul Stone from its mysterious keeper. But the cost…The Mad Titan pushed aside his personal feelings. There would be time to mourn after destiny was fulfilled. He opened a portal to where his quest for the Infinity Stones had its genesis.

Titan was once verdant and teeming with life. Its rich resources allowed Thanos's people to build one of the most advanced civilisations in the cosmos. That was until greed and overpopulation led to environmental collapse. Titan's atmosphere was now ravaged by electrical storms; its polluted sky a brown and orange hue. The planet itself was eight degrees off its axis resulting in a lighter gravitational pull. All that remained of the Titans were the vast ruins of their cities. Except, of course, the only surviving member of their race.

Thanos stepped out onto the surface of his homeworld. The sight of its ruined environment only strengthened his resolve to save the universe from a similar fate. However, he wasn't here for the purposes of self-motivation. Gandalf and the Avengers left Maw's Q-Ship on autopilot. The vessel ultimately ended up crashing on Titan. With the Time Stone on Earth, Thanos had no doubt Ebony Maw was dead. The Mad Titan had come to search the Q-Ship's wreckage for something more important. He'd only taken a couple of steps before halting. Yards away stood a tall woman atop a ruined staircase. Thanos used the Soul Stone for the first time.

"Lady Nienna!" he expressed surprise.

"Lord Thanos," she politely curtsied.

Varda had monitored the warlord's movements for her friend. Nienna knew Thanos had killed thousands more since Eärendil. But nor could evil be overcome simply through righteous violence. Nienna's divine task was to show the value of mercy – a mercy that extended to even the most wayward.

"Are you here to fight me?" Thanos asked.

"It would be futile on my part, Son of A'lars," Nienna acknowledged his power. "I only wish to speak with you."

Thanos respected an honest opponent. Besides, talking to Nienna might result in him learning something useful about Morgoth. He planted one of his feet upon a large piece of rubble.

"Fun isn't something one considers when balancing the universe," Thanos mused. "But this," he darkly chuckled. "Does put a smile on my face."

Nienna's timing was not coincidental. She had come to persuade Thanos to reconsider his current path. Getting him to listen was the problem. It was why she chose to meet him now. Events on Vormir had left Thanos emotionally vulnerable.

"You also carry a great pain," Nienna added.

The Mad Titan's smile melted away as he glanced at the Soul Stone.

"The hardest choices require the strongest wills," Thanos sombrely reflected before gesturing at their surrounds. "Titan was beautiful," he began connecting events. "And like most planets, it had too many mouths and not enough to go around. When we faced extinction, I offered a solution."

"The extermination of half your kin," Nienna stated non-judgmentally.

"But random, dispassionate," Thanos confirmed with matching tone, "fair to rich and poor alike." The response of his fellow Titans still gnawed at him. "They called me a madman," he recounted. "Even my father who exiled me. And what I predicted came to pass."

"It's haunted you ever since," Nienna put to him. "You believe killing half the universe will take away your sorrow."

Thanos privately chided himself for being outmanoeuvred. The Soul Stone seemingly tugged at one's sense of empathy. Nienna was playing on that to talk him out of completing his task. The Mad Titan decisively wrested back control of the conversation.

"With all six stones I could destroy it with a snap of my fingers," he pointed out. "I call that…mercy."

His last word was intended to provoke.

"Not when you kill innocents!" the Lady of Mercy was appalled by his definition of the concept. "Be it one life or trillions!"

"It's still life," Thanos kept goading her. "If left unchecked, it will cease to exist. The universe needs correction."

"But you can't use evil to do good!"

"You mean Morgoth?" the Mad Titan slyly segued.

The Lady of Mercy wiped away her agitated tears. Mandos had provided his sister with a typically cryptic prediction.

"He will betray you by day's end," Nienna relayed it.

Thanos was pleased his ploy had resulted in fresh intelligence about Morgoth.

"And he'll find me prepared," he responded to obtain more. "Unlike the Valar, I'm willing to do whatever it takes to destroy him."

"It will be your downfall, Son of A'lars."

The Mad Titan blinked at this. "What do you mean?"

Mandos had not provided details. However, Nienna hoped Thanos now realised the folly of his actions.

"Turn away from your current path," she urged him. "You are right that many starve for food. But it's normally due to the greed of the few."

Thanos had done his research and believed 'Undying Lands' to be something of a misnomer. Its inhabitants more resided in a quirky parallel dimension. Thanos theorised that Valinor (like many other dimensions in the Multiverse) would be unaffected by his intended genocide of the Earthly Plane. To his mind, the former's isolation only justified his plans for the latter.

"And when did the Valar last try to change this?" Thanos accused them of hypocrisy. "Valinor is a sheltered dimension. You don't know what it's like to go to bed hungry or face extinction. The Valar have the power give countless worlds full bellies and clear skies but you do nothing."

"We are not permitted to interfere," Nienna admitted they would never rebel against the Ilúvatar's will.

The Mad Titan knew this and that the battles on Earth were underway. His rhetorical ploy was designed to wrap up the conversation.

"Then if you won't act I will," Thanos declared. "I will get the remaining stones and fulfil my destiny." He concluded with a parting shot. "And a grateful universe will remember I saved it from the Valar's indifference. Farewell, Lady Nienna."

Thanos resumed walking towards the wreckage. Nienna buried her face in her hands and wept. She had failed to persuade the Mad Titan. Now all Eä looked set to be torn asunder.

* * *

 **Confrontations don't always have to be violent ones. The conversation between Thanos and Nienna reflects a pet** _ **IW**_ **theory of mine. After getting the Soul Stone, Thanos did not kill a single individual up to Vision (ok, he almost killed Stark but hear me out). Thanos might have a twisted code of honour. However, I'm inclined to believe it was more due to the 'wisdom' Red Skull mentioned. The Soul Stone can manipulate an individual's essence. But I'd argue it also forces the user to know the value of individuals and the cost of taking their lives. Killing half the universe in that regard would certainly require the strongest of wills i.e. a cosmic-level sociopath.**

 **Valinor was removed from Arda following the fall of Numenor. Clearly, I agree with scholars who describe it as being placed in a different dimension. I also agree with arguments that the effects of the MCU snap were essentially confined to the Earthly Plane. Of course, Thanos invading Valinor directly is another matter entirely.**

 **There's a lot of online comment about the tactics used in the Battle of Wakanda. IMHO a lot of it misses the point. Fictional battles have primarily been about entertaining the audience ever since** _ **The Iliad**_ **. Like I've said in previous crossovers, MTCU battles try to incorporate at least some real-life factors. Hopefully readers will still find those in this crossover entertaining as they play out in future chapters.**

 **The Mark L represented a quantum leap on Stark's previous armours. Utilising mithril with repulsors can be considered my contribution to this crossover's version.**

 **Earth-616 Outriders were genetically engineered by Thanos. A bit like Saruman's Uruk-hai, I found a certain symmetry in Thanos creating them in the MTCU. However, I did not find six-armed Outriders adding anything to this crossover's plot.**

" **Wakanda Forever!" reflects the bromance I've tried to develop between Aragorn and T'Challa. Then again, maybe I felt Chadwick Boseman deserved a break from having to say it all the time.**

 **Finally, Quill's reaction in _IW_ to being called 'Flash Gordon' leaves little doubt he's a fan of the movie.**


	15. Into the Breach

**Disclaimer:** I have no creative rights over the characters and places you can identify in this story and have no way profited from this work.

* * *

04/09/2019

I've recently received more than a few requests to read & review other fanfics. First, thanks to those for asking. But work/life demands have been horrendous of late. Please be patient if I have not responded yet.

This chapter focuses mainly on Sokovia. Wakanda will take centre stage in the next.

 **TimeLord2099:** If only my "foresight" extended to something useful like winning lottery numbers.

 **free man writer:** Thanos and Nienna are about as diametric as they come. Though I won't deny their conversation was partly inspired by the diner scene in _Heat_.

 **Guest:** Thanks for that. Readers being able to visualise events is one of my most important goals in writing.

 **Aragorn II Elessar:** I thought you would have liked "Wakanda Forever!" given your _nom de plume_.

 **Ian N:** Not really. If only because I couldn't think how else the Ring could be destroyed.

* * *

 **Chapter 15 – Into the Breach**

Morgoth's vanguard had touched down within the defence's perimeter. Many expected orcs or trolls to be the first to assault on Novi Grad. But the Dark Lord first wanted to throw his enemies off balance. To that end, he had re-created minions not seen in Arda since the First Age.

The ramps of their landing craft swung down releasing swarms of vampires. Resembling large demonic bats, Morgoth's vampires were black in colour with iron-like fangs and claws. They flew throughout Novi Grad at breakneck speed, their disconcerting shrieks echoing throughout the city. Allied forces responded with gunfire and arrows. Legolas managed to bring down a couple of vampires. But most marksmen found them too agile a target. Vampires sunk their fangs into Sokovian snipers positioned on rooftops. They were unable to penetrate Spider-Man's armour though.

"You guys are worse than Mynocks!" Parker exclaimed as he battered them away.

Defenders inside buildings soon found themselves in close quarter combat as vampires assailed them through the very windows they were firing out of. Defenders outside were thrown into confusion as Morgoth's bats dived and swept over them. Wanda's group had exited the palace and were hustling through the surrounding parks. Her telepathy sensed how the battle was unfolding. Elrond's earlier advice was filed under 'noted'.

"Vis, we need you!" the Scarlet Witch called on her partner.

Vision flew out of the Parliament building where he had been held in reserve. The android phased through several buildings before engaging a large mass of vampires. He fired a beam from the Mind Stone to cut a swathe through them. Pressure on defending ground forces began to lift as the vampires flew towards their master's objective. It was not a moment too soon for some defenders. The vampires allowed Morgoth's other forces to land unhindered before rapidly advancing towards nearby defenders. Hundreds of orcs sprinted towards the unit Parker was scouting for. Commanded by Dwalin, the veteran warrior was about to order it forward. Another member of the unit – who had no respect for protocol – beat him to it.

"Let's kill these ugly monsters!" Drax exhorted to those around him.

The simplistic war-cry struck a chord with the others. They charged towards the orcs with a defiant cry. The Destroyer lived up to his name as he poured out his wrath about Thanos's absence. Orcs quickly began falling to his knives and superhuman strength. Drax's ferocity was such that many orcs were caught off-guard as the rest of his unit charged the fray. The Company and the dwarves tore into orkish ranks. A similar pattern was taking place across Novi Grad.

The initial phase of the ground battle saw the defence hold firm. Thorin and his army fiercely cut down any invader in their path. Thranduil and Legolas reflected the tactics of the Silvan – the father led armoured warriors in melee while his son led the archers in giving fire support. Sokovian automatic firearms and the nation's handful of T-72s also killed orcs by the score. However, just like the initial phase of the air battle, the tide started to turn in the Dark Lord's favour.

Spider-Man leapt from the building and joined the battle raging at street-level. He punched away a pair of orcs when his senses again began tingling.

"Behind us!" he warned the rest of the unit.

It was too late for those furthest from the fighting. Dwarves were sent flying as a pair of armoured trolls armed with clubs struck from behind. For the majority of Morgoth's army had landed outside the circle of defending forces. Those protecting Novi Grad were now subject to attacks from both front and rear.

Drax was prevented from engaging the trolls as another made a beeline towards him from the front. The troll swung down its club on him. Drax crossed his knives and caught the blow inches from his face. The pair strained as they pushed their weapons against each other. Ori and Bilbo scrambled to the Guardian's aid. Orcrist shone blue as the pair cut deep into one the troll's ankles. The troll roared in pain from its severed tendons before falling on its back. Drax quickly dispatched it with multiple stabs to the face. He turned to confront the other trolls only to see someone else had taken care of them.

Dwarves scrambled after the initial shock of the trolls' attack. They rushed towards the armoured duo only to be swatted and crushed. The unit looked like it was going to be broken apart. That was when Spider-Man blinded one with a shot of webbing to the face. The other was promptly disabled in similar fashion. The trolls dropped their clubs as they clumsily tried to remove the webbing. Having disorientated the pair, the newest Avenger moved to cripple them. Parker swung around the trolls while lassoing a web around their legs. The Iron Spider's retractable leggings deployed in support as he pulled the web taunt. The trolls tumbled to the ground. Bofur crushed one's skull with his mattock as Dwalin buried his axe into the other's exposed throat. Before they could commend Parker, the teenager was drawn back into the air battle.

All vampires had homed in on Vision from the moment he entered the battle. Their initial attempts to come to grips with him failed as he dispatched them with energy blasts at range. However, the risk of being teleported aboard the _Ancalagon_ caused the android to fly just above roof level. Fighting in confined space meant Vision was shrouded in vampires no matter how many he phased through. He was soon blanketed in them; having to rip vampires off his person as they frantically tried clawing out the Mind Stone. Iron Man then returned to the fight, blasting through the bats with his repulsors. It allowed Vision to shrug off the last of his assailants. The android resuming firing energy beams as vampires kept swarming towards him.

"How're you doing, buddy?" Stark asked his evolving creation.

Vision's response displayed his selflessness and battle acuity.

"Our forces are surrounded," he replied the situation on the ground was more important.

The pair first needed to dispose of the vampires before providing air support. Stark had an idea.

"Parker, we're bringing the party to you," he told the teenager.

"What party?" Spider-Man knew it would be worse than the one at Liz's place.

FRIDAY transmitted a walkthrough of Stark's plan.

"Be right back, guys!" Parker told Dwalin and Bofur.

The two dwarves watched as Spider-Man swung down the street away from them. Bofur's reaction was typically droll.

"Now that's one spider I'm sorry to see the back of," he told Dwalin.

* * *

Captain America had been issued with a pair of Wakandan Shields. More resembling large vambraces, they came with a retractable edge that functioned as a blade. Rogers triggered his latest vibranium armaments as Black Panther gave the fateful order.

"Now, Shuri!" T'Challa ordered her.

Shuri opened the barrier section her brother had earlier referred to. A tsunami of Outriders poured through charging straight towards the Allies. The Allies tenaciously kept up their long-range attacks to reduce the enemy tide. They were nonetheless vastly outnumbered when Thanos's creations came to grips with them.

Brutal hand-to-hand combat ensued. Rogers and Boromir fought for their lives against the Outriders' frenzied attacks as Barnes was forced to use his knife and bionic arm. The Gondorians behind moved alongside them and began thrusting with their spears. Rogers's shields were already covered in black blood when he thrust into an Outrider's cheek. With the monster dazed by the pain, Boromir used his broadsword to dispatch it with a stab to the chest. Other Outriders fell as the pair and Barnes fought in conjunction supported by the infantry. It was a microcosm of the Battle of Wakanda's opening stages.

The Outriders were individually more than a match for most of their opponents. Allied soldiers' best hope of survival was to fight as a cohesive unit. While some infantry companies stood their ground, others gave way. The Gondorian shield-wall screening Faramir's company initially held firm. Their enemies only needed to inflict a handful of casualties to breach it. Exposed infantrymen stood no chance against the Outriders' strength and fangs. Nearby archers watched in horror as the shield wall quickly began falling apart.

"Swords!" Faramir ordered his bowmen to reinforce it.

It occurred as the invaders audaciously struck at the heart of the Allies' centre. Downhill from Aragorn and T'Challa were a rank of King's Guards behind another of the Border Tribe. The latter rank knelt seconds before the Outriders crashed against their energy shields. Protected by their fellow Wakandans, the King's Guard thrust over the top with their spears. Oncoming Outriders bypassed the logjam by leaping on the back of those in front prior to vaulting over the thin line of Wakandans. A salient opened in the centre as both ranks were ripped apart from behind. T'Challa and Aragorn immediately sprinted to their aid. After sharing a knowing look, Okoye and Sif followed with the royal bodyguards they respectively led.

Black Panther killed a pair of Outriders with his claws. One Outrider perceived the other king to be an easier mark. Aragorn was directly descended from the great warrior-kings of Numenor though; cutting off one of the Outrider's arms before swiftly decapitating it. T'Challa saw this and felt Aragorn would not be out of his depth on Challenge Day. It was equally true any Wakandan would be easily vanquished by the Goddess of War. Sif left a trail of enemy dead as she rapidly cut down any Outrider in her path. Her efforts became the catalyst for an Allied counterattack.

The Dora Milaje and Tower Guard caught up with their monarchs and fiercely drove back the Outriders. They were joined by the combined force of Jabari and Dunlendings. M'Baku and Andras led by example, howling wildly as they clubbed and hacked away at their foes. The crisis in the centre was averted. Those around the tactical table in the Citadel saw a new one brewing. Outriders had begun peeling off the main body and were making for the Allies' flanks.

"They're trying to envelop you, my king," Ayo called it.

The Allies had prepared for the eventuality. However, as Romanoff alluded to, not even Wakandan communications could transmit across the multiverse. Fortunately, they had other ways of calling for help.

"The signal, Boromir!" T'Challa ordered.

Barnes and Rogers covered Boromir as he blew the Horn of Gondor. A large portal opened on each flank. Allied cavalry charged out from the Mirror Dimension where they had been waiting. Like the Battle of Pelennor Fields, Eomer led the Rohirrim down the left flank.

" _Forth Eorlingas!_ " he commanded them.

A smaller wing of Gondorian knights appeared on the right. Half in number to the Rohirrim, they had been supplemented with a Wakandan force. Leading the knights from the front were the three war rhinos with Radagast mounted upon Lubanzi. The flanking Outriders didn't break stride as they rushed to meet the Allied cavalry head on.

Hovering above the Allied line, Strange invoked the Seven Suns of Cinnibus. Bolts of fiery energy forked out of the sorcerer's hands. Strange's magical attack climaxed in a series of intense blasts among the flanking Outriders. The allied cavalry cut down any survivors before hitting both sides of the main enemy body. Having faced mumakil and iron dragons, Eomer and his riders resolutely charged through the packed mass of four-armed monsters. Gondorian knights poured into the gap created by the rhinos who tossed or gored any Outrider in their path. Strange now turned his attention to the infantry who most needed aid.

Faramir's company had lost all formation despite their valiant efforts. The Outriders were picking them off one by one after the fight dissolved into individual duels. Faramir drove his sword deep into an Outrider's abdomen. He withdrew it from the monster's corpse only to be confronted by two more – for Thanos had created them to sense opposing leaders. The Lord Emissary looked set to fall when Black Widow emptied her Glocks into them from short range. After killing the Outriders, she and the hobbits rushed to fight alongside Faramir. Romanoff switched to using a baton-dagger combination with her Noldor weapon no less effective against Outriders as it was against Orcs. She and Faramir were aided by the hobbits who hacked away at the feet and legs of any Outrider who assailed the pair. However, the weight of enemy numbers soon saw the six of them surrounded. Relief came for the whole company from above.

Strange cast a spell known as the Images of Ikonn. The sorcerer initially appeared as a multi-armed deity before splitting into dozens of duplicates. They encircled Faramir's company prior to each duplicate flinging a magical chord. The Outriders below found themselves pinned as the chords wrapped around them. Strange's duplicates vanished the moment after pulling their enemies apart. As Faramir and Romanoff rallied the company's survivors, an awed Merry compared the sorcerer's prowess to that of another magic-user.

"I wonder what his fireworks are like?" he mused to Pippin.

* * *

Unlike the Battle of Wakanda, the Siege of Novi Grad was not characterised by sweeping manoeuvres. It was gritty, small unit warfare as combatants fought among its streets and buildings. The closest thing to fighting along clear lines neared its climax.

Vision was being chased through the air by the remaining vampires. Iron Man had been shepherding any stray ones into joining them. For a trap had been set that would allow the Avengers to eliminate the demonic bats all at once.

The vampires pursued Vision as he sharply banked around a building into a narrow street. He easily phased through the large web Parker had spun across the width of the street. Morgoth's bats instead crashed right into it. The swarm bunched up as the leading vampires found themselves stuck upon the webbing. Iron Man attacked before they could escape.

"Wide area burst, Friday," Stark reminded his AI.

Small apertures materialised around his repulsors turning them into cannons. Each cannon fired a conical blast not dissimilar to a shotgun. The vampires were engulfed in a wave of intense energy, their charred remains falling to the ground. Parker had watched the vampires' demise from a nearby rooftop.

"Was that all of them?" he checked.

"Couldn't have done it without you, kid," Stark confirmed. "Get back to your unit."

Spider-Man vaulted away with a proud spring in his step. Iron Man and Vision acted to relieve the pressure from the enemy's concentric formation.

"We need to clear the inner ring," Vision calculated their most efficient option.

"You do north, I'll do south," Stark divvied it up.

The pair split in opposition directions and began their strafing runs. Eliminating the vampires allowed the Avengers to launch their precision attacks without interference. Morgoth's inner ring was decimated from above, having no defence against the Mark L's arsenal nor Vision's energy beams. The android's attacks particularly galvanised veterans of the Battle of the Six Armies given they could remember it again. Bilbo, Bofur and Ori joined the cheers as Vision eradicated the enemy pushing against them. The trio then led the dwarves near them to shore up numbers on the opposite front. Up to that point, their unit had narrowly withstood the outer ring's attacks mostly due to two individuals.

"You really know how to destroy orcs, Master Drax," Dwalin complimented as they fought side-by-side.

Like his boast of impeccability, the Guardian's self-professed humility was not completely without foundation.

"We both do," Drax replied.

Meanwhile, Wanda's group had left the Palace's surrounds. They soon came against the enemy's outer ring. Orcs warriors charged towards them from all directions to fight hand-to-hand. The Scarlet Witch and her companions didn't break stride as they dispatched them with a combination of magic, arrows and automatic rounds. Their advance began to slow as orc archers returned fire, felling one of the Silvan and a Sokovian agent. It was the beginning of a coordinated ambush.

One Sokovian was blindsided as a warg scout bolted out of a nearby alleyway. The unfortunate agent was brought down, the scout killing him with its fangs. Another agent killed the scout with a burst from his semi-automatic. There was a chorus of howls as the rest of the warg pack entered the fray. Quicker and larger than orcs, they could not be all shot down before reaching their prey. Tauriel unsheathed her knives and drove them into a warg's skull. Even Galadriel was forced to use her lance to impale one at close range. Forced to halt, Wanda was the first to notice her group had been corralled into a trap. Two landing craft were blocking the road ahead. Behind the craft was a siege engine that the Dark Lord had issued throughout his army.

Morgoth had calmly observed the destruction of the inner ring. That part of his army had been little more than a grand feint. While it had been distracting the defence, orc sappers throughout the outer ring had been busily constructing dozens of small mangonels. Morgoth's siege engines now fired in anger for the first time.

The mangonels launched a barrage of metal shells containing a mixture of tar and dragon-fire. The defence was plunged into chaos following a series of loud explosions. Buildings and barricades crumbled or were set ablaze. Defenders caught out in the open screamed in agony after being saturated in burning tar. The mangonel behind the landing craft flung a shell down the length of the street. Wanda covered her group in a hex shield; the shell exploding on impact a second later. Orcs and wargs encircled the shield at distance, ready to pounce if it dropped. One of the Scarlet Witch's favourite tactics was turning her shields into concussive energy waves. Unfortunately, the resulting explosion from the mangonel's supply of shells would kill friend and foe alike.

"We're pinned down!" Tauriel summarised their situation as another shell exploded against the shield.

Morgoth would have considered it a minor victory. But like so many before him, he underestimated the abilities of Mantis. The Guardian crouched down and touched the road.

"Sleep!" she commanded those outside the shield.

The mangonel's bombardment ceased as nearby enemies collapsed into a hypnotic slumber. It coincided with the arrival of the Guardian's leader.

"Might want to keep that shield up, Wanda," Quill warned her over the radio.

Star-Lord flew in using an Aero-Rig, firing at the shells with his Quad-Blasters. The landing craft were cleared in a loud explosion. After the heat and debris from the blast tapered off, Wanda thrust her shield outward to dispose of any surviving enemies. From what Galadriel glimpsed of Strange's time travel, the battle would soon reach its climax.

"We're heading for the main square," Wanda told Quill.

"I'll cover you," Quill promised.

Mangonel shells kept raining down on the defence elsewhere. The shells did not just bring death and disorder. Fire was now breaking out through the city; burning brightly in the _Ancalagon_ 's shadow. Vision and Iron Man had been mopping up the inner ring when the barrage first began. The pair now had a new mission.

"I'll target the mangonels," Vision said.

"Friday, plot a fire suppression pattern," Stark ordered.

The two Avengers initially worked together to relive the elite units of Erebor. Thorin and his royal guard continued to fight fiercely despite taking heaving losses. They nonetheless appeared doomed to fall, trapped between flaming buildings and enemy attacks. Relief came as Vision destroyed the mangonel bombarding them. Iron Man arrived on scene using his zero cannons to hurriedly extinguish surrounding fires. Thorin and his warriors had their second wind as their rescuers flew on towards fresh targets. However, the mangonels had created more than one gap for Morgoth's forces to exploit.

The Sokovian Command Vehicle did not escape the barrage. A shell burst directly above its position. The vehicle's armour protected those inside. Outside, many of the infantry guarding it were burned alive. The vehicle's monitors showed a multitude of orcs bearing down on their position.

"Grab your weapons!" Kasun ordered those inside it.

He, Elrond and the vehicle's four crew members exited through a side hatch. Kasun and his fellow Sokovians unloaded their assault rifles, killing many orcs. But they did not have the firepower to overcome the casualties caused by the shell. Elrond was a blur of movement, using his sword to dispatch orcs who reached their position. Weight of numbers soon forced Kasun and his subordinates to use their rifles in hand-to-hand combat. The orcs scored some revenge against their latest Mannish enemies given their weapons were more suited for melee. Sokovians died as orkish blades slipped past their rifles and penetrated their Kevlar armour. Elrond, Kasun and a trio of soldiers were the last standing when relief came.

Orcs quickly fell as Legolas struck at them unawares with a combined force of infantry and archers. The Silvan followed their king as they cut a path to Kasun's group. The King of the Greenwood received an appreciative nod from the former Lord of Imladris.

"Where's your father?" Elrond then asked him.

"We got separated during the bombardment," Legolas grimly informed Thranduil was still alive.

Sensing his foes were starting to buckle, the Dark Lord launched his masterstroke.

"Now, Lord Obsidian," Morgoth cajoled him. "Finish our enemies and lead us to glory!"

Wanda's group had reached the main square. It was one of the rare parts of Novi Grad completely devoid of the enemy. They were quickly reminded the invaders weren't far away either. An eerie chant started echoing throughout the city.

" _Cull! Cull! Cull!"_

Defenders initially assumed the invaders' chant was directed at them. They learnt that assumption was only partly true. Cull Obsidian burst out of the largest landing craft armed with his chain hammer. The ground shook under Obsidian's feet as he charged towards the fighting. A massive column of attackers eagerly followed in his wake. Orcs continued chanting his name as the slaughter Morgoth promised now beckoned.

The key bridge into the city was protected by a Sokovian infantry battalion. They had blocked their side of the bridge with a thick row of concertina wire. The dense carpet of enemy dead on the bridge indicated it had been one of the defence's strongpoints. That changed when Obsidian stormed over the bridge, impervious to the hail of automatic fire directed towards him. He swept aside the wire barricade before engaging those it protected. A platoon equipped with a machine gun fired at him out of a low-rise apartment block to his right. Obsidian responded by striking the block with his hammer, causing it to crumble and bury those within. The column following him quickly seized the bridge for the Dark Lord.

Obsidian's rampage continued as he moved deeper into Novi Grad. Ahead of him was an intersection blocked by a T-72 facing sideways. He turned his hammer into a shield as the tank opened fire. The shell exploded harmlessly against the shield. Obsidian turned his hammer back into a weapon as he leapt towards the T-72. The tank's chassis wobbled as he landed upon it; crushing the turret and crew compartment with a downward slam of his hammer.

Obsidian was flung to the ground following an explosion near his person. Enraged at being blindsided, he quickly saw the offender. Advancing from his right flank was another T-72 protected by an infantry screen. Obsidian lifted the wrecked T-72 and flung it at his assailants. The wreckage struck the second T-72 just as it fired again, intercepting the shell. Sokovian men and machines were consumed in the resulting explosion.

Network chatter meant every defender was aware that Cull Obsidian had entered the field. His presence had allowed to Morgoth's army to make a decisive breakthrough. It would also take more than conventional forces to stop him. Star-Lord landed next to Mantis.

"Hold tight," he told her.

"What are you doing?" Tauriel asked why they were leaving.

"Getting help to stop that guy," Quill said before taking off with Mantis.

His reply confused the Scarlet Witch as much as Tauriel. A mutual friend re-directed the pair's attention back to the square. They would shortly require every available defender.

"It's time, Wanda," Galadriel counselled her.

The President promptly acted. "This is Wanda Maximoff," she exercised her authority over the defence. "All ground forces, fall back to the main square!"

* * *

The Battle of Wakanda had seemingly tipped in the Allies' favour. Their strategy was working despite the casualties inflicted by Thanos's army. The addition of Strange and the cavalry had contained the Outriders across a narrow front. Falcon easily picked off their crowded ranks from above. War Machine was hovering near the open barrier using it as a chokehold. All his firepower was directed at the incoming Outriders in a relentless barrage, reducing the number who reached Allied lines. Midnight was unconcerned about losses given the vast host at her disposal. But with the Time Stone now out in the open, she chose to escalate the offensive.

Thanos did not share Morgoth's misanthropy. The scientist in him could be quietly impressed by human inventiveness. He especially admired their work with rotary wing aircraft. So much so he applied Earth developments in building his own military.

Launch bays opened in upper sections of three dropships. A large fleet of aerial drones flew out of the bays at high speed. Thanos had dubbed his drones 'Copters' after the source of their inspiration. Ten feet in diameter, each Copter resembled a wheel of curved blades sandwiched between two metal discs. The fleet darted through the open barrier buzzing like an orchestra of angry chainsaws.

War Machine immediately broke off to avoid being cut to shreds. Several Copters gave pursuit. Rhodes rolled onto his back and destroyed them with his repulsors. Their burning wreckage crashed close to an eored. Falcon's legendary cool came to the fore despite the Copters closing in on him.

"We've got to draw them away, Rhodey," he observed about the risk of friendly fire.

Both Avengers split in opposite directions away from the main battle. T'Challa ordered Wakandan Dragon Flyer squadrons towards them in support. The Allies lost the advantage of air superiority as a fierce dogfight began. Wakandan pilots destroyed Copters with their sonic cannons. Flyers in return exploded or fell from the sky after Copters sliced through them. However, the Copters' priority target was still hovering over the Allied line.

Strange saw a Copter squadron enter the open barrier making straight for him. The sorcerer hurriedly flung a portal into the depths of space. While three Copters were swallowed by it, the rest of the squadron easily evaded it. Strange was running out of time to cast a new spell. Fortunately, Griot had been analysing the Copters from the moment they entered the battle.

"They've a minimum ceiling," Shuri relayed the data to Strange. "They won't attack if you stay on the ground."

The Cloak of Levitation didn't wait to be asked. Strange was pulled to the surface moments before the Copters buzzed through where had been hovering. The squadron veered off to join the air battle taking place further away. Strange landed in front of Frodo and Sam in the path of a charging Outrider. Instead of killing the hobbits, the creature found itself impaled upon the Sword of Vishanti. Frodo took the opportunity to question the sorcerer directly.

"How's Bruce?" he asked about Banner.

"Facing the ugly truth," was all Strange revealed.

Launching the Copters had swung the battle away from the Allies. Thanos's army could now use the open barrier without interference. Midnight casually strolled through among a torrent of Outriders. Her husband had entered moments earlier. Corvus Glaive's superlative abilities of stealth and infiltration allowed him to slip past the fighting unnoticed. His mission was to investigate what had baffled the Q-Ship's sensors.

"The distortion's in the Citadel," Midnight confirmed via radio. Aragorn and T'Challa would also pay for their impertinence at the negotiations. "Kill everyone in the command centre," she added.

* * *

Cull Obsidian was advancing on the Sokovian Command Vehicle. Legolas tried and failed to kill him by loosening two arrows simultaneously. Elrond then cast a more powerful version of the spell he used to disable Corvus Glaive. For once, Morgoth had made a sincere promise. Obsidian felt invincible as his vambrace completely negated the effects of the blinding magic. He retaliated by launching the head of his hammer. Elrond dived as the head flew straight towards him before punching through the command vehicle. Obsidian had rendered the vehicle useless as he reeled the head back in a flash. Elrond was back on his feet when Wanda's order came through.

"Retreat!" Kasun urged they flee from Obsidian as well.

What was meant to be an orderly withdrawal quickly turned into a mad scramble. Obsidian's column exploited the gap he created, moving to block passage to the main square. Defenders rushed to avoid the pursuing outer ring and having their escape route cut. Nor was Morgoth's army the only obstacle they faced.

Dwalin was bringing up the rear of his unit as they ran down a narrow street. Those of the Company were particularly driven by their witch's call for aid. It was then a burning building collapsed down on the unit. Miraculously, none of its members were killed. But as the dust began to clear, the back half found their path blocked by rubble and dragon-fire. Worse followed as a group of warg-riders charged at them from behind. Spider-Man returned to his unit just when Dwalin looked set to be skewered by an orkish lance. The charge came to an abrupt halt as Parker entangled the pursuers from above with a pair of splitter webs. Before Dwalin knew it, his unit's scout was hanging upside down next to him.

"Hi," Parker said before pointing at a nearby alley. "Just letting you know that way's clear."

Dwalin gave him an appreciative nod before using his earpiece. Drax's valour throughout the day earned him the equivalent of a dwarven citation. It was very rare for Durin's Folk to give others command of their forces.

"Drax, take them to the square," Dwalin placed the front half in his charge.

On the opposite side of the burning rubble, the rest of the Company weren't simply going to leave the veteran warrior behind.

"What about you?" Bofur spoke for all of them.

"The lads and I will take the long way," Dwalin assured about himself and the back half. "We'll meet you there."

Both halves commenced their respective retreats. Dwalin and his dwarves entered the alleyway leaving the entangled warg-riders behind. Parker was about to go with them as escort when the Iron Spider's radio came to life.

"Hey, Peter, it's the other one," Quill contacted him. "Grab Bilbo and meet us on the rooftop."

Seconds later, Bilbo was hit with a length of webbing to the back. The Hobbit released a surprised yelp as Spider-Man yanked him upward. Bofur, Ori and several other dwarves halted in confusion. Star-Lord had kept his fellow Guardian in the loop.

"Keep moving!" Drax urged them.

They resumed retreating as Parker pulled his web off Bilbo. The pair were atop a two-storey house with Quill and Mantis.

"Sorry, Bilbo," Spider-Man apologised for frightening him.

"It's fine." The Hobbit accepted it before asking, "But why are we up here?"

Star-Lord equipped himself with a handful of devices before leaving the downed _Benatar_. He pulled one of them off his belt.

"I need you listen," Quill began instructing Bilbo. "Because there's only time to explain it once…"

* * *

 **All available research indicates urban battles to be more chaotic than those fought on an open plain. The respective scenes in Novi Grad and Wakanda try to reflect this.**

 **The other hard part in writing these battles is giving everyone a moment to shine. Some characters shone brighter than others this chapter. Others will do so in future chapters.**

 **JRRT never described the vampires in** _ **The Silmarillion**_ **in much detail** **. The consensus is them being large, bat-like creatures. Which allows this chapter to substitute the** _ **IW**_ **swarm Thanos created during the Battle of Titan.**

 _ **IW**_ **gave a visual nod to several of Strange's spells from Marvel-616. The Copters are my nod to an infamous Marvel-57780 storyline. Though still I'd bet against MTCU Thanos piloting a bright yellow helicopter anytime soon.**


	16. Apotheosis Now

**Disclaimer:** I have no creative rights over the characters and places you can identify in this story and have no way profited from this work.

* * *

09/10/2019

I realised I made a grammatical error from Chapter 12 onward. In many cases, "allied" has been replaced with "Allied." And I imagine it's a change that Cap would be happy with given its connotations to WW2.

 **Ian N:** There's a lot of tempting "What If?" plots for the MTCU. But I first need to finish the canonical one.

 **Anonymous:** I've seen those clips and their creators more than deserve their 1 million plus hits.

 **gammaxmen80:** I also remember what Thor said: _"Asgard's not a place, it's a people."_

* * *

 **Chapter 16 – Apotheosis Now**

Dwalin was now at the head of his group as they hustled through the alleyway. Like Parker promised, it proved to be a clear path of retreat. The dwarves soon exited from the alleyway to a plaza. It was the very plaza that Glaive and Midnight retreated from the previous night. The dwarves had no time to lament that Spider-Man was unable to accompany them. For they entered the plaza just before a large column of advancing orcs.

Intense fighting broke out after both sides collided into each other. Dwalin belied his age as he energetically hewed orcs with his axe. The dwarves initially pushed through the enemies blocking their path. However, their advance quickly stalled against the orcs' weight of numbers. It was then another group of retreating defenders arrived on scene.

A sizeable minority of the Silvan had been separated during the mangonels' bombardment. Being cut off from the Greenwood main body resulted in heavy casualties. Thranduil and the battered survivors were sprinting back to the main square hoping to avoid annihilation. Like Dwalin's group, that first required them to clear a path through the plaza.

Thranduil had dual wielded his swords throughout the battle. He carved through the orcs in the plaza like a whirling dervish. The Silvan infantry following him proved no less lethal with their two-handed blades. Elven desperation and swordsmanship quickly saw them link up with the dwarves. Dwalin was about to square off against a pair of orcs when Thranduil decapitated them first from behind.

"I thought you didn't care about dead dwarves?" the former grumbled at his bête noire.

"I don't." Thranduil imperiously replied before adding, "But I do care about the living."

It earned him a thanks of sorts.

"Well, better late than never," Dwalin responded before they led their forces against the remaining orcs.

* * *

Hulk was away from the window staring at the changing patterns on Strange's spell. By contrast, Banner had not stopped watching the battle since his failed escape attempt. It appeared the duel for control of the sky was deadlocked. Without air support however, Allied ground forces were barely holding on against the Outriders. The sight of the four-armed monsters frightened Banner. Not knowing if they had killed any of his friends was what scared him most. It was enough to make him swallow his pride.

"Look," Banner broke the silence. "We've got a lot of things to sort out. But we first have to stop Thanos."

Hulk turned around and faced him. "No."

Banner read _The Iliad_ in his teens. Dealing with the Other Guy now was like trying to coax a five-year old Achilles from his tent.

"What do you mean, 'no'?" Banner repeated an earlier question from New York.

"Banner like Saruman," Hulk argued. "Just wants to use Hulk."

Banner was more than insulted by the comparison. So why did it cause him a pang of guilt?

"We don't have time for this," he testily replied before pointing towards raging battle. "They need us out there _now_!"

"No!"

Banner tried changing tack. "What about our friends?" he reminded Hulk. "Merry and Pippin are fighting for their lives! Are you just going to let them die?"

Shaming Hulk into action only intensified his anger. If only because it proved what he said about being used.

"Banner's fault if they die," Hulk growled.

The assertion enraged Banner. For once he could fully vent without the risk of turning into his alter-ego.

"Screw you, you big green asshole!" he yelled at Hulk.

" _Screw you, asshole father!"_

Their argument ended in stunned silence. Hulk turned his back in hurt and frustration. His outburst had left Banner reeling. He assumed Hulk saw their relationship like he did, as an all-or-nothing fight for control. Banner had long been estranged from his now deceased father. The young Bruce wanted nothing more than his father's approval. But no matter how hard his son tried; Brian Banner was never impressed. The ugly truth Strange referred to was revealed as Bruce connected the dots.

Hulk had a name; Banner referred to him as 'The Other Guy'. Hulk had saved millions of lives as an Avenger; Banner never stopped perceiving him as a threat. Hulk was equally a victim of Wanda's mind games; Banner did not show him any understanding. A pair of peace-loving hobbits treasured Hulk as a close friend; Banner treated him as a disease to be cured. Hulk had found acceptance in the most unlikely of places – but not from the individual he most wanted it from. It ultimately led to Hulk becoming estranged from him. Banner had been just like…his father. For a sensitive person like himself, it was a horrific realisation.

"You're right," a remorseful Banner admitted. "I'm sorry."

An unmoved Hulk kept shunning him. Banner kept persisting though. His fateful accident prevented him from having children. But that same accident had also given birth to one. Hulk effectively was Banner's child. The latter willed himself to break a toxic cycle of emotional neglect.

"It wasn't your fault," Banner's voice began to quaver. "I can't change the past. But I'm not going to hurt you anymore." He decided to redefine their relationship. "From now on, I'm going to look after you."

Hulk slowly turned around. Normally, he would have dismissed the very notion that 'puny Banner' could look after him. Did Banner finally understand what he wanted?

"How?" Hulk dared to hope.

Banner flung his arms around him and recalled cradling a baby in Tharbad.

"I just wished Dad could've held us like this," Banner told his inner child.

Hulk sniffled as he embraced him in return. Banner had finally accepted him for who he was. And for the first time in his existence, Hulk loved himself. The mystical cage around them started to glow brighter. Hulk and Banner sensed a change in the very fibre of their being.

"Hulk scared," the former said.

The light became incandescent.

"Me too," Banner admitted. "But we no longer have to be scared of each other."

The pair hugged tightly as the spell consumed them.

* * *

Two King's Guards were posted outside the command centre. The Golden Tribe's elite warriors were second-to-none on Earth when it came to sentries. All their training nonetheless left them unprepared against an intruder from the Black Order.

Corvus Glaive had effortlessly infiltrated the Citadel, its sophisticated alarm system failing to detect him. The guards stood no chance as Glaive attacked them out of nowhere. The master infiltrator dispatched the pair in as many seconds. Their death screams only gave those inside the command centre the briefest of warnings. The resulting combat was a blur of movement and fury.

Ayo drove her spear at the deadly intruder with a fierce cry. Glaive parried the blow and knocked her back on follow through. Ayo crashed into Eowyn causing both to fall to the floor. Shuri only had time to put on one of her sonic claws and fire. Glaive deflected the blast before disabling her weapon with a single blow. Things would have gone ill for the Wakandan had not Arwen intercepted their assailant's glaive with Hadhafang. Arwen managed to deflect a series of rapid strikes from Glaive. He brought Arwen down with a kick to the stomach before standing over her, poised to deliver the killer blow.

"Glaive!" a male voice yelled at him.

Glaive looked up and saw Loki facing him just yards away. The former snarled in realisation at what the distortion had been hiding. Glaive's reaction abruptly changed as he felt a sharp pain in his back. Loki dispersed his illusionary self before twisting his dagger.

"Not even Thor would've fallen for that!" he hissed in Glaive's ear.

As Glaive spasmed in Loki's grasp, Arwen recovered with elven quickness. She jumped back on her feet and stabbed Glaive in the stomach. Ayo delivered the fatal blow as she thrust her spear deep into Glaive's side. His corpse fell to the floor after the trio withdrew their weapons. Half of the Black Order was now dead. Shuri took stock of the situation after removing her claw.

"First, thank you." She sincerely told Loki before asking in exasperation, "But what in Bast's name are you doing here?!"

"I'm well enough to move," Loki lied only slightly. He the nodded at the display on the tactical table. "Well enough to help out there."

Shuri was not the only one concerned about the God of Mischief joining the battle.

"The enemy will try to capture or kill you the moment you're seen, Loki," Arwen warned him.

The prospect of facing the Mad Titan again genuinely frightened Loki. But the battle was also an opportunity to help mollify his greatest regret.

"That may be," Loki conceded before gazing at Eowyn who was assuring her children they were safe from Glaive. "But no child will lose their mother because of me."

The dead sentries allowed someone else to slip into the command centre unnoticed.

" _Puny god_ ," the arrival growled from behind.

The whole room was initially startled. Hulk was at the doorway wearing only Galadriel's braies. Loki stood paralysed in fear as the Avenger strode up to him. The Asgardian prince was not the only one worried about what would happen next.

"He saved us, Hulk!" Eowyn spoke in his defence.

The seconds ticked by as Hulk menacingly stared at his former enemy.

"Are you going to smash me or not?" Loki decided to chance fate.

The Avenger ominously grinned.

"It varies from moment to moment," Banner replied.

The significance of the remark was lost on everyone else. They were more trying to reconcile the Avenger's physique and voice.

"Bruce?" Arwen voiced their confusion.

The queen symbolised an important development for Banner. Accepting Hulk had finally allowed him to let Betty go.

"It's actually Hulk and me," Banner explained. "Best of both worlds, I guess."

"Strange did this?" Ayo assumed the sorcerer was responsible.

"The spell just helped us see the truth," Banner tried describing his and Hulk's experience. "All this time we've been fighting for control, when actually we needed each other." The Avenger's voice changed as Hulk added, "We're good."

"Glad to hear it," Loki observed sotto voce.

An explosion outside sounded in the distance. Further explanations about Banner and Hulk's union could wait.

"I'm going to the battle," the former told Loki. "Want a lift?"

The God of Mischief was prevented from replying. Shuri had been told what to do should the pair attempt to join Allied forces.

"Wait!" she told them before contacting a combatant. "They're ready."

* * *

Those retreating from the Sokovian Command Vehicle had split into two groups. The larger one led by Kasun had almost reached the main square. The smaller one was being pursued by Obsidian away from it. It was a pursuit unlike any Elrond, Legolas or the Silvan archers following them had experienced. Even heavily armoured elves could outrun lumbering trolls. Obsidian though was more than capable of keeping pace. He finally brought down the elves as they ran down one of Novi Grad's main roads.

Obsidian slammed his hammer into the ground. The resulting tremor split bitumen, broke windows and caused his prey to tumble. They scrambled back up only to find their pursuer right on top of them. The lightly armed Silvan were immediately killed as Obsidian swotted them away with his hammer. Elrond and Legolas drew their weapons for a final stand.

"Keep moving, guys," Stark told them.

Obsidian glanced up too late. Iron Man hurtled in from dead ahead, morphing his gauntlets into battering rams. There was a sickening crack of bone as he struck Obsidian's face. Legolas and Elrond resumed retreating as their pursuer fell on his back with a resounding thud. An enraged Obsidian lost all interest in chasing them as he rapidly got back on his feet. The pain in his jaw only intensified the murderous glare he gave his assailant.

"I think he remembers us," Stark glibly told FRIDAY.

He and Obsidian resumed their duel from Greenwich Village. The latter launched his chain hammer attempting to pin his enemy in a vice. Prepared this time, Stark generated a shield and blocked the attack. He flew straight back at Obsidian in a flash. FRIDAY took over as pilot as Stark turned one of his gauntlets into an energy blade. Obsidian parried the blade with his prosthetic arm just in time. The energy blade was merely a feint though. Iron Man flung the shield's nanites at his foe. Before he could retaliate with his hammer, Obsidian found his legs pinned together in a nanite restraint. Stark knew the strongest of the Black Order was far from defeated though. Saving Legolas and Elrond provided the perfect opening to carry out someone else's plan.

"Do it, Quill!" Stark cued the plan's inventor.

Star-Lord shot out from a side street and flung an energy bolas around Obsidian's legs. The combined tightness with Stark's restraint caused Obsidian to fall a second time, this time on his face. Spider-Man swung in a moment later carrying Mantis. Hopping onto Obsidian's back, the empath quickly subdued him with her powers of sleep inducement. Keeping him subdued was another matter entirely.

"Be quick!" Mantis urged the plan's final accomplice. "He's strong!"

Quill had dropped off Bilbo in the side street prior to entering the fray. The Hobbit had not moved an inch when events again took capricious turn.

"We've got company," FRIDAY warned those around her.

A group of trolls was charging directly towards them. Seeing Obsidian restrained only fuelled their desire to kill his captors. Nor were the trolls the only force closing in on his position. Bilbo looked over his shoulder and saw a column of orcs rushing his way.

"Including behind me!" Bilbo exclaimed before running for his life.

"We'll cover you, Bilbo," Quill assured.

Iron Man realised the Hobbit was not the only one who needed escort.

"Protect Elrond and Legolas," he directed Spider-Man.

Parker and Bilbo had developed something of a bond in the short time they had known each other. Stark was therefore proud of the former's maturity as he complied without arguing. The teenager swung past Bilbo just as he exited the side street. Iron Man used his arsenal to protect Mantis from the trolls while Quill blasted Bilbo's pursuers from above.

The Hobbit sprinted carrying the device Star-Lord had shown him to use. It was a detonator attached to the equivalent of a miniature antimatter bomb. Bilbo reached his objective amid the maelstrom of Stark and Quill's cover fire. The Hobbit attached the device to Obsidian's armour before arming it. He pressed the relevant red button to start a ten-second countdown.

"Done!" Bilbo loudly exclaimed.

Stark and Quill swooped down and collected Mantis and Bilbo respectively. Surviving orcs and trolls jeered as the four flew from scene. Obsidian woke a moment before the countdown ended. Both he and those around him were instantly vaporised in an unearthly burst of energy. The flash and explosion told Star-Lord his plan had worked. It was no coincidence that he had chosen Bilbo to be part of it.

"Ori said you're the best," Quill complimented him one thief to another.

"Wasn't that hard really," Bilbo also remained a modest one.

"Yeah," Quill reflected on him using the detonator. "We didn't even have to use tape."

Obsidian's death had not gone unnoticed by someone else.

"Thank you, Lord Obsidian," Morgoth honoured him with an equal mix of sarcasm and sincerity. "Our foes can now be destroyed all at once."

* * *

At the Battle of Wakanda, Allied cavalry had come to a standstill. The momentum from their initial charge had soon petered out. While they had killed many Outriders, none of the mounted wings had been able to make a decisive breakthrough. The Outriders were steadily pushing them back despite acts of individual valour.

Eomer and Eothain each cut down an Outrider; their respective opponents trying to knock them from the saddle. The king's experience and his captain's precocious talent made them among the few riders capable of holding their own. As was Radagast who supplemented Lubanzi's attacks with the occasional telekinetic burst. Most riders were more vulnerable though. Outriders killed stationary riders and mounts where they stood. What was happening to the cavalry reflected the general trend of the battle.

Allied forces continued to fight valiantly. But fatigue was now as much an enemy as the Outriders. Casualties increased as more soldiers grew tired. Even those with superhuman stamina could not escape the consequences. Outriders lay dead at Rogers's feet as he continued defending a three-person gap in the Allied line. Eventually, a pair of Outriders tackled him to the ground. Rogers frantically covered his face as they relentlessly bit and scratched at it. Their rabid focus allowed Boromir to decapitate one from behind, giving Captain America the space to stab the other. The Steward pulled his close friend up before they privately conversed.

"We can't hold on much longer," Boromir grimly assessed the situation.

Rogers admitted he'd earlier been wrong. "Even if we deployed the Mark 49."

Strange's magic had significantly helped offset the Outriders' numerical advantage. But even he was running out of tricks to hold back the rising tide of enemies. The sorcerer thought about levitating upward to increase the reach of his spells. Unfortunately, a squadron of Copters were hovering outside the barrier waiting for him to try. Strange blocked an Outrider's attack with a mandalas shield. Merry and Pippin fearlessly rushed up and chopped at the creature's legs. Strange killed the distracted Outrider by slicing his shield across its neck. It was then he received Shuri's message. The former neurosurgeon was calm as ever under pressure.

"You want to know how Bruce is?" Strange asked two of Banner's closest friends.

The pair had not forgotten him despite the battle raging around them.

"Is he alright?" Merry hoped for at least some good news.

Strange replied by using two spells in quick succession. After using a sorcerous blast to clear the area of Outriders, he opened a portal just in front of Faramir's company. The portal led directly to the command centre. Hulk stepped out of it and delivered a thunderous clap. The shockwave killed countless Outriders with whole ranks falling like dominoes. Their offensive had been shattered in an instant. The battle's newest entrant caused many Outriders to experience their first taste of fear.

"HULK SMASH!" he declared their doom.

Hulk launched himself into the middle of Thanos's army. Dozens of Outriders were scattered on impact. T'Challa and Aragorn were still fighting alongside one another. Black Panther's instinct was to exploit the opportunity Hulk had created. It nonetheless represented a major change in Allied plans.

"Counterattack?" T'Challa checked with his second.

"Yes," Aragorn fulsomely agreed. "We have a Hulk."

" _Forward!_ " T'Challa ordered the whole line.

The order was like a massive tonic. Fatigue was cast aside as Allied forces could finally go on the offensive. They fearlessly surged forward to join Hulk against the surviving Outriders. Barnes ran alongside Boromir as he resumed using his SAW. By contrast, Rogers and T'Challa quickly pulled ahead of the rest of the infantry. The latter's action also led a change in bodyguards.

"Swap kings?" Sif offered T'Challa's.

"I won't mind if you embarrass him," Okoye wryly accepted.

The Goddess of War smirked as she left Aragorn in Okoye's care. T'Challa's head start was nothing against the Asgardian's sublime speed. Wakanda's ruler reflexively glanced as she bolted past him and Rogers. Sif won the race to engage the enemy, killing the closest Outrider with a swing of her sword. Captain America and Black Panther soon caught up followed by the bulk of the infantry. A vigorous offensive began spearheaded by the previously missing Avenger.

Hulk drew on Banner's tactical expertise to fight with strength and guile. He brushed off a pair of Outriders before executing a judicious foot stomp. The resulting earth tremor stunned Outriders and broke their formations. Hulk felt no small satisfaction as Allies rushed by him to kill the disorientated hordes. He then felt something else – someone was hugging his leg.

"We knew you'd come!" Pippin joyfully greeted him.

Hulk smiled as Merry embraced his other leg. Frodo, Sam and Romanoff stopped alongside them. The raging battle made any reunions fleeting at best.

"Hey, big guy," Black Widow casually said before killing an oncoming Outrider with her pistol.

Her fellow Avenger thought it was the perfect introduction.

"Aren't you supposed to say the sun's getting real low?" Banner quizzically observed. Romanoff and the hobbits' eyes widened in astonishment. "I'll explain later," he grinned and promised.

Not all those on foot had joined the Hulk-led assault. Some opted to relieve the pressure on the cavalry. Strange resumed where he left off prior to the Copters. He cast the Seven Suns of Cinnibus once more. The energy bolts streaked along the ground before incinerating the Outriders attacking the right wing. Freed of pressure, the Reunited Kingdom cavalry made for the greater battle taking place downhill. The Brown Wizard asked the rhinos to wait a moment.

"You coming with us, Stephen?" Radagast asked his fellow magic-user.

Strange shook his head. Despite having found his true calling, he still referred to himself as "Doctor". That meant saving lives ahead of taking them.

"I'll stay and evacuate the wounded," Strange said before using his earpiece. "Shuri, tell the med centre to stand by."

Faramir led a combined Gondorian-Wakandan force to similarly relieve the left wing. The Outriders attacking the Rohirrim were cut down from behind in a hail of arrows and sonic blasts. Eomer used his brother-in-law's attack to rally the Eorlingas and reform their lines. Hulk's intervention had also sharply boosted their spirits. Erkenbrand spoke the feeling of many a rider.

"We can win this, milord," he privately told their king.

Eomer agreed as he ordered the Rohirrim forward. "Drive them into the barrier!"

Victory was far from won though. The Allies were constantly reminded the slightest mistake could prove lethal against Thanos's army.

Okoye found it refreshing to protect a monarch she could keep up with. But just like T'Challa, Aragorn tended to fight like he was a bodyguard. Okoye swiftly intercepted an Outrider bent on killing him. Aragorn made to aid her but noticed a Tower Guard fall wounded nearby. He ran to his subject's aid and dispatched the offending Outrider. Okoye killed her opponent only to realise Aragorn had run into a trap – one she would not be able to save him from. Three Outriders closed in on the king; seconds away from delivering a fatal blow to him and Allied morale. It was then Hulk's fellow reinforcement chose to reveal himself. Loki appeared just yards to Aragorn's left and unleashed a telekinetic burst. The trio of Outriders were instantly killed as if they had slammed into a concrete wall.

Loki had exited the portal just after Hulk. The Asgardian concealed his presence until the right moment came for him to strike. Still wary of his motives, Okoye rushed up alongside Aragorn with spear at the ready. The Heir of Isildur indirectly told the Wakandan to stand down.

"Arwen told me what happened," Aragorn referred to Glaive's attack. "Thank you, Prince Loki."

The God of Mischief once had nothing but contempt for mortals let alone their rulers. He nonetheless retained a warped sense of humour.

"You're welcome, milord," Loki replied. "After all, I do consider myself a saviour."

* * *

Thanos's army had been pushed back to the creek when Midnight began to worry. Partly because there had been no word from Glaive. But more because she had utterly failed in her attempts to secure the Time Stone. Much to Midnight's chagrin, Aragon had been right about what motivated her. Thanos would _not_ be pleased if he had to obtain the Time Stone himself. The prospect of 'judgement' drove Midnight to commit the last of her vast reserves.

A deep rumbling was heard even by those in the command centre. Many Allied combatants halted as the ground shook beneath their feet. Any speculation about Hulk being the cause ended as the burning jungle outside the barrier swayed in movement. A fasting moving row of massive eskers appeared out of the smoke and flames. The barrier proved no obstacle as they burrowed under it to reach the battle on the other side. An enormous quantity of soil was ejected into the air as one of Thanos's most deadly inventions burst from underground.

Nine Threshers decoupled from their docking collar and became semi-autonomous. Resembling giant spiked wheels, four were fifteen feet tall while the majority were twice that. T'Challa's reaction was instinctive as the fearsome engines made for the Allies at high speed.

" _Fall back!_ " he frantically ordered. " _Fall back now!_ "

All but one of the Allies broke and ran. Hulk launched himself and punched one of the larger Threshers from front on. The blow had mixed results. Hulk roared in pain as the machine toppled on to its side. The Avenger looked at his fist after landing. It was covered in gashes from where the Thresher's blades had cut the skin. For Threshers were constructed out of the same metal as the Black Order's weapons. Hulk could not be complacent about injury even with his regenerative healing.

"We need to be smart, pal," Banner observed about their tactics.

They were immediately prevented from trying again. Hundreds of Outriders were emboldened by the sight of Hulk bleeding, concluding he was not indestructible. They swarmed over him from all directions. Hulk desperately tried breaking free from the relentless tide; for the Allied retreat had turned into a rout.

Threshers lived up to their name as they shredded any in their path, friend and foe alike. The difference was Thanos's army could afford the losses. Allied cohesion by contrast crumbled as the Threshers tore through their lines, shattering units and separating friends. The danger was such even a minor victory went unacclaimed.

Air superiority had returned to the Allies with the final Copter inside the barrier destroyed. Rhodes, Wilson and the remnants of the Wakandan Air Force promptly returned to the main battle. With Hulk pinned down, they tried destroying the Threshers in his place. But Thanos's wheels proved much tougher targets than his assault troops. Allied air strikes initially failed to penetrate the Threshers' armour. Those airborne desperately tried finding a weak spot. The two Avengers targeted a larger Thresher.

"Focus that fire on the left flank, Sam," Rhodes suggested.

"I'm doing it," Falcon immediately complied.

The pair's combined firepower made no difference as the Thresher kept rolling forward. Allies who avoided the machines now also had to contend with an equally dangerous attack.

Midnight personally entered the battle at the head of a fresh horde of Outriders. Scattered and isolated, many Allied combatants fell victim to the ferocious assault. Midnight's blade quickly turned red as she killed any Gondorian or Wakandan in her path. She momentarily halted to avoid a passing Thresher. Midnight darkly smiled as one of the Allied negotiators looked set to suffer her comeuppance.

Okoye and Aragorn were among those separated by the Threshers. The Wakandan crossed paths with Romanoff, Merry and Pippin who had been separated from others.

"Frodo, where are you?" Romanoff referred to Sam as well.

"On your right, Natasha," Frodo replied.

The pair were half a football field away. They were perfectly placed to see the same Thresher that Midnight had just avoided. Their blindsided friends lay directly in its path.

"Watch out!" Sam loudly warned.

It appeared his warning was in vain. Merry, Pippin, Okoye and Romanoff were moments from being shredded by the oncoming machine. The four reflexively flinched in the face of certain death. They were dramatically saved as the Thresher met its demise first.

A rainbow-hued column of light shot down from the heavens and struck the Thresher. Thanos's machine was instantly consumed as the Bifrost slammed into Wakanda's surface. A flashing Stormbreaker flew out of the dimensional bridge, slaying Outriders as it spun through the air. Hulk broke free as the axe decimated those swarming over him. Thor dispersed the Bifrost the moment Stormbreaker returned to his hand. A relieved Hulk greeted the arrivals from Nidavellir with boisterous laughter.

"You guys are so screwed now!" Banner taunted Thanos's army for good measure.

The All-Father and the White Wizard privately assessed the situation.

"Seems we've arrived precisely when needed," the former knowingly observed.

"Let's finish them together," the latter similarly agreed.

Thor summoned an intense lightning storm as he soared into the air. He landed among a dense concentration of Outriders with a downward swing of Stormbreaker. The God of Thunder unleashed his electrical attack the moment the axe struck the ground. All that was left of the Outriders was smouldering crater. It occurred as Gandalf released a powerful attack of his own. The wizard raised his own legendary weapon the moment Thor's storm appeared. Gandalf summoned several lightning bolts into Glamdring before re-directing them at a pair of Threshers. Their armour proved useless for once as the magically enhanced lightning ripped the machines in half. The other arrivals from Nidavellir used the combined attacks as their cue.

"Well, there's still plenty for all of us," Gimli began the four's competition. "May the best dwarf win!"

He, Groot and Nebula charged towards the closest Outriders with a loud and defiant cry. Rocket paused to consider being called a 'dwarf'.

"I guess it's better than a frickin' rabbit," he reflected before joining the assault.

* * *

The Rohirrim had suffered from the Threshers no less than the Allied foot. For Thanos's inventions moved at a speed greater than any horse. Two of the smaller Threshers had been circling and dissecting Eomer's riders throughout their retreat. Scores of riders and their mounts were killed after being runover by the spiked wheels. Relief finally came to the Horse-lords in the form of their unofficial patron Avenger.

An airborne Thor saw the Rohirrim and the Threshers were intermingled. Friendly casualties were a certainty if the Threshers were destroyed in an explosion.

"Riders of Eomer," he warned them over the network. "The machines will soon fall like mumakil."

The God of Thunder channelled the ambient electricity into Stormbreaker. But rather than a lightning bolt; he directed it at the Threshers in the form of an EMP burst. The two machines sparked and fizzled before grinding to a halt. Thor's warning ensured the Rohirrim cleared out as the Threshers toppled on their side.

"Thank you, my friend," Eomer spoke for all of them.

"I'll dispose of the remainder," Thor assured about the remaining Threshers.

Captain America had just killed an Outrider when he heard this. With Thor engaging the Threshers, the other airborne Avengers could concentrate on enemies they could hurt.

"Rhodey, Falcon," Rogers ordered them, "redirect fire at hostile infantry."

It occurred just as Gimli hacked his way clear to Rogers. The former had fulfilled his vow with Gloin-akhzar. Its Uru blades sliced through Outrider limbs and torsos, every kill an act of retribution for Gloin. The Fellowship's dwarf greeted its co-leader with a good-natured dig.

"Took you long enough to grow a beard, lad!" Gimli said about Rogers's changed appearance.

Yards away, Groot added to his kill tally by skewering a trio of Outriders upon an extended limb. The First Avenger assumed the arboriform was from Middle-earth.

"You found an Entling?!" Rogers couldn't believe it.

"I am Groot!" Groot indignantly corrected him.

Rogers gestured at himself. "I am Steve Rogers, _hroom_."

Rocket had been racking up kills with his laser cannon. He then spied a cluster of Outriders who were out of range. Aragorn, Bucky and a handful of Tower Guards were desperately trying to keep the said Outriders at bay. Good fortune and cybernetic enhancements allowed the Guardian to come to their aid. He vaulted on to the back of a charging rhino headed in the group's direction, blasting away his cannon.

"Come and get some, space dogs!" Rocket taunted the Outriders in his path.

It happened as he charged by in front of Lubanzi who snorted to Radagast.

"No, I don't understand him either," the Brown Wizard agreed with his mount.

Rocket leapt off his rhino before it moved past Aragorn's group. The Guardian cut down in the assaulting Outriders in a hail of laser fire. There was little time for the group to make sense of their strange rescuer. One that got even stranger as he linked up with them. Rocket never missed a potential business deal even in the heat of battle.

"How much for the gun?" he asked about the SAW.

"Not for sale," Barnes replied as he resumed firing it.

The raccoon didn't miss a beat.

"Ok, how much for the sword?" he asked Anduril's owner.

Aragorn decided to humour him. "It's an heirloom of my kingdom. I doubt you could afford it, my friend."

The Guardian had earlier struck a deal with another member of the Fellowship.

"Oh, I will after a week in Erebor," Rocket vowed sotto voce.

* * *

Thor did not get the opportunity to destroy the final Thresher. The Asgardian's earlier EMP burst indirectly enabled Hulk to secure that honour. Hulk displayed his colossal strength as he hoisted up and threw a disabled Thresher. It struck the last of its kind from side-on, causing both machines to break apart. One of Hulk's friends remembered an earlier battle they had fought in.

"Just like that spiked wheel you threw at Isengard," Merry complimented his throw.

Hulk recalled throwing something else. "Like shield at tiny Avenger."

With the final Thresher accounted for, the said Avenger allowed himself a long-awaited reunion. Loki slew an Outrider with his dagger when Thor landed just yards away. The God of Thunder used Stormbreaker as a melee weapon for the first time, hacking down a pair of Outriders blocking his path. The brothers embraced each other in relief for the first time in years. A few years ago, none would have imagined the God of Mischief ever fighting alongside the Avengers and Free Peoples. As far as the older brother was concerned, the younger had atoned for his handling of the Space and Reality Stones.

"You can also be the best, brother," Thor ameliorated his words aboard the _Statesman_.

"I'm still not sure coming to Earth was a good idea," was Loki's wry rejoinder.

Loki's earlier feat in the command centre had also earned him another Asgardian's forgiveness. Sif slew an Outrider before hustling over to the brothers, greeting them with a warm nod. The Goddess of War reflected about the circumstances of their reunion.

"Just like old times," she observed about being in the thick of battle.

Thor momentarily saddened at this. A closing mass of Outriders provided the perfect opportunity to honour absent friends.

"For the Warriors Three!" Thor exhorted the surviving members of his original company.

The Outriders were promptly decimated by the Asgardians' combined might. Gandalf meanwhile had fought his way to the Allied leader. Black Panther and the White Wizard proved a lethal pairing despite their contrasting appearances. Close-by was the burning debris of a Copter. Gandalf hurled the flames upward with a sweep of his staff. The flames exploded mid-air like one of his fireworks. Targeted Outriders were burned alive as the Istari's fire spell rained down upon them.

"Gandalf!" T'Challa reached out to him.

The wizard got the message, touching the Wakandan's claw with the tip of his staff. The Panther Habitat turned bright purple. T'Challa released the stored energy at a group of approaching Outriders, killing them in a single burst. A portal then opened near the pair as Strange joined them.

"You evacuated the wounded?" T'Challa immediately checked.

The sorcerer simply nodded. He had been frantically teleporting hundreds of Allied wounded away from the menacing Threshers. While the Threshers had been disposed of, the Allies left on the field would soon face an immeasurably greater threat.

"Thanos will be here any minute," Strange warned.

"Yes." Gandalf agreed before revealing, "Thor and I have a plan."

Further away, the newest Guardian of the Galaxy had launched a one-person assault against her adoptive father's army. Nebula was typically intense as she went about killing Outriders. She was the final entrant in the kill competition. The trauma of Thanos's "competitions" made Nebula fiercely determined to win even friendly ones.

"Twenty-eight!" Nebula kept track of her kills. "Twenty-nine! Thir – OOF!"

A powerful blow sent her tumbling into a large ditch created by a Thresher's tracks. A dazed Nebula felt her arms and feet had been disjointed. Her assailant knew all her weak spots. A crippled Nebula looked up and saw Midnight standing over her. Unlike Gamora, Midnight viewed her sister as pathetic at best. Attacking Nebula was nonetheless born out of desperation. The Time Stone appeared to be slipping further from Midnight's grasp. But surely Thanos would spare his loyal daughter if she killed his treacherous one?

"You'll die like you've lived, sister – alone," Midnight coldly mocked her.

"She's not alone," another voice disagreed.

Nebula was just as surprised as Midnight to hear this. Black Widow stood facing them with her baton and dagger. Sensing another threat from behind, Midnight looked and saw Okoye poised to attack with her spear. The Wakandan gave Romanoff a 'ready' nod. Midnight though struck first as she launched herself at the Avenger. Caught off guard, Romanoff raised her weapons just time to block Midnight's blade. Okoye rushed up and thrust her spear. Midnight's superhuman strength and agility allowed her to parry the attack with ease.

An intense duel broke out between the trio. Midnight soon secured the upper hand. She first brought down Okoye with a powerful kick to the stomach. With Okoye laying winded, Midnight quickly moved to finish off her other opponent. She knocked the Noldor dagger from Romanoff's grasp before flattening her with a well-timed elbow. The dagger narrowly missed Nebula as it landed inches from her face. Now armed with just one of her batons, Black Widow found herself struggling to hold back Midnight's sword as it inched closer to her face. Intent on killing the Avenger, Midnight forgot about her original opponent until it was too late.

Okoye and Romanoff's intervention brought Nebula time to rebuild herself. The Luphomoid fired an electroshock charge out of her cybernetic arm. Romanoff was saved as the concussive wave knocked Midnight off her feet. Midnight got up and found herself face-to-face with Nebula – who plunged Romanoff's dagger deep into Midnight's chest. The last of the Black Order went into cardiac arrest, her heart fatally penetrated by Noldor steel.

"Who's dying alone now?" Nebula claimed the last word between them.

Midnight's body fell to the ground. Romanoff and Okoye were back up; Nebula returning the dagger to the former. Okoye had only read about the Black Order until now.

"She was your sister?" she asked Nebula about the fallen.

The Luphomoid simply nodded. Black Widow remained somewhat haunted by her previous life with the KGB. Still, she never had to commit fratricide.

"You ok?" Romanoff enquired of her fellow assassin.

Midnight's disdain for her sister was mutual.

"First time I beat her," Nebula replied.

* * *

Helicopters were not the only Earth invention that Thanos had adapted for his own forces. Every vessel of his had been equipped with a flight recorder to help determine the cause of any crash. A patient Thanos found the one for Maw's Q-Ship well after Nienna had departed. The Battle of Wakanda had been raging for hours. But Thanos had no doubt the Time Stone and Gandalf's spell of concealment were somehow linked. Finding out their exact connection might prove to be the key to victory.

Thanos brought the 'black box' into the wrecked interior of the ship's bridge. The Mad Titan skipped past Maw's death before finding what he was looking for. A life-sized, holographic recording of Gandalf and the trio from Earth now played before him. Thanos's anger increased over the length of the recording.

" _Um, bad call!" Stark told Gandalf. "Like Bruce said, his mind is a bag of cats!"_

" _That mind is the only one that knows the location of Reality Stone," the wizard patiently defended his actions. "Wakanda is now our best hope of keeping him hidden."_

" _Loki's still the God of Mischief," Strange shared Stark's misgivings. "He could betray us the moment he wakes up."_

" _You're right, Stephen." Gandalf admitted before pointedly hinting, "I haven't read the Book of Cagliostro."_

" _What's that_ _about?" Parker was confused._

" _Making balloon animals Italian-style," Stark quipped before segueing back to Gandalf. "This plan's about as insane as Thanos."_

The Mad Titan first learned about Iron Man following the Battle of New York. In one sense, Thanos saw the industrialist as something of a futurist like himself. But the information about Loki and the Reality Stone caused reflection to be overwhelmed by wrath.

"No, Stark," Thanos seethed at the hologram. "I am inevitable!"

* * *

 _ **Endgame**_ **skipped over many sub-plots given its running time was "only" three hours. This chapter is my stab at arguably the most glaring one.**

 **I think my previous crossovers make clear my support of the Inner Child model in explaining Banner / Hulk's relationship. The MCU though endorses the Opposite Halves model. Admittedly information about Brian Banner-199999 is scarce. However, I argue what little there is closely parallels the breakdown of Hulk and Bruce's relationship in** _ **IW**_ **.**

 **It is almost proverbial how many people resolve not to repeat their parents' mistakes with their own children but unconsciously end up doing so. Family estrangements caused by childhood emotional neglect being a cyclical example. I acknowledge** _ **ADA**_ **has Bruce resolving the issue in hours compared to months of experimentation in MCU canon. But I really wanted MTCU Professor Hulk taking part in the Battle of Wakanda like the first** _ **IW**_ **trailer had me believing.**

 **Many fans rank Thor's arrival in Wakanda as their favourite** _ **IW**_ **scene. I certainly don't claim to have matched the Russo brothers in that regard. All I've tried to do is give it an MTCU spin like Gandalf's arrival at Helm's Deep in** _ **AoTR**_ **. And in Wanda's absence, I thought Nebula the natural alternative for the "She's not alone" scene.**

 **I mentioned Loki playing an important role in this crossover. That included having him fight alongside Thor and Sif again.**

 **Obsidian Cull's demise obviously derives from the MCU Battle of Titan. The corollary being that Cull is a (comparatively) much easier opponent than Thanos. By the same token, this chapter's anti-matter bomb is strictly of the unscientific variety.**

 **Further praise of Josh Brolin's performance risks turning into hyperbole. IMHO though, he made Thanos the embodiment of the famed John Dryden quote:** _ **"Beware the fury of a patient man."**_


	17. No Other Way

**Disclaimer:** I have no creative rights over the characters and places you can identify in this story and have no way profited from this work.

* * *

09/11/2019

Final chapter of this crossover. Thanks to all readers for their reviews and PMs throughout.

 **Steve993:** Agree that Volstagg and Fandral deserved better. But to quote William Munny: "Deserve's got nothing to do with it."

 **Omegashark18:** MTCU Professor Hulk's appearance is more MCU _Ragnarok_ than _Endgame_. I've also tailored the timing of some _IW_ dialogue to better suit this crossover's plot (hint, hint).

 **Aragorn II Elessar:** See above about _IW_ dialogue. And "Exceeds Expectations" sounds like the sequel to a film a young Pepper starred in.

 **Jason Chandler:** Unfortunately, the MCU's a lot more definitive about the possibility of Hulklings.

 **Schazmen:** Thank you for all your reviews. I'm glad you've enjoyed them.

* * *

 **Chapter 17 – No Other Way**

Thanos next teleported aboard the operations room of Midnight's Q-Ship. A handful of Chitauri were present monitoring the battles on Earth. Those monitoring the Battle of Wakanda stood aside as Thanos walked up to the holographic display. Even with half of the Infinity Stones, he never entered a battle unaware of how it was unfolding.

The Mad Titan's military genius allowed him to quickly assess the situation. There was no doubt his enemies had a trap planned for him. Part of his army might prove useful when the trap was sprung.

"Keep them out of sight until I give the word," Thanos ordered the crew.

* * *

Midnight's death had thrown Thanos's army into disarray. Without the Black Order commanding them, the Outriders quickly became an unruly mob. Their loss of discipline allowed many Allied combatants to re-group and take stock of the situation. Those from Asgard were one such example. After destroying the closing mass of Outriders, the trio promptly crossed paths with Frodo and Sam. The five had a quick break and separate exchanges.

"What happened to your hair, Mister Thor?" Sam asked, doubting it was his friend's choice.

The God Thunder once attended a party at Avenger's Tower. "Oh, I warned an old man not to try Asgardian liquor," Thor recounted before pointing at his haircut. "This was his revenge."

Loki and Frodo discussed weightier matters.

"Strange told you?" the former checked.

The latter nodded. "Stay close."

Sif had encountered Thor and Loki while on her way to someone else.

"Where are you, sire?" she asked through her earpiece.

"Advancing on your position, Sif," Aragorn assured his bodyguard.

The king had rallied disparate Allied combatants into a makeshift line. Its members included Rogers, Faramir, Barnes, Rocket, Gimli and Groot. Aragon ordered the line to march at a steady pace, both to maintain formation and allow stragglers to join them. Attacking Outriders initially had to weather a volley of sonic blasts, laser and machine gun fire. Any who survived long enough to reach the line were promptly killed by an assortment of melee weapons. The Goddess of War never ceased to be amazed at how mortals from different realms could work together. It was then she noticed another group of mortals needed her direct aid.

Like his king, Boromir had managed to reform nearby Gondorians into something of a loose company. But their lack of fire support meant having to fight more Outriders hand-to-hand. Boromir stood tall as he hacked down one of the creatures. But the Steward was on the verge of being swamped as more of his subordinates fell victim to the Outriders' rabid pressure. Relief came in the form of Sif who sprinted on scene. The Captain of the Tower Guard dispatched surrounding Outriders in a blur of movement and sword strokes. She finished by decapitating an Outrider as it desperately lunged at her husband. True warriors, the couple marked their reunion with a display of military humour.

"Aren't you supposed to be protecting the king?" Boromir wryly chided his wife.

"You're welcome, my love," Sif likewise scolded his lack of thanks.

Hulk gave the Outriders their first taste of fear. Many of them now succumbed to their survival instinct for the first time as well.

"Guys, they're running!" Falcon was the first to call it.

"He's right, brother," Shuri confirmed from the tactical table.

Wakanda's ruler resolved not to let one invader escape retribution.

"Flyers cut off their retreat," T'Challa ordered they destroy the dropships.

"I'll aid them," Thor told his fellow king.

The All-Father took flight after sharing a fraternal nod with Loki. Thor and the remnants of the Wakandan Air Force picked off fleeing Outriders with precision from above. Shuri widened the gap in the barrier to facilitate passage to the enemy's landing zone. Dropships began taking off, desperate to escape the Allied air sortie. It quickly became apparent there was only one member of the sortie they were truly fleeing from. The Dragon Flyers found dropship armour just as impenetrable as the Threshers'. By contrast, Thor used Stormbreaker and his elemental attacks to bring down one of the massive craft in seconds.

Falcon initially attempted to join the sortie. Flying low over the battlefield, he received an abrupt reminder the enemy was not making a general retreat. An Outrider leapt and tackled him to the ground. The Avenger was pinned on his back as the Outrider punctured part of the of the EXO-7 with is claws. Wilson retaliated by stabbing the creature's thigh from behind with a curled wingtip. The Outrider rolled off the Avenger with a grating screech of pain. Standing over the Outrider, M'Baku brutally crushed its skull with a downward swing of his knobkerrie.

"Mayefa!" M'Baku rallied his surviving warriors.

"Ya Hu!" the Jabari resolutely replied.

Captain America had rushed to Wilson's aid the moment he went down. But not even the Threshers had been able to fully separate the Dunlendings from the Jabari. Rogers arrived on scene seconds after Andras helped Falcon up.

"Damn," Wilson reacted to the information on his display.

"What?" Rogers was concerned.

The Outrider's attack had crippled even if it had not wounded.

"Stabiliser's damaged," Falcon reported before retracting his wings. "I'll have to fight on foot with you guys."

"Fly higher next time, birdman," Andras solemnly advised before leaving to catch up with M'Baku.

One of Earth's best pilots was left gobsmacked. His fellow Avenger knew the main reason why.

"He probably can't say 'Falcon'," Rogers excused Andras's English.

"Just so long he doesn't call me 'birdman' in front of Scott," Wilson replied.

* * *

Almost the whole defence had fallen back to Novi Grad's main square. Morgoth's pursuing forces thought they had corralled the enemy into a final stand. They realised too late they were instead being channelled into a trap.

The square's confines allowed Stark, Quill and Vision to create a murderous perimeter of energy attacks from above. Galadriel and Wanda wreaked havoc on the ground with their psionic attacks. Led by Kasun, Sokovian soldiers released a hail of small arms fire while the Silvan loosened their arrows in support. No orc, warg or troll could pierce the combined barrage. Defenders who fought hand-to-hand welcomed the opportunity provided to recuperate. Drax was the notable exception, venting his frustration at those airborne.

"Leave some for us!" he demanded enemies to destroy.

"We're just too good at taking ass," Stark glibly apologised.

Legolas and Tauriel found themselves fighting alongside each other for the first time in almost seventy years. Withdrawing to the square appeared to have been a tactical masterstroke on the defenders' part. But there was a glaring absentee among their ranks.

" _Adar_ , where are you?" Legolas contacted him.

"With Dwalin," Thranduil answered. "Our companies ran into an orc column."

The Scarlet Witch was concerned enough to pause her attacks.

"Do you need help?" she immediately asked.

Legolas's message was received just after the orcs had been sent packing from the plaza. The dwarves and elves left holding it were now free to make for the square.

"Don't worry about us, lass," Dwalin assured before his transmission started breaking up. "We'll be…wi…y…shor…"

Wanda tapped her earpiece but only heard static. Fortunately, the communications system also happened to be her partner.

"Vis, there's some kind of interference," she told him to fix it.

Galadriel felt a chill in her spine. The interference wasn't due to technical faults.

"He's here," she whispered.

Dwalin and Thranduil made to leave for the square with their warriors. The contingent moved only a few paces when they were forced to halt. There was a momentary distortion of space and light at plaza's edge. A tall armoured figure then materialised before them, blocking the road to the square.

"Morgoth!" Thranduil whispered in shock.

The Dark Lord had regained enough power to teleport over short distances. It was one of the tricks he had managed to keep secret from Thanos. Another was reforging one of the First Age's most infamous weapons. Morgoth had come armed with Grond; a black mace imbued with powerful dark sorcery, its six-bladed head surrounding an unholy flame. The Dark Lord was also bent on making this generation of Free Peoples fear his mace more than the battering ram named after it.

Dwalin and Thranduil shared a resolute nod, laying any residual enmity to rest. They and their followers then courageously charged at their greatest enemy. A contemptuous Morgoth used a mystic blast to scatter those opposing him. He then rushed to destroy them in detail. Morgoth swung Grond down like a bolt of thunder, killing a Silvan warrior below. The force of the blow caused the ground nearby to collapse. Two dwarves were swallowed by the fiery crater left behind. Thranduil recovered and again tried to engage his foe. The Elf-lord was once more hurled back with a mystical blast.

 _Not yet_ , Morgoth telepathically goaded him.

Thranduil only needed to wait seconds. It was all the time Morgoth needed to dispatch the others in the square. Dwalin swung his axe to parry Grond. However, the force behind his parry was not equal to its valour. Dwalin was flung against the side of a building, dead before his body hit the ground.

Morgoth was briefly caught off-guard by a furious Thranduil. The former was forced to block a pair of strikes before the elf slipped past his defences. Thranduil's sword struck the Dark Lord's armoured leggings but failed to penetrate. The latter smugly smiled behind his helm. Morgoth had chosen the plaza as his entry point for two reasons. The first was driven by an earlier insult of Thanos.

"You're no Fingolfin," Morgoth mocked the Elf-lord.

The Dark Lord swung his mace with a Valar-like speed. Thranduil was instantly killed as Grond struck and broke his neck. Despite the loss of communications, Dwalin and Thranduil's deaths had not gone unnoticed. Wanda and Galadriel's attacks abruptly ceased upon sensing the pair's demise. A mass of orcs seized the opportunity and stormed into the square. The other defenders were initially unaware why their telepaths stood paralysed in shock.

"Milady!" Elrond roused his mother-in-law.

Galadriel had only caught a fragment of the one victorious future that Strange had journeyed to. It allowed her to forewarn the defence that Morgoth would personally enter the battle. But that fragment did not extend to what would happen once he did.

"He has slain Thranduil and Dwalin," Galadriel relayed trance-like.

Every defender knew 'He' mean 'Morgoth'. The news about Thranduil and Dwalin devastated many of them. Legolas and Tauriel were ashen faced, their heartbreak masked by Silvan stoicism. By contrast, those of the Company greeted the news with tears. The Scarlet Witch released her grief and rage outward. A concussive wave of psychic energy instantly destroyed the mass of orcs yards from where she stood. That display of power was partly behind Morgoth's second reason for arriving where he did.

An unharried Morgoth concentrated and cast his mightiest spell since escaping the Void. Thanos did not yet have complete dominion over the fabric of Eä. That included the aspect Morgoth had the greatest affinity with – Evil.

Morgoth's runestones answered their master's summons. The runestones feed off evil thoughts and deeds, transforming them into sorcerous energy. The Dark Lord had studied the history of Earth and its people. To his malicious delight, he concluded it was a world where evil flourished far greater than Arda.

Every runestone shattered after releasing their stored energy (to prevent others discovering how they worked). Unimaginable quantities of black magic instantly poured into Morgoth from every corner of the globe. His power surged to levels he had not felt in millennia. That power was quickly exercised as a T-72 opened fire from short range. The shell detonated harmlessly against Morgoth's armour. He retaliated with a fireball that instantly consumed the tank. The exhilaration Morgoth felt only fuelled one of his core beliefs. One of the worst narcissists in the cosmos, the Dark Lord still saw himself as the greatest of the Ainur.

"I AM MELKOR!" his voice boomed throughout the surrounds. "DOOM OF EÄ – NOW AND FOREVER!"

Morgoth's waxing power was symbolised by a change in appearance. He was now surrounded in an aura resembling tendrils of shadow. One of Mandos's prophecies came to pass.

"Now, Thanos," Morgoth reflected before launching his final assault. "This is where our alliance ends."

* * *

Thor destroyed another dropship causing it to explode mid-air. Chaos continued to spread among surviving Outriders on the ground. The Allied ascendancy suddenly ended though as their moment of truth arrived. Those within the barrier felt a chill wind out of nowhere.

"What the hell?" Romanoff muttered.

A Space Stone portal opened as Thanos stepped out onto the battlefield. It was the first time many had seen the Mad Titan in the flesh. Many survivors of the Battle of the Morannon did not think individuals could get more terrifying than Sauron.

Pippin swallowed a nervous lump. "Is that – "

"That's him," Banner grimly confirmed.

Thanos was immediately subjected to an intense aerial bombardment. A hovering War Machine released a barrage of repulsor beams and automatic rounds at the intergalactic warlord. Rhodes's attack was not impulsive though. It was part of Allied plans to buy a valuable few seconds.

Strange opened a portal near Loki. Sam was caught unawares as Frodo sprinted towards it. The God of Mischief waved Frodo through the portal before entering himself. The ever-loyal Sam attempted to follow his closest friend. Sam had barely taken a step when the portal closed in front of him. A stunned Sam addressed the portal's summoner who was just yards away.

"Mister Frodo doesn't go anywhere without me!" Sam protested in anger and disbelief.

Strange's tone was compassionate. "Not this time, Sam," the sorcerer said as an even more terrible choice beckoned.

Sam was left alone as the sorcerer flew away from him. The hobbit tried to think where Frodo would have gone to. Having carried Frodo up the slopes of Mount Doom, he'd be damned if –

 _The mountain might be our only way out of this._

Sam instantly looked towards Mount Bashenga.

* * *

War Machine's barrage proved a minor irritation at best. Thanos used the Space Stone to telekinetically disable the armour's flight systems. Rhodes hurtled into the surface like a meteor.

"James!" Faramir exclaimed.

There was no reply as War Machine lay unconscious. Faramir broke formation and sprinted to his aid. Others didn't think going alone was good idea with marauding Outriders still on the loose.

"Come on, guys," Rocket told Groot and Gimli to follow him.

Gimli had been yearning to bury his axe into Thanos ever since the attack on Erebor. But the dwarf had come to care about Rocket and Groot even more, immediately joining them in running after Faramir. The rest of Aragorn's formation watched the Mad Titan's follow-up attack.

Allied combatants expected Thanos to be strong. But many were still struggling to comprehend how someone his size could be so quick. After bringing down Rhodes, he used the Space Stone again in the blink of an eye; this time to neutralise the Allies' commander and their chief advisor.

T'Challa and Gandalf remained together after Strange had left them. The pair were alerting others about the plan to stop the Mad Titan when he first appeared. Distance proved no obstacle as they were hit by the Space Stone's energies. Both phased through the ground before Thanos re-corporealized them buried from the waist up. Okoye and surviving Dora Milaje swarmed to their aid as nearby Outriders rushed to make two decisive kills. The high stakes race was won by an Avenger though.

"Stay with Nat," Banner told Merry and Pippin.

Aragorn's formation was next to be subjected to the might of the Infinity Gauntlet. Thanos struck them a moment later with a burst of the Power Stone. The whole formation tumbled to the ground after being struck by a concussive wave of purple energy. The need to rescue Gandalf and T'Challa reflected a general change across the battlefield.

Thanos's presence had galvanised surviving Outriders. Dozens now charged from all directions towards Aragorn and his dazed charges. They could almost taste their prey before being suddenly denied. A levitating Strange cast the Shield of the Seraphim around the broken formation. Protected by a dome of magical energy, Aragorn and Rogers began rallying those within it. Outriders made a futile effort to claw through a barrier that proved more impenetrable than Birnin Zana's.

Meanwhile, Rhodes had regained consciousness. He pushed himself back up as Faramir and his companions arrived on scene.

"How are you?" Faramir was still concerned.

The armoured Avenger checked his display and felt the same frustration as Falcon.

"Grounded," Rhodes laconically replied.

"Can you still fight at least?" Gimli asked.

War Machine activated his cannon and pointed it at Strange's dome. He blasted apart the Outriders on the side facing him while Radagast and the rhinos dispatched those on the opposite. Gimli also learnt one of his new friends shared something in common with Legolas.

"I'd say that's a 'yes'," Rocket needled him.

Black Panther and the White Wizard had been scrambling to free themselves to escape fast-closing Outriders. Their bones felt the earth shudder as Hulk vaulted and landed near them. The Avenger swatted Outriders away before Okoye and her fellow bodyguards arrived on scene. As the Dora Milaje dispatched the remaining Outriders, Hulk pulled each the king and wizard one-handed out of their respective holes. No words were exchanged as their freedom coincided with a bitter blow.

Something about Allied tactics made no sense to Thanos. Spying the Eye of Agamotto, he was interrupted from finding out if his suspicions were correct.

Boromir and Sif were at the head of a group of Gondorian stragglers. Their path to Aragorn's formation was suddenly blocked by Thanos's arrival. They immediately halted given the latter was just thirty yards ahead. Seconds felt like hours as they watched Thanos unleash his initial wave of attacks. Sif and the infantry waited on Boromir's order. Retreat was personally unthinkable for the Steward. For if Denethor refused to flee from Witch-king, his eldest son would not flee from the Mad Titan.

"For Gondor and King Elessar!" Boromir exhorted his wife and charges.

Thanos had noticed the group upon arrival. He initially ignored them, believing they would not attack without reinforcements. The group instead roared with defiance as they charged at the Free Peoples' latest foe. He had no problem accommodating their desire for hand-to-hand combat. Not surprisingly, Sif reached the Mad Titan first. He blocked her strike with the Infinity Gauntlet before punching her away. Boromir attacked next, his broadsword to landing harmlessly against Thanos's impervious exterior. Thanos responded with a sharp backhander that broke the Steward's shield causing him to fall. Like the dwarven warriors at Erebor, the Gondorians did not flinch in the face of certain death. And just like the dwarves, Thanos effortlessly began killing them.

Sif and Boromir launched themselves back into the fray. Thanos punted the former away this time. The Goddess of War landed several yards away. She scrambled back up and was immediately forced to fend off a trio of Outriders. Thanos dispatched the last of Boromir's charges before throwing the Steward on his back. Boromir's helmet fell off such was the impact. To the Mad Titan's surprise, Boromir willed himself to stand despite his injuries. While rejecting Nienna's pleas was one thing, transcending the Soul Stone's influence was much harder.

"You're a brave man," Thanos warned Boromir to stand down. "But try again and I'll kill you."

The Captain of the White Tower remembered the words of another captain.

"As long as one man stands against you, Thanos, you will never win," Boromir drew on one of the first things Rogers told him.

"A noble sentiment," Thanos conceded.

Boromir's response personified that nobility. "And one worth dying for."

Sif had just dispatched the last Outrider to witness Boromir release a mighty swing. It did not even make contact as Thanos punched through Boromir's chestplate and crushed his internal organs. Sif's eyes were fire even before her husband's body hit the ground. Thanos noticed a flash out the corner of his eye as the Asgardian slashed across his face. The Mad Titan released an involuntary grunt as Sif landed on her feet. She spun around; her sword stained with a couple of purple dots. Thanos touched his stinging cheek.

"The first to draw to blood," he commented Sif was the first Avenger to do so.

The Goddess of War did not want his praise only his death. She drove her blade like lightning at his stomach. Thanos's reflexes allowed him to catch it mid-thrust with his right hand.

"Your husband would've been proud," he saluted the Asgardian's attempt at revenge.

Thanos struck the Goddess of War with a combined burst of the Infinity Gauntlet. Sif briefly cried in pain before her corpse fell alongside Boromir's. Those in the command centre had been monitoring the pair. Arwen and Eowyn immediately embraced each other in mutual grief. The Wakandans present tried breaking the news sensitively.

"Boromir and Sif are down," Shuri reported over the network.

"What?!" a stunned Faramir and Thor simultaneously reacted.

Rhodes immediately had to restrain the former from rushing towards Thanos. Sif and Boromir's deaths were greeted with anger, disbelief and sorrow across Allied ranks. The couple had not just been two of their greatest champions. They had also been family to a handful and the close friends of many. Merry and Pippin were among those who openly wept. An understanding Romanoff also knew disaster loomed if Thanos was left unchecked. Fortunately, others were aware of the danger as well.

Thanos looked up and saw the Shield of the Seraphim was gone. His most recent kills had spurred Aragon's formation to rally and fight with renewed vigour. But where was Strange? A portal suddenly opened in front of the Mad Titan. Gandalf stepped out and gave Thanos a steely glare promising retribution. By contrast, Thanos was not too disappointed that it wasn't Strange who had come to him. The White Wizard had been a thorn in his side throughout the campaign. Unlike Sif and Boromir, this was one opponent that the Mad Titan would enjoy killing.

"You're full of tricks, wizard," Thanos refused to even address him by name. "But you've interfered with my plans for the last time."

In a rarity, Thanos had momentarily let his emotions get the better him. A beam of white light shot out from the tip of Gandalf's staff like the one he cast to drive away the Nazgul. The Mad Titan was caught off-guard, raising his right hand to shield his eyes from the blinding light. He retaliated with the one thing not even light could escape from. Thanos created a miniature black hole with the Space Stone before directing it at the wizard. Gandalf did not even flinch as a mandala shield suddenly appeared in front of him. The shield absorbed the singularity, turning it into a swarm of aqua-coloured butterflies upon impact. Now Thanos realised why Gandalf had blocked his sight. Strange was hovering close alongside the Istari. Having protected his friend, the Master of the Mystic Arts now went on the offensive.

Thanos made to attack with the Infinity Gauntlet once more. Strange beat him to it by summoning the Crimson Bands of Cyttorak. Bands of red energy streamed from the sorcerer's hand, restraining Thanos's left fingers before he could clench them. Gandalf now frantically began creating portals to carry out the rest of his and Thor's plan.

Thanos reached to free the Gauntlet as the first portal opened on his right. Hulk exited primed for a re-match. Drawing on Banner's martial arts training, he wrenched Thanos's right wrist to him before applying an armlock. The Mad Titan struggled to free his hyper-extended arm. Mutual anger over murdered friends strengthened the Avenger's grip.

"Oh, no you don't," Banner scolded their killer's efforts at breaking loose. "This isn't going to be like the _Statesman_ , pal." Hulk added, "Now face Banner and Hulk!"

A portal opened before Captain America. Rogers was outwardly composed. Inwardly, he was beyond distraught over Boromir and Sif. He also knew what the pair would have most wanted from him.

"Protect Aragorn," Rogers ordered Barnes and Wilson before entering the portal.

Thanos was still inching his left hand into a fist despite Strange's spell. Rogers appeared left of the warlord and immediately began prying the Gauntlet's fingers. The Crimson Bands were now reinforced with Super-Soldier strength and grit. An agitated Thanos found himself unable to clench any further against the combined resistance. Agitation turned to anger as the forces pulling against him caused his knees to buckle.

Gandalf opened two more portals in quick succession. The first was behind the Mad Titan. Black Panther leapt out and sank his claws into his enemy's right thigh. Thanos was near-immobilised when the last portal opened above his head. Nebula landed on his shoulders before pressing her batons against his temples. Thanos was hit with a constant but focused electrical charge to the head. His least favoured daughter felt no small pleasure as her adoptive father bellowed in anguish.

"You should've killed me!" Nebula both gloated and taunted.

"It would've been a waste of parts!" Thanos spat back.

Nebula almost lost balance as Thanos attempted to shrug his shoulders. An alarmed Gandalf pointed his staff with both hands at their foe. The Mad Titan was finally stilled by the wizard's telekinetic pressure. Gandalf and Thor's plan had successfully restrained and spreadeagled Thanos. Still, both also knew such a foe could free himself any moment.

"Finish him, Thor!" Gandalf urged.

The God of Thunder destroyed the final dropship. Only the greatest discipline had prevented him from immediately attempting to avenge Sif. A vindictive Thor now flew back towards the battle proper. One of those aiding him tried to learn something before Stormbreaker found its way into Thanos's chest.

"Where's Gamora?!" Nebula demanded to know.

"On…my…position," Thanos strained out.

None realised he was not referring to Gamora until it was too late. A squadron of Copters outside the barrier had been shadowing Strange for most of the battle. As per Thanos's orders, the Q-Ship's crew directed the squadron to hide within the smoke and flames of the burning jungle. The crew responded to his latest order by giving the Copters a fresh target.

Thor flew through the gap in the barrier. The Copters zipped out of hiding in pursuit. One of the grounded Avengers spotted fresh bogeys.

"On your six, Thor!" Falcon warned.

The God of Thunder was in position when the Copters caught up to him. Hovering mid-air, he rapidly spun and destroyed all of them with Stormbreaker. As Thanos hoped, fiery debris rained down on the battlefield. Strange cast a shield to protect those restraining the warlord. While the Crimson Bands slackened only marginally, it was still enough to allow Thanos to clench his left fist. He fired a concentrated blast of the Power Stone in the shape of a bubble. Those restraining him were brutally knocked to the ground. Thor was also hit by the blast which saw him crash to earth. Now free, the Mad Titan decided a tactical retreat was in order. But not before pointing out his opponent's error in trying to subdue him.

"You should've brought an empath," he mocked Gandalf.

Thanos ignited the Power and Space Stones before teleporting away. Those who had directly engaged him groggily got back up.

"Where'd he go?" Rogers hoped Gandalf knew.

"I don't know," the wizard admitted as he unsheathed Glamdring. "Only that he'll be back any moment."

"No, he won't," Strange stated matter of fact.

Even Gandalf gave the sorcerer a confused look. Nebula knew Thanos better than any of them. Wakanda was also currently home to two Infinity Stones.

"He'll be back for the stones!" she insisted.

The argument came to a sudden close. Shuri's modifications to Wakanda's satellites now had their most critical payoff. They detected why Thanos used the Power-Space combination prior to departing.

"He's broken off a chunk of the Moon!" Shuri alerted the whole network. "Impact – ten minutes!"

Thanos's latest use of the Infinity Gauntlet was particularly chilling for the Free Peoples. Histories from the First Age reported that Morgoth had failed to even scratch Arda's moon.

"Won't the dome protect us?" Eomer referred to Birnin Zana's energy barrier.

There was no time to educate those from Middle-earth about impact winters.

"But everyone outside it will be dead!" Shuri focused on the impact's immediate effects.

Gandalf had quietly strolled up to Asgard's ruler. The pair spoke in hushed tones.

"Only you can save us, Thor," Gandalf told him.

The God of Thunder's eyes were full of guilt, blaming himself for Thanos's escape. Such guilt inevitably led to self-doubt.

"What if I can't?" Thor voiced it.

The White Wizard kept his promise to Odin.

"The Odinforce is yours now," Gandalf advised and encouraged. "Show your father how strong you are."

Thor girded himself and flew off at hypersonic speed, exiting the barrier with a resounding boom. The Asgardian disappeared from view as he entered the upper atmosphere within moments. With the plan to stop Thanos now in tatters, there remained an important loose end.

"What about the rest us?" Banner pointed it out.

T'Challa trusted his Asgardian counterpart to save Earth from a killer meteor like three years ago. Looking at the battle around him, the Wakandan immediately noticed two things. First, the handful of surviving Dragon Flyers had resumed providing air support to Allied ground forces. The second was the multitude of Outriders seemingly staring in his direction. T'Challa correctly deduced the reason. Thanos's retreat had left the Outriders in disbelief – they thought their creator had abandoned them. It was a psychological blow that might allow the Allies to finally destroy the invaders.

"Kill everything with more than two arms," T'Challa ordered.

All but two of them swiftly left to engage the nearest Outriders.

"Gandalf," Strange halted him. "Target the Soul Stone."

The wizard greeted the words with a puzzled and concerned frown. It was though Strange was imitating him. The sorcerer was speaking in riddles as well as knowing more about events than he was letting on.

"What do you mean, Stephen?" Gandalf felt increasingly uneasy.

Strange only gave a resigned smile. Gandalf gasped in shock as his friend was promptly swallowed by a black cloud that appeared out of nowhere. It symbolised the Mad Titan seizing the brief window he had created.

Stormbreaker meant Thor could now hurt or even kill Thanos. Breaking off a chunk of the Moon had drawn the Asgardian away from the battle. Thanos returned in a heartbeat using the Soul and Space Stones in combination. Strange was instantly found and summoned into his waiting grasp. The sorcerer felt the Infinity Gauntlet tighten around his neck. Previously interrupted by Boromir and Sif, the Mad Titan began by confirming his suspicions about the Time Stone.

"You never once used your greatest weapon," Thanos ripped the Eye of Agamotto from its chain before crushing it in his hand. "A fake."

None on the battlefield witnessed this. For Thanos had chosen the command centre to be the site of his latest incursion. He tossed Strange across the room. The sorcerer crashed into Shuri while Thanos disabled communications with an electromagnetic burst from the Power Stone. Overcoming their initial shock at his sudden appearance, Arwen and Ayo made to engage the Mad Titan.

Ayo flung her spear at his chest. Thanos halted it mid-flight with the Space Stone before delivering a pair of telekinetic punches. A dazed Strange watched Arwen and Ayo drop to their knees from being painfully winded. Teleporting to the command centre was all about gaining leverage to secure the Time Stone.

"Do they know you'll let them die before you give up the stone?" Thanos warned its keeper.

Eowyn chose to speak for herself. Her children tucked into a corner; the shield-maiden swung her sword with fierce determination. There was a dull clang as Thanos effortlessly blocked the strike with the Infinity Gauntlet. Wanting to find out something, he surreptitiously pushed the Gauntlet against the sword. Eowyn strained as the blade inched closer to her face. Under other circumstances, she would have been proud to learn Steven had inherited her fearless spirit.

"Mummy!" Steven told his mother he was coming to help.

The young boy didn't even get the chance to stand up.

"Cover them," Strange quietly told his relic.

The Cloak of Levitation shrouded Steven and Theodwyn in a flash. Apart from restraining them, Strange wanted to prevent the children from witnessing what happened next. Eowyn refused to give up despite the immeasurable force pushing down on her. The report about her valour at Pelennor Fields had not been an exaggeration.

"No wonder you saved Thor from the Witch-king," Thanos admired her indomitable will.

Eowyn was sickened by the compliment. She desperately wanted to avenge the cold-blooded murder of her relatives. A boon from their killer nonetheless appeared the best she could hope for.

"Please," she strained. "Spare my children."

The Mad Titan's demeanour abruptly changed.

"Your friends killed my children," he coldly raged. "I'll show yours the same mercy."

Thanos ended Eowyn's trial of strength with a burst of the Space Stone. Eowyn was flung backwards before slamming against the window. She landed unconscious, her sword clattering upon the floor. Thanos only had one more opponent to deal with.

Shaking off being hit with Strange, Shuri got up and put on her remaining sonic claw. Thanos's reflexes only allowed her to get off a couple of shots. He absorbed the volley with the Power Stone before returning it to his attacker. Shuri's hand stung with pain as the claw cracked and broke apart. Thanos sighed in regret over lost ingenuity. Who knew what else this human would have invented in the future?

"I wish you didn't have to be the first," Thanos announced the start of executions.

Shuri refused to show fear as the Infinity Gauntlet ominously hummed.

"Stop!" Strange intervened as he gingerly sat up. "Spare her life and I will give you the stone."

It brought a stay in proceedings. The Mad Titan kept the Gauntlet firmly pointed at Shuri.

"No tricks," he warned.

Strange shook his head in compliance – this was an even more crucial bargain than the one he made with Dormammu. The others watched as the sorcerer silently conjured the Time Stone from where he'd hidden it among the stars. Strange's fingers twitched more than usual as the bright green stone appeared between them. He then floated the stone across the room into Thanos's waiting hand. After giving Strange a cautionary look, the Mad Titan put the stone into the last remaining finger slot.

Thanos momentarily groaned from the new energy coursing throughout his veins. He then looked at the tactical table and saw Thor hadn't returned yet. The window of opportunity was still open.

"One to go," Thanos decided before teleporting away.

Those left behind collected themselves. The Cloak of Levitation lifted as Eowyn regained consciousness. Arwen and the children immediately rushed up to her. The relic returned to Strange just after Shuri and Ayo helped him back up. Ayo's encounter with Thanos had ultimately confused her more than anything.

"What did he mean 'One to go'?" Ayo couldn't reconcile the remark with the Gauntlet. "He had two empty slots."

The Dora's confusion only increased.

"We're in the Endgame now," Strange enigmatically replied.

* * *

Thor hurtled into space. The Q-Ship orbiting over Wakanda lay directly ahead of him. Thor kept accelerating as he directed the energies contained within Earth's magnetic field against the obstacle in his flightpath. The Q-Ship was instantly destroyed by gigantic electric current. The God of Thunder shot through the debris field unharmed. He was now the only thing that stood between Midgard and global extinction.

A Moon rock the size of Mount Everest was tumbling towards central Africa. The darkness and silence of space didn't make the asteroid appear any less menacing. Thor had used mystical blasts before but never against such a massive target. Thanos's escape still gnawed at him. But that very guilt became the catalyst for the God of Thunder's power growing to its next level.

Thor concentrated his godly essence. He gave a cry of surprise as the Odinforce erupted inside him. Thor's eyes flashed with lightning at the sensation. Asgard's ruler had never felt such power. Nor did he hold back as he used that power for the first time.

Thor channelled the Odinforce into his axe before releasing it with a mighty throw. A spinning Stormbreaker resembled a golden comet as it streaked towards its target. The asteroid was vaporised on impact, consumed in a mystical discharge bright as the Sun. Thor's triumph could be seen on Earth even in daylight. The trio who helped forge Stormbreaker were among the millions who did. One of them was briefly able to forget about Boromir and Sif.

"He couldn't have done it without us, lads," Gimli observed to Rocket and Groot.

Stormbreaker returned to its owner's hand. The latest All-Father was more than reinvigorated. Flying back to Wakanda, Thor roared he wasn't done using the Odinforce.

" _BRING ME THANOS!_ "

* * *

Morgoth materialised in the square moments into his rebellion. For many defenders, the wider battle briefly turned into background noise. The situation reminded Elrond of when Sauron entered the battle on the slopes of Mount Doom. Only that Morgoth's entrance felt far more ominous. That assessment was verified in a heartbeat.

Morgoth flung a towering pillar of flame at the defence. Wanda raised a hex shield just in the nick of time. The force from the resulting blast still knocked her and Galadriel off their feet. Those airborne closed-in on Morgoth. His tendrils lashed out at the trio, swatting them to the ground. Iron Man and Vision quickly stood up unharmed. Star-Lord would have fallen to his death though if not for the senses of the youngest defender. Spider-Man leapt up and caught Quill, their landing cushioned by the Avenger's retractable legs.

The Dark Lord had broken the barrage that had been protecting the square. His surviving legions now surged forward from all directions. Many defenders felt compelled to flee despite being surrounded. For Morgoth's aura caused dread and terror on a scale that vastly exceeded any Nazgul's. Mantis's antennae lit up as she crouched and touched the ground. She strained to hold back the avalanche of supernatural terror, allowing the defence to hold on to a sliver of courage. Dozens of orcs converged on Mantis believing she was the linchpin.

Drax had been burning with rage over Dwalin. Even yesterday, he would have charged heedlessly at Morgoth to seek revenge. But Dwalin had effectively given him command of the survivors of their unit. The Guardian set aside personal desires and took up the burden of leadership.

"Protect Mantis!" Drax ordered them.

Bilbo, Ori, Bofur and the remainder joined Drax to repel the orkish assault against Mantis. The combined efforts of the two Guardians spurred others to react.

"We'll cover Wanda and Lady Galadriel," Legolas told the Silvan they could mourn his father later.

The King under the Mountain felt his choice was a matter of simple deduction. The largest body of defenders were not well suited for melee combat like Erebor's warriors.

"And my lads will cover yours," Thorin promised Kasun.

Those actions stabilised the defence as hand-to hand fighting spread. With Quill back in the air; Parker tried helping by shooting webs where he could. Attackers became immobilised allowing other defenders to kill them unopposed. It occurred as the Dark Lord stood on the cusp of victory.

Vision attempted to fly only to be pinned in Morgoth's telekinetic grip. The android found himself unable to move or fight. The Mind Stone provided some resistance though. Morgoth stretched out his left hand as he slowly reeled Vision through the air. Fighting against the stone made the Dark Lord want to possess it even more. But just as the Black Order discovered, attacking the android invariably incurred the wrath of his partner.

"Hands off!" Wanda snarled.

The Scarlet Witch shot out a powerful and constant stream of psychic energy with both hands. It struck Morgoth hard enough to disrupt his telekinesis, allowing Vision to break free.

"Now's our chance, guys!" Quill rallied the other participants in his plan.

The Dark Lord was shown the runestones had still left him far from omnipotent. Vision joined Wanda's attack with a concentrated beam of the Mind Stone. Acting like a force field, Morgoth's aura began to buckle. He flung a fireball at Wanda only for it to be intercepted by a volley of nano-rockets. Iron Man landed firmly alongside the Scarlet Witch.

"And this is for Thranduil and Dwalin," he prefaced his next attack.

Stark deployed his Cluster Cannon just like at Greenwich Village. The cannon's energies converged to deliver a single devastating beam. Morgoth stumbled back as the onslaught against him grew stronger. The Dark Lord raised his left arm in protection before receiving a tap on the back. He looked and saw the individual responsible hovering to his right.

"Boom!" Quill flipped him the bird.

The bomb he planted on Morgoth's back exploded. The Dark Lord was momentarily distracted by the blast. Already beyond incensed, he then discovered it was all a rouse. The distraction caused by the bomb allowed Quill to set a Gravity Mine unnoticed. Morgoth found his right hand ensnared in a gravity field that prevented him from swinging Grond. Star-Lord activated his helm before letting rip with both Quad Blasters. Morgoth would have normally ignored the plasma shots pelting against him. When combined with the existing attacks, however, those same shots led to his armour beginning to crack. It was then Quill's plan reached its climax.

Galadriel pulled out a phial and raised it. The Elf Queen transformed in voice and appearance like she did at Dol Guldur near seven decades ago.

"BEHOLD THE LAST LIGHT OF EÄRENDIL!" she declared to Morgoth. "MAY IT DRIVE BACK YOUR SHADOW! ALL THE WAY TO THE VOID!"

Morgoth screeched as his physical form started to burn. His attacking legions cowered in fear before the searing light. Concentrated upon the square, Morgoth's army was soon utterly vanquished. Opposing defenders launched a ferocious assault that destroyed their paralysed foes to the last.

The Dark Lord desperately moved to save himself. He surrounded himself in a shadow cloud before willing it to expand. The cloud began inching back the attacks against his person. Wanda willed her energy stream to increase in strength. She sensed a minute of sustained pressure was all that stood between the defence and victory.

"Don't let up!" the Scarlet Witch urged her fellow assailants not to relent.

Morgoth felt the fight was slipping away from him. Frustratingly, he had enough power to defeat his assailants individually. All he needed was for their combined assault to ease just a fraction. It was then the inveterate liar had a wily thought. Perhaps the truth could set oneself free after all? He telepathically spoke to Star-Lord.

 _Gamora is dead, boy_.

"Shut up, asshole," Quill was brusque.

While still far from full strength, Morgoth possessed the abilities of all the Valar. That included Varda's ability to see across the depths of space.

 _Thanos killed her to obtain the Soul Stone._

"What?" Quill's heart betrayed him.

Morgoth projected into his mind a snippet of events on Vormir.

 _A sinister hooded figure. "The stone demands a sacrifice."_

 _A tearful Thanos. "I'm sorry, little one."_

 _Gamora screaming as she fell down a sheer cliff to her death._

Star-Lord was left hovering in shock. The trauma of watching Gamora hit the ground brought his plasma volleys to a halt. Morgoth had his opening.

"Quill!" Drax cried out too late.

All attacks against the Dark Lord instantly ceased as his shadow cloud exploded outward. Not even FRIDAY escaped the effects of the massive shockwave. All the defenders now lay unconscious in the square. Morgoth moved swiftly. He ripped the Mind Stone out of Vision's forehead. All colour faded from the android from the irreparable damage to his systems. Unlike with the Silmarils, the Dark Lord felt no pain after setting the Mind Stone upon his iron crown. He had desired this Infinity Stone the most for several reasons. One was it finally gave him the power to control other's free will. His first victim had been marked out well before the battle started.

Wanda was the first defender to come around. The first thing she saw was Morgoth towering over her.

"You and your power are now mine forever," he coldly pronounced her doom.

The Scarlet Witch screamed as Morgoth subdued her with a massive psychic attack. Bilbo stirred and witnessed the Dark Lord pick up his comatose friend like a rag doll. Scrambling to his feet, the Hobbit found his greatest courage yet.

" _Wait!_ " he called out to Morgoth. "You have what you came for. Leave Wanda alone!"

The Dark Lord could have casually destroyed the halfling. It was much crueller to break his spirit.

"You are less than a speck of dust to me," Morgoth derided Bilbo and his right to make demands. "But know I shall silence the Great Music to the last note. And the Scarlet Witch shall be the one who aids me."

More defenders began regaining consciousness. Morgoth teleported with his captive aboard the _Ancalagon_. The whole square watched the dragon shimmer from view as it departed from Earth. Novi Grad remained in shadow given it was sunset. After the raging battle of the last few hours, a desolate silence now fell upon the city. The survivors quickly discovered what happened while they had been unconscious.

Stark first re-booted FRIDAY before helping Spider-Man up. The pair retracted their helmets.

"You alright?" Stark checked.

Parker nodded before noticing one of the fallen. "Um, Tony."

Stark looked behind. Vision's corpse was just yards away. Others who considered the android a close friend couldn't find someone else.

"Where's Wanda?' Bofur began to panic.

Bilbo was spared from telling him.

"Morgoth has stolen her from us," Galadriel picked up the Hobbit's thoughts.

Like Vision, the shadow cloud sent Star-Lord crashing. The body of a large troll cushioned the Guardian's fall though. Quill was the most distraught in the battle's aftermath. Apart from Gamora, he now blamed himself for Morgoth's triumph.

"Did we just lose?" was all Quill could say.

Iron Man had decided that from the moment he saw Vision. There was little point protecting communications in the wake of their defeat. It took all his legendary resolve to keep his grief in check.

"Friday," Stark instructed her. "Contact Rhodey. Let him know what's happened."

* * *

The Outriders were finally broken. Inspired by Thor's destruction of the asteroid, the Allies resolved to slay every last one of the invaders. A troubled Gandalf believed it would be a token triumph at best. Strange had disappeared before his eyes just minutes ago.

"Stephen, where are you?!" Gandalf desperately asked the sorcerer to sound off.

Communications in the command centre had been restored thanks to someone's running repairs.

"With us, Gandalf," Shuri assured across the network before breaking the bad news. "But Thanos now has the Time Stone."

It coincided with War Machine receiving FRIDAY's email.

"And we've lost the Mind Stone," Rhodes immediately relayed its contents.

"Vision's dead?" Rogers inferred.

"Yeah," Rhodes weakly confirmed given what he read next. "Morgoth, um, also took Wanda."

"What would Thanos want with Wanda?!" Romanoff blurted out in helpless anger.

Gandalf was the one most anguished by the news. A powerful maiden was briefly held captive at Angband during the First Age. Would the Scarlet Witch suffer the depravities that Luthien had managed to escape?

"Not Thanos, Natasha," Gandalf whispered in quiet anguish. "Morgoth is his own master once more."

* * *

Thanos next appeared within the bowels of Mount Bashenga. The only illumination came from the magnetic levitation tracks high above. Within the mountain's dimly lit interior, the Mad Titan spotted what he was looking for. Just yards from him was a small pile of vibranium-laced soil with a hole on top. The individual who dug the hole was just to his right.

Thanos foiled Loki's attempted ambush with a blast of the Power and Soul Stones. The God of Mischief was jolted out of his spell of concealment. Thanos slammed him several times against the cavern wall. The series of rapid blows shook Loki's dagger from his hand. A dazed and bloodied Loki was then lifted by the throat, dangling in Thanos's right hand. The Mad Titan found a measure of poetic justice in their surrounds. He reminded Loki about a warning made several years ago.

"There's no realm, no barren moon, no crevice where _I_ can't find you," Thanos paraphrased the Other. "Where's the Reality Stone?"

Loki thought he heard Frigga calling to him.

"I'll never tell!" he hissed back.

The Mad Titan did not ask again. He used the latest stone in his possession to summon a time glyph. Thanos used the Time Stone to recreate events. Loki watched in horror as Frodo emerged out of the darkness running backwards to their location. Thanos's eyes narrowed in realisation. War Machine's barrage was to hide that Loki had escaped with a companion. Frodo was floored with a burst of the Power Stone, the container holding the Aether falling from his grasp. The God of Mischief chose to enter Valhalla like his mother – defiant to the end.

"You will…never be…a god," Loki choked out a last insult.

Thanos responded by breaking Loki' s neck, dropping the corpse in front of him. His former ally had forgotten Odin's words at trial.

"No resurrections this time," Thanos said Asgardians weren't gods.

He picked up the container and poured its contents into the Infinity Gauntlet. The reddish liquid quickly solidified in the thumb socket. Thanos shuddered as the energies within him adjusted to the addition of the Reality Stone's. It occurred as Loki's companion forced himself to sit despite the pain from being hit with the Power Stone.

Frodo had been forcibly returned to where he and Loki exited Strange's portal. Loki retrieved the Aether from where he had buried it before giving the container to Frodo. The halfling then ran to hide elsewhere in the mountain's dark interior. With Frodo's departure from the battlefield going unnoticed, it was a last attempt to keep the Reality Stone hidden should all else fail. At least that's what Frodo and Loki assumed when Strange told them the fate of the universe depended on it.

"Frodo," Thanos identified him from intelligence reports.

Outside the Undying Lands, the Ring-bearer was more disturbed by memories of his encounters with the Great Eye.

"You know me?" Frodo was unsettled by the parallels.

The Mad Titan nodded. "I know what it's like to carry the weight of the world on your shoulders. To be afraid you'll fail even at the very end."

Frodo was aware of recent developments courtesy of his earpiece. The terrible defeat at Novi Grad came with an important silver lining.

"You have failed!" Frodo rejected the Mad Titan's comparisons with himself. "Morgoth's betrayed you and taken the Mind Stone for his own. You can no longer kill half the universe!"

Coming to Wakanda was something of a sacrifice play on Thanos's part. He never doubted the Dark Lord would turn traitor upon seizing the Mind Stone. It likely explained something else. For some reason, not even the Soul Stone could reveal Morgoth's current location. Solving that mystery could wait. Obtaining the Time and Reality Stones was all about starting something more important.

"Your half-right," Thanos told Frodo. "I can still balance this corner of it."

Vision theorised the light of the Silmarils could be extended across millions of light-years. The Mad Titan had concluded the same years before. Thanos summoned forth the legendary jewel he had murdered Eärendil to obtain. He used the Space Stone to place it in the hand slot; the Reality to dispel Varda's blessing. Wanda had briefly experienced the light contained within the Silmarils. That light could bring endless joy to the mind of any sentient being. Thanos now used the corrupted version to withstand the mental strain of selecting trillions at once.

Frodo's eyes widened in alarm as the Mad Titan snapped his left fingers.

* * *

Thor rapidly descended through the upper atmosphere towards Wakanda. The Odinforce allowed him to see towards the battle on the ground in perfect detail. The Allies were mopping up the remaining Outriders. But there appeared to be no sign of Thanos. Thor was equally baffled by something else – Samwise Gamgee was about the last person he'd expect to see fleeing from a battle.

Sam had used the chaos of the battle to sneak through the gap in the barrier. He was running south as fast as possible. Mount Bashenga was miles away. However, Sam felt no distance was too great between him and Frodo. Though some obstacles posed a serious challenge. Sam was forced to stop as the All-Father landed solidly in front of him.

"Where are you going, Sam?" Thor asked non-accusingly.

Sam pointed at his destination. "Mister Frodo…Loki…" he panted.

"Are there?" The God of Thunder twigged.

A breathless Sam nodded. He was spared further questions as Thanos's latest use of the Infinity Gauntlet was made manifest. Mount Bashenga emitted a brilliant pulse of light that instantly rolled over the Earth. The pulse rapidly expanded throughout the Milky Way and surrounding galaxies. Every sentient being in range was assigned a random fate. In a matter of moments, trillions on countless words were asking the same question.

"What was that?" Sam finally caught his breath.

The God Thunder did not reply. Looking at the mountain, it seemed not even the Odinforce could pierce vast quantities of vibranium. Thor simply hoisted Sam upon his hip before taking off.

* * *

Mount Bashenga had been ground zero of what would come to be called 'The Snap'. Thanos had produced it by using the Silmaril in conjunction with the rest of the Gauntlet. Given it was not a universe-level event, the Gauntlet was unscathed. Thanos was drained of strength even if he was unharmed. Using the Silmaril as a crude Mind Stone had another drawback apart from limiting how much of the universe was affected. The Snap's outcomes were also slightly more uncertain. Its architect took his leave.

"Whatever happens," Thanos farewelled Frodo, "I hope they remember you."

The Mad Titan teleported away just moments before Thor and Sam arrived on scene. Setting down his passenger after landing, the Asgardian was about to ask Frodo the first of several questions. Many of those questions were promptly answered without Frodo having to say a word. The God of Thunder spotted his brother's remains just yards away.

A heartbroken Thor took a pair of shaky steps before sinking to his knees. He cradled Loki's body in his arms and wept. Thanos had not just killed the last of his immediate family. Before Galadriel contacted him onboard the pod, Thor felt he had failed his brother and people. Everything he had endured and done since now appeared to have been for nothing. Sensitive to Thor's grief, Frodo and Sam's reunion was one of restrained relief.

"What happened, Mister Frodo?" Sam asked after helping his friend up.

"I couldn't stop him, Sam," Frodo referred to Thanos. "He took the Reality Stone. He then put the Silmaril in the Gauntlet."

"Is that what that light was?" Sam inferred.

"He snapped his fingers and left," Frodo confirmed before feeling a strange nausea. "Oh, Sam."

Frodo became the Snap's first victim. A horrified Sam could do nothing as his master dissolved into ash. Thor had witnessed it also. He gently placed Loki down before going over to the hobbit. Sam immediately fell into the All-Father's comforting embrace.

"I'm sorry, Sam," Thor offered, still blaming himself.

The pure-hearted Sam was not just inconsolable over Frodo. He feared the only people dearer to him may have suffered the same fate.

"My poor family," Sam sobbed.

* * *

Hulk killed the last remaining Outrider when the pulse occurred. Even the most resolute combatants among the Allies were unnerved by it. A gentle wind followed in its wake, as though the Earth itself had sighed. Black Panther made to rally the Allied army in response. Starting with his right-hand woman.

Okoye was currently on the ground from killing her final Outrider. The creature had knocked her over during its death throes. Her king walked over and offered a steady hand.

"Up, General," T'Challa reached out to her. "Up. This is no place to die."

Okoye reached back only to see him turn into ash. Half of Wakandans shared their ruler's fate. M'Baku watched a Dragon Flyer crash in the distance after losing its pilot. He then saw the Snap's effects up close. The Dunlendings had remained steadfast allies throughout the battle despite taking heavy losses. Andras and his remaining followers all disintegrated in unison. Others from Middle-earth fared little better.

Gondorian foot soldiers disappeared alongside their Wakandan counterparts. Riderless horses abounded as the Rohirrim were decimated also. Eomer felt as hapless as when he was unable to save Theodred; especially as Eothain was among the riders affected. Merry and Pippin felt even more frightened than when Thanos first appeared.

"With me, guys," Romanoff tried assuring them (as well as herself) in the face of mass destruction.

One the hobbits saw he had lost his left hand.

"Pip?" Merry was in disbelief.

" _Merry!_ " Pippin cried out as the Snap claimed his cousin.

Aragorn and Rogers felt just as helpless watching it claim Barnes and Wilson as well. Gimli was with the three Guardians as the Snap unfolded around them.

"What…What?" a confused Gimli raged at the carnage. "What's happening?!"

"He did it," Nebula grimly surmised before becoming a victim herself.

* * *

Those in the command centre had earlier escaped Thanos's wrath. There was no escaping the snapping of his fingers though.

Ayo was the first to go. Eowyn was holding her children when the three of them followed. Like many outside, Shuri and Arwen's initial reaction was shock. Strange's placid demeanour belied how gut-wrenching the last few minutes had been for him.

The sorcerer's use of 'Endgame' was deliberate. Terrible sacrifices had been needed to prevent 14,000,110 possible outcomes. Victory now lay in the hands of the survivors.

"Shuri," Strange made his final move, "there was no other way."

The Master of the Mystic Arts surrendered to fate and turned to ash.

* * *

The Siege of Novi Grad had finished slightly before the Battle of Wakanda did. Defenders were still reeling from the siege's outcome. Most of them were still in the square. Flanked by Bilbo and Parker, Stark crouched down to examine the destroyed Vision. The hole in the android's head matched the one in the trio's hearts. Vision had been the second Avenger that Bilbo had crossed paths with all those years ago. The Hobbit was still struggling to deal with first's abduction.

"Can you fix him, Tony?" Bilbo didn't want to deal with losing both.

Iron Man looked at the still form of his greatest creation. Vision's missed shot at Leipzig signified he was no longer a machine.

"I said he was evolving," Stark reflected in lament. "That means death being final like the rest of us."

A forlorn Quill sat contemplating the same thing. Morgoth's masterstroke was revealing Gamora was dead. Star-Lord nonetheless willed himself to debrief Mantis, Drax and Elrond who were gathered around him.

"You don't know where it happened?" Mantis asked.

Only the Guardians in Wakanda knew about Vormir.

"Never seen it," said their leader who had travelled the galaxy.

"The images were probably fake, Quill," Drax argued.

"It grieves me to say Morgoth was being truthful for once," Elrond sensitively disagreed.

"How do you know?!" Drax remonstrated, revealing his own denial.

The Mad Titan's actions to obtain the Soul Stone were consistent.

"Because Thanos murdered my father to obtain the Silmaril," Elrond kept personal feelings in check. He also intuited Gamora was not the only reason for Quill's despondency. "Peter," the Elf-lord counselled him as a friend, "Morgoth is capable of confounding even the Valar. Don't complete his victory by blaming yourself."

Star-Lord reluctantly nodded in understanding. Quill's guilt over the defeat receded enough to allow Drax to help him back up. Mantis's antennae started to twitch.

"Something's happening," she warily sensed.

Legolas, Tauriel, Bofur and Ori had earlier left for the plaza. The four found Thranduil and Dwalin's bodies just as the Snap took hold. Legolas and Bofur's grief compounded as Tauriel and Ori became clouds of ash. It was a microcosm of what happened in the square. Sokovians, Dwarves, and Elves were all erased in the name of balance. So were Mantis and Drax. Iron Man was concerned about the one remaining Guardian being pushed over the edge.

"Steady, Quill," Stark said.

"Aw, man," was Star-Lord's reaction before he and Elrond were also lost.

Stark was about to call Pepper when the Snap claimed its final victim among the defenders.

"Mister Stark?" a dissolving Parker staggered towards him. "I don't feel so good."

"You're all right," Stark lied largely to himself.

Spider-Man was crying as he tumbled into his mentor's arms.

"Save me, save me!" the frightened teenager begged. "I don't wanna go, I don't wanna go, sir, please. Please, I don't wanna go. I don't wanna go." Parker steadied as he resigned to the inevitable. "I'm sorry."

And then he was gone. Bilbo's hands flung to his head in despair. The Snap was like experiencing Thorin Oakenshield's death hundreds of times over. Galadriel released a despairing gasp of her own.

"Milady!" Bilbo feared she was going to be next.

Galadriel's reaction was from sensing something afar. Thanos had kept his word – the Free Peoples had been punished for taking up arms against him.

"Arda is now barred to all of us," Galadriel revealed none of them could return home.

* * *

The sun had almost set over Wakanda. Allied combatants were shattered on so many levels. In the fading light, survivors could be seen sharing in the mutual grief. Eomer and Faramir embraced over lost family while Hulk gently rocked Pippin in his arms. The Fellowship's co-leaders tried stepping into the gap left by T'Challa. But they first sought counsel as neither had ever faced such an aftermath.

Aragorn and Rogers walked up to Gandalf from behind. The Istari was gazing in the direction of Mount Bashenga.

"Gandalf?" Aragorn sought his attention.

The White Wizard turned around, silent tears falling down his face. Aragorn and Rogers noticed something worse. For the first time ever, Gandalf's eyes contained only despair. The Allies' defeat was now total - all hope was gone.

"Oh, God," Rogers groaned in realisation.

* * *

Thanos teleported himself out the front of Bag End. The first thing he did was surround Arda in a new vortex that no spacecraft nor spell could penetrate. He'd also come to verify if his contingency plan had worked. The Mad Titan looked out from the Hill and found his answer.

Hobbiton was in the grip of unprecedented panic. Frightened hobbits were scattered throughout the town. Some frantically searched, others were frozen in shock. But none of them understood why their relatives and friends had suddenly turned to dust. It was then Thanos heard a child weeping behind him.

Several years ago, occupying orcs used the old wooden bench in Bag's End front yard as firewood. The Gamgees had replaced the old bench with a stone one. Elanor now sat upon it, her face buried in her hands. Rose and the children were having dinner when the Snap occurred. Elanor watched her mother and siblings disintegrate around the table.

"Why are you crying?" Thanos enquired.

"All my family's gone!" Elanor sobbed.

"I lost all mine too," Thanos sombrely reflected about the Black Order.

Elanor looked up. She had inherited Sam's innate bravery and concern for others. Perhaps the strange-looking man was sad like her?

"Would you like a hug?" she offered.

Thanos was genuinely shocked. It had been centuries since anyone had offered him unconditional affection (the Black's Order sycophancy did not really count).

"You're not afraid of me?" he voiced his surprise.

Elanor shook her head. The man might look like a monster. But Sam told her never to judge others by their appearance. To Elanor's young mind, no monster would be upset about losing their family. For families were full of people who loved and cared for one another.

"Then you must be very brave," Thanos concluded aloud.

The Mad Titan easily stepped over the front wall and sat down on the bench, placing Elanor on his lap. Pursuing the Infinity Stones had cost him everything. But maybe, just maybe, the cosmos was trying to recompense his greatest loss.

"What's your name, little one?" Thanos asked.

"Elanor Gamgee."

"I'm Thanos."

Elanor considered her new friend a moment. He reminded her of Hulk, but Hulk was green…

"Are you one of the big folk?" she tried guessing.

"The biggest," Thanos described himself. "Do you know why?"

He showed Elanor the Infinity Gauntlet. The Silmaril immediately caught her attention. Thoughts about family were cast aside in the face of the brilliant white jewel.

"You like that one?" Thanos noticed her reaction.

"It's pretty!" Elanor cooed.

The Mad Titan formally declared his pact with Morgoth to be null and void.

"Well, you can have it after I get the Mind Stone," Thanos promised.

"What's that?"

"Later."

Sunset was fast approaching. At the start of his campaign, Thanos thought he would have balanced the universe by now. The Infinity War was instead at a mid-point. But with five of the stones, at least he held the advantage.

"Are we going to be alright, Mister Thanos?" Elanor wanted assurance.

The Mad Titan needed the Mind Stone to achieve his objective. Meaning Morgoth would be coming for the stones in his possession. Not that Thanos was afraid. By the time the Dark Lord was ready to strike, he would be waiting with the perfect weapon.

"Yes, little one," Thanos predicted. "Together we'll watch the sun rise on a grateful universe."

* * *

 **First, a status recap of all the main characters who took part in the two battles.**

 **Killed:** (In alphabetical order) Boromir, Dwalin, Glaive, Loki, Midnight, Obsidian, Sif, Thranduil, Vision

 **Alive:** Aragorn, Arwen, Bilbo, Bofur, Eomer, Erkenbrand, Faramir, Galadriel, Gandalf, Gimli, Groot, Hulk/Banner, Kasun, Legolas, M'Baku, Okoye, Pippin, Radagast, Rhodes, Rocket, Rogers, Romanoff, Sam, Shuri, Stark, Thanos, Thor, Thorin

 **Snapped:** Andras, Ayo, Barnes, Drax, Elrond, Eothain, Eowyn, Frodo, Mantis, Merry, Nebula, Ori, Parker, Quill, Steven, Strange, Tauriel, T'Challa, Theodwyn, Wilson

 **Missing:** Morgoth, Wanda

 _ **ADA**_ **'s Snap has a few notable changes to** _ **IW**_ **'s. All I'll say is that those changes aren't cosmetic. No correspondence will be entered into over things like: "Did Farmer Maggot's third cousin survive?"**

 **I don't think any writer could surpass the tragic ending devised by the Russo Brothers. Like with Thor's entry, I can only try to put an MTCU spin on it. Having Thanos and Morgoth survive does not just kick off an even greater war. Despite the Snap, the heroes know there is still the threat of something even worse.**

 **I suspect some readers might be unhappy about the characters killed. But notable deaths are important in making any fictional war feel 'real' to the audience. And those deaths are usually in direct proportion to the stakes involved.**

 **Chapter 9 was my hint about Thanos using Silmaril. The Light of the Two Trees empowered individuals more subtly compared to Cap and Bruce's experiments. Even when corrupted, the light could not be used as a cosmic-level supercomputer. But it might allow a powerful enough mind to act like one even for a few moments. The catch being a more limited Snap as a Silmaril's range is not infinite. Of course, it's not the only element from the climax that isn't 100% pure Tolkien.**

 **Given the existence of Ghost Rider-199999; MTCU Morgoth is more akin to an MCU Celestial rather than its Big Bad. That means him channelling evil than necessarily being the source of it all. While Morgoth's powerful enough to engage in acts of mass destruction, obliterating the whole universe requires something far greater i.e. the Infinity Stones.**

 **I mentioned ADA's plot was to allow the entrance of Professor Hulk. It was also to allow Thor to tap into the Odinforce.**

 **I admit I'm more forgiving of Quill's "No, you didn't" moment than many. He was already had the accumulated stress of Meredith, Yondu, and the horrible truth about his father. Every traumatised mind has its tipping point.**

 **The Allies' attempt at killing Thanos was inspired by concept art found in** _ **Marvel's Avengers: Infinity War – Art of the Movie**_ **book.**

 **Of all the films in the MCU,** _ **Infinity War**_ **is the one that most resonates with me. A bit like JRRT, I do perceive life to be something of a long defeat. But I cling to the hope that there will also be a final victory.**


	18. Epilogue

**Disclaimer:** I have no creative rights over the characters and places you can identify in this story and have no way profited from this work.

* * *

08/11/2019

 **Chapter 18 – Epilogue**

An inhabitant of the Old Forest was taking his morning walk when he encountered two individuals the likes of which had never seen.

"Hello there," the taller one spoke. "I'm Korg and this is Miek. Don't our let appearances frighten you. We're aliens but of the friendly variety. Who might you be?"

The inhabitant broke into song.

" _Old Tom Bombadil is merry fellow._

" _Bright blue his jacket is,_

" _And his boots are yellow!"_

"You've a nice voice, bro," Korg commented. "We were forced to land not far from here with a bunch of Asgardians. Reckon you can help us?"

* * *

 **I felt Korg and Tom would hit it off right from the start.**


End file.
